Team 17: Tsunade's Secret Weapon!
by Arabella Cauwell
Summary: Some kick-butt females are added to the ranks of the Leaf Village to help their Aunt Tsunade. This all female team shows the men of Konoha that women are more dangerous than they ever could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Team 17!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in it. I do, however own the added characters though since they are based on myself and my friends that might not be completely true ^^. Still I was the one who put it on paper lol so I can pretend I do.

Chapter 1: Enter Team 17!

The sun had begun to set on Konohagakure in the Land of Fire and many of its inhabitants were preparing to close up their shops and call it a day. A few stragglers were lingering on street corners, including couples saying long goodbyes, the few lone Shinobi enjoying Mother Nature, and the ever present Izumo and Kotetsu guarding the gate, when three unidentified ninja's entered through the gate.

Shikamaru, who had been laying on a slanted roof near the entrance staring up at the clouds deep in thought, sat up and frowned as he tried to get a good look at the newcomers. It was important to assess the group to see whether they were a threat to the village. Friend or Foe? Dangerous or Helpless, he would have to figure it out.

Being a very observant man his gaze quickly locked on to the middle ninja who he assumed to be the leader by the power stance, and slightly forward middle position they were in. This ninja had long dark blond hair that was tightly braided hanging below the knees in a tie that looked exactly like one Neji Hyuga might wear. With the Hyuga in mind Shikamaru quickly scanned the face of the newcomer, honing in on the eyes. The other Shinobi's eyes were certainly not from the Hyuga clan, in fact they were big and blue enough that Shikamaru instantly pictured Naruto's. The leader's eyes weren't an exact match to Naruto's, especially because there was something calculating and intelligent behind them. It was as if the ninja's eyes were layered, one character trait on top of many, what they wanted to portray on top, while hiding the others beneath that trait for when they were needed. The face was smooth except for one scar marring the cheek, which was faint enough that many wouldn't have even noticed the scar at all, but Shikamaru was notorious for details.

The second ninja, to the right, had much lighter steps than the leader had. Instead of a power walk, the right-sided Shinobi walked silently and softly on the rode. In fact, the steps were so soft that the footprints couldn't even be seen on the dusty ground. Shikamaru was a little thrown off by the over layer of the top that this ninja was wearing because it was made of fishnet material just like his own. He was certainly not pleased with that fact and meant to take it up with the other Shinobi if he ever got the chance. The right sided ninja's hair was much shorter than the leaders was, hanging at about 3 inches below the shoulders, but the color was a medium colored blue, which drew enough attention to it without the added length. Righty's eyes were a dark brown color that was smaller than the leaders but had an added twinkle of mischief to it that the leader lacked. This ninja's eyes scanned the village with ease, careful to keep watch on their own side unless the leader shifted a long finger in a different direction. There was something about this ninja's walk that made Shikamaru think of the deer that he and his family took care of, yet the eyes of the ninja were the eyes of a predator not the ones of prey.

The final member of the group, who stood on the left side, was another interesting character. Shikamaru wasn't quite sure how the left Shinobi managed to walk even more quietly then the one at the right. This ninja's hair was a dark brown color and hung about an inch up from the shoulders. Lefty's eyes were the same brown color as his own. The ninja moved like the leaves, graceful but unobtrusive. He was a little miffed to see that had the ninja wanted to Lefty would have been able to camouflage themselves, and even his own keen eyes might not notice. The left ninja's movements were so intoned to nature that they could have been almost one with it. There was a calmness in this Shinobi's eyes that were lacking in the others and an expression that was comically one of teasing martyrdom, as if they expected that their teammates might do something that someone would regret. Still, Lefty also followed the assumed leaders directions of scouting the area, with a gentle observance of their surroundings that a dumb man might assume to be weakness, but was actually deadly. This was the type of ninja who could kill silently, remove all evidence of having been there, and might never get caught.

All of these things made the three newcomers fascinating and mysterious, but the thing that struck Shikamaru most about this possible team of ninjas were all, every one of the three, kunoichi, female ninja's.

They all had headbands of Fire Country, the same as other members of the leaf village, and yet he'd never seen them before. He would have remembered them certainly. A powerful aura surrounded the three of them, making Shikamaru wonder why they were there. Could they be spies or impersonators? Separated from their groups? Here with a message? He didn't know and that bugged him a lot. So he decided to do something about it.

Hoping down from his perch, Shikamaru made his way over to them. Lefty had stopped the group upon seeing him pointing him out to the other two, while righty got into a fighting stance, and the leader looked up at him as if she were bored.

"Can we help you with something?" the leader spoke folding her arms across her chest.

"Actually that was going to be my line. What business do you three have in the Hidden Leaf Village?" he asked yawning, though he paid them close attention.

"Is that a pick up line big boy?" Righty purred.

The leader scowled at righty and shook her head,

"Rinku this is hardly the time to be flirting…" she turned to look back at Shikamaru.

Lefty shook her head and tried to explain,

"We're just here to-"

"Its really none of your business why we're here. Are you naturally nosey or is it because you feel threatened." The leader interrupted.

"It's a drag but its my job to protect this village, I'd stop anyone who looked dangerous." Shikamaru let out.

The leader laughed,

"After all that's happened to this village recently you'd think you'd be able to differentiate friend from foe."

"Perhaps if we just explained we wouldn't need to-" Lefty tried again.

"Miku we don't owe anyone explanations, this is a free country." The Leader interrupted again.

"Look either you tell me who you are and what your doing here or I'll have to bring you in for questioning, and trust me the Anbu Black Opps won't be as nice as I would be."

The leader squared her shoulders and set her feet apart in a power stance,

"I'd like to see you try."

"Isn't it only polite to give us your name first?" Rinku let out.

"Shikamaru Nara." He answered.

The leader turned to look at Miku with a question and Miku sighed as if frustrated,

"Raiku do we really have to do this?"

"Miku…"

"Alright, alright I get it," Miku said as she made a few quick hand signs, "I'm really sorry about this…"

Miku closed her eyes and opened her mouth to speak,

"A mostly Ninjitsu user with an added Hidden jitsu of the Nara clan, he can use shadows so unfortunately you'll have to fight long range."

Shikamaru looked over at Miku fascinated,

"How did you?-"

"Again with the questions? Really you don't know when to give it up. Rinku, my guess is that you'd like to take him on. Miku and I will go on while you take care of him."

Rinku smirked as she moved backwards a bit,

"Are you actually giving me permission to play with him?"

"Only for a little while, we have more important things to do you know. Handle him and then meet up with us, you know where we are headed."

"Aye, aye Captain." Rinku said saluting.

"I never said you two could leave." Shikamaru said as he swung around trying to get them under his shadow possession jitsu, but both of the girls who'd moved ahead jumped out of the way, and continued going.

He was just about to try again while they were getting away when he felt something wrap around his wrist and pull him away a little. He planted his feet further into the ground as he turned to see how he'd gotten captured only to find Rinku letting him go and cracking the whip hard against his other arm,

"I'm the one you should be paying attention to cutie, don't you know it's bad form to look at other women when you should be paying attention to the one your countering? Mmm guess I'll have to teach you a lesson huh."

"What a drag I hate it when I have to fight women… ah man might as well get this over with." Shikamaru mumbled before grabbing the next flick of the whip and attempting to pull the woman closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2: A Hairy Situation

Chapter 2: Raiku meets Neji (A Hairy Situation)

Meanwhile, Raiku and Miku had made their way further into the village, both continuing to check out the area, though Raiku seemed less inclined to keep quiet then she had initially,

"Can you believe that guy?" she huffed as they walked on.

Miku shook her head,

"If you'd just have let me explain the situation to him we could have gotten out of this without a fight. He was only doing his job Ra-chan."

"Sometimes you are way to nice to people Miku, its none of his business what we are up to, we are all members of the Land of Fire. He treated us like criminals, which is why I left Rinku to teach him a lesson."

"I still say it's a bit harsh, he's never seen us to know that we are from the Land of Fire, our Village doesn't usually associate with this one."

"Yeah, yeah I get what your saying but I still don't-" Raiku started but then stopped as she passed a boy with long brown hair tied up at the end.

When they had passed each other they both stopped abruptly looking a bit shocked. Miku stopped as well as she looked at the two, confused as to why they seemed so puzzled. Both the newcomer and Raiku turned around at the same moment and stared at each other somewhat wide eyed.

Raiku opened her mouth and started,

"Your-"

While the boy finished,

"Hair."

They both stopped and played with the hair that was left at the end of their ties trying to assess the situation. Miku was also trying to figure out what was going on.

Finally after a bit of staring Raiku let out,

"Mine's longer."

A burst of wind passed at that moment making the situation seem tense. Miku scrunched her nose up in distaste, was that really what had started this staring contest? Hair?

The other boy stared at her for a moment longer before asking,

"Who are you?"

Raiku folded her arms in front of her,

"Who wants to know?"

The boy made a slight bow before answering,

"I apologize, my name is Hyuga Neji, I am of the Hyuga clan."

Raiku looked him over as if trying to spot a lie, then she turned to Miku,

"Miku?"

Miku sighed, closed her eyes, and made the proper hand signs,

"He speaks the truth. Hyuga Neji, he has a Kekkei Genkai, mainly the Byakugan, deals with seeing the charka points of an opponent. He's a short to mid-range fighter by nature, and he seems to have a lot of experience in Taijitsu. His defense is near impenetrable."

Raiku smirked at that last part,

"Now that is a challenge."

Neji blinked as he tried to assess the current situation and figure out how the Miku girl could have known all of that, "Pardon me but what exactly are you here for?"

Raiku cracked her knuckles with a little smile, "Men of the Hidden Leaf Village seem to be very inquisitive."

Miku scrunched her nose up, "Raiku is this really necessary? He didn't do anything and we do have other things to accomplish today you know."

Raiku gave out a little sigh, "I guess your right…"

Neji decided that it might be quicker to guess why they were here,

"Are you in need of assistance? It seems that the two of you have gotten separated from your teams." He pointed out since there were no male members present.

Raiku paused even as she was about to turn,

"Excuse me?" she said a hint of anger below the surface.

Miku tensed before shaking her head rapidly, hoping Neji would take the hint, but he did not.

"It seems that something has happened to the male members of your teams, you two must be anxious to get help. I could direct you to the Hokage, then the two of you can relax while we get your teammates back for you. You did the right thing to come for help, soon you will be able to recover from your ordeal while some of our teams will take care of it."

Raiku ground her teeth hard as she said,

"Do we look like we need help to you?"

Neji's right eyebrow rose,

"Why yes, all of your male members are gone, your quite vulnerable in this state."

Raiku growled low in her throat,

"You trying to say that we are vulnerable just because we are females?"

Miku was now desperately signaling for Neji to run, but he was too busy trying to figure out why the girl with the long hair seemed mad,

"Why yes there's no one around to keep you from harm…"

And that was the straw that broke the camels back. Raiku handed her pack to Miku and said,

"That's it," Before standing across from him in a power stance. Miku sighed and shook her head as Raiku ordered, "go on without me Miku, you know where to go, I'll handle this guy and get back to you."

"Raiku if we could just-"

"Go on Miku."

Miku shook her head, took the extra bag, and continued walking. Raiku grinned in a menacing way at a somewhat confused looking Neji.

"Let me see if I understand what is going on here, you intend to challenge me?"

Raiku stretched her arms before getting into a fighting position,

"I'm not intending, I'm fighting you now pretty boy."

Neji frowned at her,

"I do not derive pleasure from fighting women."

"That's too bad Hyuga, because that means your not going to enjoy this as much as I am." And with that Raiku's long braid was suddenly wrapped around the Hyuga's neck.


	3. Chapter 3: Miku meets Lee

Chapter 3: Miku meets Lee

It wasn't until Miku had walked out of Raiku's sight that she had realized that she did not exactly know where the Hokage was. She slowed down her pace as she looked around for the tallest building. There was a dome shaped building that seemed a bit faraway that she suspected was where she needed to go, but she was so use to having exact information that she wondered if it were that simple.

Since she was now alone, thanks to her too overzealous team mates and their obsession with fighting nearly everyone they encountered, she decided that she could move at a much slower pace. Without Raiku there she wouldn't get into trouble, because if someone asked her why she was there she'd just come out and say it. She didn't find their asking to be a big deal; in fact she respected them for it. But Raiku and Rinku always had been quick to action. Miku was one to pick and choose her battles.

After she had been walking on her own for about ten minutes she spotted a somewhat peculiar sight. A young ninja, about her own age, wearing what looked to be like a green jumpsuit, was walking around on his hands. Finding this to be a somewhat amusing, and impressive sight, Miku decided to stop for a minute and watch him. It wasn't like she had anyone to yell at her at the moment for not going directly there. After she had been watching for a few seconds, the boy in question noticed her, leapt up, and smiled at her brightly,

"Hello there I am Rock Lee, of this village, and I could not help but notice that you seem to be searching for something. Is there anything that I could possible help you with?"

Miku smiled up at him a little shyly and said,

"I'm Miku, I come from the Village of the Amazons, and yes I could use a little help. You see I'm looking for the office of the Hokage, my team and I were sent here to speak with her."

Lee nodded and turned around,

"Then I shall take you there if you do not mind me as a guide that is. As a leaf ninja I am well acquainted with the office of the Hokage."

Miku nodded,

"Thank you I really appreciate the guidance, I usually like to know everything about a location before I get there but the leader of my group did not expect to be held up."

"It is no problem at all I am glad to do it. A man would have to be crazy not to want a chance to be seen with a pretty girl."

Miku blushed a little and gently swatted her hand at him,

"You do say the funniest things Lee-kun."

Lee merely smiled and led her to the Hokage's office.


	4. Chapter 4: Tsunade's Headache

Chapter 4: Tsunade's Headache

Lady Tsunade had been having quite the streak of bad luck, though her gambling luck was certainly improving. As she drunk from the sake that she had managed to smuggle past Shizune's watchful eyes, she wondered why she had ever agreed to take the job in the first place. Pictures of Naruto and her deceased little brother danced around in her head until she began to rue the day that she had ever met the Uzumaki brat.

She rubbed her temples as she tried to take in all of the events that had been happening lately, namely all of the attacks on the village, Naruto's increased power, the Akatsuki's actions, whatever the hell Orochimaru had up his slimy sleeves, Danzo trying to overthrow her, and Sasuke's continued absence which seemed to be putting strain on a lot of the teams. Everyone seemed to want a piece of Konohagakure lately, how could one person keep up?

And it was just as she was thinking about this that there was a knock on the door. Tsunade quickly closed and hid her sake in the desk drawer wondering who it could be before she said,

"Come in."

Tsunade was surprised when she saw Miku and Lee walk in together. Miku made a respectful bow as Lee pointed in her direction,

"Hokage-sama this is Miku, from the Village of the Amazons, she says that she was sent to talk to you about something so I have lead her here for you."

"I am sorry to drop in on you unannounced Hokage-sama but it was what I was ordered to do."

Tsunade frowned in confusion,

"I don't remember sending for any ANBU Black Ops…you wouldn't happen to work for Danzo would you?"

"No my lady, I am no longer an ANBU Black Op, it turned out that I was needed more for a specialized team, and so I adjusted."

Tsunade tented her fingers in thought,

"A specialized team you say? It must be a hell of a team if your on it."

"Thank you for saying so my lady."

"But that still doesn't explain why you are here."

"Yes of course," Miku said nodding before trying to explain it, "you see my team and I have heard that you have been having troubled times. It seems this village has more of its fair share of attacks."

Tsunade gritted her teeth,

"Great that's all I need is word like this getting out, that's only going to make it harder for me if other countries start getting involved."

"Luckily you are on good terms with the Sand Village so that is one you need not worry about."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose at that,

"My, my you've certainly done your homework."

Miku grinned,

"It's generally hard to keep secrets from me."

Tsunade nodded,

"I suppose it would be."

"Anyway, it is because of these attacks that we were sent here. We will help you in these troubled times, you must be pressed pretty thin with Ninja work and the like. In addition, my team and I have received all of the training that our sensei can teach us, we were hoping that in exchange for helping, we might be able to be taught by you and some of the other upper level ninja. Additionally, my teammates seem to be in need of sparing partners, no one in our village will fight with them any longer."

Tsunade was starting to get a tiny sinking feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Two ninja's from the Village of the Amazons, who people of the fierce village are not willing to fight? But that could only mean…

"And who exactly are your team mates?"

Before Miku could open her mouth to say the name, there came a loud crashing sound at the entrance. Lee jumped high into the air in anticipation,

"Could it be yet another attack on the village?"

"I don't think so…" Miku said calmly, as the door burst open to reveal a very comical sight.

In the doorway four shinobi were stuck, all-trying to be the first to speak, and get into the room. Rinku and Shikamaru were wrestling with each other, each trying to hook their leg in front of or behind their opponent, while they were only managing to end up entangled at the legs, while they pushed against each other. In a similarly awkward position, Neji was holding up a very indignant Raiku in one arm, while he was using the other to try to get his neck free from the braid without strangling himself. Raiku was trying to break free, but her own move of trying to choke him with her braid, had left her little room to free herself.

"I don't like to be touched!" Ra-chan finally yelled, pulling her braid away from his throat so that she could jump off.

Neji tried to move to the side so that he could get a moment to breath but the impact of Raiku's move was so strong that he ended up hitting gracefully into Shikamaru, who was pushed onto Rinku, making it so that all of them ended up in a heap on the floor, except for Raiku, who was indignantly scowling down at the Hyuga, and whipping imaginary dust from her outfit.

"Well I never."

Neji scowled up at her as he sat up, and Tsunade blinked wondering if the Hyuga had ever had a moment where he did not look graceful. Even as he had fallen, and been entangled with others, he'd managed to look perfectly in control of the situation, which he had obviously not been.

Rinku jumped up and stretched out her arms as if nothing happened, and Shikamaru slowly rose before pointing at Rinku and the rest of the gang.

"Lady Tsunade I wanted to bring these three suspicious Kunoichi who refuse to explain why they are here at our village when asked, to your attention. I cannot be sure of their intentions but they certainly aren't average ninja's."

"Thanks for the compliment hon." Rinku said with a smirk.

Tsunade shook her head fighting back a smile,

"I was made aware of their intentions just before you came in and I can tell you that they are honorable. These Kunoichi are known to me, and are here to help out during these turbulent times, though so far they seem to be more of a hindrance than a help…" she said eyeing them.

Raiku scowled,

"It wasn't our fault, your ninja's are the ones who started it."

Miku shook her head,

"Not technically."

Raiku crinkled her nose,

"Whose side are you on anyway?"

"The side of justice."

Tsunade was having an even tougher time holding back a grin,

"You two girls certainly have grown, is this the only greeting I get after years of not seeing you?"

Raiku and Rinku looked a little guilty before they both broke out into smiles and tackled her into a big hug saying simultaneously, "Of course not Oba-chan!"

Tsunade hugged both of them back allowing her smile to show as two shinobi, who had just recently risen, nearly lost their balance all over again,

"OBA-CHAN?" they questioned as Tsunade nodded.

"Indeed I'd like to introduce my nieces Raiku and Rinku." She announced.

Shikamaru blinked at her,

"You have got to be kidding me."


	5. Chapter 5: How Team 17 Came to Be

Chapter 5: How Team 17 Came to Be

After both sides of the stories were told by Raiku, Rinku, Shikamaru, Neji, and Miku, Tsunade sat looking amused at all of them and waved it off telling them all to just let it go. When that was over with she sent the boys out to spread the word around, in an attempt to minimalize the fighting for the future. After those three had left, Tsunade got three chairs out for them and placed them across from her,

"So anyone want to tell me why the last time I saw you two you had a male team mate, and now it seems that you two have acquired a former Anbu Black Op instead?"

Rinku started to look around the room fake whistling as if that would stop her from having to answer, she was obviously guilty. Raiku dropped her gaze to her hands as if suddenly fascinated by her fingertips. Miku merely shook her head.

"Please tell me that you two didn't kill him." Tsunade let out as Raiku and Rinku scowled at her.

"As if I would ever kill off a team mate! Really Oba-chan do you not know me at all?"

"He's not dead I wasn't even that harsh on him, he was just a whimp! He couldn't take being on our team, therefore he isn't fit to be a ninja."

Miku tutted,

"That poor boy…"

Tsunade simply had to know,

"So what happened?"

Raiku and Rinku looked at each other.

_~Flashback~_

A young teen boy rushes into the council room throwing himself on to the floor, bowing to the stunned group as low as he possibly can,

"Please," the teen begged on hands and knees, "please you have to put me on another team I beg you."

The group whispered to each other as the leading council member spoke,

"Why do you make such a rare request? Are your team members not good in battle?"

The teen shook his head wildly,

"No it's not that. In battle and training they are more than excellent. In fact, I believe perhaps they are too good at times. That is part of the problem. I cannot work with these two, if the council will not allow me to switch partners I am afraid that I will have to go into a very early retirement."

The head councilor frowned,

"You still have not given us reasons for your desperation in changing partners."

"For that I am sorry but it is a very embarrassing reason I am afraid. It's almost too much for a man to admit."

"If you want any results your going to have to give me some sound reasoning, we do not often take preferences into account."

"Very well if it is the only way," the teen said as a drop of sweat dribbled down his neck, "the two other members of my team are emasculating me."

The leader blinked at him before saying, "Come again?"

The teen sighed, "Yes its as I say. The leader of the group treats me as if I were her little brother or child or something, she constantly adds -chan to the end of my name, picks me up as if I were a baby whenever I fall, treats me as if I'm made of porcelain, and generally makes me feel weak. Then the second one spends her time trying to torture me whenever the first one isn't around. I've been dealing with this for over a year and I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

The councilors started talking among themselves very briskly as the two shinobi who had been watching the whole thing stepped out of the shadows and the teen cringed.

Raiku was looking at him with a mixture of pity and sadness,

"Jun-chan you don't really want to leave do you? I'm only trying to protect you is all, your just so small and so many things could happen to you… don't you want to be taken care of?"

Rinku cracked her knuckles,

"You thought that was torture? Honey those were love taps, practically practice. But since you told on me I just might have to-"

The teen, Jun, let out a high pitched scream before running out of the council room. Raiku glared at Rinku,

"You really shouldn't tease him like that, he's very sensitive."

"He's the one that wanted to be a ninja."

The leader of the council spoke to the rest of the council,

"Perhaps it would be best to create a better arrangement…"

~ Flashforward~

"Differences in opinion." Rinku said as Raiku nodded in agreement.

Miku, who knew the whole story, signaled to Tsunade that she would explain it later. Tsunade figured that was good enough for her.

"Alright then, if you wont tell me what happened to the boy then you could at least tell me how you managed to get an Anbu Black Op on your team." Tsunade said.

Raiku nodded, more comfortable with this story than the other one,

"Well there weren't any available teammates for three man teams, they decided that we shouldn't have another male, and they decided to make a power team. Obviously no one weak would last long with us. That's when they decided on Miku. They figured she would work best with us power and personality wise."

"I remember when I was first given that assignment…" Miku started.

_~Flashback~_

_Miku sat across from the head of the council of elders and the leader of the Anbu Black Ops of the village with her bird looking mask next to her on the desk as she listened to the leaders speak._

_"We have a favor to ask you as a Village. We know that you chose to be an Anbu Black Op, and you may remain as such if you decide not to take the assignment, but the truth is we are hoping that you'll be willing to switch to a three-man team instead. We need someone strong and fitting specific criteria that you fit.." The head of the council started as Miku listened to him calmly._

_"Yes, I have discussed this with the higher ups and there is one team that is in need of a person like you. With you on the team, I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say, the group is likely to be as good as, if not better than the Sannin in the future." The leader of the Anbu Black Ops in the Village said._

_Miku's eyebrows rose in surprise,_

_"As good as, if not better than the Sannin? Are they really that good?"_

_Both leaders nodded._

_Miku sat back concentrating. She had to admit the offer was tempting and it did seem that her village needed her, two man teams were not as effective as three, and training would be hard with only two members. Not to mention the comments people would make about them if they couldn't keep a third member. Miku had started out wanting to work basically alone as an Anbu, but she had to admit that she had wondered what it would be like to be on a team. Perhaps this was her destiny, that this was fate knocking on her door._

_"If it is the decision of the Village Elders and the leaders of the Anbu, then I shall adhere to your decision." She accepted gracefully._

_Both leaders smiled and thanked her._

_"So when do I get to meet the other two members?"_

Just as she had asked this, there was a loud bang and two Kunoichi literally burst through the wall to the side of the group.

_"Rinku if you don't let go of my roll so help me I'll kick your butt from here to the next village."_

_The other girl tried to choke the first one with one hand long enough to escape,_

_"It's just a stupid roll Raiku! I'll pay you back later."_

_Raiku pulled her knee up sending Rinku five feet in front of her, but luckily for the other girl, she managed to stay on her feet, instead it was the ground that suffered._

_"If it was a stupid roll you should have left it alone then!" _

The two continued to fight until they had gone through a different wall, knocked down a bunch of trees, and disappeared from site.

_Miku turned around and blinked at the leaders,_

_"Is this a joke?" _

~ Flash forward~

"And that's how I first met them as well." Miku finished as Tsunade laughed.

"That sounds about right, we'll I'm glad you're here, truth is I could use the help, and the entertainment."

"That reminds me you never paid me back for that roll!" Raiku let out as she jumped Rinku.


	6. Chapter 6: Shikamaru's Women Problems

Chapter 6: Shikamaru's Woman Problems

"You should have seen these girls, guys you wouldn't believe it." Shikamaru said taking a sip of the drink in front of him.

The other boys present, which included Kiba, Shino, Choji, and Naruto were all staring at Shikamaru's sudden outburst. It wasn't exactly normal to see the usually calm Shikamaru so shocked.

Kiba spent a moment fighting with his food, before swallowing and saying,

"So basically you want us to believe that you and Neji got beat up by couple of girls?"

He slipped Akamaru a piece of meat under the table as he waited for his answer. Shikamaru gave a sigh before flicking the boy on the forehead,

"I did not say they beat us, I said they went toe to toe with us, and anyway what that means is that if you had to fight one they would definitely win."

"If there as good as you say I'll take them on and prove to you that its your own shortcoming not mine, I'd prefer not to battle a girl but since my prides at stake I'll have to make an exception." Kiba commented with a smirk.

"I would also like to test my battle skills against a worthy adversary." Shino said from the corner of the booth, his sunglasses flashing.

Naruto moved over a few inches,

"You know it's really creepy when you do that Aburame."

"I'm sorry that was not my intention."

"It never is and yet-"

Shikamaru shook his head again,

"Fine I hope you do battle them, but do me a favor? Make sure I know about it. I want to be there to witness Kiba's loss."

Naruto leaned forward his eyes sparkling a bit,

"Are they really that good?"

Shikamaru nodded hoping someone had finally grasped the gravity of the situation. But alas for him Naruto merely pumped his fist excitedly into the air and said,

"Yes! New opponents! And maybe they even have some tricks that they can show me! I can't wait to meet them."

Shikamaru banged his head against the table before leaving it there for a while, to lazy and logical to continue banging it for no specified reason,

"None of you seem to understand the gravity of the situation…"

While Choji scarfed down some ammunition he managed to get in a,

"Sounds chomp like chomp you chomp finally chomp have a chomp challenge chomp on your chomp hands."

"What Temari isn't enough? I gotta have more women who remind me of my mom?"

"I'm just chomp saying chomp it sounds like chomp your intrigued chomp is all." Choji explained.

"Ugh its not intrigued its upset and I shouldn't be the only one. These girls come out of nowhere, enter our village, and can go toe to toe with some of the top young shinobi in the village. Then it turns out two of them are the nieces of our current Hokage, which we didn't even know about."

"Related to the Grandma Tsunade? Wow they sure must be able to pack a punch, wonder whose stronger them or Sakura?" Naruto said getting off track.

"Woah yeah I'd better not play with them lightly come to think of it. Sure they're girls but if they are related to the Hokage, and went toe to toe with you and Neji they can't be too bad." Kiba relented slightly as he passed Akamaru more meat.

"To be fair to Neji he probably wouldn't have attacked, the only girl I've ever seen him battle, that I can remember is his cousin Hinata, and that was before his change of heart. He wasn't in a very good state when he did it, and since then he's become very protective of her. He's not one to easily get into a fight with a girl… he could have held back." Shino commented.

"Yeah but Shikamaru wouldn't, every time we turn around shadow boy over here is beating up a woman." Naruto said pointing to Shikamaru and snickering.

"You got a point there." Kiba said joining in on the teasing.

Shikamaru glared at the two of them,

"You both know I hate having to fight women, it's a drag but I always seem to be the one that gets stuck with the job unfortunately. I'd prefer to fight a man any day."

"Hear that Kiba? Shikamaru says he prefers men." Naruto said snickering.

"That's what I heard." Kiba tittered along.

"Idiots." Choji said.

"You both know what I said and meant, stop acting like twelve year olds we are trying to have a serious conversation here for once." Shikamaru said looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Alright, alright get on with your conspiracy theory then." Naruto said drumming his fingers on the tabletop.

"Thank you… now what I'm trying to stress here is the suddenness of these three highly trained leaf ninja. All ninja's that hope to become great, travel here to the Hidden village in order to learn martial arts. It seems strange that at least three ridiculously skilled kunoichi would be trained elsewhere in The Land of Fire. They've never been to the academy that I know of. So the question is where did they learn all of this?"

"Beats me." Choji answered.

"That's easy enough to find out we could just ask them." Naruto said blinking.

Shikamaru snorted,

"Good luck trying to get information out of those three. The leader seems to find simple questions to be an interrogation, the blue haired one explains things with her fists, and the seemingly sane one is constantly stopped from speaking by one girl or the other."

"Eh I just think you went about it wrong is all. We'll see soon enough one way or the other. Personally I can't wait to meet them, they sound pretty awesome from my side of the table." Naruto replied.

"Indeed, a meeting with any of those three sounds like it could be quite eventful." Shino added.

"We'll see just how strong they really are aye Akamaru?" Kiba said and Akamaru barked a reply.

"More barbeque over here!" Choju called when he had finished his plate.

Shikamaru leaned his head against the window looking pained,

"No one seems to get it…-sigh- this whole situation is just one big drag."


	7. Chapter 7: Hinata's Help

Chapter 7: Hinata's Help

Once Lee had finished his duties by informing all of the shinobi that he passed on the street (such as most of the girls and Sai) that there were three important visitors to the village, the young ninja made his way back into Tsunade's office. After the incident with two of the girls and his friends from the village, he wanted to make sure that the girls had an escort to their lodgings, and a friend who could show them around a little the next day if they wanted.

He also had to admit that he had rather enjoyed his first walk with Miku, who he was finding to be quite interesting. Not that the others weren't interesting as well but Miku… she seemed so kind and loving. She didn't seem as shallow as most of the women he knew. Not once did she mention his bushy eyebrows or comment on his jumpsuit, as many others, including even Sakura had. It was nice that someone hadn't automatically started picking on him, thinking him easy prey because he was so nice about it. While he was thinking about these things he opened the door to find them all in the last place he had left them.

"I am back Lady Hokage, I was wondering if you would permit me to escort these young ladies to their sleeping quarters hopefully to prevent further incident on this, their first day here." Lee said as he stood at attention looking forward.

Miku smiled at him as Raiku folded her arms and grumbled,

"Who is he calling ladies?"

Rinku merely looked up at Tsunade and said,

"Actually we don't currently have any arrangements made in regards to sleeping quarters… we were a bit hasty in our departure."

Tsunade leaned back and tented her fingers,

"You both always were rather impulsive… the thing is I'm sure there are open apartments in the village but this is too late a notice to get you set up there right away. It will take at least a week to set up a semi-permanent housing situation." She stated.

"Not a problem, we are perfectly capable of camping out in the village until such a time as a suitable arrangement can be made." Raiku said sternly.

"Absolutely not I won't have it, despite the fact that I trust the shinobi of the village not to attack you seriously, I won't have you so vulnerable to attack from outside sources. You've already heard what has been going on with this village, so you should know that this is not the time for your guard to be down." Tsunade added.

"We aren't afraid of the enemy." Raiku argued.

"In fact, we can't wait to meet them." Rinku said with a wild grin.

"I forbid it, there has to be another way. I'd invite you to my house but it was recently blown up and so is under construction at the moment. Currently I'm bunking here, but I'd rather you three have less distractions. It gets pretty crazy around here." Tsunade said with a sigh.

Lee was quite upset that he had no way of helping,

"I am sorry my new friends I would gladly offer my place but it is too small, and since I live alone it would not be proper to do so. But I can show you around after you are settled."

"See since there is no solution you should just allow us to camp out somewhere." Raiku argued.

"It does seem to be the only solution. We know very few people here and those we do know besides you we have fought and/or are men." Miku added.

"Yep it's the only way." Rinku added.

"Excuse me…" a soft voice called from the doorway as the group turned towards it. A woman stood there with long dark blue hair hanging down around her. Her eyes were the same as the man Raiku had fought with earlier. She stood shyly clutching one side of the doorway and looking towards the floor next to her. She seemed unsure of herself and uncomfortable, but finally she managed a small friendly smile and a quiet, "I think I might be able to help."


	8. Chapter 8: Neji's Request

Chapter 8: Neji's Request

As was expected of him, Neji Hyuga had informed all jounin currently in the village about the special guests, leaving out the scuffle he had been roped into of course. After all that part was neither necessary for the mission, nor conducive to his current standing and reputation as a skilled jounin. Plus the fact that there was no honor in fighting a female. He hadn't even wanted to fight the one he had today. In fact he was feeling rather guilty about it. Sure he hadn't hurt her or anything but he might have, and there wasn't an acceptable reason to fight either.

Currently Neji sat at the table drinking tea with his Uncle and contemplating on his actions today. He surmised that the girl had egged him on and attacked first, but he hadn't really needed to take it to the next level by fighting back. In his own defense though, he did take into account the fact that had he stood still and not defended she might have killed him. The worst part about it was he didn't even know exactly what he had done wrong in the first place.

"Strange…" he mumbled as he drank in the hot liquid, closed his eyes and replayed the incident in his head.

His uncle gently placed down his own tea cup and sat up straight looking at Neji carefully.

"Is there something bothering you Neji?"

Neji's eyes flickered to his uncle,

"Nothing that you need concern yourself over Uncle I am merely contemplating." He commented as images of the fight came back to him.

"We'll you know if there is anything I can help you with or you want to talk about I'm here for you." Hiashi stated.

Neji nodded,

"Yes I know."

He thought about it a bit more and decided that there was one thing that his uncle might be able to help him with,

"Uncle, since you have offered I do have a favor to ask of you."

Hiashi placed his cup down and gave Neji his full attention,

"What is it then?"

"I need you to do a background check on a kunoichi named Raiku. I have thus far not been able to obtain much information about her, though it has only been a day, but I can give you a physical description and tell you that she is the niece of our current Hokage. Do you think that will be enough information to dig up more from?"

Hiashi paused briefly at the name, which sounded suspiciously familiar, then nodded,

"Yes that should be fine, but might I inquire why you'd like this information…"

Neji looked out of the window at his side,

"Nothing of consequence at the moment. Call it a whim if you'd like."

"Very well then," Hiashi said seriously, "I will see what I can do."


	9. Chapter 9: The Hyuga Compound

Chapter 9: The Hyuga Compound

"Are you sure this is not going to be a problem for you?" Raiku asked their newly made friend, who had introduced herself as Hinata directly after inviting them to stay at her house for the week.

"Oh no we usually have plenty of room, all I need to do is ask my father's permission but it should be just fine." Hinata said with a shy smile.

"And don't worry we're not freeloaders we'll pay you back for your kindness, through money or whatever means you want." Rinku commented.

"Whatever means within reason." Raiku added, as she usually had to. Not that she thought this young girl would take advantage of the situation but it was a reflex since Rinku said the same thing to all types of people who had helped out, inadvertently or not, including Akatski members…

"Oh no please don't bother I'm glad to help out. It is good to make new friends and to help others." She said as they entered her residence.

The three members of Team 17 all immediately looked around for suspicious activity, which was more of a habit than an expectation. Hinata led them to a tearoom, where Neji had recently vacated, but where her father sat drinking another cup, and slowly looked up at the group. Team 17 bowed and Hinata sat down directly across from her father.

"Father I have something to ask of you." She said looking at his chin.

"Proceed."

"Yes, well these three kunoichi are from a different village in the Land of Fire, but they have traveled here to help our village in its time of need. These two are Raiku and Rinku, the nieces of Lady Tsunade, and this one is Miku, their team member and an ex member of the ANBU Black Ops. I wanted to know if it would be okay if they stayed here until they are able to acquire the proper accommodations."

Hiashi blinked up a little in surprise as he looked over their leader,

"Your name is Raiku you say?"

Raiku bowed in politeness though she did wonder at his curious face. Could he have heard of her before? Her group often tried to stay below the radar, however, they were not the kind of people who could stay in the shadows very long… at least two of them weren't.

"Yes Senju Raiku to be exact sir, it is a pleasure to meet you." As she said this she gently placed her hands behind her back and signaled for Miku to try and figure out what this Hiashi might be up to.

Miku discreetly bowed down until her head was pressed against the floor, she preformed the necessary hand signals where they couldn't be seen, and rose back up looking across at Hiashi with very little movement. Her expression was so calm and gentle that no one would suspect that she was actually lightly probing his mind. Without his Byakugan he would not be able to tell the difference between the normal waves and that of the charka technique that Miku was currently using. It was a very convenient technique to say the least.

Raiku made sure to cover for her friend by maintaining Hiashi's attention. This was not hard since Hiashi was trying to figure out why his nephew wanted background information on the girl before him and why she seemed so familiar. After a little while of regular discussion Hinata brought the subject of their stay back to the forefront,

"So father will you allow them to stay then?"

"Yes of course I will allow them accommodations for the week. How could I possibly call myself a Hyuga male if I do not do whatever I can for women in need?"

Raiku's eye twitched slightly as she whispered to Miku and Rinku at her sides,

"Did he just say we were in need?"

The other two merely nodded lightly.

Hiashi rose while saying,

"I shall have my nephew help bring in your luggage then and show you to your quarters."

"That's okay no need to put him out we can do it ourselves." Rinku said as Raiku took quiet deep breaths.

"This guys starting to remind me of someone…" she commented quietly.

Miku gently tugged on her sleeve, "Raiku there's something I have to tell you before you get a big shock. I was searching like you asked and I found out that he is the uncle of-"

But before she could finish the very nephew she had been trying to warn Raiku about had entered the room with a bow,

"I would be more than happy to help out," he said as he looked directly at Raiku, who had stood up quickly upon his entrance, "it's nice to see you again Ra-chan."

Raiku practically growled she was so angry, if she would have been a dog her hackles would have been up. Instead she merely glared at the boy across the room and held herself back from spiting as she said in a harsh tone,

"Hyuga Neji."


	10. Chapter 10: Raiku's Placement Problems

Chapter 10: Raiku's Placement Problems

Raiku should have known from the moment that she had met the Hinata girl let alone the man who seemed to be a much older version of Neji, that the three of them were related. The eyes said it all really. But unfortunately she hadn't been paying that close attention to notice anything too off. So here she was, having already asked and been accepted to stay at the compound, she and her team mates were obliged to stay until the preparations were done. Needless to stay Raiku was not a very happy camper.

Rinku however was having a blast since she was solely concerned with security of the room and quality of the food there was to eat. The Hyuga's seemed to be a pretty well off family. So well off that all three of the members had been given their own rooms and there were plenty more left. Rinku had examined each of the rooms for booby traps, hidden cameras, and for weak points, yet she had found none in any of the room. She did not seem to be very bothered by the fact that Raiku's room was bigger and far separated from the other rooms. In fact, the room that Raiku was currently using was in between Neji and Hinata's rooms. She was not happy by this fact but Miku assured her that there was no sinister reason for this arrangement. She would not, however, give any more details than that.

Miku and Rinku, however, had managed to get adjoining rooms. Miku was happy with her view of the gardens, and Rinku was excited about the rather large bathroom adjoining her room.

"Too bad we can't live here." Rinku commented as the three members of Team 17 were looking over the compound.

"That's not even a funny joke." Raiku said looking over her shoulder feeling rather suspicious about the whole situation.

"There intentions are good Raiku, there is no need to be this cautious." Miku added.

"It's because I am paranoid that we survive all our missions, and can be standing here today." Raiku pointed out.

"Ah we could really use a day at the hot springs to relax after all of this recent craziness." Rinku said with a sigh.

"That's an excellent idea, we should have headed straight to the nearest hot spring resort as soon as Oba-san told us we had to wait a week for accommodations." Raiku said dejectedly.

"But to be fair we came here to help out and learn, not for a vacation, or have the two of you forgotten that?" Miku interjected.

"I've not forgotten, but nothing is currently happening and the Hokage could reach us at the nearest hot spring resort if she needed us. I didn't request we hit one in water country or any thing." Raiku argued.

"Well we didn't do that so there's no use sitting here, wishing for things that will never happen. We have been invited, we were accepted, and we should be grateful that we have a place to stay. Our hosts have been more than accommodating so far and we should do our best to thank them." Miku chastised.

Raiku sighed,

"Your right as usual Miku we do need to find a way to repay them, that is the master of the house and Lady Hinata."

"Neji should also be thanked." Miku pressed.

Raiku scowled, "Then one of you do it because I refuse."

"That's not a very mature attitude Raiku, as our leader you should be setting an example."

"But I don't want to, I'd thank anyone but him!"

"Which is why he should be the one you thank."

"Fine! I'll thank him then shhhhhheeeeeesh!'

"Good then its all settled we shall pick up thank you gifts in town tomorrow." Miku said satisfied by her victory.

"Yep but it will have to be in the evening because Hinata has asked us to meet her team mates tomorrow. They'll be a picnic and training she said." Rinku reminded.

"Yes and I can't wait to meet them, its much better than being trapped…I mean stuck at the compound all day with- er… well with Hinata not home it's just not right." Raiku pointed out.

"Then tomorrows schedule is all set, barring natural disaster or commands from the Hokage herself." Miku said as she wrote it into her planner and the girls headed back to their rooms.


	11. Chapter 11: Team 17 meets Team 8

Chapter 11: Team 17 meets Team 8

"So do you think those three chicks are as dangerous as Shikamaru says they are?" Inuzuka Kiba said as he leaned against a tree with his hands behind his head.

Akamaru was resting comfortably next to his partner as relaxed as Kiba himself was, while Shino stood on the right side of a nearby tree hidden somewhat by a shadow,

"Judging from Shikamaru's concern I'd say they'd have to be, maybe better even… of course that's not taking into account that this could very well be one of his pranks. He has matured in the past few years, but he still engages in his old activities quite frequently when not assigned work." Shino Aburame offered.

Kiba scratched at an itchy spot behind his ear,

"We'll I guess we'll find out soon enough, they should be here at any moment."

"Indeed." Shino said as the wind picked up briefly.

A few minutes later Hinata led the three kunoichi to the designated practice area. Raiku, the leader of the group, was yawning as she walked, her whole body practically screaming her fatigue. She had never been what one would call a morning person. Rinku, however, was looking exceptionally energetic, and Miku looked as calm and composed as if she had just had a refreshing nap in the middle of the day, rather than rising from a full nights sleep.

When the three girls arrived Kiba instantly jumped up on to his feet and walked towards them. Akamaru was in the lead, already sniffing at the new comers as Raiku wrinkled her nose and attempted to shoo him over to Rinku, who had gotten on one knee to get more level with him. Raiku eyed the dog suspiciously as Miku paid attention to Hinata's introduction.

Hinata was very polite in her introductions, but when she was finished she was surprised at how tense the area seemed to get. Raiku was standing in a defensive position across from a glaring Kiba and growling Akamaru, while Rinku and Shino seemed to be eyeing each other suspiciously.

Miku merely shook her head and gently pulled Hinata a good twenty feet from them before she helped the girl set up the picnic,

"Don't bother about them Hinata, trust me they have to do this or they feel weak… I don't know why, but they seem to have major dominance issues."

Hinata blinked and tilted her head before taking out some bentos from the basket and setting them down,

"Kiba is somewhat like that himself, and Shino just doesn't like to be left out of things… so I suppose it can't be helped though that seems quite sad," She took out some cups as they both sat down indianstyle on the blanket, "would you like some tea Miku-chan?"

Miku smiled at her and nodded gently,

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

So Miku and Hinata drank tea while watching as the four others squared off to fight. Up above a single hawk circled.

Now Kiba wasn't too fond of the idea of fighting a girl, but ever since Shikamaru had challenged his manhood by implying that he couldn't beat one, he'd known that this was coming. He had however, wondered which one that he was going to take on but once the meeting happened he knew the one he had to fight. Rinku had been instantly nice to Akamaru, and Miku had opted not to fight, so the only one left for him to take down was the one that smelled of feline. Though she obviously wasn't a cat, since Kiba could see that for himself, Raiku had the smell of a cat lover. That was precisely why Akamaru was growling and would explain why the girl hadn't been quick to coo at his best bud, or run away.

Raiku herself, though she did not have the powerful sense of smell that Kiba had, could tell right away that out of the two men standing in front of her when she was introduced, this Kiba was the most chauvinistic. While Rinku was happy with fighting just about anybody, Raiku tended to be more selective when there were one or two to choose from… but that didn't stop her from fighting unnecessary fights anyway. Not only that but this Kiba had a very large dog and Raiku was most definitely a cat person. She was happy that she was going to be able to fight two against one. She liked it when it was more interesting. To begin with she wouldn't call her summoning animal, not unless it was absolutely necessary. She'd try her own way first. Raiku often had a system starting with Taijitsu and ending with the more powerful stuff only when necessary.

Next to them Shino and Rinku were having their own thoughts about the fight. Shino instantly knew his opponent the minute the other two had squared off. He was interested in fighting with the young woman. Shino was not the type to discriminate based on gender in any fashion. He figured if she had decided to become a ninja than she had ceased to be a regular woman. It was obvious to him, even as a child, that he was going to have to fight against women in the shinobi world, especially because 1/3 of the ninja population consisted of kunoichi. They had chosen this kind of fate, and they were equal in his eyes. For this reason he took every opponent seriously. He wanted to fight her because she was good, not for anything more, nor anything less.

Rinku, similarly, was not in it for any kind of justice or pride purposes at the current moment. She had picked Shino because he was the one who was left when Raiku had instantly chosen hers… plus she didn't particularly want to have to fight the dog. The bugs were a different story. While Raiku had always tried to run around setting bugs free and whatnot, Rinku had always gone for killing them any time they dared enter her space. She'd spotted the bugs and was ready to squash them if they got to close. Nothing personal against Shino, but he had decided to go against her so his buddies were just going to have to pay the price.

Raiku had a mischievous grin on her face as she said, "Miku."

Miku sighed from her comfortable spot before shaking her head and saying,

"Not this time Raiku-sama it's a friendly fight and you should learn how to judge it for yourself anyway. I might not always be there to tell you."

Kiba made a confused face and Raiku sighed,

"Your right, your right, I'll figure it out myself."

Rinku grinned as she threw the first punch on her end, and Shino stepped back as it ripped through his bug made defense, "It's more fun that way anyway nii-chan."

Shino immediately retaliated and the two were set. Meanwhile neither Kiba, nor Raiku had moved to attack yet, both watching for the others first move until Kiba said,

"Whatcha waitin' for? Ladies first."

Raiku smiled at that though it was too big of a smile to be of a comfort,

"Don't mind if I do." She commented before dropping down for a sweeping kick, which Kiba jumped, and caused Akamaru to attack.

Raiku laughed a little as she jumped up and did a back flip landing behind Akamaru and sending him flying into his owner. Raiku grinned as she tied back her hair while they got untangled and said,

"Hey dogbreath its good to know your such a coward. Two against one I see? I like those odds it means I can give you less of a handicap than I usually give comrades. If you wanted to test me you could have just asked, I would be more than happy to oblige."

Kiba snarled and lunged at her with Akamaru hot on his tail.

Miku and Hinata chatted quietly about what a nice day it was and how it was good that their comrades were getting a bit of exercise. They did mention that they would have rather a smoother meeting, but they both admitted that it was somewhat amusing to see their team members getting along by fighting.

The hawk that was in the sky dipped down and landed on the shoulder of an ANBU Black Op who took off their mask and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12: Shino Has a Girlfriend!

Chapter 12: Shino Has a Girlfriend

The fight had been going on for a good twenty minutes before this certain member of the ANBU Black Ops had made her way to the training grounds of Team 8 soon after disrupting both of the fights. This specific member who was from the ANBU branch in the Village of Amazons, had been working at the Leaf Village from before Team 17 had arrived. In fact, she had been the one to inform the group of Konoha's recent troubles. By doing so she had guaranteed help from them… in essence she was how Team 17 ended up there in the first place. Being in ANBU the woman was not supposed to have a name, she was supposed to always use a code name. Unfortunately, she and Team 17 had practically grown up together, which is why they knew that her name was-

"Chino?" Raiku said blinking as the ANBU realized that she had gotten close enough to be spotted.

Chino found herself to be the witness to a very comical situation. Raiku had paused with her hands wrapped around Kiba's neck and her foot moving back and forth to keep Akamaru at bay. She had stopped choking the boy upon recognition of the Rooster-mask wearing ANBU. Kiba himself was trying to get air back into his lungs, too busy to notice or care about the arrival.

Rinku, Shino, and the bugs had stopped immediately upon mention of the name and they turned to. Miku and Hinata smiled up at her, both acting as if the sudden appearance was normal, and they both held up food,"Want some?" They said in unison, then looked at each other, and laughed. The hawk dove down and grabbed a bug before Shino could blink.

Chino smiled and walked past the frozen fighters, sat down, put her mask away and nodded, "Sure I'll have some, and Raiku-sama can you please not use my name for the millionth time, its not something anyone is supposed to know. I'm currently supposed to be Mizuki."

Raiku let go of both opponents in favor of sitting down to talk to Chino. The girl had been gone on this mission for a while now and so Raiku hadn't seen her in a while. Kiba was still attempting to get back breath as he patted Akamaru and grunted to the dog,

"Shikamaru was right… so…. not … normal…"

Rinku and Shino also walked over as Raiku said,

"Oh that's just silly if I know your name I should use it, just pretend it is your codename and it will all be peachy…" She picked up a bento and started eating from it, ignoring her surroundings as if she hadn't just been in the middle of a fight as she asked, "not that I'm complaining or anything but what brings you by?"

Chino ate some karaage before answering,

"Actually a number of reasons. One, is that I heard you guys were in town and wanted to say hello, especially to Miku, my former ANBU friend. Secondly, Lady Tsunade asked me to find you to let you know that she has a job for you- "

"A JOB!" Raiku said, her eyes literally sparkling with delight at the thought of escaping the Hyuga compound with good reason. She could practically see it now…

_Dream Sequence_

_"Aragato Hyuga- sensei our time here has been brief but we appreciate the hospitality, unfortunately it is our duty to fulfill this mission, I hope that you can understand." Says Raiku with a slight bow._

_Hyuga Hiashi nods back, "Yes it is regrettable that this has happened but it's completely understandable. I am sorry that you could not stay. Unfortunately, Neji is not here right now so I will have to say goodbye to you for him."_

_"Please do, if that is all." One more bow, quick run for the bags, and Raiku runs out of the house cackling._

_"Gomen." Miku bows as she and Rinku head out behind her._

_End Dream Sequence_

Raiku sat in a daze, smiling as she imagined this until Akamaru took and ate the roll that she had been holding in her hand, "GAH! GIVE THAT BACK MUTT!" She then swatted at him, and shook her head, "I'm sorry what did you say? I couldn't hear it over the Hallelujah chorus in my head."

Chino chuckled and said,

"Yes a job Lady Tsunade is the one with the details though so don't look at me. Anyway, the third reason I came here is to have some time with my boyfriend." She pointed to Shino who sat down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder, which was quickly pecked by the hawk on Chino's shoulder.

Raiku's new roll fell out of her mouth as she paused in shock. Kiba choked on the rice that he was eating. Rinku spit out her drink. Miku and Hinata didn't seem fazed at all.

"YOUR WHAT?!" Raiku said in horror as she tried to comprehend what Chino was saying.

Chino grinned as she pointed at Shino, "Boyfriend."

"YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! HOW COME I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" Kiba yelled wagging his finger at Shino who didn't seem fazed by any of this.

"It's been a month to be exact." Shino said calmly.

"A MONTH YOU'VE BEEN DATING FOR A MONTH UNDERNEATH MY NOSE AND I DIDN'T NOTICE!" Kiba said his eyes wide with disbelief.

"CHINO HOW COULD YOU?! DATING IS FOR AVERAGE GIRLS NOT KUNOICHI! DON'T LET HIM CORRUPT YOU! STAND STRONG CHINO! STRONG!" Raiku said leaning over and shaking Chino who merely shook her head.

"OH. MY. KUNAI! SHINO IS DATING BEFORE I AM! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! I'VE BEEN BEATIN' TO DATING BY A GUY WHOSE BODY IS INFESTED WITH BUGS! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!" Kiba said in panic mode.

"SEE!" Raiku said pointing at Kiba, "THEY ARE ALL CRAZY! HOW COULD YOU DATE SOMEONE WHO HANGS OUT WITH THIS GUY!"

Kiba scowled at her and Chino chuckled,

"Those two are nothing a like," she leaned forward to whisper in Raiku's ear, "Trust me on this one this guy is my boy toy not the other way around, you'll see what I mean once we hang around more. For now just let it go kay?"

Raiku eyed her suspiciously, but merely picked up her tea and drank as a sign of temporary truce. Rinku grinned and poked her older sister in the shoulder,

"Hey Niii-chan since your letting Chino date does that mean I get to?!" she asked cheerfully and Miku smiled before adding, "oh me too!"

Raiku turned to look at them with an expression that was chilling as she said,

"No, that is not going to happen right now, you hear?"

Both girls made a face and then dropped their heads down before saying,

"Yes Nii-chan."

If Raiku had it her way her sisters would never date, get their heartbroken, or be strung along by men. She'd try to make sure that they had little time for thinking about getting boyfriends. She could at least try, even if Rinku and Miku did seem to have a sad determination to date, especially since they were in a Village that had more variety in single man. Much more than where they had come from that's for sure. Raiku would just have to accept that Konoha was a much more dangerous place in that aspect. She was going to have to keep a very close eye on her team, her sister and Miku who she considered her little sister. If she didn't who knew what might happen…

Raiku stood up straight and smiled at Team 8 and Chino,

"Well we had better find out about this job then since we came to be of help and all. It was nice to meet you boys and to get out a bit of a work out. Chino I expect I'll be seeing you very soon. Rinku, Miku lets go."

Rinku saluted the rest of the members of the blanket as she grabbed a bento box on her way out and Miku bowed respectfully, told them that it was very nice to make their acquaintance, and followed Raiku. Raiku was so happy about the possible assignment that she practically skipped all the way to the Hokage's office.


	13. Chapter 13: The First Mission

Chapter 13: The First Mission

Raiku was currently at the edge of her seat as she waited for her Aunt's orders. She was looking forward to having her lovely daydream come true. Hopefully her Aunt Tsunade had a weeklong trip in mind. She couldn't wait to inform the Hyuga's of their "unfortunate" departure. She'd be milking this assignment for all that it was worth. It was taking too long for the Hokage to say it. Raiku needed to know now. If she didn't find out soon she was going to burst right there on the spot.

"So… so… SO WHAT IS IT ALREADY OBA-CHAN I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY I HAVE TO INFORM THE HYUGA'S ABOUT WHY WE WON'T BE ABLE TO STAY THERE ANYMORE!" Raiku burst out as Lady Tsunade blinked at her.

"Won't be able to stay there? Why ever not?"

Raiku hit the table with her fist and the thing collapsed without her noticing, though Tsunade had grabbed the assignment booklet she was holding and had moved back so she was unharmed. Her reflexes were incredible,

"We'll obviously we won't be staying there because of the mission your giving us."

Lady Tsunade covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh as she said,

"I think your misunderstanding something Raiku-chan this mission isn't one in which you leave the village."

Raiku blinked before sitting quickly on the chair as she deflated,

"It's not?" she said in a weaker voice. She had been so sure that she was going to get out of having to stay with the Hyuga's, "are you sure? Positive? Because there are probably several S-ranked assignments you could send us on, we'd like to help."

"Perhaps a little down the road I'll need you for outside missions but you said you were here to help with the village so there are things we need done here first," Lady Tsunade explained as Rinku and Miku snickered at Raiku's expressions, "Didn't you say you wanted to be of help?"

"Yes but… outside… evil men… why here?" Raiku said grasping at straws.

She could see that it was little to no use trying to talk her Aunt into sending them out right now so that she didn't have to stay in that awkward room squashed between that Hyuga boy- Neji, and Hinata- the so sweet she could probably be conned into doing things for her evil cousin.

Lady Tsunade held up one hand and shook her head,

"No buts, you either came to help or you didn't."

Raiku's shoulders slumped in defeat as she sat back and crinkled her nose in distaste, she let out a long sigh before saying,

"So then what do you want us to do?"

Lady Tsunade smiled behind her folded hands,

"I need the three of you to split up this particular assignment because together you'll only be a distraction. I was thinking about those fights you had gotten into and it gave me an idea. Each of you will be training with a specific person. You might have to stay in the house with the family of the trainee I assign to you, but that is up to you to decide. Your still a team, but it would be best to work separate on this assignment, and anyway you all should still have free time to be together,"

Raiku's eyes were back to sparkling again. She still had a chance to get out of the Hyuga compound! She wondered who her trainee would be.

"Right then so your current mission is to help train who I assign you to. The training will go as follows: Rinku you will be paired with Uzumaki Naruto. You haven't met him yet but he's a tough fighter who never gives up and is completely unpredictable. Your pretty fitting as his trainer/battle partner because you have a tendency to be unpredictable yourself and somewhat… cruel. This kid has everyone from Orochimaru to the Akatsuki after him. Just don't kill him and that should be good. Don't traumatize him either he's been through enough. But give him a taste of the kind of stuff that he'll be up against."

"Will do Oba-chan." Rinku said with a mischievous smile.

"Glad to hear it. Miku your partner will be Rock Lee. The best way to be able to see if his Taijutsu will be affective on major Genjutsu users would be to test it against yours. Your genjutsu is very powerful and you also are able to perform ninjitsu but taijutsu is not your strength. I think you both will learn a lot from each other." Tsunade said next.

Miku was very happy with this arrangement which the others could tell because she was actually being quite expressive about it, nevertheless she remembered her training enough to bow and say, "Thank you Lady Hokage I will fulfill this mission to the best of my ability. I am glad for the opportunity to further get to know Lee-kun."

Raiku looked over at Miku suspiciously as the girl had said that. Miku's cheeks were certainly tinted and Raiku was about to comment on that, and inform Miku that she would not be staying at Rock Lee's place no matter what the Hokage said, when she was interrupted by her own thoughts. It was her turn to find out who she'd be partnered with and she nearly couldn't wait.

Lady Tsunade meanwhile was feeling rather mischievous. There were a number of shinobi eligible to be taught by, or partnered with Raiku, but Tsunade wanted some entertainment with her help. So she was able to decide who to partner her against and how it would be beneficial to the Village and remain entertaining,

"As for you Raiku I will have you partner up with Hinata Hyuga. She has gotten good over the years but she could use a bit more boldness. I'm hoping your influence will rub off on her somewhat and vice versa… hmm while your at it also partner with her cousin Neji while you are there, preferably after Hinata's lesson. He is a fantastic fighter but he often refuses to fight women since that one time. I think he might make an exception for you though. It could be good for you both." Tsunade said trying not to laugh outright at Raiku's expression.

Raiku was so mad she could practically feel steam coming out of her ears. Of course this would happen to her! The Hyuga's were like her kryptonite! Her bad luck all started with that Neji guy and here it went again! She couldn't believe that she couldn't escape, but she had said that she wanted to help so it would do no good to try to get out of it now. Besides her main assignment was to help toughen up Hinata, which she really wanted to help with. Hinata seemed like a great person but she definitely needed some confidence and to be less shy. Raiku knew the girl had it in her to be strong. She could sense it. And if this was what her Aunt really needed how could she say no? Raiku was not happy about this at all but she'd do what she'd have to do.

Instead of the polite or affirmative response that came from her two other members of the team, Raiku leaned back, folded her arms, looked away and growled,

"Freaking Hyuga's."


	14. Chapter 14: Picking Host Gifts

Chapter 14: Picking Host Gifts

"For goodness sakes can you just pick something already! It's only a small token of our thanks for the Hyuga's letting us stay at the place for one week yet you've been searching for over an hour. JUST PICK ALREADY!" Raiku growled as Miku examined yet another trinket from one of the market stalls.

"This is very important Ra-chan it has to convey our thanks at the appropriate level. You two were the ones who put me in charge of Hiashi-sensei's gift so you're the ones who are to blame." Miku stated as she fingered the golden plate in front of her.

"I still don't see why we are buying them gifts anymore when I'm about to be schooling two of their offspring. I'd say they should buy us things for that. I really can't wait for our places to be ready. I need my own apartment now." Raiku said as she toyed with the gift that she had picked out after being forced to choose Neji's.

Rinku had been happy to get Hinata and Hanabi, Hinata's little sister, gifts. She'd gotten Hinata a fan and Hanabi a bracelet. It was usually pretty easy getting things for girls.

"Yeah, yeah we know you want out but you have to deal with them either way so why not just do it?" Rinku suggested even though she was amused by Raiku's deep protests. Both she and Miku knew that it meant something, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten that riled up, right?

Raiku made a face and went back to playing with the necklace. Miku paused in her shopping to lift an eyebrow at their leader,

"What made you get something like that anyway? I'm not sure he'd appreciate a necklace with a bird on it… though I guess it's the thought that counts."

Raiku made an airy huff sound before shaking her head and holding it in her palm,

"I don't care what he thinks about it at all. I picked this out because it's symbolic. I'm the cat, he's the bird. He'd better not mess with me, see? Anyway I was forced to get him a gift and this is what I decided on so unless you'd like to pick it out stop complaining about trivial things."

Miku shook her head as she settled on purchasing a pair of golden chopsticks in a clean and well-decorated casing,

"Alright then I'm done, time to head home."

Raiku scowled at her,

"Don't call it that."

Rinku merely winked at Miku and grinned as she followed Raiku back to the compound.


	15. Chapter 15: Tokens of Appreciation

Chapter 15: Tokens of Appreciation

"This is just a small token of our appreciation. Thank you for allowing us to stay here for the time being." Miku said as she handed Hiashi's gift over to him after dinner.

It was the perfect time for such things since the food had been cleared off and the seven of them were still seated as was the custom. Hiashi bowed back with a light smile on his lips as he opened it,

"These will certainly come in handy, thank you for the gift it was most generous of you. You are welcome to stay any time you like, for as long as you like. It's not everyday that I meet young people as polite as to buy a gift for their host anymore. It is reward worthy."

"Oh no its nothing Hiashi-sensei you've given much more to us this is simply a small thank you for your hospitality." Miku continued.

Rinku grinned as she handed over the girls gifts. Hinata tried to give hers back a number of times before Rinku made her believe that they would be offended if she didn't take it. She was glad that the girl liked it though, which was evident in the way Hinata was staring at it and smiling lightly. Hanabi was happy to have gotten something as well and spent the next ten minutes trying to get every one to look at it. Finally when she was done they all looked at Raiku expectantly, while she was purposely trying to forget what she was supposed to do.

Finally, after being elbowed from both sides at once Raiku huffed and pulled the necklace from her sleeve and tossed it to Neji and mumbled, "Yours."

Neji untangled it and then paused once he saw what it was. He looked over at Raiku who had her arms folded and was pointedly trying to ignore him, before he slipped it around his neck, fingered it and whispered,

"How did you know?"

Raiku turned to look at him oddly. She had no idea what was going on in that Hyuga-boy's mind, which made her angry because she was curious enough to want to know. So after he didn't elaborate she growled,

"How did I know what?"

Neji's eyes lingered on her face looking for evidence of previous knowledge. He didn't detect that she knew anything about it at the moment but he had to say it was an amazing coincidence that she would have picked a bird related item out for his gift. Finally, he decided to figure out what she had known or not later on. For now he merely said,

"Thank you, you seem to know my taste pretty well considering we've known each other for about a day. I gladly accept the gift as a token of your…" he smirked a little because he thought she looked cute when she was angry and because he knew it would bug her before finishing with, "appreciation."

Raiku glared at the boy unhappy that he seemed to be reading into the situation too much. Apparently her choice hadn't been the same symbolism that she imagined it to be. He had a different idea about its meaning. She nodded slightly as etiquette dictated and then blew a strand of hair out of her face as she tried to calm herself down. There was something about the Hyuga male that put Raiku on her guard. She'd give him a lesson or two all right, and she'd do it with the unsuspecting Hokage's permission too.


	16. Chapter 16: The Others are Told

Chapter 16: The Others are Told

It hadn't taken very long for Tsunade to inform the four other participants of this current "mission" of what was going on though for Naruto and Neji's prides sake she managed to word it a little differently, making it seem like it was just some practice. As expected Hinata, Rock Lee, and Neji instantly accepted it and Naruto was excited at the prospect of learning some new Jitsu. The only problem he had was that he was the only member of the four that hadn't met the infamous Team 17. Not liking to be last in anything he was quick to voice this fact,

"I think its time I met these girls by now all of you seem to have."

Hinata nervously turned to look away from him as she offered,

"Well they are staying at my place so I suppose if you really wanted to you could…come?"

Blushing furiously at her own daring Hinata quickly hid behind her cousin who turned to look at Naruto suspiciously. Neji, for some reason, was not to comfortable with introducing any more males to the team. Especially not males that might be attractive to other females. Sure at the academy he had not been very popular, but lately with his new height and his powerful battles, Naruto had been getting quite a bit of attention. His features were striking… tan skin, blonde hair, big baby blues, and all that training had to give one a decent body. Neji didn't want a certain Kunoichi from Team 17 getting any ideas about this guy.

'Then again,' Neji thought to himself as Naruto was babbling to his cousin excitedly, 'she doesn't seem to be the type to fall in love at first sight. She had to be rational enough to see the pitfalls of wanting to be with Naruto.'

Besides that fact Neji was under the impression that Naruto might possibly be gay. He'd certainly spent much more time talking about and calling out for Sasuke, than he ever had for Sakura, the girl he was supposed to be into. Additionally, even if he was into women Hinata would call dibs. Neji could always explain that to the women he didn't want Naruto to meet. Or if that didn't work he'd call dibs for her. With this in mind there really wasn't any reason not to introduce them now. Introductions would happen one way or another, it was better if he could be there to control the situation.

"Yes Naruto you should come with us we will introduce you and show you which one you'll be partnered with." Neji said graciously.

Lee grinned at the group,

"I also would like to come along if it is not much of a bother."

Neji turned to look Lee square in the eyes to assess whether Lee would be competition or not, but was quickly able to dismiss the thought when Lee added,

"I promised Miku-chan that I'd visit her soon when we bumped into each other today."

Neji looked closely to see a light pink blush spread across Lee's cheeks and he grinned, happy that the boy was into Miku,

"Of course you may join us, our place is there's for the time being."

Not that this would stop Neji from keeping out any visitors that might threaten his position.

"I can't wait to meet 'em!" Naruto said excitedly as Neji led the way.

Neji was very grateful for the fact that Naruto would be working with Rinku. Lady Tsunade had done him a very good deed when she had decided who would work with the Hyuga's. He didn't even mind that it meant battling her a little. At least he didn't have to worry about her getting to hurt. He could regulate how he fought with her and he wasn't too worried about Hinata being her other opponent. The ninja was so happy he could have kissed his Hokage for it, but he decided to save that action for someone else…


	17. Chapter 17: Lost and Found

Chapter 17: Lost and Found

It wasn't until Naruto was in one of the Hyuga compounds gardens, decidedly lost, that the young Jinchūriki realized that this was his first time in the Hyuga residence. It seemed funny to him that he had never been there even though he felt he was pretty close to the Hyuga's. But Hinata was shy and Neji only ever seemed to invite people over out of obligation so it made some sense to him if he really thought about it.

Naruto laid down in the garden to catch his breath while he tried to figure out the maze that was the Hyuga compound and tried to think over how he had gotten separated with the others in the first place. That, of course, had been his own fault, because the Hyuga's had been walking too slow and he had rushed off to find them himself. Lee had for once decided that it was not a "youthful race" though if truth be told he did make sure to keep ahead of the Hyuga's after that. Soon enough Naruto had charged into the compound and had gotten himself completely lost. He could just imagine Neji shaking his head and calling him an idiot to the others.

With this thought in mind Naruto sat up and scratched his head in frustration. It was times like these that he wished he had some kind of tracking thing like Team 8 and Neji had. It would be convenient for times like these when he got himself lost. His sense of direction still left much to be desired, it was one skill that he hadn't really tried to hone.

Frustrated by his own negligence Naruto rose from his spot on the grass and started walking again. He closed his eyes trying to sense where he should go next. Maybe if he just trusted his instincts somehow he would just know where to go. Anyway it was worth a try. He hadn't gotten very far when he felt himself bump into something soft but solid and felt his butt hit the ground. His eyes widened hoping to find a Hyuga when his eyes locked onto someone who had eyes like his only with a different color. He blinked as he spotted the rest of her face and more importantly her long blond hair. She looked like she could have been related to him. He nearly let out something stupid like 'Mommy?' but kept his lower lip fully secured by his upper lip to save him the embarrassment.

The blond haired woman smiled as she put out her hand and helped the boy up,

"Well hello there little one are you lost?"

Naruto stood up and brushed off some dirt from his pant leg before putting one hand behind his head and rubbing his neck in embarrassment. He paused long enough to judge the fact that actually he was a good foot taller than the girl in front of him. He wondered why she had called him little when she was shorter than him. Did he seem little? Oh well this was not the time to try to figure it out.

"Yeah sorry about that I didn't mean to bump into you I was just trying to see if I could sense my way around here. See I was invited here but I got a little excited and ran ahead of the group. I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way." He said sticking his hand out.

The beautiful girl across from him gave him a beaming smile,

"Oh how cute! You're the boy that Rinku was assigned to. My name is Senju Raiku and I'll help you find your way inside if you want. Oh but just look how adorable you are! I can't believe you're Hinata's age it's just like you're a little boy!"

Naruto was about to enlighten her on a few factors like the fact that he was a lot taller than her and certainly manly and nothing like a little boy but the closest thing he got to was,

"I'm not a-"

When suddenly the girl had by passed his handshake, and stood there giving him a hug. Naruto's face burned red as he tried to figure out just what he should do in a situation like this. He wasn't use to being hugged, especially not by a female. He had to admit that he liked the feeling though. And just as he was about to pull her back to see the problem he felt a chill run up and down his spine, and then a voice that could have frozen even a fire made by the Kyuubi said,

"What do you think you are doing?"

Naruto instantly turned to face the voice and found a terrifying looking Hyuga Neji staring straight back.


	18. Chapter 18: Something about Naruto

Chapter 18: There's Something about Naruto

Raiku had been in a rather foul mood ever since she had heard that she was going to be staying at the Hyuga's no matter what until she had an apartment of her own. She was deflated enough that she hadn't even wanted to be around Miku or Rinku for a while. Of course her two team mates hadn't made it any better. Miku walked around practically on air about the fact that she was assigned with Rock Lee and Rinku was quite busy cackling in the corner of the room while making some sort of torture device for her own assignment. She was annoyed with them for being so happy about it when she would have to suffer. So instead of breaking things in the house she had decided to go for a little fresh air.

Raiku had managed to get over her anger for a little while as she walked through a garden with the breeze on her face. It felt so good that she closed her eyes for a few moments to let it sink in. It was nice to be alone for a while, especially since despite the fact that it was large, the Hyuga compound was certainly peaceful and quiet. The young kunoichi quickly opened her eyes as she felt a presence drawing near. She didn't bother to hide since it didn't seem sinister. It wasn't a familiar presence so she waited until she spotted a blond male with his eyes curiously closed walking towards her.

Now normally when it came to guys Raiku had one of two reactions: fight or protect. There were a number of circumstances and elements that made it one or the other. If Raiku felt anything off about them at all or if they said the wrong thing she would instantly fight them. But on the other hand if they seemed to be sweet or innocent, young or weak or ancient, then the nurturer in her would kick in. So despite the fact that this boy was tall and obviously built his actions seemed so childish to her that he immediately was shuffled into one to be protected.

Raiku watched amused as the blond bumped into her and fell down. She hadn't wanted to move and spoil his fun so she had allowed it. When he had looked up at her with those beautiful blue eyes her heart practically melted. It was like looking at a baby kitten. She helped him up and they introduced themselves. Raiku found him to be so adorable that she instantly hugged him. If she ever had a son she would want him to be like this boy. In fact, when she had stood back to think about it the boy seemed a lot like her. She'd have to find out more about him.

But before she could she heard a menacing voice behind Naruto and her eyes narrowed as she saw Neji giving Naruto a stare that most would find quite scary. Raiku did not like the fact that Neji was seemingly trying to bully poor Naruto. She did not like bullying. Naruto opened his mouth to explain but Raiku figured she had better handle it. She'd rather fight Neji if she needed to then let Naruto do it.

"I was giving your adorable friend here a hug. You got a problem with that Hyuga?" Raiku said watching as Neji's gaze flickered from Naruto to her.

"As a matter of fact I do. It's not proper for women to go around hugging strange men. I don't know how it works in your village but in this one touching between members of the opposite sex means something." He stated.

Raiku's eyebrow rose as the others started making there way over. The others being Rock Lee, Hinata, Miku, and Rinku of course. Naruto took a step to the side so that the others could see him and shook his hands and head,

"There seems to be some kind of mistake here that I just want to clear up see what had happened was-" he started but was cut off by Raiku.

"It's none of your business what I do Hyuga."

Neji's eyes narrowed on hers as he moved forward,

"I beg to differ you are under my household for the time being and by orders of the Hokage we are partners, which means that I have every right to protect and guard you from the advances of men. Additionally, the man you were so free in hugging is taken by either my cousin Hinata, Haruno Sakura, or Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not sure which but there is no room for you in there I'm afraid."

Hinata had passed out upon mention of what she had thought was her personal secret about her wanting Naruto. Luckily, Rinku had caught her as she was falling or the girl might have ended up in the grass. Miku meanwhile, frowned slightly when she saw Rock Lee turn his head to look at the wall at Sakura's name. Of course she didn't know, because she was trying hard not to pry into his mind, that Lee had a little crush on that pink haired girl. Though in the last few days he had found himself thinking more and more about the new arrival and less and less about Sakura. Still, it was hard for him to just let that go because of the fact that he was a naturally loyal and devoted person. It was hard for him to admit to himself that perhaps Sakura was only a crush, something passing. That he might have declared his love too quickly.

But while Rock Lee was having an internal battle Neji and Raiku were not keeping their issues as quiet, and Naruto had entered the argument as soon as Neji had said that he might be taken by Sasuke,

"SASUKE?! WHAT THE HELL NEJI ARE YOU INSANE?! I LIKE SAKURA! MAYBE HINATA BUT SASUKE! I'M A MAN YOU KNOW!"

At the mention of a possible Sasuke/Naruto pairing suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere with a shirt that read Fangirl on it. She waved a sign behind the three people fighting that only Rinku seemed to notice but she decided to read it outloud,

"It says 'Naruto you know you love him, SasuNaru forever,' " Rinku read and then the fangirl disappeared using a transportation jitsu, "ooookay… I have no idea what's going on here but Konoha is a strange place and that's coming from me…"

But anyway back to the fight,

"Taken? I DON'T CARE IF HE'S TAKEN! HE CAN DATE WHOEVER HE WANTS!" Raiku said.

At this Neji blinked and relaxed a little,

"Wait so you haven't fallen for him? Is that what you are saying?"

Raiku rolled her eyes at the Hyuga,

"Not that its any of your business or concern but no it's not like I'm about to go off and date him or anything. I'm a konoichi I have no time for silly things like dating. Besides Naruto here is like a son to me, don't we look alike?"

Neji looked from Naruto to Raiku and back before saying,

"No."

Miku shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was obvious that the two looked a bit alike. Granted they wouldn't be mistaken for twins but if they said they were siblings no one would doubt them.

Raiku scowled,

"You're the only one who would say no and that's because your being stubborn. Don't think that just because I'm partnering with you and your cousin for a while that you own me because you don't. I can do whatever I want and talk to whomever I care to. I can hug anyone I have a mind to. So just back off Hyuga."

Neji was feeling much better once he found out that essentially Raiku saw Naruto as a child. Since Naruto was no longer viewed as a threat Neji's cold anger abated a lot though he did still say,

"Request denied. I will not allow that."

Raiku was just about ready to turn the fight into a physical one when Naruto suddenly yelled,

"I DON'T LIKE TO BE IGNORED!"

Apparently he had been speaking the whole time and Raiku had missed it. At his cute outburst Raiku's features softened and she tackle-hugged him,

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T I'M LISTENING! YOU ARE JUST SO CUTE!"

Naruto blinked and pouted since he didn't feel like he was being taken too seriously. Lee chuckled and said to Neji,

"If she is this kind to him now just wait until she finds out about his past."

Neji nearly growled at Lee for even bringing that up but he thought that it was too unbefitting of a Hyuga to do so. Instead he glared snottily at Lee, then Naruto as Raiku asked,

"Past? What about his past?"


	19. Chapter 19: Neji's Decision

Chapter 19: Neji's Decision

It would not be to far of a stretch to say that Neji Hyuga was currently sitting on the floor of his living room, with perfect posture, thinking up ways of killing off the entire male population. I suppose when one here's a statement like this one might ask why? Well the answer to that question would be answered by the fact that one Senju Raiku was currently feeding cake to Naruto and calling him "a poor poor baby." This had all occurred because of Lee opening his big fat mouth. Once Raiku had declared that she was proclaiming herself Naruto's new mother, Neji felt that a killing spree was not unreasonable.

He had analyzed the situation enough to know that Naruto was not a threat to him in the romance area and yet he still felt jealous as he watched Raiku pour affection on him. The young Hyuga was very, very glad that Naruto and Lee would soon be leaving. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take while remaining calm and poised. He'd only end up making himself look bad if he commented about it. Besides he didn't want Raiku treating him like a child, no that was not his aim, and quite honestly it looked embarrassing and emasculating to be manhandled by a woman in that fashion. Neji half believed Raiku was going to pull out a high chair, but of course there were none around. He was glad not to have to deal with that but still… he wanted another kind of attention from the girl.

That was when Neji decided that he was going to use his partnership with her for the time being to his advantage, as well as her placement in his compound for the week. He'd use every advantage that he could possible have. He was going to prove to Raiku that he was a real man and one she could count on. He would have to wait for the results to come in about her background before he could truly go all out in this matter, but for now he would do what he could without being too forward. Neji would make sure that Raiku saw him for the man that he was. He had been called a genius. He was a fighter and he was prepared to show Raiku exactly what he was made of. He would prove to her that she would do well to leave such matters with him. After all he was a Hyuga, the ultimate opponent.


	20. Chapter 20: First Mission Rules

Chapter 20: First Mission Rules

"Alright Team today is the day that we start Operation Hell on Earth," Raiku said to her fellow teammates as she paced up and down in front of them with her hands behind her back like an army general, "we must be resilient despite any and all adversity. I know it will be tough for us all but we shall triumph!"

Rinku and Miku stood staring at their team leader as if she had lost her mind. In her hands Rinku held a rope that didn't quite fit in her bag of tricks. She had been looking forward to her mission actually. She had studied briefly under Ibiki Morino and some other members of the ANBU Torture and interrogation force. She didn't care who it was as long as she got to have a little fun and they had given her someone to play with.

Miku was also looking forward to the mission. She would get to spend sometime getting to know Lee without Raiku interfering, or Rinku trying to kill him merely because he's there. She certainly wasn't about to call it Operation Hell on Earth,

"Raiku-sama I hardly think Operation Hell on Earth fits the present mission exactly, I can't in all good conscience call it that when I see it as a growing experience rather than a torture session." Miku said.

Rinku blinked,

"We'll I think it's a torture session…" she commented as she picked up as she waved her bag of 'goodies.'

"Nevertheless," Raiku said pressing on, while ignoring the other two who she felt was not taking the current situation seriously enough, "it is our duty and as such we shall perform it for our dear Oba-chan! Having said this I must say some things to the both of you in order to feel secure in this arrangement."

Both of the other members of the team blinked at her wondering if she'd finally reached the edge,

"First- you!" Raiku said pointing to Rinku, who was surprised enough to drop the rope, she leaned forward to pick it up as Raiku continued, "you are not to go too far in your torment and certainly are not to damage my baby boy in any way that is disfiguring, scarring, emotionally, mentally, physically, or spiritually traumatic. Additionally you are to be back at this compound at five o'clock sharp everyday. You will not stay with Naruto at his place and you will not corrupt any part of him, got it?"

Rinku pouted and tried to give Raiku the puppy dog eyes,

"Just a little bit of corruption or damage pleeeeease?"

"No."

Rinku stomped her foot and took out a number of sharp objects including an ax, a cat-of-nine-tails, and many many more. A normal person would have looked horrified but the rest of Team 17 just shook their heads. When Rinku was done the pack was much lighter and she was sulking muttering things like,

"Never let's me have any fun" and "I was just going to play a little bit."

After Raiku had checked the pack to make sure that there weren't any more severely damaging items, she turned to Miku,

"You next. You are not allowed to stay at Lee's place but are to return here before it gets dark everyday of this training. Additionally, you are to keep your guard up around that man and make sure that you are not taken advantage of in anyway. If you are in trouble you know how to reach us and that we will take care of him swiftly and efficiently." Raiku said as she smiled somewhat evilly and cracked her knuckles.

Miku swallowed at that and she pointed out a little nervously,

"Um… your making it sound like he's some kind of animal or something. I'm sure Lee-kun isn't like that. He'll be a perfect gentlemen I assure you."

"He'd better be…" Raiku said as she finished up that speech and pointed to herself, "and lastly, for me I shall do my best to make sure that should the need arise I can be to either of you in a few minutes notice. I have mapped out some close by practice grounds for you. I will unfortunately be at the practice area right here in the Hyuga compound. Rinku right here is Naruto's current training ground, there is a lot of room and periodically a waterfall when that Yamato guy is there, so Naruto tells me. Lastly, here is the area Lee's team usually fights in. You'll be going there. It's very woods-ie so theres a lot of obstacles, but that's good for training. The female member may or may not be there but that's hardly our concern at the moment. Deal with things as they come up. If you need me you know where to find me."

"With Neji," Rinku said snickering as Raiku turned to glare at her.

"Here is the correct answer," she said then let out a sigh, "I suppose it's time to part for now."

With that simple statement both Miku and Rinku vanished as if they had never been there. Raiku pouted a little,

"You don't have to be that excited about it." She said to the air.


	21. Chapter 21: Rinku and the Jinchuriki

Chapter 21: Rinku and the Jinchūriki

Rinku was the first person to reach her destination. Mainly because Raiku didn't have to go anywhere to get to her training grounds and Miku was taking her time in getting ready for her meeting with Lee. Still she'd been quick in getting there, and Raiku was right, it was rather close to the compound and the grounds had a lot of open space.

It was very easy to spot Naruto, what with his bright vivid hair, orange bands, and what looked to be two body guards standing behind him. Rinku's eyebrows rose as she spotted a masked man holding a book that she had read the other day, and a brown haired man that had a hollow gaze. If she'd been a normal person the brunette would have creeped her out, but seeing as she was Rinku she wasn't very much affected. She had to admit the one with the book was pretty hot. She might even go for him for a little fun if none of the younger men got her attention. Of course Raiku would give her an immensely hard time for it so she was reluctant to be bothered.

"Hey Naruto what's with these guys? Heard about my reputation and rented some bodyguards?" she asked as she poked the brown haired one to see if he was a puppet or not…apparently not.

"Oh hey Rinku, no this is Kakashi Hatake and Yamato…er….just Yamato. They are here in case I get too worked up. Yamato is able to restrain the demon when I go overboard, and Kakashi trains me mostly. They wont interfere in our practice runs unless the demon aura spills over, which is to both our benefits that they do."

Rinku nodded and considered this. They had basically heard Naruto's life story the other night and she had known theoretically that he was a Jinchūriki but she hadn't applied that to an important factor. She'd never versed a Jinchūriki before that she knew of, and as strong as she was she didn't feel up to having a battle with a demon unless she was fully equipped and the demon was outside a human vessel.

"Well in that case good to have you two along, and Naruto-" Rinku played with the rope in her hands, "let's start shall we?"

She'd promised not to go too hard on him and was kind of glad that she had seeing as being to rough could cause a demon attack. She'd work with what she could but that didn't mean she was going to treat him like a walking time bomb or something. Nope she'd give him a decent fight at least. And so they began.


	22. Chapter 22: Alone Time Interrupted

Chapter 22: Alone Time Interrupted

While Rinku set about showing Naruto some tough love, Miku had managed to meet up with Rock Lee at the designated area. She was very excited to be having some alone time with Lee, while Raiku was conveniently occupied elsewhere. She spotted him doing one hand pushups on the ground and smiled. He was a very hard worker apparently and Miku liked that in a guy. She walked over to him and crouched down before saying gently in his ear,

"Hello Lee-kun."

Lee instantly sat up at the sound of the voice and blushed a little at their close contact before standing up fully,

"Hello Miku-chan I must say you are a very stealthy kunoichi indeed."

Miku's grin widened at that as she stood back up as well,

"I can be rather unobtrusive when I want to be, I was after all trained for it. You see there are three kinds of ninja in this case. The first are the flashy ninja who have a hard time staying quiet anywhere and end up running straight into a battle with little to know strategy. These kinds of ninja have to plan on the spot, at the very last moment, but they tend to be pretty powerful by nature, which is their saving grace. The second kind is a mix those who plan at least a little in the beginning and then wing the rest when the time comes. They are unobtrusive at times but other times they are likely to jump in. And the third kind is my kind. My kind are planners. We strategize a lot before we begin to fight, often watching from the shadows until we can begin. We are stealthy and pick and choose our battles. Seldom would we ever just jump in."

Lee listened intently to the knowledge as he tried to figure out the kind of ninja that he was. He was amazed by her outlook on the subject. In fact, he had gotten out his precious notebook and started jotting things down while she was speaking,

"It is awesome that you know so much about it Miku-chan, I can tell it will be a pleasurable experience working with you."

Miku beamed,

"I'm also happy to be working with you as well Lee-kun."

"Do my eyes deceive me or is my wonderful student Lee on some kind of shinobi-esque date? The power of youth strikes again!" Guy-sensei said with his infamous smile set on his face as in walked in.

"Sensei!" Rock Lee said excitedly as he ran over and hugged Might Guy.

Miku blinked up at the somewhat Lee looking man as she tried to comprehend the situation. She had assumed that these lessons were going to be one on one… so what was with his sensei being there. Not only that but just as she was wondering about him a girl stepped out behind Lee's sensei, walking past him and over to where she and Lee was. Miku quickly narrowed her eyes wondering exactly what kind of relationship Lee had with this girl.

"You know Guy-sensei one of these days your not going to be young and then all of your youthful talk is going to sound even crazier than it does now. It's not going to work when your like 50…" the girl with the two buns said as she turned and spotted the Miku, the newcomer, "whose this?"

Miku made her face carefully blank and stared back at the girl quietly. She was debating on whether she should probe the girls mind or not. Morality kept her from just diving in but she was too curious to be able to hold out forever, even if she had the patience to be in Team 17, she was still human after all. But Lee intervened soon enough,

"Ah Tenten this is my new friend Miku-chan she just arrived here recently with her other teammates from a place called the Village of Amazons. The Hokage gave her a special mission to train with me because she is such an incredible Genjitsu and Ninjitsu user. I am to help her with Taijitsu in return. She and her sisters are staying at the Hyuga residence. Miku-chan this is Tenten, another member of Team Guy."

Miku was not happy about the informality that Lee had with this Tenten woman. Despite the fact that she was the kind of person who did not usually become easily riled up, or fight useless battles Miku was starting to feel the need to fight. She took a breath while trying to assess the situation. Perhaps she was reading too closely into the situation but she did not like that Tenten got to spend so much time training with Lee, when Miku had only just met him. She got the feeling that she wasn't going to like many of the Konoha women if this was the case, though she was glad that she was getting to know Hinata at least.

Tenten similarly was not to happy about the fact that Miku was staying at the Hyuga residence. It wasn't too much of a secret that she had a thing for Neji, and let's face it who wouldn't? The boy was stunningly gorgeous, strong, courteous, and so charmingly old fashioned. Besides that he was a bit standoffish so not many women had the ability to talk to him on any deep levels. Tenten had a hard enough time getting him to speak when he had been on the team with her and was forced to see her practically everyday. She didn't know why Miku and her team got the pleasure of staying with the Hyuga's but she was certainly jealous,

"Why are you staying with Neji are any of you related to the Hyuga's?"

Miku carefully read the expression on the girls face and was relieved to see what was there but only briefly. She now knew that the girl wasn't after Lee but that was only because Miku had spotted who the girl really liked. Neji. Miku couldn't allow this girl to steal Neji away from Raiku if she'd had a mind to. Of course knowing Raiku, Miku knew that her leader would likely hand Neji over with a bow if she told her so. It was no small secret to those who really knew her that she had a fear of relationships. It was most likely the reason that Raiku wanted to get out of the Hyuga compound so much. Miku and Rinku knew it was because their leader was trying to squash those feelings of attraction. Raiku didn't want to get "caught."

But Miku and Rinku weren't going to sit around and let Raiku get away from the Hyuga without a fight. If need be they would get allies on their side to get those two together. Not only because they were worried about Raiku and wanted her to get over her fears, but also because Rinku and Miku were growing girls who wanted to date, and they knew that unless Raiku was dating they'd never have any peace if they tried to do it. Miku wasn't about to let this Tenten girl come between Raiku and Neji. The girl had her chance already and the time had passed. If need be Miku would go through some drastic measures to obtain Team 17's hearts desires.

"No we are not related we were invited, the Hyuga's were very gracious in housing us until our apartments can be arranged for us. Though they seem to be reluctant in letting us go." Miku commented looking calm and collected but any female around could hear the underlying meaning underneath the second sentence.

Tenten was fully aware of the fact that the girl was implying that Neji was reluctant to see them leave. And she was not happy about that one bit. She pursed her lips and ground her teeth before saying,

"Is that so?"

Tenten figured that she had an opponent for Neji's affections but she was misconstruing the situation when she believed it was Miku. Of course Tenten was use to one girl teams so unless Miku was trying to say Neji was into men it would have to be her in Tenten's mind. Their eyes locked in battle all the while the outsiders, Guy and Lee had no idea that there was even a battle occurring. In fact while the two women squared off mentally Lee clasped them both by the shoulders and said,

"It's so great how you two are getting along. Comrades my comrades let us try to be better together. To become the greatest shinobi we can be!"

Guy, likewise oblivious, clapped his hands together,

"Yes we should let the training begin, its good to be able to spar with someone again in training. I guess for now since it's the Hokage's orders Lee and Miku should spar while Tenten and I give it a try."

Tenten and Miku half circled around each other their eyes still unyielding as they separated into their two groups. Both girls eyes snapped away and on to their new opponents at the same time.

"So in sync!" Guy praised as he prepared to battle Tenten.

Both teams began to fight. Miku and Tenten started out in full force. They'd both be giving their partners a rough time, and all because they pictured their partners as each other even though they were not. Neither woman was going to show much mercy if they kept it up.


	23. Chapter 23: The Dummy

Chapter 23: The Dummy

"Alright now Hinata pay very close attention." Raiku began after the two had stretched and all.

The leader of Team 17 stood across from Hinata pointing at a scarecrow that she had pulled out of the garden to use as a training doll. She planned on taking it a bit slow with Hinata to begin with, especially because the girl already looked nervous.

"O-okay." Hinata said meekly playing with her fingers as she tried to pay close attention.

It didn't help the young girls nerves that her cousin, the famous genius of the current Hyuga clan, was sitting on a bench watching them as he sipped at his tea. She wasn't too fond of an audience while she was practicing but she realized that it couldn't be helped. At least not by her.

Raiku was completely ignoring the other Hyuga, hoping that eventually he would get bored or get the hint and walk away. She currently refused to give him the satisfaction of letting him know that she knew he was there. No need to stroke his ego any bigger than it already was she figured.

"Now this is a dummy," she said poking the scarecrow hard in the stomach, "because it is not real you will not be hurting anyone while you practice initially. It can't yell at you or cry or talk back to you at all. This is how we are going to slowly build your self confidence up."

Hinata nodded lightly to show that she was paying attention as Raiku handed the girl a wooden sword.

"First you have to get use to hitting something. Hit this dummy twenty times without flinching to begin with. If you flinch or hesitate in between start over."

Hinata gulped as she took the sword and help it up awkwardly. She gently tapped the scarecrow lightly and flinched when she did so looking up at it as if to ask whether it was okay or not. Raiku let out a sigh at the same time Neji let out a low chuckle. Raiku scowled in his direction as she snatched back the sword from Hinata,

"No, no you have to hit it a lot stronger, you wont hurt the thing because its not real and cannot feel pain. As for me I prefer to think of it as someone else. Here I'll demonstrate. Let's pretend this dummy is your cousin Neji shall we?"

As she said this she pulled the sword towards the Dummy and started hacking at it any and all open places. When she had reached twenty she turned around and handed it back to a wide eyed Hinata,

"See that's kind of what I'm looking for."

Hinata peeked over the other girls shoulder to look at the disarrayed scarecrow before she said,

"I don't think I could do something like that actually…"

"Never say never Hinata-chan just try it," Raiku said gripping the younger girls shoulders, "I believe in you. You have it in you to be a very powerful kunoichi. You just have to allow yourself to be one."

Hinata looked up in surprise,

"You really think so?"

Raiku smiled,

"I know so. That's not to say it will happen overnight but everything has a beginning right? Go on now hit the scarecrow."

Hinata moved forward a bit more bravely and hit it harder at first. But then she panicked because of how hard the hit was and tried to apologize to the scarecrow, which Raiku was half amused and half aggravated by. But Hinata was trying so Raiku let the girl work on it as she stepped backwards a few steps to get fully out of her way.

But as she made her third step back she froze feeling a tinkling sensation near her ear, she knew what it was, someone's breath.

Neji smirked directly behind her with his mouth closely behind her ear. He couldn't help but tease her. She was just so expressive and cute when she got this way. Besides he knew that he would never force her to do anything bad, but that didn't mean that she had to know that. He had watched as she had hit the scarecrow after claiming it was him and he thought he deserved a little retaliation for that so he said,

"So is that what you want to do to my body Ra-chan? Hmmm… well I might be persuaded to allow that sort of thing… but of course there'd have to be some kind of payback. I'm sure a deal could be arranged depending on just how badly you want it."

Raiku froze at that and then scowled dramatically as she stomped down on his foot, whirled around, and threw him over her hip. Neji allowed himself to be thrown and quickly spun so that in the end he landed gracefully on his feet with a smirk on his face,

"So eager Raiku-chan?"

Raiku glared as she pointed him towards the bench. He shrugged gracefully as he started to half circle her in his movement back. While the half circle was occurring Hinata called over,

"Oh is it cousin's turn now? Have I gone over time?"

Raiku snarled at the boy and turned, stomping back over to where Hinata was she said,

"No it's not your cousins turn for a long while yet, you are my main focus on this assignment, don't worry about your cousin, if he gets bored he can go find a partner elsewhere. Now let me see you do it." She said turning her attention to Hinata.

Neji nearly laughed he was so amused,

"Oh no please proceed I'm sure I wont get bored. There's such a lovely view from this bench, and as for training I've got all night."

Raiku could have punched him, and she might have to, if she wasn't so positive he would like it.


	24. Chapter 24: Shikamaru Troublesome Assign

Chapter 24: Shikamaru's Troublesome Assignment

Shikamaru could not believe the audacity of his own Hokage sometimes. After finishing a B ranked mission with his fellow chunin Ino and Choji, he had gotten one days rest before the Hokage had called him back into her office. He'd grudgingly gone while wondering why he'd ever thought being a ninja would be a relaxing job. He supposed he'd be able to relax more if he'd gotten injured during a mission, but he wasn't too inclined to damage himself even if it did mean some relaxation.

But anyway, Shikamaru had gotten his next assignment though he could hardly call it a mission. He was not too happy about this particular project, but he was happy that he'd be getting to stay in the village for a while. And what had that assignment been you might ask? Simple. He was to keep an eye on Senju Rinku, the same girl he had fought on first meeting her.

He had thought that it was a strange mission and had contemplated whether the Hokage was trying to play a trick on him for her own amusement, or attempting some matchmaking. But if that was the case she sure didn't show it in her face. Shikamaru had made sure to keep a close eye on her while she spoke to detect any mischief. He had not found anything then but if he ever found out in the future that she had tried something like that, Hokage or not he'd pay her back. He even had someone in mind to pair her up with and drive her insane, probably the only man that would dare, fellow Sannin Jiraya.

Shikamaru smirked from his perch on the training grounds just imagining it. Yes, then Tsunade would get her just deserts. He looked down and watched felling a sort of sadistic pleasure in watching the infamous, never give up, never give in Naruto running from Rinku who had pulled out a chain from only The First knows where, while Kakashi and Yamato watched in amazement.

He leaned back to get a better view when Rinku managed to catch Naruto and started to entrap him in the chains. Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow thinking that, that was not a particularly good idea considering the demon fox inside the boy. Shika didn't think the fox would take that kind of treatment to kindly, things like entrapment tended to heighten animalistic instincts.

And soon enough the boy was proven right when red charka began to flow around Naruto's skin. Shikamaru wasn't sure whether to smirk, knowing that the girl would finally get the beating that she'd practically been begging for, or frown, nervous that she might get severly damaged by the demon fox. Yamato had begun to form the proper hand signs to contain the beast, but the usually slower change that happened with Naruto, was much quicker this time. By the time the Wooden box had started to form around the space that Naruto had been the demon fox had melted the chains, dodged it, and headed straight for Rinku.

He watched as Rinku quickly dodged the attack but the outer layer of charka burned most of her sleeve off in the process. She blinked, surprised that anyone had managed to get that close to her as the demon possessed Naruto swiveled around, faced her again, and roared. Rinku suddenly wished that she had brought some of her more damaging equipment, though truthfully, if he could melt metal there wasn't too much she could do with those… they could have warned her to wear inflammable materials…

Moving as quickly as she could she just managed to remain out of reach as the fist of the Jinchūriki slammed straight through the ground. Yamato was trying desperately to catch the fox demon in his encasement, but it was moving too quickly for him to keep up with today. Rinku quickly picked up her bag, the only thing she knew to be flame proof and weapon proof on her, she dumped the remaining contents and covered the front of her body with it as the Jinchūriki hit straight into her stomach.

She gasped as she was tossed backwards, shocked at having been thrown. The last time that had ever happened she had been versing Raiku. Knowing her surroundings she knew that a tree was coming up behind her so she tucked her head forward, behind the bag, and braced herself for impact. But surprisingly it never came. Instead she collided with something much softer than a tree. It hissed in her ear as she heard a thunk.

Yamato finally managed to catch Naruto and the ninetails when it paused after hitting the girl. The ninetails roared as Yamato called Naruto back and mentally pushed the demon back in its cage.

Rinku turned around at the sound of the voice behind her. Still in something akin to shock about what had just happened she was still pressed against the body behind her, and as he spoke she could feel it in the vibration of his body.

"Hey Kakashi what are you good for here if your not even going to try to help when something goes wrong?" Shikamaru asked in an angry tone.

Kakashi smiled his one eyed smile and waved his Icha Icha Tactics novel lightly before returning to the book,

"It looked like you had my role covered." He said a little slyly and Shakamaru narrowed his eyes.

'What was that supposed to mean?' he thought to himself as he winced remembering the pain in his back from colliding with the tree.

Rinku turned her head around and looked up into the face of Nara Shikamaru, just as Shikamaru looked down and said,

"You planning on getting off of me anytime soon?"

Rinku laughed and then let out a little purr,

"Actually I'm kind of liking this position myself." She said playfully wriggling her body a little.

Shika's eyes widened before he pushed her forward and ducked to the side and away from her,

"Don't read to closely into this woman I was just doing my duty as a man and a shinobi."

Rinku smirked a little as she moved towards him slowly,

"Oh is that so? I could think of other manly duties I'd like you to perform as well."

Shikamaru stepped back and nearly tripped on a rock as the girl advanced on him. Then he regained himself and stopped in his tracks. He wasn't about to let her actions turn him into some kind of scared little bunny rabbit. He was the man in this situation, what right did she have to control his actions.

"I saved you a lot of pain there." He pointed out as the girl stopped and smiled.

"Mmm my hero, is that what you wanted to hear? Well you did save me some damage and for that I'm very grateful. Of course if you want I plan to give you a reward." She said as she lunged but Shikamaru dodged it, jumping up onto a tree branch.

"Good to know and one day I'll be collecting on that too." Shikamaru said with a smirk as he transported away from there.

He would be getting his reward but on his own terms not hers.

Rinku stood there for a minute after he left and chuckled a little darkly. It looked like she had found someone more interesting to play with than Naruto. Yes… and this one seemed to know the game almost as well as she did. Rinku flashed a smile and started to hum a little as she got her things together to go home. It was a bit early to do so but she was already looking pretty banged up and after all of that demon action she figured Naruto should probably rest up. Besides, she had something more important on her mind.


	25. Chapter 25: Taijitsu Technique of Touch

Chapter 25: Taijitsu the Technique of Touch

Chino had decided to amuse herself for the moment by watching Miku's first training session with Lee. She had figured it would be a pretty unpredictable match considering Miku tried not to show too much of her skills when she could help it and Lee did the opposite of that generally speaking.

Chino had watched as Guy Sensei and Tenten had decided that Miku and Lee's practice should be separate from their own, since Tenten's training was going to be nothing like the other pairs. Chino could see the happy expression on Miku's face when the other two left. It was apparent that the girl didn't like somebody, and Chino figured that it couldn't have been Guy, seeing how friendly Miku was being with Lee, and knowing how alike Lee and his sensei were. The young Anbu rubbed the top of her hawk's head as the hawk, whose name was Taka leaned his head in the direction of her fingers, as she continued to watch.

Miku and Lee had obviously decided that they would work on the Taijitsu part of their training first. Miku looked pretty happy about it. In fact, judging from the girls expression and actions, Miku was playing slow learner. Chino quickly figured out why, and let out a small chuckle from her perch as Lee touched Miku's hand.

"In order for this move to be effective your fists have to be held properly. If you hold it wrong you could damage your hand." Lee instructed as he attempted to place her fingers in the proper form.

When he let go Miku purposely moved her fingers to the wrong hold as she waved them at him and feigned ignorance,

"Oh like this?" she asked.

Lee shook his head gently pulling her hand towards him and fixing the hold. Miku lightly and purposely brushed his fingertips with her own while he was rearranging the placement of her fingers. Lee blushed slightly at the contact as he tried to stay focused but that small distraction had interrupted his concentration, so he ended up spending more time on her hands than was necessary.

Miku kept her face carefully innocent though Inner Miku was smirking at her genius. Though it was true that she was bad at Taijitsu, she wasn't quite as bad as she was letting Lee believe she was. She was after all a high ranking ninja, and you didn't get to be where she was without having at least a tiny bit of Taijitsu ability. Still, she preferred what she was doing now though some might deem it a waste of time. Miku certainly didn't feel that way. She liked the tiny touches of reassurance that she got from Lee as he corrected her, and she couldn't wait until he had to show her how to punch. He'd need to demonstrate how to do it and Miku could only assume that meant she'd nearly get a hug from Lee, since he'd have to stand behind her. She couldn't wait! It was almost enough to demonstrate her "miraculous, fast learning" new punching grip. Almost…

"There I think you have it now Miku-chan, now we shall get to the actual punch…no that is not quite how it is done but it is an excellent try. Here I shall show you." Lee said as he moved to stand behind Miku.

Miku smirked as she thought,

'Got him.'

Chino shook her head and chuckled at the girls antics as she signaled Taka to go see if there were any message for her from the Hokage. When the bird had head out Chino turned and headed for where her own loveable bug boy was practicing. After watching Miku train with Lee, she was thinking that he and she should have their own practice session.


	26. Chapter 26: The Right Moves

Chapter 26: The Right Moves

Poor Hinata had informed Raiku that she needed some time to get use to the idea of hitting the scarecrow, and had asked if she could just take it into her room to try to work on it on her own. Raiku would have loved to have decline and keep the girl there all night so that she could avoid her practice with Neji, but she was feeling badly for the Hyuga heiress, and so had decided to give the girl a break. She agreed to let her go on the promise that the next day the girl would prove that she worked hard after hitting the dummy at least twice without flinching. Raiku figured a part of the problem was that she had been expecting too much so she had shortened the number significantly. Hinata agreed and proceeded to enter the main building to start practicing on her own.

Raiku spent the next few minutes staring at where the girl had gone and willing someone, any one to appear soon. She growled as she looked down at the time and noticed that it was still quite early. Perhaps she should have told Rinku to be home by three instead of five.

Neji, meanwhile, was quite happy with the arrangement. He stood up and headed to where Raiku was before stopping behind her with a very amused grin on his face,

"I was going to ask you if I was going to have to hit the scarecrow too in my lesson, but seeing as my dear cousin has taken it hostage we're just going to have to figure out something else to do during this time."

Raiku wrinkled her nose and turned around to face the Hyuga, who seemed to not understand the meaning of personal space. She sighed once she was fully facing him and shook her head as she tried to face the fact that he wasn't going away, at least not until she gave him a reason to be tired.

"I hardly think you have trouble hitting people… you certainly don't have an issue with hitting on them anyway. No our practice is going to be much different, but preferably not to your liking," Raiku said as she walked a few feet away from him, "first I would like to test your abilities on defense. I'm going to go a little easy on you just because I'd get grief if I killed you on the first day. Do what you can to block my advances."

Before Neji could retort, Raiku leaned back on her right leg, bent her knees, and jumped up at him kicking at him mid air and full on. This might have been affective on a normal person but Neji hadn't been made a Jonin first in his age group for nothing. He merely looked amused, stepped to the side, and grabbed her leg as it turned to the new direction, and gently steered her body to land against him. He grinned down at her as she glared up at him as he asked,

"But what if I like your advances?"

Raiku practically snarled at him as she pushed him off her. She decided that perhaps she was going a little too easy on the boy. Of course she had not expected him to be so calm about the whole thing. She didn't like the fact that he was so patient. It was as if he were a spider watching while a bug gets trapped in its web, waiting to ensnare its prey. Raiku was a predator by nature and she did not like the fact that this Neji guy thought that she was prey. If he thought she was going to be easy to handle he had another thing coming, so far she hadn't even used 1% of her power. She'd up the anti slightly and see how much he could take.

"Let's see how much you like THIS." She practically yelled the last word as she dropped down and kicked the front of his knees before doing a half circle in the air so that she could kick them in the back.

Neji nearly lost his balance at the sudden impact but quickly dropped down into a bridge when Raiku's kick moved as if to hit his stomach, the bridge saved him by a hairs breath. Raiku quickly moved her arm so that she could karate chop his midsection and make his human bridge fall down but the Hyuga was on to her so he jumped back up just as she had moved forward. Slightly unbalanced Raiku was pitched forward and would have hit the ground, hands first, and jumped back up if not for Neji's interference. As she was falling forward Neji thought she was going to land face first so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled back. He grinned at her scowling face,

"Didn't the Hokage tell you? I don't fight women, and technically you said to defend so I am doing my job to this point, but I'm not going to attack."

"Change of plans than my new order is to attack and defend."

Raiku huffed as she slipped completely out of his grasp, spun around behind him, and hit him hard midback. When he moved forward to get out of her way, she slipped her foot in front of his legs, making him fall forward surprisingly. He tried to catch himself in the falling action but realized that gravity was against him, and so moved to prepare to roll, but Raiku would have none of that. She lunged forward, behind him, pressing her arm against his neck and her knee digging into the small of his back to try to keep him in place. Neji's chin dug into the ground for the moment. With his face in the dirt Neji grumbled,

"Your just trying to press me at this point, but I don't believe in hurting women."

Dust kicked up as Raiku chuckled darkly,

"You might want to rethink that that stand you have there, as a shinobi you're going to have to fight a kunoichi at least once or twice in your career. Some of us are down right evil. Besides that is your Hokage's orders, and you already accepted the mission of training with me."

Feeling somewhat agitated by the fact that he was being scolded at while in what he thought was a very undignified position, Neji pressed his hands against the ground and did a push up so that his face and body were off the ground,

"I thought that was a part of the reason we have kunoichi to let you fight the bad women." He commented.

Raiku blinked as she had risen while behind him. She scowled down at his back as she let go of the two holds she'd had on him. After all it would be pointless to keep her stance when he'd obviously already gotten out of it. She pressed her hands against his back and used her legs to catapult her over him. To an onlooker it might have seemed as if she were pretending to be a frog and hoping over him,

"You might not have a kunoichi around at the time, you of all people should know that the battlefield is often not convenient. What if it was only you who could fight her? Would you be able to?"

When Raiku was safely off Neji pulled his legs towards his torso and jumped up. He attempted to wipe dust off his face and front with a sigh. Finally when he was done with that he said,

"Very well I will fight with you if that is what you truly desire," he shook his head gently and paused to crinkle his nose at a large speck of dirt on his shoulder blade before turning back to look at her, "otherwise I'm sure you'll just run around trying to attack me any time I exit my bedroom am I correct?"

Raiku nodded with a smirk. She was getting to him she just knew it. Not that she wasn't going to randomly attack him at anytime and anywhere either way but since he was being so agreeable for the second she might as well let him have his delusions of designated times and no dangers besides in the training area. He'd learn that quick enough.

"I was ordered so it can't be helped. Very well prepare yourself." Neji added.

Raiku grinned manically as she got into a defensive position and prepared for a real fight. The other part they had done could be considered training but Raiku hated when people were evasive. She liked to get in a good solid hit on a person. She was confused by Neji's relaxed defense. It seemed like he wasn't in a defensive or offensive mode whatsoever, but knowing him Raiku decided that it was probably just the way he did things. If he could defend and attack without being ridiculously obvious it would certainly be in his favor.

Raiku, not being an incredibly patient person was being driven crazy by his stillness, lunged forward prepared to start the attack. Unfortunately for her, Neji had ducked her attack, grabbed the offending arm and thrown her onto his shoulder as he walked towards the main building. He held her legs down on his chest with one arm and made it so that she'd have to nearly defy gravity to sit up straight while he was holding her,

"I think that's enough practice for the day don't you? We shouldn't push ourselves seeing as theres already been one break through and all, wouldn't want to tempt fate now would we?" He calmly said as he walked inside, "I'll brew us some tea then."

Raiku meanwhile was rendered shocked as she hit his back repeatedly trying to slip out of his grasp while yelling,

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF FIGHTING IS THAT?!"

Neji chuckled as he closed the door behind them.


	27. Chapter 27: Rinku's Target & Girl Talk

Chapter 27: Rinku's Target and Other Girl Talk

"You guys," Rinku exclaimed as she walked into Miku's room, where Raiku and Miku had been drinking tea when she got in, they both looked up as Rinku finished her sentence, "I've found my current target."

She beamed as Raiku's eyes widened in horror and she leaned forward shaking Rinku hard,

"No! NO SAY IT ISN'T SO! NOT MY DEAR, SWEET, LOVELY BABY NARUTO! I WONT ALLOW IT! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE TO DESERVE SUCH UTTER TURMOIL?! BAD LUCK FOLLOWS THIS KID WHEREVER HE GOES! BUT NOW THAT I'M HIS MOTHER I WILL PROTECT HIM!" Raiku said slapping Rinku on the face, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

Rinku blinked and rubbed her face where the slap had landed as she scowled at Raiku,

"No, not Naruto you crazy woman I'm not stupid enough to try to claim someone you've decided to protect. Besides as much as I love a bad guy I'm not equipped to handle a demon carrier. I got to see a little of it's strength today and boy was I unprepared. Your nervousness for 'poor' Naruto almost got me killed!"

Miku's eyebrows rose dramatically as she said,

"Do tell."

And so she did,

"-luckily that Shikamaru guy blocked me from being hit by that tree or I'd have had a couple more bruises than I do now, maybe some broken bones. Of course I was quite grateful and offered him a reward-"

"Of course you did." Raiku deadpanned with exasperation.

"But he said he'd have to collect another time. That's when I decided that he's my mark."

Raiku nodded,

"Anyone but Naruto."

Miku tilted her head and asked,

"But why was he there in the first place? Surly a shinobi here has better things to do than sit around watching other's practices."

Rinku shrugged and grinned,

"Maybe he had sometime off and he thought he'd come and watch a hot chick for a while. I certainly don't mind an audience. Or he could have been checking my moves out so that next time he fights with me he could have a definitive win. The guy strikes me as the type to do something like that to regain his manly pride. Sometimes men are too predictable."

Miku quirked an eyebrow,

"If you say so…"

Raiku just shook her head,

"Well whatever intentions he has in following Rinku we'll find out soon enough, in all cases I'm sure it's not my business, any man screwy enough to follow Rinku around digs his own grave."

Rinku scowled at her,

"Gee thanks Raiku way to make a girl feel special."

Raiku made a 'tcch' sound at that,

"Don't act like your offended we all know your not in the least."

Rinku laughed a little,

"Mm your right actually it makes me proud."

"Mmhmm."

"Well I think it was nice of Shikamaru to do something like that for you. It's like he didn't even think about it. So far I really like the men of this village, they seem funny and nice." Miku stated trying to steer the conversation down a different path so that she could talk about her own training session without looking vain.

Raiku scowled and shook her head,

"You have got to be kidding me Miku."

Miku shook her head, she was obviously serious. Rinku nodded along with her as she added,

"I'm with Miku on this one they seem like fun guys."

Raiku put down her tea cup, grabbed a pillow, covered her mouth with it, and yelled before putting it next to her and taking a deep breath. When she had briefly recovered she took another sip of tea, holding it delicately with her fingertips, then she put it down and said,

"No the guys of the Hidden Leaf Village are obviously perverts. The only exception is my dear baby boy Naruto who has amazingly not been affected, and remains innocent despite his surroundings."

"Eh… not to burst your bubble or anything but that's not technically true. You see your 'sweet baby boy' actually has this jitsu that he showed me. It's called Sexy no Jitsu, and when he uses it he becomes a naked woman briefly, then there's Harem no Jitsu where he becomes many. I'm currently working on making my own version of that only using the male form. So to recap he's not so innocent as you think." Rinku commented as she poured herself a drink.

Miku elbowed her and whispered scowling,

"That's not helping our cause Rinku-chan.'

Raiku meanwhile looked to be in shock, that is until she spoke,

"Oh no these perverted Leaf Village Men have infected my baby. In order to function here and not get beaten up he obviously had to come up with something perverted just to battle against these fiends. By forming this technique he sought to protect himself. IF ONLY I WERE HERE."

Rinku and Miku blinked at each other.

"She's doing it again, making scenarios up on her own to delude herself and prove her point." Rinku whispered to Miku.

"This is why I said you weren't helping the situation." Miku whispered back harshly.

"Don't worry my dear sweet innocent child I shall protect you from further corruption while I'm here! Hmm… hey Miku can you adopt someone near your own age range?"

Miku blinked at the question and then flat out said,

"No."

"Darn it… well I suppose it doesn't have to be legal for it to still work. When I leave I can take him back to the Village of Amazons and keep him away from these evil men here."

"Don't mention leaving Raiku-sama it's too depressing." Miku said drinking her tea.

"Seriously Nii-chan we just got here…" Rinku added, she was just starting to really enjoy it as it was.

Raiku scowled,

"Don't get to attached you guys, being here is temporary understood? We will be returning once Oba-chan doesn't need us anymore."

"I hope your Oba-chan needs us forever than." Miku muttered to herself.

Rinku nodded slightly, she liked this place better than their village too, but she wasn't quite sure she would want to stay there forever, after all she was a bit of a wanderer by nature.

"ANYWAY speaking of perverted men, how did your practice go Miku?" Raiku asked hoping that the boy hadn't tried anything inappropriate on her youngest teammate.

Miku beamed though she was not too fond of the way Raiku had phrased the question, but she let that go since she was so excited to be able to answer and tell the others what had been going on,

"It was incredible, well it started out a bit rocky but after Guy and Tenten left it turned out to be much better when we-"

"Guy and Tenten who are they?" Rinku interrupted as Miku paused in her story to explain,

"We'll I think Guy is Lee's father but he's also his instructor. I didn't really do my mind stuff so I'm not positive but Lee looks almost exactly like him so it must be true. And Tenten is a really annoying girl that I'll tell you more about later Rinku, Raiku you probably wouldn't be interested."

Raiku's eyebrow rose at that,

"Okay… its probably better that way, then when I meet her I could decide for myself whether I like her as a person or not. Rinku's bound to hate her just because you do anyway, so I should at least try to be objective about the situation." Raiku agreed, which Miku was quite thankful for,

"Anyway that's not what's important to this story anyway. The important part is that we practiced Taijitsu today and boy I severely underestimated that form of fighting before. I think I'm going to become very proficient in the art under Lee's direction." Miku said with a brought smile, wiggling her eyebrows as she turned to Rinku, but attempting to look serious when she faced Raiku.

She just knew she was going to have to have a more in-depth discussion with Rinku once Raiku was safely tucked away in her own room, far from theirs. But for now she figured it was safer to just leave it at that.

"Well that's…good I suppose…" Raiku said a little suspiciously.

Still, she had no way of judging Miku or Rinku's practices since she had her own to deal with. She wasn't able to view the others practice, which in Rinku's case was probably a blessing, but for Miku, Raiku would rather have been able to see what was going on.

Miku nodded bringing Raiku out of her own thoughts on the subject as she and Rinku looked at each other with a sly grin. Raiku's eyebrow rose out of suspicion before Rinku coxed,

"So how did your training session go?"

Both Miku and Rinku leaned forward as if searching for juicy details. Raiku scowled at both of them before smoothing out her face and drinking some tea to steady her. She poured some more tea for herself as she answered,

"Hinata shows a lot of potential. I had her practice with a scarecrow today and from what I see all she lacks is confidence. If I can build up her confidence the rest should be easy, she has a lot of hidden strength and talent, and she's willing to work hard." Raiku offered, knowing very well which student they were both more concerned with.

"That's good, but what we really want to know is how did it go with Neji? Was it just plain and boring like a regular session or did he spice it up?" Rinku asked trying to prod an answer out of Raiku.

Raiku immediately rose, preparing to try to make a quick escape after she said cryptically,

"It was more or less what one might expect it to be."

Rinku tried to find hidden meaning in the noncommittal answer that her sister had given. Miku on the other hand blocked the door with her body while saying,

"Spill the details."

Raiku gave out a little sigh as she sat back down and closed her eyes,

"Nothing really happened we did a bit of defensive training, he tried to intrude on Hinata's time but I didn't let him, and I managed to convince him that he was going to have to fight a woman someday so he might as well get use to it."

Of course as the reader might know Raiku left out many details, but you should not be too discouraged, as Miku and Rinku knew exactly what to do to get the full details. Both girls looked at each other knowing that she was not telling the whole story. Both girls knew what they were going to do to get it to. Rinku was going to be having a nice little chat with a certain Hyuga male, and Miku was going to do a little probing in Raiku's mind when she would not notice, preferably when the girl was asleep. Tonight, both members figured, they'd do it tonight.

"Oh is that so…" Miku said trying to sound as if she was disappointed as she looked into her cup of tea.

"Sounds much more boring than I thought it would be." Rinku commented keeping her eyes hooded as she sipped some more.

"And here I thought he was actually going to prove to be a challenge for you." Miku added as Raiku relaxed, smiling as she finished off her tea.

Soon the two girls claimed fatigue from the long day and sent Raiku to her own chambers. Once she was gone both of the other members grinned at each other and set about telling the full stories of what had happened to them in training. Rinku explained more about the conversation between Shikamaru and herself after he had saved her, and Miku told more about what she had done in "Taijitsu" and all about how Tenten was a threat to their future happiness. Then both girls explained how they were going to get the real story about the practice between Raiku and Neji.

"Man I would pay to view that practice." Rinku commented as they stood up to accomplish their plans.

"I think anyone would honestly, I imagine its pretty entertaining." Miku commented back as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"We'll I'm sure we're about to find out now aren't we." Rinku said as they both transported to where they planned to be.


	28. Chapter 28: The Acquired Information

Chapter 28: The Acquired Information

After their practice Neji Hyuga had planned on making himself and Raiku some tea and having a nice long chat with her but that had not happened. Upon entering the house he had been quickly forced to put down Raiku due to the presence of Hanabi. He swore sometimes that little girl lived to torment him. Then before he could blink Raiku was gone, which he later found out that she had gone to Miku's room and found her sister there waiting. He had made them some tea and brought it into the room for them, leaving an extra cup for the sister he assumed would be coming momentarily. He sighed at little as he headed back towards the kitchen to wipe off his face. He'd passed a few mirrors on his way to and fro, enough to let him know that he looked much dirtier than usual.

He sighed as he picked up a rag and prepared to wash his face, but was interrupted by someone else entering the kitchen. He looked up hoping for a certain blond but was a little dejected to see that it was only his uncle. His Uncle, who, upon seeing Neji with dirt on his face did a double take, before looking at his general appearance and then laughing,

"She must not have been playing very nice with you, I've never seen you like this, not even when you go against me."

Neji wiped his face off as he said,

"That's because I don't usually let my guard down around people. This was an exception I suppose." He commented as he dried his face and pulled a little at the front of his clothes contemplating whether he should change or not at the moment when his uncle walked over to him.

Neji tilted his head slightly as he asked,

"What are you up to anyway Uncle you don't normally set foot in the kitchen?"

Hiashi chuckled a little as he pulled out a long envelope and held it out to Neji,

"The information you requested."

Neji wiped off his hands to make sure they were dry before reaching out and taking the envelope. He bowed to his Uncle,

"Thank you this is greatly appreciated."

His uncle chuckled and patted the top of his head before heading out of the room,

"Enjoy."

Neji quickly exited the room and headed to his own. He changed his clothes before sitting on his bed and pulling the packet of information out of the envelope as he started to read it over. When he was done he put the packet back in the envelope and slipped it under his bed with a grin,

"Excellent, truly excellent," he said as he took the ribbon out of his hair and let it fall lose.

Just when he was about to change to go to sleep, the door opened and Rinku walked into his room,

"Sorry to bother you but nii-chan wont give us any details about your practice so I thought I'd try to get it out of you."

Neji smirked as he opened his mouth to speak,

"I might be inclined to tell you, for a favor that is…"

Rinku nodded,

"What favor might that be?"

Neji asked her the favor and she agreed. Then he told her the story of how he went giving her plenty of detail on the subject though no doubt about it was his slant of the story. He told her everything up until Hanabi had been there and he'd set her down.

Rinku thanked him and practically skipped off to inform Miku. Neji, however, just grinned as he closed his eyes preparing to have very good dreams that night.


	29. Chapter 29: Miku's Information Gathering

Chapter 29: Miku's Information Gathering

Miku knew that the mission she had taken was a dangerous one to begin with. She was well aware of the fact that danger lurked behind that angelic façade that she found before her. At any moment a small noise could rouse the sleeping giant, or the enemy could attack from outside having only pretended to have lain in rest. Miku knew all of this and yet she found this mission to be worth the consequences. Perhaps she would not get out alive but at least she would obtain the information that she so needed, and wanted. She would know what exactly had happened.

And it was because of this information that Miku found herself standing next to Raiku's bed and quietly performing the proper hand signs in order to dig into her leaders mind. A scary place indeed, but luckily Miku knew how to navigate through them.

It wasn't so much that Miku could read minds, it was that she could find selective memories or general facts rather than necessarily deep dark secrets. It depended on the mind of the person, their will, their consciousness, and other factors whether she could get anything at all. Sometimes, on a very good day, she could practically read a persons surface thoughts, those they currently thought, but like a far away radio station it was hard to decipher and sometimes 'lost reception' for lack of a better word. But now was not the time to try to figure such things out. Now she was attempting to hack into today's memories in Raiku's mind.

It was a very difficult process since Raiku was one of few people who could feel when their mind was being probed. Besides that fact Miku knew that she only had a few hours to do it or the memory of the day would disappear as a new day set in. She hadn't figured out how to access previous days yet, and might never be able to. Her specific form of Jitsu and any other forms dealing with the mind were rare, and often mysterious in its works. But again that was not something Miku needed to be thinking about. What she needed was to get out the information she wanted.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on the fading memory of the day through Raiku's thoughts. She quickly rewound past their conversation and watched as it reached the beginning of Hinata's practice. She concentrated hard as she watched the events unfold before her closed eyes. The images playing against the inside of her eyelids like a projector at a movie theater. She catalogued the event trying very hard not to laugh at certain parts of what she had seen. But she was constantly aware of the sleeping presence, because she knew one false move meant a lot of pain for her and the fact that she wouldn't see the whole story.

Raiku's body moved as soon as the memory of her running to find Miku flittered through the girls mind. Miku quickly undid the jitsu, and bolted out of the room full speed. She quickly, and quietly, escaped to her room and closed the door, turning around to see Rinku waiting for her. They both told about what they had found out.


	30. Chapter 30: Nightmare

Chapter 30: Nightmare

Meanwhile upon Miku's escape, Raiku had jumped up with a loud scream,

"It's a nightmare! A nightmare! GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD!" she yelled as she ran around the room hitting herself in the face with a pillow.

Before she could blink an eye Neji had run in, currently shirtless, but wearing Aladdin style pants. He looked around wildly,

"Where are they? Where are the attackers?!" he let out prepared to fight.

Raiku pulled down the pillow on her face and yelled as soon as she saw him,

"WILL THIS NIGHTMARE NEVER END?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" she yelled as she pushed him bodily from the room and threw pillows at his head.

"But Raiku-chan I was only trying to help I thought you were being attacked!" He protested from directly outside of her door.

"A LIKELY STORY! ANYWAY YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HAVING THESE NIGHTMARES SO GET LOST!" she said tossing yet another pillow in his direction.

"Ah so it was one of those dreams, wouldn't you prefer I stayed and sung you a lullaby instead?" Neji commented with a sly grin.

"THAT'S IT!" Raiku said grabbing a katana from in the room and moving towards him, "CASTRATION!"

Neji yelped and ran into his room closing the door behind him quickly and locking it before saying,

"Sorry dear for the sake of our future children I'm going to have to decline."

Raiku scowled at the door, lifting the katana, and preparing to hack it open,

"HOW CAN WE HAVE CHILDREN WHEN YOU AREN'T GOING TO HAVE A FUTURE LET ALONE ONE WITH ME!"

She was prepared to let her rage take over and to literally hack the door down when she heard a small voice calling to her and turned around to see Hinata holding on to the scarecrow as if it were some kind of childhood doll,

"Um…Raiku-sama I couldn't help but overhear that you were having a bad dream and I wondered if you wanted to perhaps have the scarecrow to sleep with. He could probably chase away the bad dreams you might have."

Raiku let the katana slip from her fingers as she hit her head repeatedly against the wooden door. It was too much for her to take. Practice with Neji, dreams in which todays events were recapped, Neji coming into her room while trying to sleep, and now Hinata treating the scarecrow she was meant to beat up as a doll, and offering it to Raiku. It was just too much.

"Raiku honey it would probably be best if you stopped that I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Neji said through the door making his voice sound a bit muffled, but he was understandable.

Hinata nodded in agreement as she took the katana back into the room, brought in the pillows, and remade the bed. She then led in Raiku, as if she needed it, tucked her in and handed her the scarecrow,

"Just in case."

Then with a smile she left to go to her own room. From Neji's side he yelled,

"Goodnight darling, pleasant dreams."

Raiku scowled and shot back a loud,

"Goodnight Neji-baka, please die an excruciating death by my hands in your own dreams."

"Goodnight Raiku-sama I hope you have better sleep this time." Hinata called softly from the other side of the room.

Raiku sighed as she answered,

"Goodnight Hinata-chan have a good rest tomorrow we resume training."

"Hai." Hinata answered.

Neji nearly asked about his own training plans but before he could say anything he heard Raiku's breathing become regular. He smiled to himself as he went back to bed,

'Oh well,' he thought sleepily, 'tomorrow we can discuss that.'


	31. Chapter 31: Moving Out

Chapter 31: Moving Out

"Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!" Raiku chanted happily as she rushed around her former room making sure that she would not have to come back to the Hyuga compound because of any possession of hers.

Truth to tell there wasn't much for Raiku to pack simply because she had never unpacked in the first place. It had been about four days since the first day of pairing up with their given partners, and just yesterday the Hokage had called them to the office through Chino telling them that their apartments were ready, which a certain team leader was very happy about.

Her other team members were a little bummed, but not as much as a certain Hyuga male had been since he'd gotten the news. While Raiku had been doing victory dances around the main building Neji had stormed into his room and locked himself in for the whole night. Hinata had even tried to bring him lunch and dinner, but he had refused both, which made his cousin begin to worry. Raiku however didn't notice, and if she had she would merely have chastised him for pouting, and doubtless inform him that he needed to man up.

But now Raiku had managed to be completely sure that she had everything and rushed into her teams adjoining rooms to help them pack up. Both of the members of her team blinked as they watched their leader rush around the room and throw their things into their bags all the while continuing to chant 'freedom.'

"Hmmm she's being dramatic even for her…" Rinku commented as Raiku brought their things outside as well.

"Mmhm." Miku agreed as they both headed to her old room just to make sure that she hadn't left anything in her haste.

Not that they would tell her if she had until they could get her to return for it, but just so that they would know what it was. But just as they were going to walk into the room Neji's door creaked open and out he walked. Rinku nearly choked on air and Miku's eyes widened at his appearance,

"Neji-sempai?" Miku questioned as he slowly moved towards them.

Neji's mood was so bad that the two girls could practically see the black cloud over his head and infecting his aura. Though he was tall by nature he suddenly seemed like a giant to the two of them. Perhaps it was just the way that he was glaring down as if it was their fault that Raiku was leaving.

"Eh…you going to be okay there Neji-kun?" Rinku asked as she poked his side, again Rinku a sucker for danger.

Neji continued glaring for an uncomfortable beat before saying,

"Are you leaving now?"

Both team members nodded figuring it was best not to make any sudden noises or moves. Neji nodded absentmindedly before trudging out to where Raiku was whistling and holding the bags, while waiting for the rest of her team. They had already formally said goodbye and thanked their host, and the girls had managed to say goodbye to Hinata and her little sister before Hinata politely excused herself since it was one of her days off and she was planning on meeting with her teammates for lunch. So the only one left to say goodbye to was Neji.

Neji stood directly across from Raiku as Rinku and Miku stood a few feet away watching them as they said their goodbyes,

"It seems like your ready to go." Neji commented looking at all of the bags  
that Raiku was holding in preparation to leave.

"Yep, we haven't bought anything yet and we only came with a few essentials  
and three or four personal items a piece, so there wasn't a whole lot of  
packing and unpacking, especially since I didn't bother to unpack myself,  
though I did take one or two things out. Anyway we figured we should travel  
light since we are bound to go back with a heavy load after we buy things... If  
worse comes to worse we can make a few trips since our Village is in the same  
land and all. Not exactly a different country you know." Raiku rambled  
excitedly, practically bouncing up and down in anticipation of getting out of  
there.

"Oh is that so? Well I take it you wont be visiting the Hyuga residence too  
much then now that you have your own apartment-" he sulked in a dignified  
manor.

"Nope." Raiku answered bluntly.

"Except of course while training."

Raiku scowled at him,

"Hyuga you are really sucking all of the fun out of this joyous occasion."

"I'm so sorry that I'm ruining such a happy event for you," Neji said, rolling  
his eyes slightly, "you must have had quite the ordeal as my household answered  
any whim that you might have had."

"Who had whims? Not me. I'm always taken care of. Miku cooks, Rinku cleans…and breaks furniture, and I take out the garbage and do the household repairs. We don't need others taking care of us. Not that we don't thank you for your  
hospitality but we'd rather not overstay our welcome. We'd like to get on with  
our regular lives and you should get on with yours."

"No…that's not likely to happen, but it's a cute thought. Well even if you  
aren't living here now, we'll still be seeing a lot of each other. So I won't  
be too emotional for the moment."

"Eh…good? I'm having mixed emotions about that answer."

"Oh? Well then if it will make you feel better…" he said before engulfing her  
in a hug.

Raiku's arms flailed out to her sides for a few seconds before she stopped  
panicking and pushed him off of her with a scowl,

"That's not the part I was having mixed feelings about, the non emotional  
goodbye was the good part!"

Neji let out a little grin though inside he was still feeling sulky, "Oh it  
wasn't? My mistake then."

"Well not that you've had your fun we'll be leaving. Miku, Rinku, let's go."

And with that Raiku was gone and the luggage with her.

Miku made a little bow before saying,

"Thank you again for your hospitality." Before following after Raiku.

Rinku clasped Neji's shoulder and said,

"Keep up the good work, I'm sure she'll come around eventually."

"Do you really believe so?"

"Sure, and if not at least it's entertaining for the spectators." She added  
with a playful wink.

"How uplifting." Neji deadpanned.

Rinku saluted him,

"See you around Neji-kun, don't forget what I told you." She said as she  
dashed off after Miku.

"How could one ever forget such awe inspiring words." Neji said sarcastically  
when she had gone from view.

Then he headed into the main house to finish sulking.


	32. Chapter 32: Boredom Leads to Partying

Chapter 32: Boredom Leads to Partying

It so happened that a little while after the girls were led to their  
apartments by Chino and had unpacked, Rinku and Miku began to get a little  
bored. They had begged Chino to stay for a while as they thought of what they  
could do.

"It was a lot more entertaining at the Hyuga's." Rinku grumbled as she  
sprawled out in the livingroom part of Raiku's apartment.

"While you are in my apartment you will live by my rules Rinku, and we don't  
speak that name here." Raiku said sternly.

"But what about Hinata?" Miku added.

"Well of course you can talk about her, but you ought to call her Hinata not Hyuga its rude."

Miku tutted,

"It's the same thing you do to Neji."

"Yes but his is deserved." Raiku added self-righteously.

"Anyway I enjoyed your fights, they amused me. Now what am I supposed to do to entertain myself?" Rinku pouted.

"I'm sure you'll figure out something…what with your own separate room and  
your love of debauchery and all." Raiku deadpanned.

Chino looked out of the window as she mulled over a thought,

"Well since you did just get new apartments you could throw a party if you  
want to celebrate it, and get house warming gifts as an added bonus."

"That's a great idea." Rinku said quickly sitting up and turning to Miku who  
nodded.

"I also think that it's a good idea, but isn't it to short a notice?"

Chino waved her hand dismissively,

"This is a predominantly shinobi village, people are use to things being  
thrown together at the last minute. Besides it's a perfect time since most of  
our age group is here in the village now."

"Speaking of which…I'm confused by my dear Oba-chan's need for us considering we came here to help her due to her lack of shinobi and yet it seems our  
generation never leaves on missions anyway." Raiku pointed out suspiciously.

Chino shook her head dismissively,

"Preposterous your Aunt needs us here and a lot more where we came from. What you have to understand is that since all of our age shinobi are in the village that means most of the older ones are out on assignments. Besides that you only got here a week ago I'm sure you'll be sent on missions when it's necessary but right now all of the missions that are necessary are home based. You and the rest are positioned here at the moment to protect the village, which is constantly under attack."

Raiku blinked,

"Wow… you know that actually makes a lot of sense. We are training some of their shinobi, which will benefit them in the future. My Oba-chan is pretty strategical thinking long term like that."

"Well yes she is pretty amazing though on this one she did have a little  
help…" Chino said to herself.

_Flashback_

"Lady Tsunade you need to stop sending people out on missions we have to  
protect the village!" Shizune chastised.

"But we need the money Shizune! The debt Shizune remember the debt?"

"That's something you made for yourself and this village is helping pay for it  
to keep you on as Hokage so you had better do your job Lady Tsunade."

"Fine! You never let me have any fun. I'll keep the younger shinobi here but  
the older ones go, besides Kakashi and Yamato have to go, is that okay with you?!"

"Very good my lady." Shizune said with a bow back to being composed.

"But they have to do something. I guess I'll pair them up for a more intense  
training, can't have them fully slacking off, we'll need them for an attack if  
it happens again."

"I've estimated that we have at least one attack on the village and/or break  
in each month my lady." Shizune said handing Tsunade a chart.

"This never happened when the third had this position."

"Not quite as frequently no."

"Hey wait a minute…IF YOU HAVE TIME TO BE MAKING THESE CHARTS YOU SHOULD USE IT TO MAKE ME MORE MONEY SHIZUNE!"

Shizune sighed,

"I can't leave now if I do the Village will be in ruins by the time I return."

"It's like I don't even know you anymore." Tsunade said shaking her head.  
A mysterious fangirl pressed a sign up against the window pane while standing  
outside. The sign read, 'Naruto and Sasuke together forever.'

Shizune blinked as she spotted it,

"Who is that person?"

Tsunade shrugged as the fangirl disappeared.

"Okay…Um…I'm just going to go now I'll be back later when you both are done  
and there aren't mysterious fangirls at the window… a lot later." Chino said as  
she left the room, Taka following after her._  
Flashforward_

"Now that was an interesting meeting…" she said to herself as Rinku was  
shaking her to make her pay attention.

"Chino you have to listen so you can help us plan this thing. We need food and  
possibly decorations, and we need to know who to invite." Rinku commented.

"We can pick up some ramen, drinks, and snacks, we don't need decorations, and  
no boys." Raiku interjected.

"What?!" Rinku jumped up in shock, "What do you mean no boys?! Ra-chan we've only met boys!"

"No Lee?" Miku squeaked.

"We've met Hinata." Raiku pointed out.

"It's not a party if we only invite one other person besides the people  
planning it!"

"Lee?"

"Quality not quantity Rinku."

"Chino, Miku you have to back me up here Raiku is saying horrible, horrible  
things to me."

"Lee?"

"I don't think it would be considered a party if there were no guys there, you  
haven't met enough girls to have one," Chino added, "besides, since I'm helping  
with the party it would be wrong if I didn't invite my boyfriend don't you  
think?"

"Well I wouldn't want to get you into trouble…" Raiku said slowly.

"And you would Shino has issues about being excluded from things. He takes it  
very personally."

"Then again if you do get into trouble then you'll stop dating which would be  
a good thing…" Raiku debated almost to herself.

"Oh no she's going back to the dark side," Rinku panicked shaking Miku, "do something!"

"Lee?" Miku pouted.

Raiku shook her head and folded her arms,

"Give me one good reason that we should invite some of the guys we met over, besides the fact that Chino is dating one?"

All three of the other members in the room looked at each other and then Chino grinned as she had a sudden thought,

"Naruto."

Raiku unfolded her arms as she faced Chino,

"What about him?"

The other two, who were beginning to understand what Chino had in mind grinned.

"Well I'm sure you'll want your own son at your party correct?" Chino continued.

"Yes…" Raiku said slowly sensing a trap coming up but having no way to stop it.

"Well he's a guy." Chino pushed further.

"Yes, but he doesn't count, he's not the same type of guy as the others around here."

"Ah but those others are his friends."

"We can't invite Naruto without inviting some of his friends. You don't want to make him feel weird since he's the only guy here, or give him a reputation that might hurt him do you?" Rinku added.

"Lee." Miku said with a nod.

The others could see Raiku's defense crumbling as she bit her lip and thought it over. After a couple of minutes she relented with a sigh,

"Fine you can invite some of the guys over here but only for Naruto's sake. And absolutely no one, no one in this room invites Neji got it? Don't think I'm not in on your little plans for me. I wasn't born yesterday you know."

Miku and Rinku clapped their hands together in excitement as Chino tied messages to Taka's legs,

"I know you don't like males but most of these notes have to go to them got it? Hinata's the only female so you might want to start with her," Chino cooed to her bird before giving him a little pat with her pointer finger, and sending him off, "there we go the invitations are sent."

Raiku scowled at her,

"I'm a little upset that you had all of those things ready to go as if you knew I was going to say yes. I'll remember this for next time…"

"Yes but in the mean time we have to prepare for the party." Chino said as they all got up.

Raiku nodded,

"That's true Rinku, Miku, and Chino will move the furniture to the sides of the room so that we have more floor space for games. I'll make a list of all of the things we need as far as food, drinks, and snacks go, and…"

"While your out we'll greet guests and figure out what to do for entertainment and such." Rinku said as she began moving furniture with the others.

Raiku looked up at her sister suspiciously,

"Something is not right… I want to say this here and now there is not going to be any kissing games got it? No 'Spin the Bottle' or 'Seven Minutes of Heaven' or any dirty dancing or making out at this party. Since it's in my apartment it's under my rule got it?"

Rinku pouted and turned her head away.

Miku kept her eyes moving so that she wouldn't have to promise Raiku anything.

And Chino just smiled in an amused way.

"Got it?!" Raiku stressed ready to threaten to cancel the party.

The three other members in the room grumbled something unintelligible that Raiku took as a promise,

"Alright then I have the main things we'll need on the list and I can just figure the rest out when I get there. In the meantime you know what to do. And remember what I said. Break my rules and your all in trouble." She added as she walked out of the door with everyone's combined contributions of money for the party and the list in the other hand.

She had not been out of the apartment three minutes when the three other girls grinned at each other, as Rinku took out an empty bottle.


	33. Chapter 33: Going for Groceries

Chapter 33: Going for Groceries

The stores around the village seemed to be packed with non-shinobi and a few shinobi stragglers at the moment. Unfortunately for Raiku, at the time that they had thought all of this up it happened to be a big shopping day with big sales, and while that was very good for her wallet, it wasn't so good as far as time was concerned. Considering she also had to go to more than one shop for her items she settled herself while on line at the second store of the day and tried to remain patient.

Ahead of her stood a man with grayish white hair who was holding a novel and reading while on line. Raiku checked the time every five minutes as she willed the line to move quicker. She was not to fond of the idea of leaving Chino, Miku, and Rinku alone in her apartment, or worse with boys if they had already shown up by now, which was highly possibly considering all of the waiting she was having to do.

She tapped her foot on the floor as she tried to concentrate on her breathing instead of the seemingly never-ending line. Switching the bag in her hand that she had gotten at the other store from one side to another, Raiku tried to see past the mostly masked man to where the one line began. The guy was tall enough that she had to stand on her tippy toes and even then the book blocked her vision.

Raiku tried very hard to look over and around the book so that she could see how far back in line she really was at the moment but it couldn't be gone around. She huffed as she tried to see what book would be important enough that some random shinobi would stand there reading it on and on. She moved to the side and noticed that the side of the cover seemed awfully familiar, before going back to her old position where she could see the inside. When she did finally see it she gasped because he was reading something so inappropriate in broad daylight.

She turned a bit red as she stood behind him, now half hiding behind the shopping bag that she'd received from the first place that she'd gone. Raiku knew exactly where she'd seen that book, it was a part of Rinku's collection. Which never boded well for anyone who didn't have the same hobbies as Rinku. Raiku really didn't need to be seeing this. Of course this was the reason she generally tried not to be nosy.

"The men in this village are such perverts." She said to herself as she let out a sigh and willed the line to move faster.

Finally, after one long and grueling half hour Raiku had paid for the second and third bags, and headed to the third store. Again she stood on line and again she got off, only this time she was finally fully prepared to go home. She had planned on getting more things but they weren't that important and she'd completely lost patience for standing in lines, as it was she had been gone for just about two hours to get what she currently had.

Feeling nearly exhausted from the hassle, and wishing she'd have just said no in the first place, Raiku made her way back to her apartment as quickly as she could with all of the bags she had bought. When she got in front of the door she was glad to find it unlocked and slightly ajar because she had no hands to open it with. She wedged her foot in the crack and kicked to the side from her angle at the door so that it opened with a 'woosh!' And what ended up waiting for her there was a certain "uninvited" guest that she had just said goodbye to a few hours ago and the stopping of an empty bottle against her foot, which pointed straight at her.

"Hello Raiku-chan welcome home," The unhelpful Hyuga said with a wicked grin as he stood up and walked over, "that was my spin by the way, so hope you don't mind if I steal one little kiss."

Raiku scowled and her eyes narrowed onto her sister, Miku, and Chino with a death glare trying to figure out which one of them was the mastermind who dared to defy their leader. Which one had decided to defy both of the rules that she set. She put her hand against Neji's chest and pushed back, blocking his attempt to kiss her for the moment since he wasn't pressing forward and fighting it. The girls were all avoiding eye contact now.

"You three are in big trouble. Now I want an explanation and I want it now." Raiku said her voice low and dangerous.


	34. Chapter 34: What Raiku Doesn't Know

Chapter 34: What Raiku Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Us, But What She Does Will.

"So now that we have a decent amount of people let us start the game," Rinku beamed as she held up the empty glass bottle for all to see and then put it down to prepare it to be spun, "you know how this works. You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss."

Around the circle they had formed sat Miku, Chino, Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto, since Hinata had yet to arrive. Kiba scowled as he looked around,

"Wait a minute here I don't like these odds. There are three girls and five guys, what do we do if it lands on another guy?" he commented as Akamaru barked an agreement from the teens side.

"Kiss him?" Rinku suggested as Kiba wrinkled his nose, "what you don't have to marry the guy, you don't even have to kiss him on the lips, the cheek or forehead is fine too."

"Gay." Kiba snorted.

"So then hope your spin lands on a girl what do you want from me I didn't make the rules?"

"I wonder…" Kiba said suspiciously as he eyed Rinku.

"I think we should just spin again if we get the same sex, I don't kiss guys." Naruto added.

Just as he did the mysterious possible ninja fangirl popped up and pressed a blown up picture of Sasuke and Naruto's first kiss with a caption that Rinku read outloud after commenting on the fangirl,

"Oh look its that girl from before…hmm this one says, 'Liar, you do to kiss guys, and this is proof. Don't cheat on Sasuke… I really need to meet that guy I keep hearing about him."

Miku blinked as she saw the girl and sign too,

"You've seen this girl before?"

Naruto meanwhile was trying very hard to hide the blown up picture by covering it with his body,

"That doesn't count! That was an accident because of Shikamaru bumping into me I tell you!"

"You don't have to make excuses for us Naruto we don't mind if you have a boyfriend…" Rinku said blinking as the fangirl had already disappeared without a trace, "how does she do that?"

"I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Naruto yelled.

"Whatever, no one cares, let's start this game already, Chino you first."

Naruto pouted as Chino grinned and spun the bottle. As soon as she had let go of the bottle to watch it spin, some of Shino's bugs crawled towards the bottle and picked it up forcing the bottles movements around a couple of times before stopping it as it pointed to Shino. Taka quickly snatched a couple of the bugs to munch on as Chino grinned,

"Looks like I got who I wanted." She said as she leaned across and kissed him.

"That's cheating." Kiba growled as Chino waved her hand dismissively at him.

"Your just mad because you don't have a cheating tactic for this game." Rinku commented as she handed the bottle to Kiba.

"Why would I need a cheating tactic when there's no one here I want to kiss? In fact why am I playing this game?" he asked as he wiggled the bottle in his hand contemplating whether to go or not.

Just as he was mulling this over there was a soft knock on the door and Rinku jumped up to let Hinata and Neji in. Kiba took one look at Hinata and said,

"If she's playing I'll play."

Rinku led them in with a grin,

"Glad you guys could make it."

"Thank you for inviting us." Hinata said with a smile as she handed over a housewarming gift and some baked goods.

"We're glad to have you please sit down we're playing spin the bottle." Rinku said wiggling her eyebrows.

Chino snatched the bottle away from Kiba and handed it to Naruto,

"Why don't you go next?"

Naruto began to spin the bottle as Rinku sat back down next to Miku and whispered,

"Raiku is going to be so pissed that Neji is here… but I am amused again yay!"

Miku shook her head,

"She is so going to irrationally blame us for this entire situation you know."

"Well we did start the spin the bottle game when she told us not though so…technically we're still in trouble either way. So might as well milk it." She said with a grin as Neji cleared his throat.

"Where is Raiku-chan?"

Miku watched the bottle as it began to get slower and slower, while Chino explained that Raiku had gone out to get food, and would be back soon. Neji frowned a little before saying,

"Today's not the best day to do that, there's a big sale going on which makes for a lot of crowds and sale seekers. Didn't anyone go with her? What would you do if she got herself hurt or kidnapped or something?"

Rinku snickered,

"If anyone managed to kidnap her, which is highly improbable, they'd bring her back on their own. Raiku can be very hard to handle when she doesn't want to be somewhere."

"Hmmm I've noticed," He said wryly, "well I think I'll wait to start playing when she comes back than."

"By that time the game will be stopped." Rinku whispered to Miku as the bottle landed on Lee.

Lee looked at Naruto seriously as he said,

"My friend you know I have nothing against you or your preferences in partner but I am afraid to say that I don't share those same feelings for you. I am honored that you would pick me to fulfill the void left from Sasuke's absence but I really have my hands full at the moment and I prefer women I'm afraid."

Naruto pulled at his hair,

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"Well if you aren't then why did you pick me to kiss?"

"That's just how it landed, I didn't cheat and this is what it got me!" Naruto huffed as he pointed at Miku, "she's my stand in I'm not kissing you."

"Well if you insist..." Miku said brightly as she leaned forward and kissed Lee's cheek gently.

Both of them turned red,

"Well isn't that sweet? But if Shikamaru can work this bottle properly we'll show you how its really done." Rinku commented as she handed over the empty bottle.

Shikamaru smirked and spun the bottle looking like he couldn't care less who it was. When Naruto asked why he wasn't nervous Shika shrugged and just said,

"I figure since I always get picked to fight girls there's no chance I'll get a guy in this game."

When the bottle started slowing down and nearly stopped on Miku, Rinku grinned and hit the floor with her fist so that the whole thing shook, and the bottle stopped pointing directly at her,

"Oh well will you look at that…" Rinku said triumphantly as she hopped into Shikamaru's lap.

"What is the point of this game if everyone insists on cheating?! If you want to kiss that badly just do it, don't make a whole game surrounding it sheesh." Kiba said throwing his hands up.

"Oh my is that what your supposed to do? It seems like an awfully long time." Hinata said turning red and looking at her cousin Neji who just shook his head.

Hinata closed her eyes embarrassed for them as Rinku finished her turn and held up the bottle,

"Whose next?"

Kiba grabbed the bottle and spun it excitedly chanting, 'Hinata,' 'Hinata,' 'Hinata,' in his head over and over as he begun his turn. The problem is that he got so excited about spinning it that the bottle popped out of his hands, bounced and rolled across the floor until it hit straight into Raiku's foot. Kiba looked up ready to get up and kiss her when Rinku leaned over and elbowed him in the gut and he saw Neji get up and act like it was his spin. He scowled at the others but he seemed to be the only one who minded that his turn was being taken.

"Hello Raiku-chan welcome home," Neji said as he stood up and walked over, "that was my spin by the way, so hope you don't mind if I steal one little kiss."

"Hey but that's my- oof!" he said as Rinku had moved from her old spot to right next to him, and since she'd punched Kiba this time, "will you quit that?!"

"You three are in big trouble. Now I want an explanation and I want it now." Raiku said her voice low and dangerous voice as her eyes roamed and locked on to the three other hostesses.

She kept Neji at bay with one hand, but that was only because he allowed himself to be held back. If he really wanted to he probably could have stolen the kiss or at least caused her to use both hands.

Rinku pouted,

"Guess the party's over."

Raiku narrowed her eyes at Rinku,

"You are so grounded young lady."

"How come I'm the only one in trouble they did it too?!" Rinku said pointing to Chino and Miku.

"Traitor." Miku said.

"And luckily I don't live here." Chino said making her exit.

"Everyone out of my apartment now," Raiku said stopping Rinku and Miku as they tried to escape, "not you two."

Neji was the last to leave. He grinned at Raiku as he said,

"Well I had a lovely evening. Thank you for the invitation and I'll be seeing you soon. Oh and this is yours," he leaned down quickly and gave her a kiss on the cheek before sidestepping her punch and gracefully exiting the building, "until next time Ra-chan."

Raiku stuck her head outside the doorway, waving her fist in his direction,

"DON'T CALL ME RA-CHAN WE'RE NOT THAT FAMILIAR!"

Then she slammed the door and turned around facing the two remaining kunochi.

Rinku cleared her throat before saying,

"Um…we can explain…"

"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this you see…" Miku added as Raiku lifted her hand to stop her.

"You might as well both save it on second thought because you'll have plenty of time to think about it for the next week." She stated as she handed them the groceries that she had gotten that were no longer going to be used for the party it seemed.


	35. Chapter 35: Pick Your Poison

(Hey there all I just wanted to let everyone know that unfortunately I'm going on vacation for a week so I won't be

able to post for you at all (through lack of internet connection) starting Sunday. I'm going to try to get

at least one or two new chapters up before I leave though (including this one) so please bare with me

for a little while because I will be back in a week or so. Thank you for your wonderful comments and support for my

fanfics I'm glad they are enjoyable to read as well as to write ^^. See you all soon.)

Chapter 35: Pick Your Poison

A couple of days after Rinku and Miku got off of their punishment, Team 17 found themselves sitting across from Lady Tsunade as they were given an added mission. It turned out that Lady Tsunade had sent Iruka-sensei out on a mission so she needed to find a replacement for him, and so had come up with a plan that would get the job done, and amuse herself as usual. Which of course is how Raiku, Rinku, and Miku ended up in front of Konoha's Ninja Academy all looking shell shocked for different reasons, and the meeting with Lady Tsunade about the assignment had started it all.

_Flashback_

"You want us to do what?!" Rinku asked in shock as soon as Lady Tsunade had finished explaining the introduction to the assignment.

Tsunade tented her fingers together as she looked at Rinku,

"Exactly what I said. I need you to cut down on your other assignment to about once a week, and for this week in particular I need you three to stand in with a couple of other shinobi in teaching the current children while Iruka-sensi is gone. I don't usually send him out since his teaching position is so essential but his expertise was needed on this particular assignment." she explained.

Rinku shook her head repeatedly as if trying to deny it's truth,

"You can't be serious about this Oba-chan... you do realize that I really, really dislike children right?...right?"

But the leader of the group was beaming over the news,

"Really?! I'd only have to work with that horrible, horrible man once a week? I love kids I say we start today I will find the toughest girl in class and she shall be my apprentice, and I will show her the way of the ninja!" Raiku said becoming increasingly excited about their new assignment.

Miku merely shrugged and when asked directly by Lady Tsunade she let out a,

"I neither love nor hate this assignment, it merely is what it is, and if this is what you truly need I will fulfill my duty as a shinobi." she said with no emotion at all.

"They brainwash you in ANBU don't they?" Rinku asked Miku who merely blinked back at her.

"Lee will also be doing it." Tsunade let in to sweetin the pot.

At that news Miku grinned and said,

"Then it would be my pleasure to be involved in this particular assignment, to help teach a new generation of shinobi the will of fire."

Raiku nodded quickly in agreement,

"Yes actually I've heard a lot of rumors about your last set of female shinobi and that they are rediculously weak. I can't have that occur on my watch."

"You two are absolutely no help," Rinku scowled, "especially you Nii-chan."

Raiku wrinkled her nose at her sister,

"Would you please stop calling me that I'm not your brother I'm your sister. It's Nee-chan if you must use chan at all."

"But you act more like an older brother than you do an older sister."

"Do you enjoy being grounded?"

"Your proving my point right now."

Tsunade hit the top of her desk to get their attention,

"The assignment you two, we are discussing the assignment."

"We'll take it." Raiku said quickly as Miku nodded in agreement and Rinku let out a,

"No way in hell."

Seeing that she needed to convince only one member of the group Tsunade said,

"You know Shikamaru is going to be there as well Rinku, I think he plans on taking over for Iruka one day."

Rinku paused and thought for a moment before she said,

"Well I really, really don't do well with kids, but I suppose I could give it a try."

And so Tsunade sealed the deal. Though technically she could have pretty much forced them into it. It was more entertaining for her to have them agree and seal their own fate.

_Flashforward_

So that first day that they were starting all three of them looked upset. Rinku was upset because even though she was going to see Shikamaru, she also was going to have to teach at least one child (she assumed), and deal with the rest of the children at some point or another. Miku was taking slow, soothing breaths as she mentally prepared herself for a week of taking care of a student and listening to any and all Rinku's complaints about the assignment, which would probably interfere in her personal time with Lee. And Raiku was upset because her Aunt Tsunade had conveniently forgotten to mention that Neji was one of the other participants in the project.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Raiku said looking up at the sky and stomping her foot down hard in anger as she spotted a very amused looking Neji looking straight back at her from his current spot on the lawn, "DOES THAT MAN HAVE NO OTHER PLACE TO GO?! DIDN'T THEY SAY HE WAS A

GENIUS OR SOMETHING?!"

Miku let out a sigh as she patted Raiku on the shoulder, ignored the girls rant, and headed over to where she spotted Chino talking to a little boy with googles on his head, a sort of dull look, and snot dripping from his nose,

"Hello there Chino how did you end up on this assignment?"

Chino smiled as she adjusted her glasses on her face, gave Taka's feathers a ruffle with her finger, and faced Miku,

"Well actually Shino was supposed to be teaching today but there was an assignment that required his specific expertise so I volunteered to fill in for him."

Miku grinned,

"That was nice of you."

Chino nodded, and then added with a sly smile,

"Yeah and I couldn't miss the opportunity to see Rinku trying to work with children and seduce Shikamaru at the same time. It pretty much guarentee's entertainment."

"Not to mention the ever present sideshow..." Miku added pointing over to where Raiku was yelling at Neji.

"Life is never boring with those two around is it?" Chino asked as she spotted Rinku trying to shoo any kids away who had gotten near her.

"Not even when I want it to be." Miku deadpanned as Rinku started chasing around a little kid who had gotten close enough to pinch her.

"You love it." Chino chuckled as Taka shifted on her shoulder and bobbed his head backwards and forwards as if in agreement.

"If you say so," Miku said with a little grin as she looked around at the group, spotting an unfamiliar looking shinobi with light blonde hair and blue eyes and asking Chino, "have you ever met that Shinobi?"

Chino looked in the same direction and nodded,

"Yes as a matter of fact, that's Yamanaka Ino she's a medical nin. In fact, ner Ninjutsu and Genjitsu ties in with the mind like yours does, though of course in a completely different way."

"Hmmm...mind related jitsu's you say? Sounds like someone I ought to meet." Miku commented as Chino shrugged.

"We're all working in the same program at the moment so it will probably come up. Did you get your kid yet?"

Miku raised an eyebrow at Chino at that,

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you picked a kid out yet?" Chino repeated.

"No can't say that I have." Miku let out matter-of-factly.

"Well that's alright we weren't really supposed to but I picked mine out already. I got this Udon kid here because he's a pretty smart kid and I need to have a kid who I can hold a conversation with."

"I don't mind which one I get as long as I get to work with Lee." Miku added just as she spotted Lee running over to them.

"I am sorry that I was not as early as I planned to be but I was distracted by my training. Still that is no excuse because there are no excuses on the battlefield. Since this is so I will now punish myself by doing 300 squat thrusts!" Lee said deeply impassioned and preparing to begin when Miku stopped him.

"Lee-kun that is not necessary since it's not like you were late or anything, and additionally it would be more time wasted if you began the squat thrusts now. Instead, perhaps it would be better to make sure to put your best efforts into teaching to make up for whatever it is you need to make up."

"You are amazingly intelligent Miku-chan and your words have reached me. I will follow your instructions than and instead pour my heart and soul into teaching the pupil which I am to recieve." Lee said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah you do that," Chino said as she shook her head to herself and helped Udon stand properly, "I really hope they start soon since I think everyone's here already. We're only taking over teaching the kids who's parents aren't able to work with them for a week, it's not like we even have a full class."

"Ah I was wondering how we only ended up with one a piece." Miku commented.

"That's how." Chino pointed out.

"It does not matter how many or who as long as I get to be a sensei," Lee said tearing up, "Guy-sensei I will do you proud!"

Miku leaned over and whispered in Chino's ear,

"Should I be concerned about this attachment he seems to have to his sensei?"

Chino nodded,

"I would if I were you..."

"ATTENTION EVERYONE, WOULD EVERYONE PLEASE COME OVER HERE, SENSEI'S ON THE RIGHT, STUDENTS ON THE LEFT." Shikamaru said waving everyone over, before he could finish his sentence Rinku was next to him with crossed arms, decidedly away from the children.

"That's our cue." Chino said taking Udon by the arm and walking over with him.

Shikamaru scrunched his nose at her,

"Chino-sensei your messing with the order of things."

Chino pointed to the boy and then poked him,

"This one is the child I am going to teach."

"We haven't even begun the choosing yet though."

"This one or no one Nara."

Shikamaru let out a sigh,

"Whatever it's too toublesome to bother, you can keep him as your student then."

"Thank you." Chino said before going to the end of the line.

"Now as for the rest of us the first thing to do is to have the sensei's divide up the students. Now we could do this logically and then I could make the pairs-" Shikamaru said calculating who should go with who in his mind before being interupted.

"I shall have that one the one with the fire in his eyes!" Lee jumped in before grabbing a hardworking boy from the group and walking to get in the line behind Chino while getting out a mini green jumpsuit and discussing the benefits of wearing one.

"Raiku-chan and I are going to need children." Neji commented calmly before Raiku stomped on his foot,

"Don't lump me in with you I'm going to have my own child."

"I'd like to see you try." Neji mused as Raiku glared at him.

"You know what I meant," she said as she spotted Naruto and her face lit up, "oh my baby boy is here!"

Raiku launched herself at a surprised looking Naruto for a big hug and continued, "I want this one."

A dark aura suddenly surrounded Neji Hyuga as he said,

"Uzumaki may have to die soon."

Miku laughed awkwardly before saying to Rinku,

"He really makes me nervous when he acts like this."

"Raiku-sempai you cannot teach Naruto because he is a sensei not a student."

Naruto nodded and put his arms behind his head as he said,

"Yeah sorry about that Raiku-sempai I promised Konohamaru I'd be his sensei."

"Awe call me mommy, and who is this Konohamaru?"

"Your late boss but that's okay you can make it up in training." A boy with dark hair, googles on his head, and a long blue scarf that he seemed to keep tripping on appeared at the name and dragged Naruto off to stand behind Lee.

"That was probably him," Miku commented as she watched them chatting together on line, "anyway Raiku what happened to your plan to pick the strongest girl and make her tougher than the current line?"

"Oh yeah," Raiku said moving to point directly at the group of students, "which one of you girls still believes that boys have cooties?"

Most of the girls looked at Raiku like she was crazy but two hands rose into the air. Raiku looked at both girls and noticed that one of them was familiar looking, in fact it was Hanabi Hyuga. Seeing as she felt she was way too connected to the Hyuga's as is, Raiku picked the other girl who looked like she would be able to handle Raiku's beginning training style,

"I pick you." she said to the girl and went into the line.

Neji next picked a boy who looked very graceful and seemed to be a genius type. Then Miku picked a well known girl named Moegi who she figured she could help out with. After a bunch of others went Shikamaru turned to Rinku and said,

"It's your turn, I mean to have the last one, I like the ones that don't give me too much work."

Rinku scowled,

"Could I at least have one that I don't want to throw in a river?"

"Are you asking for a recommendation?" Shikamaru asked hands in his pockets.

"Do you have one?"

Shikamaru thought for a second before pushing Hanabi her way,

"I think you might actually do well with Hanabi. She's got a dark side to her that you'd probably enjoy though you should try not to traumatize her since she isn't into boys yet. Remember your dealing with a child."

"Yeah, yeah this ones fine but...ugh anything but children!" Rinku said with her face in her hands as she skipped the line so that she could be in between Miku and Raiku (and their students).

"You should take this as a learning experience Rinku, Hokage knows with your hobbies you might have one of these sooner than you think." Raiku commented as she looked pointedly at Rinku.

"Don't jinx me Nii-san." Rinku said scowling as she looked down at Hanabi who was staring up at her with an expressionless face and said,

"You don't seem likely to last the week but do try because it would be a bother if I had to share a sensei with someone else later."

Rinku looked down at the girl,

"You seem different from the way you were when we were staying at your manor."

Hanabi's eyebrow rose at her,

"Do you see my father anywhere at the moment? No, so I don't have to play being a baby."

"You really do have a dark side...I might be able to work with that. But we do have to work on that whole boys have cooties things. Boys can be a lot more fun than you know."

Raiku made sure to pinch Rinku at that,

"No traumatizing the children got it? No one wants to hear about such things. No one."

Rinku scowled as Shikamaru got a kid and they all made sure there were no extra children running around, which luckily there weren't.

"OKAY, NOW THAT YOU HAVE YOUR STUDENT THIS IS HOW THINGS ARE GOING TO WORK. FROM TODAY TO TOMORROW WE WILL BE WORKING INDIVIDUALLY WITH OUR STUDENTS, THEN WEDNESDAY YOU SHOULD TRY WORKING WITH ANOTHER TEAM, THEN THURSDAY WE WILL HAVE INDIVIDUAL GAMES WHERE THE STUDENTS WILL VERSE EACH OTHER, AND FINALLY ON FRIDAY THERE WILL BE GROUP GAMES. FOR THE FRIDAY MATCH THE TEAMS WILL BE SPLIT INTO TWO GROUPS AND THE GROUPS WILL WORK TOGETHER TO SHOW HOW WELL THEY CAN WORK WITH A TEAM THEY ARE POSSIBLY NOT FAMILIAR WITH. YOU DECIDE HOW MUCH TIME YOU SPEND WITH YOUR STUDENTS, BUT THE MINIMUM IS SCHOOL HOURS. EVERYONE GOT THAT?"

Rinku pouted while everyone else nodded.

"OKAY THEN TRAINING STARTS NOW." Shikamaru finished directing everyone to brake off into their groups.

Rinku let out a long sigh,

"How am I supposed to have fun with Shika-kun when both of us have to take care of half-humans?"

"You do realize that I'm still here right?" Hanabi said staring up at her.

"Ugh! How can I know that when your so short? Can't you just be an adult already?" Rinku said exasperated.

"You were a child once you know."

"Yes but I was...unusally precocious..." Rinku said thoughtfully.

_Flashback_

Baby Rinku looks around at all of the other toddlers in the nursery. With a little yawn she crawls over to the closest boy in the room and says,

"Cuuuuute."

Then she gives him a kiss and chuckles at his expression. The baby boy starts to cry and Rinku keeps chuckling.

_Flashforward_

"Ah now that's how children should be." Rinku said thinking fondly of her memory.

"You should seek counseling." Hanabi offered.

"Says the five year old with a double life." Rinku snapped back.

"I am not five and please don't confuse my age for your mental capacity." Hanabi said looking away from her.

"Save the back talk we have work to do, the quicker I teach you a few moves, the quicker you get home and I get away from here." Rinku said as she began to work with her student.

The others had already begun training.


	36. Chapter 36: Children Are Not Dogs

(Hey guys sorry that this is taking so long but I have a job, student teaching, and college so my fanfictions are going to be very slow in coming, still here's the next part)

Chapter 36: Children Are Not Dogs

As was expected of her, Rinku was the member of Team 17 that had the hardest time on the first day of the new assignment. So much so, in fact, that she'd nearly beaten up a man for Shikamaru's home address, and surprisingly not for any particularly indecent reasons. Nope this time it was all business.

Hanabi Hyuga was currently attached to a leash looking device around her waist. Her arms were folded in front of her and her expression was of silent disapproval. Rinku ignored this look as she rapped the door of the Nara household, and waited for Shikamaru to make his appearance. And make it he did. A casually dressed Shikamaru soon appeared in the doorway quickly followed by his own 'little buddy'. He took one look at Rinku and said,

"How is it exactly that you got this address?"

Rinku waved her hand in front of her face back and forth to shoo the thought away,

"Just a little interrogation, speaking of which, I must say that the people of this village are very quick to crack. I didn't even have to use the- ... but that's not the point of today's visit." Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow as if to tell her to go on, which of course she then did, "This thing you gave me must go back." Rinku finished as she handed Shikamaru the leash as if handing over the ownership of a dog.

Shikamaru sighed as he made his stance more comfortable and lifted his pointer finger to rest on his temple, while his thumb lay on his chin. He eyed the leash and shook his head before unclipping it from Hanabi and handing Rinku, what he could only assume was hers,

"She is neither a thing nor a dog... nor an Inuzuka even so why do you have her on a leash? In fact, she's not even a hyperactive child where this would ever be needed. And why do you own this thing?" he said pointing to the leash as Rinku smirked and made a seductive wink,

"All the better to-"

Shikamaru quickly covered her mouth before she actually said it,

"There are children here Rinku-sensei." he said stressing the sensei part, which caused Rinku to pout, even as he let go of her mouth.

"This is exactly why I'm here I can't be around children. In fact, I'm thinking about having my aunt make a rule that kids aren't allowed with in five feet of me." Rinku said in a conspiratorial way, as if the children couldn't here them.

"So question, I understand that you don't seem to be very fond of this particular assignment, but I do have to ask... why are you coming to me about this problem? You either have to go through Lady Tsunade to get her to excuse you from the assignment or to Hanabi's father, the only thing I do at the moment is coordinate things." Shikamaru said leaning on the frame of the door as his little buddy mirrored him on the other side.

"See there's a slight problem with both of those options. One, Aunt Tsunade wouldn't let me out of this assignment even if I begged, because she's never let us off the hook about things that we said we'd do. And as for the second suggestion the little brat won't let me return her to her father." Rinku said giving Hanabi a glare for good measure.

Having held her peace long enough, in her own opinion, Hanabi felt that it was high time that she enter her own opinion,

"Never in my life have I ever been treated in such a fashion-"

"That's a part of the problem." Rinku interrupted with a mumble before Hanabi continued what she was saying.

"I am Hyuga Hanabi, a very important member of the main branch of the Hyuga's, very graceful and dignified people, we are blue bloods and I will not tolerate a disgrace on my record by being brought back to my father by a sensei who seems to be unable to work with me. I will not allow our honor or reputation to be tarnished by this overly hormonal teenage shinobi." Hanabi said icily.

Rinku glared at the little girl as she began to roll up her sleeves, as if preparing for a fight. Hanabi didn't move but it was clear to anyone watching by the flash of her eyes that she was willing to attempt to take the older girl in a fight herself. Shikamaru quickly separated Hanabi from Rinku for the moment as he spoke,

"I understand that you aren't overly enthusiastic about the current assignment, however, it's an assignment that you yourself agreed to, and it's only one week. So since it's not going to kill you I'm not going to interfere. Now if you'll excuse me I have my own student to teach." He said beginning to close the door only to have Rinku put her arm in the doorway and keep it in place with a very annoyed expression.

"What could you possibly be teaching him inside your house? Your quick to tell me to suck it up but I see you aren't even doing the assignment Team Leader-san." she pointed out with a glare.

Shikamaru let go of the doorframe with a sigh,

"For your information I'm spending today working with him on the intellectual aspect of fighting, and on how playing shogi can improve tactical skills and decision making on the battle field."

"You really know how to cover for yourself don't you? Well I'll play along then, if your not going to take back the child you'll just have to help me with her then," Rinku said brushing past Shikamaru and his assigned child into the house while telling Hanabi to, "come girl."

Hanabi shot Rinku a Hyuga death glare though Rinku wasn't able to see it being in front of the girl at the time. Then she growled out,

"How many times must I tell you that I'm not a dog? And for someone who supposedly hates children so much you sure act childishly," Hanabi pointed out as she gave a slight bow to Shikamaru, "thank you for your hospitality." The last was more of a reflex than any real gratitude. Hyuga's were well known for their manners and respectability among other things. Hanabi wasn't about to let Senju Rinku ruin that.

Shikamaru shot his little buddy a questioning eyebrow, but the boy merely shrugged, before both of them followed the girls inside. Shikamaru instantly looked around the living room to see where his two uninvited guests had gone off too. It was a quick find though since Hanabi had settled herself on her knees in front of the coffee table with her body in perfect posture as if waiting for someone to offer her something, even though the shogi set was in front of her, and Rinku was standing in front of the couch with one finger pressed against her lips in thought. Shikamaru's little buddy looked up at Shikamaru as if waiting for his instructions. Shikamaru let out another loud sigh hoping that Rinku was getting the fact that he was very put out at the moment. Her seductive nature was actually enjoyable to him (even if she was perhaps a little too intense about it), but there seemed to also be annoying things about her as well.

Thinking about these things Shikamaru directed his buddy to sit across from Hanabi and start a new game of Shogi while he tried to figure out how best to get Rinku to train with Hanabi on her own for a bit, without enticing her enough to traumatize both of the children. The boy was quick to listen, sitting across from Hanabi and resetting the game as he'd been taught. But he had noticed that Hanabi had been staring at him (though it seemed more like through him) the whole time. He tilted his head to the side confused before asking,

"What?"

Hanabi let out a dignified huff before scolding,

"Aren't you going to offer me some tea or something Tsubasa? It's only polite when you have company, especially female company. The men in my family would never forget something so essential."

The boy blinked at her,

"This isn't my house... "

"If you allow such minor details to trip you up then you'll never be a true man." Hanabi chastized as the boy tried to figure out whether or not he was in the wrong, and made his first move in shogi.

Meanwhile, Rinku had come out of her stupor before Shikamaru could find an answer to his current predicament. Rinku's thoughtful face quickly became a mischievous one as she sashayed closer to him,

"I just came up with a very good idea for what we can do today. Let's let the children learn...tactics? Shoji? Whatever it was that you'd been working on now while we go 'discuss' some grown up things in your bedroom."

Shikamaru blocked her attempt to jump him by hopping behind his counter and putting his arm out to keep her in place,

"What are you doing?"

"Well I had thought that it was pretty obvious but I'll play along if your into playing innocent. Ah I get it maybe you wanted to play student/sensei huh? Alright I'm game. Today sensei is going to teach you a very valuable lesson Shika-chan..." she began as she started to climb on top of the counter.

Tsubasa looked away from the shogi board as he watched Rinku-sensei in awe wondering what she was doing.

"Rinku-sensei this is highly inappropriate and also quite troublesome for me. It's not that I'm not interested or anything but this really isn't the best time."

Rinku kept her smirk on her face,

"There's no time like the present."

Shikamaru made a face before circling the counter to get away from her even as she was mid pounce. He sidestepped just in time for Rinku to go flying into a couch chair. Luckily her hit was padded, but Shikamaru had calculated that much. Poor Tsubasa's mouth was agape at the suddenness of the sensei's flight. Hanabi didn't even bother to look up, her attention completely on the game as Tsubasa moved a piece without looking, at Hanabi's insistence to hurry it up. Shikamaru moved over to sit on the couch as Rinku turned herself right side up and wiped off imaginary dust with a slightly annoyed look.

"Tell you what," Shikamaru started deciding to relent a little, "if you make it through this week and actually teach the student that you were assigned without complaining about it too much, then I will consent to some 'fun' at your apartment."

"My apartment you say..." Rinku trailed off thinking about how inconveniently placed her apartment was, being so close to Raiku's and all. She tried to imagine what her sister would say if she later found out about Shikamaru having 'fun' with Rinku under her very nose.

_Imagined Scenario_

Having just found out what Rinku was up to for a fact Raiku emerges from her apartment with a chainsaw in hand and begins hacking down Rinku's door yelling,

"Castration!"

_End of Imagined Scenario_

Rinku pursed her lips in thought before saying,

"It might be better if we do it at your place."

Shikamaru shook his head,

"I live here with my parents so I really wouldn't feel comfortable about that."

Rinku sighed but then waved her hand as if to shoo the bad part away,

"Well we'll find a place when the time comes. So I'll take that challenge of yours, but you'd better not try to back out." she warned him.

"Do I look suicidal to you?" he deadpanned as Hanabi said in a calm and bored tone, "I win."

"What?!" Tsubasa said as he turned to look at the board, and just as she had said she had one, but in the poor boy's defense he had been very distracted and Hanabi had not.

"You should work on your focus, shinobi can't afford to be distracted on the battlefield. Next time keep your eyes on the goal you set for yourself." she chastised as Tsubasa shook his head repeatedly in awe.

"Well with that Hanabi and I have to get going. I have lots of things to teach her." Rinku said grabbing Hanabi by the collar, and dragging her out of the house.

It was a little hard, even with the Hyuga grace, to make being dragged out of a house by the collar look dignified, but Hanabi did manage it. Shikamaru and Tsubasa followed along just to make sure that they really did leave as the two girls set out to honestly get some training done. Shikamaru estimated that Rinku wouldn't be able handle the whole week if she didn't change tactics soon, but to him he'd be content either way.

Rinku, meanwhile, was suddenly determined to teach Hanabi enough to make her a chunin in no time. It was amazing how motivated she suddenly was, even about teaching a child, when she there was a personal goal for her to reach. And suddenly the assignment was looking up. Rinku was very hopeful that she and Shikamaru would be able to find a place far away from her sister to have a little 'fun.' After all she didn't want Raiku to castrate her current target, Rinku had completely different plans for that specific part of Shikamaru's anatomy.


	37. Chapter 37: Do As I Say Not As I Do

Chapter 37: Do As I Say Not As I Do

On the completely opposite end of Rinku, Raiku had been very excited about the assignment. Oddly enough, though Raiku was horribly bad at most domestic tasks, she happened to be amazing with children. Perhaps a part of that had to do with the fact that she was a sucker for games and competitions. In fact, sometimes she was very childish, in a few senses of the word. But on the other hand, Raiku was a very strict taskmaster when it came to training a shinobi.

No one knew the full reasoning for anything that Raiku did, because honestly speaking she usually needed a few good reasons to do anything at all. The hard training itself had a list of reasons, which not only included the fact that Raiku's own training had been ridiculously hard, but also the fact that Raiku was determined to toughen up at least one of the future kunochi of this village. She had heard some pretty sad things about the majority of the female population in Konoha and she meant for that to stop as fast as possible. As it was men were so quick to dismiss the abilities of the female population, but it really got to Raiku when they were proven right. She herself was determined to always prove them wrong about the abilities and limitations of kunochi, and she tried to have other females follow that same line of thinking, which was one of the reasons she was so strict with her own team.

So with these kinds of ideals and thoughts in mind Raiku had worked with her student, whose name was Makino, on quite a number of techniques the entire first day and most of the second day. Raiku had been very impressed by the young girls progress and was quite happy that she had chosen the girl for her student. In fact, Raiku had been so happy about the girls fast learning capacity, that she had decided to reward Makino by taking the girl out for dinner at a local restaurant that she had heard very good things about. Unfortunately, the trip to the restaurant ended up being delayed because of something that Raiku happened to witness on the way.

It just so happened that at the exact same time that Raiku and Makino were walking along the main road of Konoha, Sakura was chewing Naruto out about something or other. To the eyes of Konoha, and thus most passerby's, seeing Sakura punching Naruto around was not an unusual site. In fact, it was rather the opposite, so much so that it was practically scenery. But it was certainly not something that Raiku had ever seen happen until that day, and it wasn't something she was about to stand around and watch either.

Raiku had been in very good spirits as she and her student were walking and talking about the three jitsu types and the pluses and minuses of too much attention to each, when her ears perked up at the sound of a female voice yelling loudly up ahead. Generally speaking Raiku wouldn't have even paid attention to that enough to go over and check it out, but the problem with that came with the fact that they had to go in that direction to get to the restaurant. Raiku prepared herself to walk past the ranting girl, and ignore the situation entirely, when suddenly the pink haired girl who had been doing the yelling, punched her fist into a blonde guy's stomach and he went flying backwards hitting into the fence behind him. Raiku was prepared to walk away if the guy seemed able to handle himself, when she paused in shock. The blonde boy who had just been sucker punched in the gut had been none other than Naruto, the boy she had decided was her adopted son.

The pink haired girl didn't even wait for Naruto to get up before continuing her verbal tirade on him. Raiku paid no attention to what exactly it was that she was yelling at him about since she couldn't even think of an excuse that would justify such treatment of such an innocent looking boy, who was not fighting back what so ever.

Raiku was very upset about the pink haired girl's abuse of Naruto. A part of it was because she absolutely hated when people bullied the weak or those who didn't or couldn't fight back. A part of it was because Raiku had a soft spot for the innocent, childlike Naruto. A part of it was because the girl was picking on someone just to make herself look stronger. Raiku didn't want Makino, or any other young kunoichi in training, thinking that this was true strength. Raiku would put a stop to that thought.

Naruto had gotten up and made a little face before trying to defend himself, verbally anyway,

"It's not like I meant to lose track of time Sakura. I'm on assignment this week to act as Konohamaru's sensei and he wanted to train as much as possible. He's really obsessed because he wants to win the games that are coming up, which I can't blame him for because I'm pretty determined to win myself..." Naruto said forgetting exactly what the conversation had been about exactly.

"Your always making excuses like these Naruto. Any time you have even the slightest responsibility you end up running off doing one thing or another instead of what is most important. And I bet this so called 'training' with Konohamaru is just an excuse for you two to practice that disgusting jitsu that you made up," Sakura said scowling at him, "you make me crazy sometimes Naruto!"

Sakura moved forward and pulled her hand back as if she was moving to hit Naruto again when Raiku stepped in front of the blonde boy and grabbed the pink haired girl's wrist in mid motion before tightening her grip slightly. Raiku didn't plan on breaking the girl's wrist unless it was absolutely necessary, especially since she had a child audience. Still she did plan to give the Sakura girl at least a little bruising from the hold,

"I don't know who you are or who you think you are but I suggest you put your hand down to your side before I snap it like a twig." Raiku said in a seemingly calm but serious tone.

Sakura blinked in surprise as she relaxed her hand and Raiku let it go albeit reluctantly. Naruto had been so surprised by the action that he was still standing there with his mouth hanging open. Sakura managed to get her composure back as she made an annoyed face and said,

"How is this any of your business? I've never even seen you before."

Raiku let out a humorless chuckle as she answered,

"This is my business because I make it my business. I happen to be very fond of Naruto-chan and I really hate bullying. I find it rather interesting that you hit people who don't seem to be able to hit you back. Considering the okay strength you have in that arm you ought to be protecting those who are weaker than you instead of running around hitting people your a little annoyed with. What are you five? Even children in school know better right Makino?"

Makino nodded dutifully and recited,

"Men are the weaker sex."

Raiku quickly made a wide eyed face and shook her head, whispering,

"Not that one."

"Oh," Makino corrected, "we never hurt anyone who is weaker than us, because people who are born with strength are meant to use it to protect the weak and what's important, not to bully those who can't or won't defend themselves."

"Look this really is none of your business. I don't ever severely hurt him or anything, and he's not complaining so you shouldn't either." Sakura said completely ignoring Makino.

Raiku turned to look at Naruto curiously,

"Yeah come to think of it why exactly are you just taking this? You should at least defend yourself a little bit."

Naruto turned pink and mumbled something incoherent before Raiku tapped the side of her nose three times,

"Ahhhhhh I get it, you've got a crush on her don't you?" she said to Naruto, completely ignoring Sakura for the moment before turning to the girl and shaking her head, "oh wow you just get worse and worse as this conversation goes on. So basically you take advantage of the fact that Naruto likes you to get him to do things for you and not fight back when you try to push him around huh?"

Raiku was pulling up her sleeves for a fight even as she was talking. At the moment there was no forgiving Sakura for doing something like that. Logically she understood that perhaps she was jumping the gun, getting into a fight (in front of a student) without all of the details, but she couldn't help the fact that she felt very overprotective of certain people, one being Naruto himself. She refused to just watch the other girl pushing Naruto around just because she could. Raiku would put a stop to that, at least when she was around.

"Since I'm not a bully myself, as far as bullying the weak goes anyway, I won't be able to give you the beating you obviously need, but I will give you a little bit of a lesson." Raiku said as Naruto ran up to her trying to get her to stop.

Sakura, having pretty much no knowledge of who Raiku was or the skill level that the kunochi jonin happened to be, decided that she wasn't going to back down from this particular fight, especially because she didn't feel that she was in the wrong,

"Fine I'll take you but I have to warn you that I'm a student of Hokage Tsunade, and a medical ninja, so you might want to back down while you still can."

Raiku let out another humorless chuckle at that, she didn't even bother explaining that she had also been taught by Lady Tsunade, and she had that kind of training when she was much younger. Instead she said,

"That's good then you'll be able to patch yourself up very nicely after I'm done with you, and just so you know a sensei's abilities are not necessarily the same as their students. My suggestion is that you gain a reputation for yourself with your own abilities instead of clinging to someone else's."

Naruto, meanwhile was rushing around between the two trying to convince them not to fight. He really didn't want to be the cause of a rift between the two, and certainly not a physical fight. But seeing as neither one of them seemed to be backing down, and he couldn't figure out how to get them to stop without enraging them further, Naruto decided to see if there was anyone around to help.

He ran a short ways without seeing anyone who would be able to help, until he turned the corner and almost skidded straight into Hyuga Neji and his little buddy, a boy named Shin. Neji looked down at Naruto as the boy attempted to grab Neji's forearms, but which the Hyuga blocked affectively with one hand, before looking down at his pupil,

"See this is one of the perks of training, your reflexes and senses become so enhanced that you can make sure that the only people who touch you are ones you want to."

Shin nodded in thought about that. Naruto, meanwhile, decided that he would hold himself back from fighting with Neji, in order to stop the other fight

that he was more concerned with,

"Yeah whatever you say but I really need your help, you see Sakura was yelling at me and then-"

"Uzumaki I hate to break it to you but I really could care less about your love triangle relationship with Sakura and Sasuke. I periodically respect you as a ninja, but off the field your a little too much for my sensabilities to handle, so if you will excuse us." Neji said as he directed Shin to move on, which both of them did as they begun to pass Naruto.

Naruto blinked a second standing in shock before running forward to stand ahead of them,

"Wait a minute I'm asking for your help," Naruto said quickly as Neji and Shin kept moving, "Sakura-chan and Raiku-"

Before Naruto could finish his sentence Neji stopped where he was, causing Shin to stop as well. Neji turned his eyes to lock on to Naruto,

"Where is she?" he said completely serious.

Naruto blinked at Neji before pointing in the direction of where he'd just come from. Neji glanced that way briefly before giving Shin a look, and heading that way,

"Come Shin let's find out what this is all about, a true shinobi always helps women out, especially when she's important to you."

Shin nodded and followed Neji on his way, with Naruto in tow.

While Naruto had been getting backup to help somehow diffuse the situation, Sakura and Raiku were busy doing the opposite with Makino watching. The two kunochi had traded insults back and forth for a few minutes before it escaladed enough to become physical. Amusingly enough, the person who actually began to make the fight physical was not Raiku but Sakura who reached forward in an attempt to get a hold of Raiku's braid and yank it hard. Raiku quickly snapped her braid backwards out of the way before grabbing on to it at arms length and sending it lashing at the girl like a whip. Sakura quickly dodged it and moved to a roll in order to keep her momentum up before getting up straight.

Raiku could tell that Sakura intended this to be a catfight, perhaps like those the pink haired girl often had with Ino, but Raiku absolutely hated that kind of sissy fighting. Hoping to set the pace for this somewhat light match Raiku kneeled down on the ground and slapped it causing a very strong wind to whip across the way straight at Sakura who lifted her arms in front of her and got into position in an attempt to stay in place, but she was forced back about five feet through sheer force of wind. At that Raiku smirked and crooked her finger towards herself mockingly while saying,

"Let's do this then."

Sakura, angry at being mocked, charged forward and slammed her fist into the ground causing the earth to quake and a part of it to crack from the little. Raiku chuckled as she jumped up on top of the fence and waved back down at Sakura,

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to get me even a little bit Pinky."

Makino stood watching excitedly, her face lit up in excitement and awe at being able to watch two powerful kunoichi fighting right in front of her, and her sensei seeming to be the one who was winning so far. For a girl her age and a kunoichi-in-training, this was one of the coolest things she'd ever seen, so far anyway. Even while fighting, and perhaps because Raiku was finding the fight to be boringly easy, Raiku noticed Makino's excitement, and grinned.

"Maybe I should let Makino battle you since I'm not having much to do in this fight... oh yeah I can't do that, I forgot your fond of picking on children." Raiku said as she gave up on using her genjitsu and ninjitsu due to the situation. She'd take Sakura with Taijitsu as usually, she had planned on fighting this battle differently initially, but had decided her gen and nin-jitsu's weren't necessary for this girl.

Sakura huffed in annoyance,

"Naruto is not a child he's my age."

Raiku shook her head,

"Excuses, excuses." Raiku said as she jumped down from the fence and signaled Sakura to come after her. Sakura took her up on the offer.

Unfortunately, at the same time that Sakura was preparing to charge, Makino had gotten so excited that she was subconsciously drifting closer and closer to the fighting duo. So much so that she walked into the way of Sakura's charge. Both Sakura and Raiku noticed at the same time the danger of the situation. So Sakura instantly tried to pull back but her momentum was too quick and strong so even with planting her feet firmly against the ground she was still sent hurling in the same direction. Raiku's eyes quickly scanned the situation before she decided her best move in order to ensure her students safety was to take the brunt of the hit instead of dodging it as planned.

With that thought in mind Raiku rushed forward and grabbed Makino, pulling her into a protective hug to prevent the on coming hit. Makino closed her eyes preparing for impact as Sakura slammed into Raiku hard against her side and the both of them went flying. Raiku made sure that all of her student's vital points were protected as she braced herself for impact with the ground, or something harder if she was really unlucky. She kept her eyes open as she tried to get her body to twist slightly midair for a softer hit, but a sudden blur of movement distracted her from these thoughts as her body slammed against something hard, but much softer than she had expected.

It took about a minute for her to check over the student in her arms and to let the girl go so she could stand up and test everything to make sure she was okay, before she decided to look to see who had been the one to save her some pain. But before that she wanted to stand up and stretch herself, which she would have done if the arms had let her. She scowled ready to give the guy a little chewing out, despite the fact that he had just saved her some trouble, most likely at his own expense. And that's when she saw that it was Neji. She honestly wasn't all that surprised.

Neji himself grinned at her,

"We really have to stop meeting like this." he said seductively as Raiku shook her head, amazed by his audacity.

"I was hoping we'd stop meeting period." she commented as she gently pushed him away and she got up.

"Sorry I don't see that happening in this lifetime."

"Well then I suppose I should be very good in this lifetime so that I'm not punished like this next time around."

Neji chuckled as he pointed at Sakura,

"So what happened here?"

Raiku let out a long sigh,

"I was attempting to stop her from bullying Naruto."

"Bullying him?" Neji repeated with a raised eyebrow, "Raiku-chan men aren't bullied by women unless they want to be..."

Raiku shook her head,

"That's not true just ask most men who've come into contact with my sister."

"Yes well she's an exception I suppose, but in this situation Naruto is fine. He's a lot stronger than he looks, and nearly indestructible, trust me on this. I get the feeling he likes to be thrown around by her, at least then she's touching him..."

The infamous probably ninja fan girl popped up with a sign that (?) Makino (?) read outloud to herself before the fan girl disappeared,

" 'Sasuke is the only one allowed to touch Naruto' ."

Neji and Raiku paid no mind to this, neither did Naruto and Sakura who were talking a few feet away,

"Is that Neji's new girlfriend or something?" Sakura asked curiously as she watched them.

"Um...I guess that depends on which one you ask." Naruto said after a second of thought.

"What?" Sakura asked confused.

"Don't worry about it for now, if you don't get back to the Old Lady soon your gonna be in really big trouble." Naruto commented pointing to the sky.

Sakura's eyes widened,

"Oh Hokage your right I have to go." she said racing up to the office while Naruto laughed fondly at her and decided to go hit Ichiraku for some ramen.

Raiku, meanwhile, shrugged her shoulders as Naruto and Sakura slipped away,

"Whatever the case it doesn't matter anymore since I'm not in the mood to fight. My student almost got hurt because of it. Besides that I did notice that the pink haired girl didn't want to hurt Makino at least, so I'll allow this specific incident to end here, but we will have a problem if this continues."

Having said that she turned to Makino with a small reasuring smile, "Do you want to go to the hospital or are you okay? I think either way this is enough for today, but I'm very proud of your progress, and we will get that food if you want before you head home, I did promise it."

Makino shook her head,

"I don't have to go to the hospital, but I am hungry."

Raiku smiled,

"Dinner it is then."

"That sounds like a good idea, Shin and I also planned on getting a bite to eat before I dropped him off. A sensei should pay for a meal or two, it's only right. So we'll be joining you then."

Raiku shook her head,

"Your so lucky that you saved me some pain or I'd have harmed you just for asking, but it's not like I can stop you from eating in the same restaurant. We'll just ask for two different table's that's all." she said quickly leading away Makino.

Neji and Shin quickly caught up as Neji shook her head,

"I don't think so Raiku-chan, you owe me."

Raiku let out an annoyed groan as she shook her head,

"Fine we will allow you to eat with us but I'm paying for our half and this is nothing more than an obligatory dinner visit. After this I owe you nothing."

Neji chuckled,

"Fine then, but in exchange you are going to entertain me."

Raiku looked at him through narrowed, suspicious eyes,

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean you have to at least attempt to be civil with me."

"Don't push your luck Hyuga, I said I'd eat with you, that's enough of a concession on my end as it is." she commented as the four went off to get dinner.


	38. Chapter 38: No Udon You Can’t Fly

Chapter 38: No Udon You Can't Fly

On the third day of being sensei for a week, Miku was happy to be able to work with a team. Unfortunately for her Lee had already told Naruto that they would work together at this particular assignment, so she had decided to partner herself with Chino. On the plus side, both Lee and Naruto agreed to work with the girls also. Still, there was a vast difference in how the other's trained their students and how Miku did.

For one thing Naruto and Lee were leading their students with the same kind of vigor that they showed in training and on missions. Oddly enough this made it so that the students were unable to keep up the pace. Which meant that Naruto and Lee forgot that the focus of the lesson was to help teach the students. Instead they ended up in a competition to see who could do the most training. Konohamaru and Oniguri meanwhile, admittedly not being the smartest of the trainees, came to the conclusion that their assignment must be to verse each other.

As if that weren't bad enough, Miku turned her head to the side to see what Chino was doing. There before her, Udon stood on top of a flat rock flapping his arms up and down repeatedly, before jumping off of it. Miku shook her head before turning to Moegi, who was making a face that read 'Now-you-see-what-I-have-to-deal-with?' Miku gave a nod of understanding before calmly commenting,

"I don't really think this is necessary to say but just in case… Don't model yourself after anyone in this vicinity," Moegi nodded as Miku headed over to Chino and Udon, "I fear to ask but what are you doing to that poor child?"

Chino grinned mischievously, "Teaching him how to fly."

Miku frowned, "But Chino you don't know how to fly…"

Chino leaned over and whispered,

"I know that and you know that, but he doesn't."

Miku tsked before saying in a stern tone, "Chino…"

Chino let out a sigh, "Fine I'll take the assignment a little more seriously if you insist on it, but this isn't the kind of assignment I usually have to take care of you know."

"Yes, however, Anbu regulations remain the same. Take every mission seriously, because the Hokage would not ask you to do something that is not important to the Land of Fire." Miku recited.

"Well actually remember that time when we were younger and the Hokage informed our village that we were only allowed to rescue cats and help with crops?" Chino continued.

"That was during training, everyone has to start on those little things in order to learn how to be a true shinobi without dying in the first mission. C and D ranked missions helped us greatly. They were to our own benefit. Besides this is a different Hokage then the one who assigned us those."

"Alright I'll give you that, but I will remind you that we have Lady Tsunade at the moment. What about the time just last week when she had me tell a debt collector that she was dead and so can't be expected to pay the bill…" Chino pressed.

"Fine I'll give you that one, but generally she doesn't. Besides that you promised to fill in for your boyfriend so if you mess up this specific mission then you reflect badly on both of you." Miku pointed out.

"Eh." Chino shrugged.

"Well at least normally your pretty on top of your missions. Still I'm going to have to spoil your fun for the sake of the mission."

"Awe…" Chino pouted, "fine then, Udon you can stop trying to fly, apparently it's not one of your talents."

Miku gave her a shake of the head before tilting her head to look at the others briefly. She turned to Moegi and sighed,

"It's going to be a long day." She informed her student who promptly nodded in agreement.


	39. Chapter 39: I Can Resist Anything but

Chapter 39: I Can Resist Anything but Temptation

On the fourth day every one of the trainers and trainees were ready and raring to go. Even the ever-complaining Rinku stood grinning with her student Hanabi, who thankfully was without a leash. This probably had more to do with Shikamaru's bet than the actual competition.

Raiku and other more enthusiastic sensei's *cough* Naruto and Lee *cough* stood giving pep talks and adding little reminders to their speeches, not wanting their students to lose. Neji, and the more quiet or refined sensei's looked calmly and amusedly over at the enthusiastic ones.

For sensei's such as Shikamaru and Neji, they expected to do well logically. Others, like Miku and Chino, preferred not to have their students win in certain fights, simply because they knew that there would be consequences for the sensei's with winners. They were smart enough to not want to deal with a competitively enraged Raiku, who was not fighting personally but would take a loss of her student personally, or an adamant sensei like Naruto or Lee stalking them for a rematch for the kids. It was one of the reasons that they were happy that half of the students would come out winners.

Pregenin or not they were still children, and thus still able to be pampered a little. The realities of the job would be quick in coming, and for some of the students who had lost family members due to the job they already knew enough. If they didn't get it in school they'd figure it out once they were separated into their teams for a little while. Some of the sensei's were upset about it, but most had agreed that it was best handled this way, so the majority ruled. And so the fight began.

After all of the students had completed all of their matches, half of them in triumph and the other half in defeat, the students headed home to tell their parents all about it and to prepare for tomorrow. Shikamaru then turned to the sensei's who he had asked to stay after. He signaled them all in so that he wouldn't have to yell as he said,

"So as you know this mission doesn't pay much, so instead of giving us money the Hokage decided to rent out the BBQ place for us for the night. We are allowed to drink and eat anything we want and no one should be in their but us. Unless any of you have pressing plans I've picked tonight so we can head over there now."

Most of the group nodded their heads and began walking while a few of them made apologies and headed to prior engagements.

The BBQ Restaurant, as promised, had been especially closed off for the night so that the only members inside of it were the shinobi who helped with this particular mission and perhaps a few close friends specially invited. The majority of the ninjas had clamored around the bar area, while more serious eaters, and their companions took up booths as if preparing for battle.

Thus, Choji, Naruto, and Lee were preparing plates and giving each other death glares, while Ino and Miku looked on shaking their heads. The intense battle for food had begun in that section, while others at the bar ordered lighter meals. Chino grabbed some snacks before heading over to bet on Choji and cheer the boys into possibly getting sick, all for her own amusement rest assured. Those who sat at the bar meanwhile seemed to have gone from making polite conversation directly to accusations and comments about fights and other related topics,

"I think since my girl could have beaten her competitor it means that I win the bet and you need to visit my apartment." Rinku said as she slid her stool closer to Shikamaru. Shika pulled his chair a little away for space as he shook his head,

"That wasn't the agreement, and not winning when she could've won isn't something to brag about."

Rinku edged closer to him again,

"But that wasn't my fault, I tried to work with her at least."

"Rinku she refused to fight under protest because of your teaching. She is one of the top fighters in her class so she could have definitely beat the other student that she was up against. Tactically she would have had him beat even before you add her skill fighting. I'm not going to reward you for ruining a good student. The assignment is to teach her."

Rinku glared at him before kicking his chair hard. Causing him to backtrack as the chair broke and he coolly leaned against the closest wall. Rinku, however, was not deterred,

"You can't deny me for long Nara I know where you live, it will be quite easy to figure out where you sleep."

"You're right, but though that would be troublesome you'd never catch me."

Rinku smirked widely,

"Don't tempt me Shika I love a challenge and I can fight anything but temptation."

"Hmm." Shikamaru shrugged noncommittally, he was smart enough not to answer in challenge but he also wasn't willing to lose too much ground because he believed that had been his own father's downfall early on.

Rinku eyed him looking for any signs of doubt that she could pounce on. Though Shikamaru was the master of indifference, Rinku decided that his lack of repentance merited her action. He would pay for going back on his word, as she saw it. Shikamaru, being rather observant of everything around him, noticed the look in her eyes that read that she was up to something. He was confident enough that he'd catch her attempts at revenge but either way he found that it would be quite troublesome.


	40. Chapter 40: Last Day Sensei

To start off with I wanted to take a few seconds to respond to the wonderful reviews that I have gotten .

Kankananime123- Thank you so much ^^ I'm really glad that you love Raiku because she's the character that I have most in common with lol and I love Neji so I hope that my portrayal of him does him justice.

Lawl- Lol I love the name that you picked lol and the comment matches. I'm glad I could make you laugh .

Blaze- Thank you for continuing to read and I'm glad that you are liking it. Raiku and Neji are my "main characters" but I try to give the others a fair amount of play. Luckily for you since your favorite girl is Rinku she gets a lot of play for the next few chapters, which I hope you'll enjoy ^^. She sure is enjoying herself.

Sharklover101- What a wonderful compliment thank you -beams- I hope that you continue to read and enjoy this fanfiction as I love making people laugh ^^.

Akai-chan- Lol thanks for the comment I like adding her in when I can. She is also a friend of mine lol.

Miku and Chino- My Miku and Chino! You guys are awesome lol but shhh your giving away secrets lol. It's okay though. The Geisha Ark/side project is the same thing. I'm giving it its own fanfiction for those who just want to read that but I'm going to include it later on in the Team 17 saga or so I hope lol. Thank you for your continued help, excitement, and comments concerning this project of mine.

Everyone: If you haven't read Chino's review I just wanted to say that she understands me so well in that if you guys do have any general ideas you can post them in the review section if you want. I'm not saying that I'll definitely use them all, but if something catches my eye or muse or attention I will most certainly work to add it in. If not no need to worry I have a million ideas for this story (though sometimes it takes time to figure out how to fit them all in and place them) so don't fear on that account. The story shall go on. Speaking of which here it goes.

**Chapter 40: Last Day Sensei**

"Okay Naruto can you feel the power of youth?!" Lee cried as soon as the two groups had been separated. Oddly enough it seemed that many of the more enthusiastic sensei's had been put on one side while the reluctants had ended up on the other.

Miku wondered whether that was a coincidence or if Tsunade was experimenting on them without informing them again. She supposed either way it didn't really matter because it was a done deal. Though how she managed to get on this side she may never know. Still that didn't stop her from grinning at Lee-kuns actions as he was facing an overly excited Uzumaki.

"I feel it, believe it!" Naruto yelled.

"Are we going to get them?!"

"Yes sir!"

"Are we going to crush them?!"

"Yes sir!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"Defeat the enemy!"

"Yosh!"

"Hai!"

"Yosh!"

"Hai!"

"Fight-o!"

"Oh!"

Fight-o!"

"Ohhhhhh!"

Rinku, Miku, and Shikamaru shook their heads at the two overly enthusiastic boys as they hyped each other up.

"Can you believe those guys?" Shikamaru muttered as he leaned against a tree.

"Lee-kun is a lovely person and I adore his fighting spirit and all, but I worry that all of this yelling will give him a heart attack one of these days." Miku commented lightly surveying her crush's actions.

"Can you believe those guys Ra-chan?" Rinku said with a snort as she turned to see what her sister had to say about it, only to blink at Raiku's absence. She turned around to look over at the boys again only to stare.

"What do we want?!" Raiku was yelling as she punched her fist into the air.

"Victory!" The two boys said in unity.

"When do we want it?!"

"Now!"

"What do we want?!"

"Victory!"

"When do we want it?!"

"Now!"

Rinku scowled wondering whether or not to be embarrassed by her sister's enthusiasm or start getting her own team hyped up. Not that she would be able to, she considered wryly as she eyed the forerunners of her team which included Shikamaru, Neji, Chino, and an annoyed looking blonde girl that she had recently discovered was called Ino.

"They do realize that this is just a game right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who knows… who knows…" Rinku answered.

Miku rubbed her temples as she went to stand on her own side contemplating whether or not to join in the huddle that her crazy teammates had formed,

"It's going to be a long day…"

Miku had been right it was a rather long day but by the time the game had ended the majority of the groups were happy with the results. Raiku's more enthusiastic team had come out victorious in the end because of a number of things. These things included a protesting Hanabi who refused to play for Rinku's benefit, an older Hyuga who repeatedly claimed that it was only right to let his lady win as it was the gentlemanly thing to do, a certain Nara who had actually fallen asleep during the game of war, and a young snotnosed genin who insisted on practicing his flying over fighting.

No one seemed to mind about the results though because those who had won had in fact been the more enthusiastic group. Shikamaru was especially happy that this mission was over though this was more to do with the other sensei's then because of anything the children had done. He really hoped that Rinku hadn't scared Hanabi though, because he didn't want to have to deal with a pissed off Hyuga clan for the rest of his life.

Shikamaru was considering all of the possibilities of these things that could happen as most of the other senseis were saying their goodbyes. Just as he had gotten to scenario 342 he was tapped on the shoulder. Shikamaru turned around and the other sensei's and students looked over to see a dark skinned man with a scar across his nose grinning down at him.

Team 17 looked over curiously as they tried to figure out who the man was to the village as Hanabi ran over and uncharacteristically hugged the man with a,

"Iruka-sensei I am so happy that you have returned to us. You have no idea of the things that I have been through this week. I am going to have my father request that you never leave no matter what the mission."

Iruka blinked at the uncharacteristic hug from the young Hyuga. Puzzled he looked at Shikamaru to explain. Shika in response let out a sigh and shook his head,

"This is such a drag…" he mumbled as he tried to figure out a way to explain that Hanabi had been traumatized through no fault of his own.

"There, there," Iruka patted the young girls back as he looked around and then back at Shika, "I do hope that they all aren't like this."

"I think it's safe to say that she had the worst of it." Shikamaru put in.

Rinku meanwhile scowled at Hanabi and threw down a kunai as she screamed,

"INGRATE! See this is all the thanks that you'll get from children."

"At least when you carry them around using a leash anyway." Miku added reasonably.

"That was a safety precaution what if it bit me!"

Iruka's eyes widened a bit distressed,

"A leash?!"

Shikamaru coughed awkwardly,

"Well since no one will be needing me I think I'll just-" he began trying to head of but was instantly yanked back by Iruka.

"Who on earth did you get to teach my students?"

"…the Hokage picked them. Most of the people you know but they did add Team 17 and Chino." Shikamaru informed.

Iruka scowled as he looked over at Rinku. Naruto meanwhile launched himself at his old sensei much to Raiku's surprise,

"SENSEI MY TEAM WON SO I THINK IT WOULD BE A GREAT IDEA IF YOU TOOK ME OUT FOR RAMEN AND THEN WE COULD TALK ABOUT ALL OF THE THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED SINCE YOU'VE BEEN GONE AND EVEN BEFORE THAT BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW TEAM 17 AND YOU HAVE TO KNOW THEM BECAUSE ONE OF THEM ADOPTED ME AND SHE'S REALLY NICE AND THE OTHER ONES ARE FUNNY AND COOL AND HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW IRUKA-SENSEI?!" Naruto screamed in the poor chunins ear.

"Calm down Naruto your not making any sense. Who adopted you and what are you talking about?" Iruka asked bewildered as Shikamaru tried to sneak off again unnoticed.

"Raiku-sempai." He said pointing at Raiku who grinned in a very motherly fashion when she saw how excited Naruto was about telling his sensei about her.

So, ignoring the fact that the sensei had glared at her sister (mostly because she knew Rinku deserved it), she walked over and put her hand out to shake,

"So your Iruka-sensei, Naruto has told me a bit about you and all wonderful things."

Noting the politeness Iruka shook her hand back as he smiled,

"I can't say as I've had the pleasure but I'm glad I have now. At least that is as long as you don't lead him around with a leash."

Raiku laughed,

"Please don't judge my team based on Rinku's actions it would be terribly depressing if one did. We are all extremely different actually."

Chino nodded behind her,

"Yes that's true to the point that you wonder how they function as a team at all."

Raiku crinkled her nose in distaste and deadpanned,

"Thank you Chino for being as helpful as ever."

"No problem."

"Anyway Rinku back there is my sister and teammate and this right here," Raiku said pulling Miku forward gently, "is Miku, she isn't related to us but she may as well be. Chino as well for that matter but she's not on our team as you already know."

Miku greeted the sensei with a smile and a handshake before suddenly stopping and stepping next to Rinku with wide eyes. Rinku looked up immediately seeing the same view.

"Oh my." Miku said in hushed reverent tones as Rinku whistled.

Raiku and Iruka looked at both oddly before following their gaze. There behind Iruka was the man that Raiku instantly recognized as the pervert in front of her on the line at the grocery store. The ninja who read the kind of books that Rinku did in broad daylight. Scandalized by his sudden appearance and annoyed that not only Rinku but also Miku seemed to be taken by this guy Raiku scowled and got herself ready for a big rant, but she and Iruka both were quite surprised when they both yelled the same thing,

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU READ THAT IN BROAD DAYLIGHT IN FRONT OF CHILDREN?!"

Both Raiku and Iruka stopped momentarily to blink in surprise at each other before Iruka turned back to the pervert at hand and huffed,

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi for his part did look up from over the book at the both of them before settling his eyes on Iruka and grinning his half crescent grin,

"I heard that your mission was over and I thought I'd stop by to say hello and see if you're all in one peace."

Iruka scowled at him as Rinku tried to remain inconspicuous as she snuck over to see what the hot obvious jounin was reading. The cover looked awfully familiar. Raiku didn't bother to try to stop her sister as she watched the proceedings and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kakashi-sensei I am perfectly capable of handling missions. I know this is a hard concept for you to understand but I am a chunin, which means I passed a very important test that proves that I can take care of myself. I thank you for the concern but it is unneeded."

"Ma no need to hyperventilate Ruru." Kakashi commented as Iruka scowled at him.

"Don't call me that and please get off of school property, it is inappropriate for a man of your hobbies who is not a sensei at the school to be hanging around young impressionable pregennin."

"Now, now, calm down I'm not here to hurt any of your children mother bear. I prefer to stay in my own age range. How old are you again?" he teased.

Kakashi loved to tease Iruka because Iruka acted so funny when he did. He often made side bets with Asuma or Izumo on how red he could make Iruka turn with his antics. It wasn't to hard to get the chunin going quite frankly whether it was out of anger or embarrassment didn't matter.

Frankly, Kakashi figured that Asuma and Izumo entered the bets more as a ticket to a show then seriously believing Iruka would stop turning red one day. It was a running joke in Konoha because many of the Jounin feared Iruka's temper in the mission room. Iruka became less frightening and more adorable when yelling at a grinning Kakashi. Secretly many of the Jounin figured that Kakashi had lost it a long time ago, not that any of them were ones to talk, but it was a step crazier to mess with Iruka-sensei many believed.

Said sensei was currently glaring daggers at the older trouble maker trying to make Kakashi squirm much like he did for most of the rebellious teens. Hell Iruka even had people like Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke, and to a degree Naruto partially under control in his classroom, which honestly was saying something. The young teacher was determined to find a way to stop Kakashi's never-ending pranks on him. He wasn't quite sure how it was to be done but he knew that he needed to deal with the situation before Kakashi sent him to an institution.

For now he'd settle for keeping as far away from Kakashi and having as little contact as humanly possible. Though this was not helpful for when he was in the mission room and Hatake showed up. Those were the worst humiliations because there always seemed to be an audience. Iruka sincerely hoped that Kakashi would quickly find a girlfriend to occupy his time so that he could leave Iruka alone and stop bullying him. Jounin could be so juvenile sometimes.

"Old enough to protect myself from the likes of you and just about any bully that steps in my path thank you. Now if you don't mind I am here to talk to Shikamaru about what has happened to my classroom in my absence and he was just about to say-" Iruka cut himself off when he turned around and didn't see Shikamaru, "that's strange he was here a minute ago."

Iruka's eyebrows furrowed as he turned his body to get a better view of the area only to notice that all of the children had left and there were only a few sensei's still there. None of which were Shikamaru. He scowled as he brought his hands up in exasperation,

"Where on earth did he go?"

His eyes narrowed and his hands went to his hips in an effort to keep them from tightening into fists and lashing out at Kakashi for the fact that his informant had escaped due to the distracting jounin visit,

"Why is it that every time you come to bother me something always happens to ruin my work and/or plans? Do you do these things purposely or is it just luck?" Iruka commented in a huff just as Rinku sprang out from behind Kakashi sensei taking a peek at the book.

Kakashi was saved from having to answer by a very loud noise in his ear. Rinku, whom said noise belonged to, had shrieked as soon as she had discovered what the hot jounin was reading,

"Aha I knew I knew this one! Icha Icha Tactics! I love this book!?" She said happily as she reached out to grab it.

Unfortunately for her Kakashi side stepped her attempts to get at it and held it above her head,

"This is my copy I'm sure if you're that excited about it then you've got your own somewhere."

"Of course I do I have Uncle Jiraiya send one to me every time the publisher finishes binding them."

"Uncle Jiraiya? I thought you were one of the Hokage's nieces?" Kakashi questioned as Rinku tried to climb him to reach the precious book, since hers was in her apartment.

"I am but Raiku and I always call him Uncle Jiraiya since he's in love with Aunt Tsunade. He acts like our Uncle anyway and he seems more like my relation than Raiku does." She explained as Kakashi used a shadow clone to take the book and back away.

Rinku scowled,

"You aren't the only one who can create shadow clones." Rinku commented, as she created her own who set about trying to climb the shadow clone.

Raiku immediately began rubbing her temples,

"Hokage there's two of them. No good can come of this."

Iruka looked similarly minded since Kakashi had made his copy.

Miku enjoyed the view of Kakashi as Chino shook her head and watched amusedly as usual.

Iruka blinked as he realized that he could easily slip away at the moment unnoticed and so he chose to do so in order to tell Tsunade to make sure he got a copy of Shikamaru's mission report so that he could get a better idea of what had happened to his students. He would read all of the reports from all of the sensei's but as the leader of the assignment Shikamaru's would be more collective than the others.

Raiku noticed this and waved at him mouthing,

"Nice to meet you."

He waved back with a smile as he made his escape. Naruto followed after Iruka with high hopes for free ramen and a good talk.

By the time she turned back there were at least five Rinku's running around and she was starting to get a headache. Miku raised an eyebrow in a different direction before looking forward and saying,

"She's gone."

Raiku having not really been paying attention to what had been going on now looked in front of her and frowned.

"Who is gone? Chino is right here." She pointed at Chino who was standing right next to her.

"Not Chino, Rinku… and Kakashi-sensei for that matter, look."

True to her words Miku slapped each one of the clones and by the time the last one had left with a poof Raiku turned around to find that Rinku was no longer present. She scowled at the implications of this fact hit her. A sneaky Rinku and an absent Shikamaru had to spell trouble for the group. Besides that fact she wasn't quite sure that she was willing to go look for her sister in fear that she would be traumatized for life again. It was always a debate on whether or not to go find her sister since a missing Rinku generally meant two things- Rinku was doing, writing, or drawing something inappropriate and Rinku was in some way disgracing the Senju name.

Raiku let out a long sigh before narrowing her eyes at Chino,

"Why did you not inform me that my little sister had escaped oh anbu with winged friends who see everything from an arial view?"

"You didn't ask." She said attempting to look innocent.

Raiku crinkled her nose,

"I hate when you use that excuse. Anyway our work here seems to be done and I'm not chasing after Rinku so let's head home. I feel drained just considering the possibilities."

With that the remaining three kunoichi took their leave.


	41. Chapter 41: Stalking Anyone?

Chapter 41: Stalking Anyone?

Senju Rinku was feeling rather proud of herself after her escape from the others. She had skipped off after making her fifth clone figuring that most of the others would either be trying to follow the caious between her and the masked hottie that they called Kakashi-sensei. She bet she could learn a few things from him if he was ever up for it. That was one lesson that she'd look forward to should she get a chance. She chuckled to herself naughtily as she pulled her drawing pad and a pencil out of the bag that she had been carrying around on her back all day and began to draw the mysterious jounin. Then she took a few minutes to draw the sensei they had met before grinning as an idea hit her.

Despite the fact that she was sitting up on a tree branch, directly across from Shikamaru's bedroom, and her plans had been to stalk him she decided to take a little break to get her better in the mood for fulfilling her plans today. So in fact she was killing two birds with one stone as she furiously scribbled away in her sketchbook. She was very happy about the fact that she had very quick hands because it made it so that unlike most other people she was able to complete her pet projects in a very short time. And so she sat adjusting Iruka's features slightly as she filled out page after page of content. She cackled to herself as she drew, completely ignoring the fact that had anyone passed her they certainly would have overheard her, possibly ruining the element of surprise that was a part of her plan.

Luckily for her Shikamaru's parents had gone off on a romantic getaway and had left Shikamaru in charge. And currently for all his intelligence Shikamaru was not expecting Rinku to act so quickly, especially not after the long day that both had. But Rinku was quite often a ball of energy only somewhat less than Naruto or Lee. A scary thought in itself.

Shikamaru had been quite happy to escape having to explain what happened to the students in his care directly to the Chunin's face. He found tactically that it would be much better to have Iruka collect the mission reports, read them, and go into a fit while Shikamaru conveniently laid low until the whole situation was over. This would not take a long time, he reasoned, as he was positive Kakashi would annoy Iruka somehow and distract Iruka by giving him a physical person to rant at. Kakashi was sure as hell more use to an angry Iruka than Shikamaru was. At least the half crazy jounin was crazy enough not fear the wrath of the school teacher.

Shikamaru was too intelligent to allow himself to live a life in which he always had to watch his back for fear of an enraged Iruka demanding retributions for wrongdoings. Especially when he still didn't consider the present situation to be his fault. The Hokage should have known better than to include Rinku on this particular assignment, especially since she was the girl's Aunt and so, assumedly, knew more about her than most of the village.

Not bothering to stifle a yawn Shikamaru took off his clothes and put on his pajama bottoms in preparation for sleep. It was only about seven o'clock by his calculations but he never let that stop him from sleeping. He could take a nap anywhere and anytime in the day. He was talented like that. He layback pushing the window open a little to let in the nice gentle breeze from outside.

The weather had been mild all day, which Shikamaru had been thankful for because it had given him some time to relax and rest on court. He really hadn't felt the need to stay awake during the game because it was the pregenin and genin who had been doing the actual fighting. The sensei's were on teams merely to act as coaches and/or assess the students. He'd told his student what needed to be done in a real life situation and assessed his progress himself before that game so he'd had nothing to do at the game. His mind drifted to remember the softness of the grass that had been beneath him. It had been unusually comfortable. So soft and calm and gentle… And so Shikamaru fell asleep to the thought of comfortable green grass directly under the vast blue sky over Konaha.

Rinku grinned at her masterpiece as she finished off her latest project, now all it needed was for her to mail it out and she wouldn't be late this time around. It was a very exciting thing and she hoped it would be quickly back in her hands again. She packed away her latest work as her mind turned to more pressing matters. While creating her art, Rinku had noticed that there was only one person in the house at the moment. Rinku was able to see Shikamaru very clearly from her view in the tree. His bed almost nearly visible from the window. But no other movements or sounds had drawn her attention as she had drawn her masterpiece.

Though one might think that she had put very little effort so far in stalking and acquiring her "just reward" Rinku had actually deployed a shadow clone to quietly and quickly scope out the area with clear instructions to avoid Shikamaru's bedroom. Her target was an intelligent and wiley one so she didn't want to chance him catching her too quickly. When she was done the shadow clone disappeared leaving her with all of the information that she needed to assess that no one else was home currently. She rubbed her hands together and licked her lips at the delicious news. With no one else around it would make her plans all the more easier and she wouldn't have to worry about the noise should it escalade.

Gently and sneakily slipping down from the tree, Rinku crouched on all fours as she was determined to make the best entrance. It was foolish to try to enter any shinobi's house by front door due to the fact that any shinobi from Genin to Jounin was a suspicious one. Therefore, wards were constantly set up and reinfornced becoming stronger and stronger with age. Generally the only people who could get passed such wards were either smarter, had a stronger jitsu, had permission, or were specialists. Rinku, luckily, prided herself on a number of tricks, which most konochi or ninja in general did not know. One of which was disarming some of the most difficult wards around.

With a quiet hum Rinku pulled out a small tool set from the front of her bag and began preparing the necessary equipment. She used her chakra to lightly probe the boundaries of the wards to feel exactly where they were and how difficult they would be. Upon reaching an assessment Rinku let out a little whistle and took out a funnel looking instrument,

"They certainly aren't making my job easy are they. Well I always did enjoy a challenge." She mumbled to herself as she worked on the door. Once the regular door lock was opened Rinku gently inserted the small end of the funnel into the space on the lock. She then attached a jar to the big end and concentrated her chakra on sucking the ward into the jar through the funnel.

It took a lot of concentration and most would be surprised to find Rinku being patient and controlled enough to accomplish the task. But pretty soon the ward was tucked safetly in the jar and Rinku shut it in before opening the door slowly and walking in checking for extra precautionary measures. She sensed the first hall to be humming with activity on the floor and concentrated chakra into her feet as she walked by it using the wall.

She was already perspiring by the time she reached Shikamaru's room and opened the door. The Nara's house was no joke security wise. Despite her numerous brake ins of all kinds of buildings and her knowledge and ability to sense traps Rinku found it in the words of the youngest Nara quite troublesome to sneak in. But upon reaching Shikamaru's bedroom and seeing a shirtless, sleeping Nara lying helplessly before her she felt that it was all worth it. Now her fun would truly begin.

Rinku smirked as she put her tools away and took out a rope and some handcuffs. She lifted them up quietly considering them before slowly making her way over to sleeping beauty as she had already dubbed him. Rinku tied the ropes securely to the bed before slowly climbed on top of the lying figure and settling herself on his chest as she whispered,

"Now whose the genius?"

She smirked as she clipped the handcuffs on him making it so that his arms were lifted over the top of his head to the top of the bed. She quickly spread his legs and tied the rope to each side.

"And now the fun begins." She said devishly as she lifted herself up and slammed back down into the body below her.

Wild eyes opened briefly in surprise before suddenly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Rinku's eyes widened and her brain tried to process what had happened when all of a sudden she felt something heavy pushing her down against the bed. She turned her head unable to see who the person was or what they were doing exactly. Not that she minded completely as the body was most obviously male. She could tell that really easily from this position. Still, she was a bit annoyed at having her own plans ruined.

"Who dares to jump the crazed ex-torture specialist assistant related to the Hokage of this village pray tell?" Rinku purred as she pushed back against the body slightly.

"Tch Troublesome Woman couldn't you save this attempt for another day and let a guy sleep?" the man grumbled drowsily and Rinku's mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"Little Shika doesn't seem to mind the intrusion." Rinku quipped as she wiggled her body sensuously.

Shikamaru leaned forward against her neck to whisper in her ear as he pulled her flush against him,

"Little Shika isn't so little as you can probably tell."

Rinku licked her lips and beamed in satisfaction. She had obviously enticed him speedily and now he was ready for a little Rinku time. This was going to be even easier for her, though a small part of her was a little upset that she wouldn't be taking him by force. She could do so much more to a guy when he didn't consent then when he did. But facts are facts so she let it go.

"So you've changed your tune and want some Rinku action? I'm not surprised it should be the best you've ever had. Are you taking me or should I do the honors?" She purred huskily as she began moving her hips against him.

"Nope." Shikamaru said before standing up straight and pushing a surprised Rinku on to the bed.

Rinku blinked immediately as she noticed that Shikamaru was still standing and not on the bed with her. She took a few seconds to analyze the situation but no logical explanation was to be had for her lack of fun time at the moment. Then the nope registered and she scowled at him from the bed,

"What do you mean nope?"

"It means I'm not going to allow you to boss me around. I rag on my dad all of the time because he's whipped I'm not about to let a troublesome woman lead me by the nose, or any other part for that matter." He said leaning against the wall.

Rinku was having a hard time grasping any of these words as she had a half naked man in the room with her and due to the fact that she felt like it had been forever since she had last engaged in her wonderful, blissful nighttime experiences. She attributed that mostly to Raiku's constant presence whenever they had any free time. She couldn't allow this chance to get away just because Shikamaru was obviously PMSing. Her mind scanned for tactics since she couldn't just jump him. His shadow possession jitsu would keep her in place if she so much as tried for a lunge. He was smart enough to figure a way to send her home or keep her in place long enough to call for Raiku or deliever her. If Raiku got a hold of her at the moment she'd not be getting any satisfaction for a while now that Raiku would be paying closer attention.

Finally a perfect solution, in her own mind anyway, was formed as she considered what he had just said. She'd bait him into it. Leaning back against his pillow, Rinku rested her head against her hands with a fake little sigh,

"Oh I see what's going on here." Rinku commented making Shikamaru's eyebrow rise in suspicion.

"I know I'm going to regret asking but what exactly are you going on about?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Shikamaru plenty of boys have the same problem. Not everyone can be big in that area. There's no need to feel insecure about it," She said looking at him with fake pity and shaking her head lightly in the direction of his pants, "it really is a shame though."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed as he crossed his arms over his chest,

"I know what your doing and it's not going to work." He commented looking away from her.

"Oh don't be so down on yourself it couldn't be that small could it? I can't imagine one small enough that it wouldn't work at all. Oh my can't my Aunt do anything about it at all?" she said feigning worry and pity as she looked at him.

Shikamaru's eye twitched at that statement,

"Rinku-baka you know perfectly well that it is actually on the bigger side because you felt it only a few minutes ago behind you."

Rinku sat up and reached over slowly patting his hand in a patronizing manner as she said,

"There there I won't tell anyone that you stuff."

Shikamaru took a deep breath trying to calm himself a little more. Though generally very little could faze him or make him shrug off his bored demeanor he was not fond of his manhood being challenged, especially by females. He knew that with men that was the way of it constantly challenging, comparing, poking fun at it, but when a woman did it he couldn't handle it as well. Still, he didn't want to fall into her trap.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you want to think is fine by me I know the truth, now go home I'm tired." He commented opening his bedroom door and motioning for her to leave.

Rinku was a little annoyed that he hadn't fallen for her first tactic but she knew that she had struck a nerve and she knew what to do as a follow up. She looked him over and nodded,

"Don't fear Shika I'm not here to judge I'm here to help. Obviously you can't satisfy or be satisfied by a woman do to your unfortunate problem but luckily there is another option…men!" she beamed as she added the last part clapping excitedly she continued much to Shikamaru's horror, "don't you see? You are flat in front so you can entice them by wearing women's clothes. I'll give you a makeover and everything! Kiba is still available as far as I can tell so we'll trick him into thinking you're a girl, since he's straight and all, and when you guys get to the bedroom it will be easy because he's an Inuzuka so he's bound to automatically do it doggy-"

"That's not funny Rinku." Shikamaru said his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Oh? Why have someone else in mind? The guy on your team maybe?" she asked.

"Leave Choji out of this and Kiba too for that matter." He said as he stalked closer to her.

Rinku continued feigning innocence,

"Too tough to choose?" she asked fake sympathetically.

"Rinku!" He growled animalistically, which Rinku was really enjoying at the moment, best of all was that she had gotten through his normally calm calculating exterior and he was in reach.

Before even Sharingan Kakashi could so much as blink an eye Rinku's hand had latched itself on to Shikamaru's butt as she loudly yelled,

"GROPING JITSU!"

Shikamaru jumped high into the air as soon as she grabbed his butt, mainly due to the subject matter that she had been talking about just before grabbing him there. He was so surprised by her "groping jitsu" and the fact that she had actually managed to get to him despite himself that it took him a few seconds to recollect his thoughts. Those few seconds were enough for Rinku to pull him into her chest (nearly suffocating him as she was only slightly less ample then her dear Aunt) and wrapped her legs around him in a vice like grip.

Shikamaru strugged against her as he tried to think up a strategy to get out of this situation. Rinku was cackling to herself,

"Your all mine now Nara, I don't care if you're the smartest man alive no one escapes Senju Rinku once I get ahold of them like this. Might as well brace yourself baby your in for a bit of a bumpy ride. Do tell me if I'm hurting you as I dearly love to know."

With that Shikamaru found himself in the clutches of one very scary kunochi.

The residents around the Nara estate will tell you is that they heard a lot of strange noises on the property that night, though most appointed the loud thuds and animalistic noises to the fact that the Nara's were likely breeding some of the deer again. At least one stag certainly had an eventful night. And Rinku didn't feel jipped at all before the night was over.


	42. Chapter 42: Taka's Trauma

Chapter 42: Taka's Trauma

Chino, Miku, and Raiku sat in the kitchen of the latter's apartment staring at Chino's closest bird friend Taka trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with the poor thing. Taka himself stood perched on the chair directly across from them shaking awefully and twitching. Chino, of course, was the most concerned with him and had decided to bring her bird from her apartment upstairs down to Raiku's to see if they might be able to figure out what she should do before taking any extreme measures.

Raiku and Miku had been glad to help, the first because she had a soft spot for the overprotective often male hating bird, and Miku because of her long standing friendship with Chino and her understanding of how much Taka truly meant to the bird girl. Still, though they wanted to help they couldn't figure out what was wrong with him and the bird wasn't even talking in its own language with Chino, which was causing the normally quirky and unmovable or shakable girl to look nearly panicked.

"Could he have possibly met a female bird? He looks frightened and I can't think of anything more frightening than love." Raiku suggested as her last resort as the girl had been asking what seemed like hundreds of questions in order to try to figure out the problem.

Miku clicked her tounge and tutted in disapproval,

"Raiku-senpai how could you say something like that? Love is a beautiful thing. It's a treasure, not something to be feared."

Raiku rolled her eyes,

"Tell yourself that when some jerk makes you cry. I tell you that kind of relationship is nothing but weakness. Man is the kunoichi's greatest weakness. If a kunoichi falls for one you may as well quit the profession. I wouldn't trust a love struck woman at my back in battle for all of the world. If the men don't have them dazed and confused or home barefoot and pregnant then they have them spilling their hearts out or stabbing them in the back. I don't know how true that is for the other way around but it's doubtful since men have no true attachments to anyone in this world except their mothers, and those for good reason." Raiku ranted as Chino ignored her too distraught by her current situation and Miku opened her mouth to argue but stopped as Chino said,

"Miku can't you try to see into his mind or anything? I don't want to have to resort to my bloodtrait if I don't have to because it leaves me drained afterwards and incapable of moving during. You have no idea how freaky and creepy it is to look at your own seemingly soulless eyes when in that state…" she commented as Miku shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry you know I would if I could but my jitsu only works on humans. I've tried it with animals before but unless they are powerful enough to establish their own connection with me, which is rare, I can't sense anything. It's like trying to spot a single blade of grass through a veil of fog. And besides not being able to understand or speak animalistic languages, they also tend to give me migranes."

"Could you just try for a second for me?" she implored as Raiku watched their dialogue not feeling a need to butt in just yet.

"If you insist I shall try," Miku agreed with a little sigh, "but remember not to get your hopes up."

Chino nodded as Miku closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Slowly she slipped into Taka's mind. As with most animals, especially predators, Miku couldn't understand a word being spoken nor could she see any clear images. It was a wild place in Taka's mind, only it would have been worse than usual considering the fact that he was distressed to begin with. Miku tried her hardest to try to make sense of what was going on but in the end she had to get out of Taka's head before she went insane herself. It was one of the downfalls of her particular powers, that to be inside a crazy person or animals mind for too long was to become like them.

When she was out of his mind her eyes turned sadly to Chino as she shook her head as an answer even as she felt the dull throb, which reminded her of another downside of her birthgiven jitsu, massive migranes. Chino bit her lip and then nodded determinedly,

"Alright well thanks for trying but it looks like it's up to me. You guys know the drill?"

Raiku and Miku nodded as Chino picked the shaking Taka up and perched him on her arm. Then Miku pushed away the furniture as Raiku made sure to lock the door in case someone should try to walk in without knocking and stood ready for Chino to begin. Chino closed her eyes and let out a high pitched caw that made the two in the room, and many other people throughout Konoha want to hold their ears, but though Miku and Raiku's hearing were very sensitive to sound they did not clasp their ears but instead concentrated on Chino.

Chino's eyes quickly glazed over as she stared into Taka's eyes, truly though, she was looking at herself through Taka's eyes at the moment for the first stage of the process had been completed. Had anyone been looking at Chino, as Miku and Raiku were at the moment they would have noticed that her eyes had turned golden in color, a bright dominating yellow gold only further accentuated by the fact that it was a carbon copy of a hawks eye, for Chino, through her bloodlimit, was able to see the world through the eyes of her birds, could feel their instincts when she looked a bit closer, and could see into their minds with deeper probing. She quickly moved on to faze two and passed it to faze three where she could clearly see what her bird was thinking. After a few moments of probing, Chino quickly ended the jitsu with a scream of,

"FOR THE LOVE OF THE LAND OF FIRE WHY OH WHY?! WHY ME AND MY BIRD?! WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS?! OH KUNAI!"

Miku and Raiku were looking quite alarmed as they sat Chino on the couch and put Taka on her shoulder as they sat down. Raiku looked at her nervously wondering what could cause a woman of her composure to freak out like this. Chino meanwhile was closing her eyes and thrashing wildly about her screaming,

"I SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRIED THAT STUPID JITSU IN THIS SITUATION! I'LL BE TRAUMATIZED FOR LIFE ALONG WITH TAKA!"

Miku shook her head in confusion,

"What is the matter Chino? We are here to help. Is Konoha in trouble?" she asked in her quiet but efficient way.

Chino just continued shaking her head wildly before whimpering something about plucking her eyes out to make it stop. At that Raiku and Miku were even more alarmed. Raiku furrowed her brows as she looked directly at Miku thinking,

'We have to know what it is Miku so if she can't talk about it you'll have to find out in order to tell me. I know you probably have a headache and all but this may be important.' She said through her direct link in her mind to Miku.

Miku nodded solemnly as she answered back,

'You've got it boss.'

Then she concentrated on Chino's mind before Chino had a chance to protest and after she had secured the image and Chino's translation of the bird talk through her own limit, Miku's face drained. The ex-ANBU turned very pale and quickly returned to herself before letting out her own scream,

"HOKAGE SAVE ALL WHO SEE SUCH IMAGES!" And though the logical, often composed Miku knew that she didn't see minds through her normal eyes she still held her hands over them as if to block the site, "ITS SO MUCH WORSE THAN I IMAGINED!" she cried out in horror as Raiku scowled.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on so I can see if I can do something about it?!"

Miku tried her best to compose herself though it was hard to even attempt to tell it because then she had to think about it. As it was she kept blinking her eyes because on the one hand she feared to leave them open and on the other if she closed them she saw the images more clearly and they wouldn't go away. Still, she steeled herself because her leader had asked something of her and this Miku went by the book. It was probably incoherent however,

"S-s-s-shikama-ma-ma-marrrru and Ri-ri-ri-rinku they… together and eek I just can't say it!" she said turning bright red as she thought of it.

Raiku lifted up her hand as she had known that Rinku hadn't come back to her apartment the other night and she had guessed as much anyway. She wouldn't make Miku think about it anymore. But Miku was too distressed to notice the hand and wouldn't have been able to hear Raiku had she told Miku to not bother anyway she was so traumatized. Knowing Raiku wanted answers Miku couldn't think of anything but allowing Raiku to see it for herself. So she gently grabbed the sides of Raiku's face and projected the image to her to which Raiku reeled back and hit into a wall before Miku pulled back and Raiku joined the sounds of agony that the others were making.

"Dear Founding Fathers kill me now and put me out of my misery!" Raiku cried looking upward before twitching, "and that's my sister to boot! DISGUSTING I NEVER WANTED TO SEE THAT! IN FACT, I HAVE BEEN CLEVERLY AVOIDING IT FOR YEARS AND IN ONE SINGLE MOMENT IT'S RUINED! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE? AND WHY ON EARTH WOULD RINKU EVER THINK SHE'S ALLOWED TO DO THAT KIND OF THING?!"

They all continued to freak out and were in that same state when Rinku finally came home and checked in on them. When she saw them acting crazy as she stuck her head in to see what all of the noise was all about she cocked her head to the side and asked innocently,

"What's the matter with you guys?"

Raiku's eyes snapped immediately on to her sisters and before anyone could blink Raiku had tackled her sister to the ground and screamed,

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The fight that ensued is not one to be forgotten for a long time. No one reading may ever know what those three kunochi and taka saw. Or which person had dominated in the bedroom between Shikamaru or Rinku. But what we do know is that whatever it was managed to tramatize some of the toughest, if not the toughest, Kunoichi in the land of fire. And that is all any still sane person may ever want to know about that night.


	43. Chapter 43: Ri Masterpiece Iru Nightmare

**Chapter 43: Rinku's Masterpiece, Iruka's Nightmare**

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Iruka thundered, three weeks after the Rinku stalking and jumping Shikamaru escapade was over with.

Iruka lifted up shaking hands with white knuckles clutching a novel and waving it around in the mission room. A few jounin with as much sense as one can have high tailed it out of there as fast as possible, one panicked one ended up using the window. Meanwhile, the infamous copy nin and his newest novel writing idol grinned back amusedly at the chunin's rage.

"I've immortalized you through written word! You will be pleased to know that these novels are selling like ramen upon Naruto's return, you seem to be a very popular character, then again who hasn't fantasized about a sensei before?" Rinku said winking suggestively.

She had just revealed her latest novel to the public a little over a week ago and had thought it high time to show it to Iruka, who she had been disappointed to note, hadn't come for a copy. Kakashi sure had shown up when he found out 'Uncle Jiraiya' had recommended this book and said it was "the right kind of book" written by someone "whose talents and hobbies were very similar to his."

Kakashi had been a little surprised to find the underaged kunochi who had tried to steal his book earlier was the author, but quite frankly after a look at the first page he didn't give a damn and had ended up buying over 500 copies, some to keep and others to give to his closest, dearest, and well any relative or friend or acquaintance he had ever met who might be the least bit interested. Because he was in it and it was his favorite genre.

But anyway Rinku was very pleased with this work and found that it was selling out faster than it could be printed, especially in Fire Country.

Iruka sputtered not being able to talk for a full moment before letting out a growl of frustration and slamming the book down,

"I am not pleased. Not only have you put me in this filthy romance novel but you've made Kakashi-sensei into my so called love interest and to add insult to injury YOU MADE ME INTO THE GIRL!"

Rinku shook her head looking amused,

"Well I did plan to make it a yaoi but I wasn't sure Konoha was ready for that quite yet. I figure on making a yaoi version later once I figure out how well that kind of thing will sell in this village. Otherwise I could make it and sell it black market style, then I don't have to worry when using your actual names that I will be sued."

Iruka thundered,

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT THAT I AM TRYING TO MAKE AND DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT A YAOI VERSION! THIS ONE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN PUBLISHED! WHAT ON EARTH WILL I DO IF MY STUDENTS OR THE PARENTS OF MY STUDENTS GET A HOLD OF IT! I'LL BE FIRED FOR SURE AND I NEVER WANTED TO BE INVOLVED IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST MADE ME THE MAN AND KAKASHI THE WOMAN."

Both Kakashi and Rinku chuckled at that as Rinku answered,

"Come on sensei no one would believe that one. Kakashi-sensei is obviously the dominant one, you are to cute and nurturing to be the man in the relationship."

Kakashi nodded his agreement as Iruka pounded his fist on the desk,

"I AM A MAN YOU IDIOTS!"

"That's a theory not a fact."

Iruka looked at her like she was crazy,

"It is most certainly a fact. It's not as if I could lie about sort of thing in the village which I was born."

"There are plenty of things that you can do to cover that kind of thing up. I won't believe that you are a man until I have proof."

"What do you want a copy of my birth certificate?"

"No I am a visual learner so if you want to prove it take off your pants."

Iruka clutched on to his pants looking as if he feared that she'd rip them off,

"I most certainly will not. That's entirely inappropriate."

Rinku shook her head decidedly,

"It's true then you are actually a woman in disguise I knew it! A real man would bare all before allowing anyone to think he is a woman. I knew you had some fire in you. See Kakashi maybe she's just flat on top or binds them."

Kakashi looked over at Iruka with a tilted head as if in question,

"Are you Ruru?"

"NO I AM NOT AND QUICK CALLING ME THAT!"

Rinku leaned over and whispered sagely in Kakashi's ear,

"See that's PMS my theory must be true."

Kakashi was wide eyed as he thought this over and he had to admit that Iruka did seem to have many similarities to women. It was certainly something to mull over and possibly prove at a later time and date.

Iruka, luckily not having heard Rinku's statement, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down before speaking again,

"I want all copies of these novels found and burned and no more are to be made. I will not stand to be used in such a fashion and you can't tell me that no one will guess that its me," he started as Rinku had opened her mouth as if to speak she clamped it shut at that, "you gave plenty of hints as to who we really were in this book."

"Hints?" Rinku asked feigning innocence, but that was nearly impossible for the girl unless it was role-play of course.

"Yes hints!" he yelled as he opened the novel and pointed them out as he went, "the female protagonist looks just like me even down to the scar across the bridge of my nose. The only difference is that she has a feminine chest, no downstairs equipment, and her hair is down."

"But I couldn't get rid of the scar it's so cute…" Rinku commented as Iruka ranted on.

"Next is that her name is Umina Iruko. Familiar at all? And Kakashi's name has barely been altered Hotake Kashi. Iruko is a kindhearted academy teacher who is always sticking up for the weak and has a soft spot for orphans. Which by the way I'm very annoyed about the fact that you felt the need to explain why she's this way by saying it's her maternal nature and due to the fact that she yearns for a chance to be pregnant herself. You have no idea how hard it is to convince others that I do not desire to be pregnant. Raido has been giving me pitying looks for days and I finally understand what he was talking about when he looked at me and asked if I became a sensei because of my desire for children. Then Izumo and Kotetsu offered to treat me like a pregnant woman and convince Kakashi to adopt or artificially inseminate someone for my sake."

Kakashi started chuckling, finding the entire thing amusing. He had of course been the first reader after Rinku, Jiraiya, and the publisher to read the novel and he'd thought of it as a wonderful joke. He was a tad disappointed about the fact that Iruka may not be a woman though because the novel was a good one and his character had certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. Iruko had been rather feisty and the empty classroom scenes had been just about his favorite of all time, even above Jiraiya's. So much so that he entertained the idea of forcing Iruka into a school girls uniform and reenacting the scene in the other's classroom. If Iruka really turned out to be a girl it would be twice as satisfying, if not he could hold it over the guys head for the rest of his life. Especially with pictures.

"It's not funny!" Iruka said kicking at Kakashi only to be blocked by the jounin's hand.

"No lover's quarrel's in my mission room take it to the bedroom if you must brat." Tsunade said with a smirk as she past the two, dropped off a few mission requests to be sorted and headed back the way she had come.

"HOKAGE-SAMA HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH A THING? FINE IF YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY I'LL TELL JIRAIYA TO CREATE ONE ABOUT YOU AND HIM, HOW ABOUT THAT?"

Tsunade popped her head back in to glare at Iruka,

"You do that and I'll marry you to Hatake got it?" she commented as she left.

Just then the random Ninja fan girl appeared and put a sign against the window that read, 'YEAH FOR KAKASHI/IRUKA I ALSO ENJOY THIS PAIRING BUT RINKU FOR THE LOVE OF THE NINJA WAY MAKE ONE OF YOUR NOVELS ABOUT SASUKE AND NARUTO!'

After Kakashi, Iruka, and Rinku read the sign, Rinku considered this message and tried to figure out whether she could create one without knowing the Uchiha boy as Iruka yelled,

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! DAMN IT I'M BEGINNING TO HATE THIS VILLAGE!" Iruka growled as he began to push Kakashi and Rinku out of the door,

"Stop this or I will got it?" Iruka shut the door in their faces.

"So I guess you don't want to hear about the movie deal," Rinku commented as she turned around, shrugged, and head back, "guess I'll have to tell the director to submit a missions request for him so that he'll play that part."

From the other side of the door Kakashi, Rinku, and all of Konoha heard a distinct,

"WHAT MOVIE?"

Both perverts giggled to themselves as they sprinted determined not to be caught by Iruka in this mood. Though both were highly skilled, neither wanted to take their chances.


	44. Chapter 44: Konoha Kunoichi meet Team 17

Notes: Before I continue I just wanted to send a shout out to all of the people reading. Reviewers you are awesome and you keep me going.

Chino- You know so much of this story and my ideas for it that it must be confusing for you, as it is for me, to figure out what I already did and what I need to do.

Blake- Thank you so much for continuing to read my story even though I'm rather slow to write it. Keep in mind that I will finish this fanfiction even if it is slow going lol ^^. I love your reviews they help to keep me going with the story, but I do have a question, why don't you get a fanfiction account? Wouldn't it be easier that way? Either way it's cool but I was wondering. ^^

Thanks everyone, for continuing to read and enjoy the story, because here's the next chapter. And on a personal note I'd like to say that these next few chapters are some of my favorites so far. Hope you think so too ;) .

**Chapter 44: The Kunoichi of Konoha meet Team 17**

"I have an idea that I wanted to run across you three seeing as how you're all involved." Chino said once she hand managed to get a hold of Miku and the Senju sisters.

All three stared back at her from their spots on the couch as she looked over their shoulder's at the window. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, but when Chino didn't continue Miku decided to prompt her,

"Which is?"

Chino looked down at them and then nodded to herself before saying,

"I've been thinking that it's time that you three meet some of the important Kunochi of this village since you've been here for a while. I find that it would be more efficient that way, especially since you may end up having to work with some of them. I don't think it's necessary for you to meet all of the Kunochi around but certainly you should know those in your age group as well as those who you will most likely need to know if you truly want to be of help to this village."

Three eyes widened at Chino's comment, all astonished that they hadn't thought of asking to meet the important females of the village since they all knew so well the Hokage, the greatest of all. They supposed they had been so busy working with and getting to know the boys of the village that they had simply forgotten that there were many girls except for when meeting them. They hadn't even considered the older women of the village, even for all of Raiku's efforts with the younger generation in enhancing and strengthening the new set of kunoichi.

Miku was the first one to answer this with a nod,

"I am ashamed to admit that I hadn't thought of it but I support this plan wholeheartedly."

Rinku nodded on the opposite side of Raiku as she folded her hands behind her head, leaning back on them and saying,

"Yeah it's high time I got to meet the competition around here. I'd be pissed if my current boy toy were taken right from under me by some chick I've never even met."

Raiku slapped her sister on the knee as she looked back at Chino and nodded,

"It's an excellent suggestion do you have any ideas on how to arrange something like this besides doing it through my aunt? I know you are probably familiar with them already, having been here for longer, but we don't know very many of them. Besides my Aunt Tsunade and Hinata I wouldn't know where the others were."

She looked over at Rinku and Miku questioning them silently asking them whether they might know where the others lived to which they both shook their heads.

Chino nodded quickly and waved the thought away with one hand as she said,

"I've already come up with a plan of action. I know the more important kunoichi's of this village so I will send out invitations for a girls' night out. This way you can meet all of the kunochis that you are likely to need to know about all at once and you might even pick up some decent information."

"So what you're basically saying is that you want to host a sleepover?" Raiku questioned.

"Basically." Chino nodded.

Rinku frowned and scrunched her nose up at that,

"I prefer sleepovers with guys…" she commented before suddenly jumping up excitedly practically yelling, "CAN IT BE A CO-ED SLEEPOVER?"

Raiku yanked her sister down making a huffing sound,

"What part of girls' night out don't you get? Raiku says no now sit and behave."

Chino chuckled at that before looking at them all,

"So are you all in agreement? Should I get started planning it?"

Miku and Raiku nodded immediately saying yes as Rinku said,

"N-" only to be cut off by her older sister hitting her in the gut to which the younger Senju hissed making her answer sound like 'Nhissss.'

"Okay I'll take that as a yes." Chino commented, and before Rinku could protest further on the lack of testosterone, Chino was gone and the plan had begun.

Rinku pouted from her spot on the couch as she grumbled,

"Couldn't we have had a boy's night out instead?"

* * *

"I can't believe that those brats have the nerve to be late when they invited me to this party in the first place," Tsunade said as she downed her second cup of sake for the night causing Shizune to fuss around her, "oh stop hovering and sit down Shizune it won't kill you to relax and let go once in a while. You were invited to this thing to you know."

Shizune nodded after a bit of hesitation as she sat down next to the Hokage and poured herself a drink. She promised herself not to get too drunk as she had found that when she was she often began complaining about Lady Tsunade and what she had to put up with as her assistant. Sitting next to an angry drunk Tsunade, while speaking about her somewhat negatively, was not the wisest decision that one could make to say the least. So she decided to relax a little, but not to take things too far,

"I think it was nice of them to invite us Tsunade being as we are not exactly in their age group and all. It's rather cute actually and I think it will be nice to be able to talk with Miku again, I haven't taught her in ages and haven't exactly had the time for polite conversation considering all that's been going on." Shizune commented thoughtfully taking a sip of her drink.

Tsunade scowled at her,

"Are you implying that your overworked Shizune?"

"N-n-no Lady Tsunade I would never even think to imply such a-" she began frazzled as Tsunade waved it off and the woman on the other side of the table set down her own sake glass in order to enter into the conversation,

"Miku? Is that one of that all female team that I've heard so much about and the reason Chino invited us here?" The woman asked as she played with the tips of one of her wrappings and leaned on the table.

Shizune nodded deciding that she was best fit to explain this particular member,

"Yes Miku is an Ex-ANBU who is currently the third member and the logic of the team. This is due to the fact that the team leader seems to act based on justice and emotions rather than following others rules and the other member of the team seems to generally follow her libido and can only be reined in by her sister the leader."

Tsunade nodded a little as the red eyed woman grinned,

"Sounds interesting. You say you've taught the logical one?" Kurenai questioned finding herself drawn into the conversation.

"Yes when the girls were younger Lady Tsunade and I stayed there for a while to train them. Well, we were really going so that Lady Tsunade could train her eldest niece but the council over there convinced me to help out with Anbu training. I told them to pick one of the promising students and they gave me Miku. I'm glad they chose her though because she proved to be a quick learner." Shizune beamed with pride as she was reminded of Miku's younger years.

Shizune hadn't been very much older than Miku but she had been trained by Tsunade, which had made her interesting enough to the council of the amazons that they asked her to teach Miku what she knew. Tsunade snorted into her cup as she put in,

"You say that as if it's surprising, the girl's blood limit is mind centered. She has some very useful powers. Including being able to read and probe most minds as well as communicate through a channel in the mind, and that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"Indeed, and considering this fact she seems to be the most sane Jounin I've ever met." Shizune pressed on as Kurenai whistled.

"She's a jounin? Isn't she a bit young to be one?"

Tsunade shook her head,

"All three of them are Jouinin, and rightly so I'll tell you. Besides there have been younger I'll have you remember including the Hatake brat."

"That's true… but still for all three of them to be Jounin…" Kurenai pondered as she thought of how only a few of their own same age ranged ninja had made it quite that far.

Shizune took a small sip from her cup before saying,

"Well it is true and Miku is the glue that holds the team together. I'm quite glad their first member was replaced. Without Miku around to play peacemaker the two others would probably have killed each other by now, either that or redecorated the landscape of the land of fire."

"She truly is an angel to work with my nieces that's for sure. Still, I can't help but feel that she ended up with the short end of the stick." Tsunade commented though on a personal level she thought that her nieces were quite entertaining and that at least Miku would never be able to say that she was bored or not useful while around them.

"Can she be compared to any of the children here?" Kurenai asked.

Shizune thought for a moment before starting,

"Well I can't say that she could be completely compared to one person but if I had to compare her to someone I'd say she's like a nonlazy Shikamaru with the manners and poise of a Hyuga and a sprinkling of Hinata."

Kurenai tried to picture this and figured that the comparison would probably make more sense when she actually met the girl so she took a gulp and then said,

"Okay then," after a few minutes she felt curiosity tugging at her again and felt the need to continue her questioning, "so you mentioned that one of the girls is led by her libido right? Or was that the sake talking?"

Tsunade chuckled as Shizune turned a little red at the inappropriate nature that the conversation was likely to turn if anyone started to explain Senju Rinku. Since Shizune didn't seem inclined to give any information on the subject Tsunade decided that she had to at least say something,

"No that wasn't sake induced one truly is led by her libido, one of my nieces as a matter of fact. She's got a lot of unusual gifts even for a ninja and she's quite quirky. Her hobbies generally include torture, sneaking into houses, writing books on the same level as Jiraiya, and collecting Akatsuki members as pets. Though Raiku won't ever let her keep one as far as I hear it. I believe the best way to describe her to you would be to ask you to imagine what a child of Ibiki and Anko might turn out to be."

Kurenai gasped suddenly wide-eyed,

"Oh my, what a horrifying combination!"

Shizune nodded solemnly in agreement as Tsunade looked up and smirked as the crazy kunoichi only recently mentioned had entered the bar and was heading their way with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Speak of the devil and she appears." Tsuande commented as Anko took her seat next to Kurenai.

Anko turned around in her chair and snatched a pitcher of sake from the table behind them as the men from that table looked at her in shock and horror. She set it in front of her and poured herself a glass before saying,

"Ah flattery how delicious, can you find nothing interesting to talk about without me?"

Tsunade grinned as she grabbed the pitcher of sake that Anko had commandeered pouring some into her own cup,

"Actually we were talking about your spawn." Tsunade commented as Anko raised an eyebrow and Kurenai offered,

"Senju Rinku, one of the members of the new all female group. Do you know her by any chance?"

Anko's eyes lit up in mischief,

"Rinku? Oh I'd say so. She's practically my protégé."

Kurenai looked over at Shizune with surprise half convinced that Anko was lying but Shizune was nodding in agreement as Tsunade rolled her eyes to the sky,

"Worst idea I've ever had but it seemed to be the right thing to do at the time considering my nieces eccentricities."

"Yep and I wasn't the only sensei she worked under. In fact Rinku went through a couple of us while Tsunade was trying to teach the older one," Anko commented as she cackled, "you wouldn't believe the lineup they gave her even though I'll tell you it."

Tsunade grimaced as Anko counted them off on her fingertips as she said each one,

"Besides her own parents there was me, Jiraiya, Ibiki, and of course the girls current team supervisor though I see she hasn't come. I don't know much about the current sensei but as you can tell the rest of the line up she's had some base for the way she is now. Ah I'm so proud." She commented as she grabbed the pitcher and tried to down what remained.

Tsunade shook her head,

"Thank goodness Orochimaru had already defected so she didn't inherit all of those separate issues. Though it probably wasn't the best decision I've ever made to allow the student he taught to continue her education but hey she was bound to end up this way. If you knew one of her parents in particular you'd understand that this wasn't entirely my fault. I had help in the matter."

Shizune clicked her tongue as Kurenai chuckled,

"Well I think I've gotten a very good idea of what this Rinku girl is like based on those lovely thoughts, but I haven't learned much about her actually abilities. Would her mentor care to enlighten me since she knows her so well."

"Hell yeah. The girl is a powerhouse. She's got the inhuman strength that seems to run in most students of Tsunade's and the Senju clan in general but that's not her best gift. She's a very unpredictable ninja who uses street smarts and her tongue, in more ways than one, to get the job done. She specializes in torture thanks to her time with Ibiki and I, though what most frightens her opponents is that the girl gets off on her own pain. It's difficult to fight someone who begs for more when you've stabbed her an inch from her heart. Her general lack of fear tends to have most shinobi running from her rather than fighting her. She's also a weapon specialist."

Kurenai shook her head in shock these girls were no joke,

"This really is a specialized team. There powers are so different from those here in Konoha. I mean one girl who can probe minds and another who enjoys pain. What on earth could there be left for the leader to do. The one that Tsunade taught mostly, Raiku I believe her name is."

Tsunade and Shizune shared a look as Kurenai eyed them and Anko finished off the pitcher and loudly demanded another, which was to be put on the tab of the table behind them. Tsunade opened her mouth to answer just as Inuzuka Hana, Uzuki Yūgao, and Hyuga Hinata entered the bar and headed their way.

Anko temporarily distracted by the new arrivals snickered as Hana scooted in to sit next to her,

"Who let you out Inuzuka?"

Yūgao, who had sat down next to Hana, clicked her tounge together before retorting,

"If I had to guess the same person that stole most of the clothes off of your body."

Hana let out a little laugh at that as Anko licked her lips and retorted back,

"Jealous because you're not as developed Yūgao?"

"Not really you had to have something going for you, though your figure hasn't helped much in the relationship department now has it?" Yūgao commented back blinking in a mock innocent fashion.

"How is Genma by the way still screaming my name post bliss?" Anko quipped as Tsunade grinned in delight at the free show, as the Hokage loved a good show.

"He does scream it sometimes but that's only when he has a particularly scary nightmare. His mouth and mind are generally too distracted during our romps to say much of anything." Yūgao cut back.

"Keep telling yourself that dear, it may just save the relationship." Anko fake suggested.

They both looked at each other in silence for a moment before both members burst out laughing and put out their hands for a handshake. Yūgao was tearing because she had laughed so hard as she tried to breathe and speak at the same time,

"Oh Hokage I missed that. I haven't had a good debate in ages."

Anko chuckled back as she handed her friend a cup of sake from across Hana,

"I know the feeling we really should have gotten together sooner than this. Shame on us to be brought together by children instead of doing it ourselves. I'll have to thank my protégé when she gets here… if she gets here that is."

Hana mock scowled at the both of them as she got her own drinks,

"You two are freaks of nature you know that?"

Both grinned and nodded before saying,

"Yes. JINX YOU OWE ME A PITCHER OF SAKE." At the same time.

Hana rolled her eyes,

"I don't know how I got to be friends with the likes of either of you. If I was smarter I'd cut all ties while I still have the chance." She commented as Anko and Yūgao pulled her into a group hug.

"Awe Hana don't be jealous we love you too." Yūgao cooed.

"Ofcourse we do puppy." Anko agreed from her end.

Hana quickly detatched herself from the others with a growl of,

"Touch me again either of you and you will be neutered."

Kurenai frowned for a second before saying,

"Didn't I hear that the Raiku girl commonly threatens men with castration?" she looked Hana over a minute suspiciously before saying, "if you say that you taught Senju Raiku at some point then I'm considering this whole situation a hoax because there is no way that so many people related to Konoha taught these children and no one thought to mention them until now."

Hana raised an eyebrow,

"Raiku? The girl that fought Kiba recently? I've never met her before that I know of. Of course I'll know better by scent once she gets here."

Anko blew in Hana's ear to annoy her as she said to Kurenai,

"We didn't think to bring them up because we didn't think it would matter when they were in the Village of Amazons and since they've been here I've been too busy to think about it until I got the invitation and came tonight."

Hana swatted at Anko as Kurenai filled up another cup and considered what Anko was saying. It actually did make sense when she thought about it. She hadn't been directly involved with the girls at the Amazon village so really there was no need to tell her anything until it involved her. Still, it bothered her that she hadn't known and maybe a tiny bit because she hadn't been involved in it herself. She would like to have helped train one of these three kunoichi who seemed to be shinobi that were likely to do great things in their lifetimes, should they live long enough.

"Hana, do you know whether or not your mother is coming? Or frankly anyone closer to my own age group for that matter?" Tsunade commented as Hana turned to look at her.

"Nope, sorry but the mothers don't seem to be coming. My mom is taking care of the dogs at the vet so that I could come, since Kiba is also out tonight. Yoshino isn't coming because and I quote, 'Shikaku has been whining at me for some alone time for months and it's the first night I know Shikamaru will be out of the house so I'm sorry but I can't make it.' She did ask that we drink some sake for her though. Then the Akimichi's are having a big family dinner and I mean big, which Kojima has to cook for. We are talking extended family so you know how that goes, she's probably been preparing for a week at least. And that's all that I know about personally."

"Hmm that's a shame, but I can understand their reasoning. Priorities change once you have children it seems," Tsunade commented before noticing that Hinata still hadn't taken her seat yet, "don't be shy girl come sit and have a talk with your elders. I know it's probably awkward since no one your own age is here yet but don't worry they'll come. Miku's probably already having a panic attack that they are running late as it is."

Meanwhile, Hinata who had been standing tensely during the whole exchange finally found her wits, bowed, and blushed before taking a seat on the opposite side next to the Hokage herself.

"No not at all, it's just that I'm sorry that I am late but it took a while to get out of the house since Hanabi wanted to come so badly." Hinata said with a blush of embarrassment remembering how she'd almost had to sneak out before Hanabi consented to stay home.

Tsunade chuckled,

"She's a little too young to join in this kind of a girls night out, actually most of your generation is, but since Chino set up the party that was to be expected. Besides that Rinku is coming and I don't think the Hyuga elders would appreciate too much of her unbound influence around the youngest daughter. You should have mentioned Rinku's joining us early on in that debate as it probably would have settled it, but never mind that our hostesses are late themselves. No need to worry."

Hinata flushed lightly as she commented in barely a whisper,

"I did tell her about Rinku's attendance; it was the only way she'd consent to stay home. And she wasn't the only Hyuga I had to convince not to attend either."

The whole table burst out in laughter as all of the keen ears had heard the statement. Hana smiled at that,

"I heard about the leash incident from Kiba. Hiashi must have had cows when he heard that one. I was shocked that he didn't bring it up with the council or get a restraining order on the girl. Or any of the other Hyuga clan elders for that matter."

Hinata shook her head quickly,

"Oh no he couldn't have done that considering the circumstances-" Hinata started before blushing deep red in embarrassment and clapping her hands over her mouth as she realized that she had let something slip.

All of the women at the table noticed the gesture and the obviously unfinished meaning so all of them leaned forward towards her staring at her curiously. Kurenai, feeling particularly nosy at the moment, was the first one to speak,

"What circumstances?"

Hinata bit her lip and looked like she was about to cry or faint, which made Hana take pity on her,

"Don't frighten her you bullies let her be if she doesn't want to tell." She said as she pulled Anko and Yūgao back a little using the collars of their outfits as reigns.

But though Hana was ready to let her off, Lady Tsunade was not.

"Hyuga Hinata I, as Hokage, order you to explain the circumstances of which you are speaking."

Hinata could not disobey the Hokage for such a silly reason so though her cheeks burned and she felt a knot of guilt in her stomach she still ended up spilling what was on her mind,

"Neji likes Raiku and the elders agree with his choice so no one in the Hyuga family wants to press charges against her sister in fear that such an act will foster bitterness among the two families and thus hurt my cousin's chances of pursuing her."

Hinata had said it all in one breath so she was a bit winded when she had finished her statement. Tsunade leaned over and whispered to Shizune,

"Make sure that this one is never captured she gives away too much when frightened."

Shizune frowned and whispered back,

"I don't think that's fair of you to judge since you're the Hokage and not an enemy of hers, or so I hope."

Tsunade shook her head then laughed out loud,

"That poor boy I wonder if he has any idea what he's getting himself into. I hope he's up for a challenge because if I had to classify this as a mission it would be S-ranked if that."

Anko made a "tch" sound before waving her sake around as she spoke,

"The Hyuga's are probably just in it for the Senju name. Most of them walk around like royalty as it is. Wouldn't they love to get their hands on actual ninja royalty with all the powers combined? No offense to you." She commented with a head tilt in Hinata's direction.

"That's probably why the elders agreed, but that is not Neji's motivation. He honestly likes her, though it hasn't reached love quite yet. They are sometimes amusing to watch though. My cousin acts a bit differently than he does with anyone else. More playful." Hinata answered slowly a bit nervous as most of the eyes at the table were staring at her.

"Sounds like love to me." Shizune said with a sad little sigh as she herself had not met the man of her dreams quite yet, or if she had she hadn't been able to figure it out who it was so far.

"Sounds more like a comedy that I just can't stop watching," Tsunade said chuckling as she remembered some of the images that Miku had shown her of Raiku and Neji together, "although I will admit if they ever do get together their children will have the most gorgeous hair ever."

Those who had seen both members nodded solemnly in thought just as Senju Rinku banged the door open and yelled,

"Do not fear the party has arrived!" she said as she grabbed a pitcher of sake that a barmaid had been passing with and brought it to the table and grabbed a cup filling it quickly and downing it.

Her nose scrunched up in distaste as she huffed,

"Ugh there's too much estrogen in this room it's stifling. Where's the testosterone when you need it?" she looked around and grinned happily as she saw Anko-sensei, but of course being that she was Rinku this was to be a moment of sarcasm over emotion, "ah good Anko-sensei you're here I retract my previous statement in that case. Anko-sensei has enough testosterone to even things out."

"Ah so is that why you were always peeking at me while I changed?" Anko retorted.

"No that probably had more to do with the fact that you were on stage at the time."

"Hormonal teens and their fantasies."

"Old women and their delusions."

And just like that the two settled themselves into the familiar banter that they had always used when working with each other as Chino, Miku, and Raiku took their seats as well, each one finding someone to chat with quite easily. Rinku set about explaining that she was late in coming because she had forgotten to invite one of the girls, who planned to meet them at the Resort later on. The others had been late because they had waited for Rinku to return before heading off.

A few minutes later Ino, Sakura, and Tenten entered the bar and it was a buzz of activity. Mouths went a mile a minute, and there was so much chaos that in such a cramped and crowded space that the introductions were dismissed and set aside for later on. Finally, after a half hour Tsunade stood and addressed the group,

"Alright girls this bar isn't going to hold us for much longer so let's head over to the hot springs now for our sleepover extravaganza. I hope you all remembered your things."

The collective group nodded as they rose, paid the bill and tip, with minimal problems, and Tsunade led them all out. Every last over excited, giggling, and laughing girl who had come. And so they headed to the Hot springs for some fun, relaxation, and introductions.


	45. Chapter 45: The Boys Want to Join

Notes: Before I continue I just wanted to send a shout out to all of the people reading. Reviewers you are awesome and you keep me going. Additionally, I want to apologize for taking so long to put up each chapter, I'm using my mother's computer currently while I look up laptops because mine has a charging problem, so that doesn't help. But I have been writing it out and typing it when I can. It's slow going but it does come. Hope you continue to enjoy it. ^^

**Chapter 45: The Boys Want to Join**

"You are probably wondering why I have called you here today. Those of you who were actually invited," he commented with a sharp disapproving look at Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi who had not been invited but had made an appearance anyway, "are here because I feel quite displeased in regards to a certain event that is happening tonight that I'm sure a number of you are aware of."

Shino stared back at him as he asked,

"You mean the girls night out activity, don't you?"

Neji nodded solemnly as he continued,

"It is not so much that I disapprove of the activity itself. I understand logically that it is necessary for females to engage in such rituals, especially since they are generally emotionally centered. However, I am concerned because it is Team 17 and Chino that are involved since I think perhaps they have had too much of a time in a predominantly female environment. It is my impression that this lack of male companionship has caused distorted views of men."

A certain bearded Jounin that most called Asuma let out a puff of smoke from his cigarette as he commented,

"If that's the case why invite the rest of us?" He asked pointing to Himself, Yamato, Genma, Ibiki, and Hyuga Ko.

Neji tilted his head to the side slightly before commenting,

"Because you can all act as a distraction for the other women since you all seem to be paired to them. For the same reason I had invited Choji but he's attending a family dinner and I would have invited Sannin Jiraiya had I a chance as well. I figured that none of you would mind considering you'd all enjoy spending time with your crush or significant other." Neji reasoned as he sat down before them looking very kingly.

Asuma glanced at the others and then shrugged. He certainly wasn't going to complain about getting to see his favorite crimson beauty. The others seemed to be similarly minded as they nodded after a few minutes. It seemed that they were willing to put up with it. Though not every member was on board quite yet.

"And what exactly does this have to do with me?" Shikamaru asked stifling a yawn as he leaned up against the wall, "quite frankly I'm happy that I get a night off from that troublesome woman."

Kakashi chuckled from behind his book,

"Too much for you in the sack Shika-chan?"

"Not really but it does get to be tiring not that you'd remember." Shikamaru commented with a little smirk.

Kakashi chuckled at that just as Lee decided to speak up though he looked rather disappointed as he talked to Neji,

"So you did not invite us all here in order to train and express our feelings of brotherhood and friendship through fist fighting?"

Neji shook his head,

"No my feelings are fine where they are. This is about the girls."

"Speaking of which, you've never seemed to take an interest in the fairer sex before this escapade. So what woman managed to catch the attention of the infamous ice prince and melt his heart?" Asuma asked curiously.

Shikamaru snorted as he muttered,

"More like a failed attempt to crush it."

"I think I can answer that one." Ko said slyly as he smirked at Neji even though Neji merely looked back at him blankly before saying,

"Oh do you believe so?"

Ko nodded as he let out a little chuckle,

"Word around the compound is that Neji found himself a ninja princess. He has his eyes on a Senju girl that goes by the name of Raiku. The Hyuga compound is a buzz with activity ever since, the elders are quite willing to help in anyway possible. That poor girl doesn't stand a chance of escape."

Neji tried to look aloof and unimpressed but his smug grin gave him away.

"You obviously haven't met the girl if that's your belief," Kiba said with a snort as the others turned to look at him curiously, "take it from someone whose fought with her she's a handful."

"It's nothing that I can't handle. She's a little rough around the edges but she has the heart of a true woman. She's irresistible when she's angry, gorgeous when she's happy, and adorable when embarrassed-" Neji started before realizing where he was, what he was saying, and who he was saying it to. A light tint of pink adorned his cheeks as he looked off to the side in embarrassment as he tried to compose himself while the others chuckled. He cleared his throat in order to continue speaking, "anyway I have obtained the location of their sleepover. It is at a hot spring resort so I took the liberty to book the room next door for us. With any luck we'll all be leaving with our specific female and it will not be necessary to sleep there. Or of course we could leave our room to Shikamaru in the end as he seems to have the most use for it."

Shikamaru glared at the Hyuga but chose not to comment for the moment. He had his own way of getting back at him and a plan for it was forming in his mind as he decided not to speak. It was a devious plan but a good one.

Naruto meanwhile had decided that it was a good time to speak,

"I don't think this is a very good idea. The old lady and Raiku-okasan wont be happy about it." He said wide-eyed.

Neji's nose crinkled,

"You weren't even invited on this trip so I have no problem with you going home instead."

Shino shook his head once before saying,

"That wouldn't be a good idea. I thought you might be planning something like this, which is why I asked him to come. If we are caught we are going to need him. Both Hokage Tsunade and Raiku-sama have a soft spot for the boy, thus they wont kill him. We can't honestly say that stands for the rest of us. Additionally, if need be we could use him to lure the girls out as he's generally seen as nonthreatening. They will accept him into the flock so to speak-"

"Flock? Man you've been spending too much time with your girlfriend." Kiba commented as Shino ignored him and continued,

"Therefore, if we want to know what they think about us as they talk amongst themselves or lull them into a false sense of security we'll need him."

Kiba blinked at that one,

"Man you must really want to see Chino to have thought it through that much. Why even bother considering your dating her? Don't you see her normally?"

Shino turned to look at Kiba as he said,

"I just got back from a mission recently so I haven't seen her in a while. Besides that fact I missed out on the sensei mission so I don't want to miss being included in this mission and have to hear about how funny and exciting it was for the rest of my life."

"Your still not over the Sasuke retrieval mission are you?" Kiba deadpanned as Shino turned his head to look away.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shino commented.

"I do not wish for Naruto to attend…" Neji said though he was hesitant to say so since Shino did make a good point.

"Well if it's about infiltration and you don't want to bring Naruto then I suggest we dress Neji as a girl and have him infiltrate. He'd be the most convincing and he could borrow his cousins clothes or I could swipe some of Hana's." Kiba suggested.

The others started to consider this as Neji scowled and pointed at Kiba,

"Silence dog you weren't even invited to this event so sit and keep your mouth shut. Don't make me get a newspaper," he stared sternly around the room in order to keep them all from thinking unnecessary things, "I am not going to wear inappropriate clothing, nor dress as a female so you can all give up on that. The point of tonight is for me to spend time with Raiku as a man not a female friend."

The others watched as Neji sighed,

"I suppose Naruto will have to come then though I'm not pleased by this. Raiku-chan is way to attached to him and it makes me want the throttle the boy."

"Ummm still here." Naruto commented since Neji seemed to have forgotten.

Neji turned and gave him the infamous Hyuga glare as he said,

"You had better be useful on this trip Uzumaki. If you are not and instead make this more difficult or take up all of Raiku-chan's time I promise that I will kill you slowly, blame your death on Sasuke, and enjoy the time that I get to console her as she gets over your untimely death."

Naruto shivered at the look and the serious tone of the voice,

"Um…o-okay."

"Good I'm glad we have that covered. Now are their any other questions?" Neji asked looking around.

"Yes I have one… Kakashi-senpai why did you decide to join in?" Yamato asked as he turned to the infamous copy-nin.

Kakasi smiled his crescent moon smile as he said,

"It sounded like fun and besides Rinku tells me that there is someone there that I might be interested in seeing."

"You like one of the girls?" Genma questioned as he sucked on his famous senbon.

"Nope." Kakashi said grinning strangely as usual.

"Okay then… freak." Kiba commented as Kakashi flicked his forehead at the comment, to which Kiba scowled and rubbed at the spot.

"Any other questions?" Neji pressed wanting to get the show on the road.

When no one else commented he nodded,

"Very well then who will join me?" he asked as the whole room consented to join.


	46. Chapter 46: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Notes: Before I continue I just wanted to send a shout out to all of the people reading. Reviewers you are awesome and you keep me going. Additionally, I want to apologize for taking so long to put up each chapter, I'm using my mother's computer currently while I look up laptops because mine has a charging problem, so that doesn't help. But I have been writing it out and typing it when I can. It's slow going but it does come. Hope you continue to enjoy it. ^^

**Chapter 46: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

While most of the boys were plotting to get in to the "all girl" slumber party, one man was trying his utmost to get out of it. The man that many would call fortunate was not in the least bit pleased or amused by the situation. It had all started after school when he had finally managed to get home after a long day.

Normally, on Friday the holiest day of the work week, Iruka would get a little down time after school. That was when he cleaned up his classroom, headed home, took a long bath, did the majority of his chores, fed the stray cats around his house, and managed to get in some grading or book reading. Sometimes he would invite Naruto over and they'd chat about life over homemade ramen or even go out if he was feeling up to it. Whatever the case, the time was generally his own to do what he pleased. Today however, that had not been the case.

On his normal routine Iruka had just finished dinner and was about to clean the dishes when a messenger arrived in the form of the girl who had led Hanabi around on a leash for a few days. Upon seeing her face he had been wary immediately but then she had given him a written message/invitation from Lady Tsunade. She left immediately after with a grin on her face and he thanked her and waved her off before clearing the table for a space in which to read it right there.

As he read he frowned deeper. There wasn't any detail on what the Hokage wanted besides saying that he was needed at the nearest hot spring location at around 8 o'clock and that she'd further brief him when he got there. Having seen her handwriting a million times he confirmed that it must have been from her and so he sadly set aside his quiet reading time for next week as he prepared. Since he had an hour or so yet before needing to head out he decided to at least complete his chores and change his clothes.

By eight o'clock he found himself fearfully entering a room of females,

"Lady Tsunade what is the meaning of this?" he asked wide eyed as he looked around at the room full of women, he was the only man present.

Tsunade took the invitation that he had dropped off from the floor as the other women quickly started murmuring secretively to each other,

"This looks exactly like my handwriting," Tsunade said as she handed it over to Shizune to inspect when she had finished reading it, "however I was not the one who wrote this note. Isn't that right Rinku?"

Raiku scowled at her younger sister as Rinku attempted to look innocent only to answer,

"Yes I did it and I'd do it again."

The group started giggling and Iruka turned bright red in embarrassment,

"Well now that the joke is over I guess I'll be go-" he began only to be dragged back into the room and pulled on to Anko's lap.

"Awe let's let him stay Hokage he wont do us any harm will you Ruka-chan?" Anko purred as she took out a copy of a somewhat recently released novel and waved it in front of the faint looking chunin, "after all he's a woman at heart see?"

Rinku beamed as she spotted the cover and Iruka turned five shades redder,

"Anko-sensei you bought my book how sweet!"

Raiku raised an eyebrow as Miku tensed from behind her and shook her head wildly in an attempt to get everyone to stop in case Raiku decided to press the issue,

"Your book? … I don't think I want to know." Raiku said as she put her fingers in her ears and hummed loudly to block out the inappropriate conversation.

"Of course I bought the book it's written by my protégé and it's just my type." She grinned as she waved it around the room.

Kurenai coughed politely into her hand and her face turned a little pink in guilt knowing that she owned a copy of that book, but not wanting Iruka to know. Yugao took out her own copy with a grin as Tsunade considered the situation with Shizune tutting behind her. Hana, Hinata, and Tenten looked confused as Ino and Sakura's face tinted pink as well, both having read the novel though they knew they shouldn't have.

Iruka attempted to grab at the book and escape from the room but was held in place by a surprisingly strong Anko,

"That novel is inappropriate and untrue. How could you even think of reading it yourself let alone to children?" Iruka scolded even from his embarrassing position.

"I think if they are old enough to die for their country they are old enough for this kind of entertainment personally. Besides this is a great story and it's quite revealing. I'm really starting to believe that Iruka-sensei is a girl," Anko commented as she waved it around, "I say we let 'her' stay. It would be terrible to kick a would-be mother out of the room on girls night and 'she' could tell us all about what it's like to be with Kakashi-sensei. Maybe 'she's' even seen under his mask."

Those who had read the novels squealed at the mention of a mask less Kakashi, including, to Raiku's bafflement the normally calm and controlled Miku, who upon seeing her leaders surprised face (despite not being able to hear much from her current activities) ceased her unwarranted actions and sat properly, eyes forward. Still, to poor Iruka's demise all of the women were in agreement that Iruka could and should stay. Tsuande ignored Iruka's pleas in order to say,

"Well I don't mind if he stays since he's one of the few Konoha men I can trust not to abuse this situation. Very well then stay Iruka, I daresay the other men will be quite jealous of you after this."

"That is highly doubtful," Iruka said as he tried to squirm out of Anko's grasp, "I only came here because I was summoned here so if you do not mind I would like to go home and sleep."

"The beds are perfectly good here Iruka-chan so just sleep with us. You'll be one of the girls tonight that's all. Don't worry about it, it's not like any of the guys are going to find out what goes on here." Yugao commented lightly as she put her own copy of that special novel away for later use.

"Yeah and I'll make sure everyone is gentle with you Iruka-chan. Nothing will happen to Hatake's love child." Anko added with a snicker.

Iruka scowled,

"That's not funny and I'm not pregnant."

"Awe that's too bad maybe next time I'm sure with Hatake you'll get plenty of chances."

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" he protested as the others chuckled.

"I think this calls for a change of subject," Ino said once Miku had unplugged Raiku's ears and informed her that Rinku's work was no longer the main subject, "as we've all been introduced properly and finally, and this is a sleepover, I think it's high time we talk about that subject that always makes for a good time."

Raiku's eyes lit up as she cheered,

"You mean unique and new tactics for killing?" she said excitedly as the others looked back at her deadpanned.

"No… um maybe at boys sleepovers that might be but I was referring to the topic of men. Who we like, who likes us, that kind of thing that we are all curious about." Ino commented as many others nodded, except for a protesting Iruka and a wary/annoyed Raiku.

"I think I like where this conversation is going so I believe that I will start." Rinku commented from her spot next to Raiku as her sister prepared herself to hum before Miku commented that such a thing might be rude to not only Rinku, but to the others as well.

"That's fine do tell." Ino prompted, though since she was a close friend to Shikamaru she was already familiar with the odd relationship, to a degree.

"My current boy-toy is Nara Shikamaru and he may act lazy on a regular basis but it seems he saves up his energy for the more important things in life if you know what I mean." Rinku commented with a wink as the others took in this juicy information.

Anko threw a thumbs up to her protégé as she settled Iruka next to Rinku and kept a firm grip on his leg from her other side.

Chino blinked before commenting,

"Oh that's creepy Rinku and Anko are like a perverted version of Guy and Lee."

A number of females in the room shuttered at the image as Miku quickly whipped her head around looking for the younger sexy green beast of Konoha,

"Lee?" she half whispered more to herself than anyone else.

Raiku raised an eyebrow before shaking her head in frustration at the fact that Miku seemed to be following along the same lines as Rinku in the guy department. Meaning she wanted one anyway. Raiku took some solace in the fact that at least Miku wasn't engaging in the same nighttime activities that Rinku was neither did she share the same hobbies. Still, she let out a little sigh hoping that everything would be alright in the end and that Lee wouldn't do anything stupid so that Raiku would have to kill or castrate him.

Anko, meanwhile, ignored Chino's observation and waved the other girls off as she said,

"Iruka-chan I believe it's your turn."

Iruka scowled,

"I don't like anyone and I have no time for a girlfriend even if I wanted to start a family at the moment."

Anko chuckled next to him,

"No time for a girlfriend but apparently you find time for a boyfriend. I always see you with Kakashi."

"Anko-san just because he is a stalker with no life outside of own his missions and on a quest to tease me until I die of embarrassment, does not mean that we are involved. That novel was fabricated and so nothing is going on." Iruka stated for the record as the women made up their own mind on the truth or falsehood of that statement and novel.

Having made that statement it was obviously time for the next girl so Anko piped up,

"In the past I've gone with weaker guys because I find them cute but I thought this time I'd go for someone more challenging to dominate over. So I'm considering Ibiki."

Tsunade gasped,

"Oh dear land of fire I forbid you from procreating." She said immediately to which Anko snickered.

"Don't worry about it I don't want children anyway. We'll be as careful as possible on that end rest assured."

When Tsunade was satisfied Yugao laughed,

"Well I'm obviously with Genma so there you have it. And since apparently if one is attached already we have to give away some detail of our bedroom life I'll just say this… all of those years sucking on that senbon made sure that the man knows how to please."

There were a couple of gasps and groans of horror as well as clapping at that statement before Hana was up,

"I'm not really sure I'm comfortable with this." Hana stated biting her lip nervously as Anko and Yugao inched closer to her in surprise.

Though they were her best friends Hana generally hated giving away anything in her personal life to those who couldn't tell. Generally she couldn't keep any secrets from her family due to their intense sense of smell and knowledge of when she was in heat, so she made up for that fact, generally by not giving any of those kinds of details away outside of the pound, the family nickname for the compound in which the Inuzuka's lived.

"Come on everyone here is spilling tonight and no one will tell. What happens at a sleepover stays at a sleepover." Yugao pressed as Hana shook her head.

"Sorry but no my love life is starting to resemble something very akin to a Romeo and Juliet story so I'm planning on getting over this little infatuation as soon as possible." Hana commented.

"Your trying to get over it? Romeo and Juliet… oh now I have to know. Come on Hana why not tell if your planning on getting over it anyway." Anko pressed.

"No, I do not wish to even say it out loud. It's embarrassing and it's best if no one ever knows."

"Well if you really didn't want us to know then you shouldn't have even hinted because now you're just being cruel." Yugao said pouting using the puppy dog face, unfortunately that face had no affect on Hana unless it came from a real puppy or Kiba.

"I decline, next." Hana commented pointing to Kurenai who snorted but did not have to jump to answer since Yugao and Anko weren't about to let it go.

"Answer of I'll set you up with Ebitsu." Anko threatened as she slipped over to sit on Hana's other side.

"Or Guy." Yugao threatened from the other, both kunoichi making it a point to trap her between them.

Hana faced forward refusing to give in to their threats until Anko put in,

"I'll sell pictures of you chained up to the wall when you're in heat."

Hana growled turning sharply at her with a wild dangerous look,

"You don't even have those kind of pictures and you wouldn't dare even if you could get them."

"I wouldn't dare? Hana dear I think you forget who you are speaking to. There is less that I wouldn't do then would in this world," Anko countered, "and I so can get those pictures."

Hana turned away from her so called friend as she scowled in front of her and barely whispered a,

"Ko."

"What did you say I can't hear you?" Yugao yelled in the Inuzuka's ear as the girl turned red and suddenly yelled back,

"I said Ko damn it!"

Anko gasped,

"A Hyuga? A Hyuga with an Inuzuka that would be an interesting pair."

"You like a Hyuga?" Raiku said with a pitying face, "you poor woman."

Miku frowned at her leader as Rinku commented,

"She's not the only one in here."

At that Raiku grabbed her sister from over Miku and threw her into the wall before acting as if nothing happened a moment later when a dazed Rinku returned to her seat and Miku pulled out her infamous ANBU mask to cover her face to show her embarrassment.

"Hmm," Hana said in lou of an answer before adding, "but don't look at me he started it."

Hinata silently considered the situation as she didn't have a problem with it herself. She was sure the elders would object to it, which made the young heiress sad because she had found Hana to be a wonderful person and the Inuzuka's to be a bit rough around the edges generally but full of loyalty and heart. She figured that the Hyuga family could use a little more heart when it came to deciding matters. Something that she herself planned on changing once she was the leader of the main branch, if she became the leader as it were. Hinata found that there was some hope for Hana though considering the fact that Ko was not a part of the main branch, nor quite as talented or Hyuga-esque as Neji had been. That meant that there was a chance the elders would allow the two to be together.

"What did you mean by he started it by the way?" Yugao asked after a minute or so had passed and Hana scrunched up her nose in seeming distaste.

"Well at school we always use to get into fights because of our clans and all which was fine by me and the families obviously. But then once we graduated we hadn't seen each other in a while and may never have crossed paths if he didn't decide to come look me up for old times sake. One day he stopped by with a bird with a hurt wing and the next thing I know he's stopping by weekly and what seems to be his every moment for a chat and another hurt animal. I'm beginning to fear he's hurting them himself." Hana said shaking her head before shivering at the thought.

"Oh no, Ko wouldn't do that he's a big animal lover." Hinata said quickly in her family members defense.

Anko snickered on Hana's side as she said,

"Well that's one way of putting it."

Hana elbowed her in the ribs,

"See this is exactly why I don't tell you anything. And I swear if Ko finds out we had this conversation I'll cut out that tongue you like to use so often." Hana swore as Anko's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I assure you Ko would not harm animals it is likely that he is looking for them so that he has an excuse to see you in this case." Hinata offered as Hana bit her bottom lip nervously and shook her head.

"Okay we are done with me, please next." Hana commented as she pointed at Kurenai.

"Well mine is the worst kept secret in the village though Asuma swears that no one could possibly know, despite the fact that he buys his flowers from Ino and all of his previous students have mentioned it. Not to mention Kakashi's constant teasing. But in case someone is by some unknown reason out of the loop. I'm with Asuma. Since those with someone seem to have to share an unknown fact I'll just say that despite his rugged appearance he's very gentle. In fact if I want anything rough I've got to initiate. Thank you for playing and next at bat." Kurenai stated as she pointed to Shizune.

Shizune looked wide-eyed at the group before clearing her throat and saying,

"I don't think it would be proper for me to discuss such things considering I am the assistant to the Hokage-" she started only to be cut off by Tsunade.

"Oh no, you're not blaming me in the future if you don't get married. Spill now Shizune and we will see what we can do. I'm sick and tired of hearing your lack of boyfriend woahs." Tsunade commented as Shizune looked at her surprised.

"But my Lady-"

"Don't but my Lady me. Details now Shizune."

Shizune sighed and nodded before finding her composure and saying,

"I don't know for sure but I think that Yamato might have a thing for me. I hope so because I think that we would be quite compatible. He and I seem to have a lot in common."

Anko raised an eyebrow at that before questioning,

"So what your saying is you want to date the male version of you?"

"Not quite but close enough," Shizune nodded, "I need someone who is as dedicated to Lady Tsunade and the Village as I am. Yamato seems to fit the bill."

Yugao grinned,

"Strangely I can see that working. Alright then I shall help that case when the time comes so don't fret Shizune, we shan't let you become a spinster."

Raiku scowled,

"What's wrong with being a spinster? Personally I aspire to that goal. You get to do and live how you please, to have a lot of cats, your own property, no one dares tell you what to do or embarrasses you, and if you want children you can always adopt, especially in the shinobi world."

Ino looked over at Raiku wide eyed,

"Your crazy I would never want to live alone. Our world is too uncertain not to have a loving boyfriend or husband by your side for some of it. I certainly don't want to die on the field with regrets."

Raiku raised an eyebrow as Miku's eyes widened at Ino's audacity. The girl couldn't have known what trouble a statement like that could get her in.

"You must not be a very good ninja to feel so. I believe I will live a long time yet and I think I'd regret giving my life over to some stupid guy over not having one at all personally. Then again everyone is different. Your probably the kind of girl who feels she needs a man to be complete huh?"

Ino shrugged,

"So what if I am? I'm not the only kunoichi out there who wants to be in love and with a guy in life. In fact if anything you are in the minority."

"I agree there. Not many women seem to understand the freedom and importance of being alone. Especially as a kunoichi. Men make women weak." Raiku commented careful not to look over at her Aunt as she said this, for the fact that she had come to this conclusion partially by her Aunts own experiences with her deceased husband Dan.

"That's not true Raiku. Love does not make one weak, it is just the opposite," Lady Tsunade said softly as she tried to analyze her nieces look in an attempt to see where this could possibly be coming from, "just look at Naruto."

Raiku shook her head still not looking at her Aunt,

"Naruto is a boy, it's different for men. Men don't get emotionally attached to people. They can easily do their tasks without once thinking of their significant other during. Women get attached too easily and will do anything for those that they love. A man with a woman is victorious, a woman with a man is lost."

"Wow that's deep." Yugao commented with her mouth slightly open as she considered what the girl was saying.

Tsunade continued to eye her niece suddenly more concerned by Raiku's view of love. For the most part Tsunade had chalked up Raiku's view on men as something she'd grow out of or something the girl said because she was embarrassed to admit to liking someone. But now it seemed that she had found out that the situation was more serious than she thought. Tsunade felt that she was going to have to help her niece change her mind in the future. After all she wanted great nieces and wasn't willing to put her trust in Rinku for that end.

"I don't know how you came up with this but now is not the time to discuss such things, especially since it's nonsense. Women do not have to be weak just because they fall in love. Period. Now the next person is… oh that's me huh, we'll I've got nothing to say my husband is dead so that's about it for me." Tsunade commented but the older women in the room and Rinku gave her a look that said that they did not believe her in the least.

Tsunade blinked back at them as Rinku piped up,

"Oh come on Aunt Tsunade we all know."

"Know what?" Tsunade questioned as she looked back at the group wide eyed and confused.

"That you and Uncle Jirayia were meant to be and that you've been avoiding it for ages." Rinku commented as Tsunade's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Me and Jirayia? You've got to be kidding me."

A number of heads shook as Shizune put in,

"No my Lady we all know it to be true. Jiraya-san and you would make a perfect couple, everyone talks about it constantly."

"Oh do they now. Is this idle gossip what I should blame for any slack in work?"

"No lady Tsunade it is mostly said on the shinobi's idle time but it is not something you can stop. Besides I have known you and been around you a long time. I can tell when you love someone, even in your gruff way." Shizune commented knowingly.

Iruka, although trying desperately to get away and not hear these conversations, still couldn't help but say,

"At least no ones made you two into a graphic novel. Consider yourself lucky Hokage-sama."

Rinku scrunched her nose,

"I'll have to leave that to Uncle Jirayia. Not even I can imagine trying to write that novel," She said with a little shiver, "even if Uncle Jirayia is pretty hot for an older guy."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and will you stop calling that man your Uncle. That is probably how people began to formulate these ideas." Tsunade huffed.

"No that rumors been going in the village for a while," Anko commented, "ever since he was the only one to be able to bring you home."

"Technically Naruto convinced me." Tsunade pointed out.

Anko shrugged,

"You can't prove that now can you?"

Rinku sighed,

"I can't stop calling him Uncle Jirayia I've been doing it since I was a kid. In fact I'm pretty sure he taught me that one." Rinku commented as she considered this.

"He taught us both and I really did think he was my uncle until I was seven." Raiku admitted as Tsunade cursed.

"I really should have killed that man at the hot spring that time when he was peeking. It would have saved me a lot of trouble. Oh well hindsight is 20/20. Now if you don't mind I think it's high time we moved on. Hinata you seem to be next."

Hinata instantly blushed a deep red as she began to try to say,

"Um…w-w-well I think that if I w-w-was to p-p-p-pick an-an-any guy t-t-th-then I… I w-w-w-would ch-ch-ch-choose-" but before the poor girl could finish the Hyuga heiress passed out before them still looking petrified even in her unconscious state.

"Hinata!" a number of girls said, the younger generation rushing up to try to see what was wrong with her.

Raiku quickly pushed the others away and carried her closer to her aunt, she felt very protective of the girl ever since she began practicing with her.

"Aunt Tsunade." She demanded with only a name that the Hokage try to see if anything was seriously wrong.

Tsunade reached out her hand and concentrated hovering her chakra over the girls body as she examined her. After a few seconds Tsunade stopped and waved Raiku back to her spot,

"No need to worry everyone she's alright. You all know how shy she is, the conversation was probably too much for her to handle answering. Besides that we could venture to guess who it might have been. It's got to be either Naruto or Kiba."

"Either way the Hyuga elders aren't likely to agree." Yugao said looking over at the girl sadly.

"I hope that Hinata picks Kiba despite the family problems because I get the feeling that he likes her. Naruto is pretty oblivious when it comes to these things so no one can ever tell with him I hear." Hana commented as Raiku returned to her spot, having relaxed her worry slightly at her Aunts declaration.

"Well it's certainly somebody to have that great an effect anyway. With how she usually acts around crushes I'm sure everyone in the village will know once she makes contact publically," Yugao commented as the group turned to look at Chino, who in turn was looking up at the sky outside of the window in thought before turning around at Yugao's, "Ayo bird girl your up."

Chino's eyebrow rose before she said, "I'm dating Shino." In a very Aburame style fashion. Quick, quiet, and to the point.

"Care to elaborate there. Most girls can't take creepy crawlers, but you seem to have no problem dating bug boy why's that?"

"He's a good guy and he's sweet." Chino said again short and to the point hardly paying attention at all.

"How did you guys end up going out anyway?" Ino asked curiously.

"That…well…" Chino started.

Flashback

_ Chino stood looking up at the sky on a clear day as she waited for some of her birds to relay a message to her from the Hokage. It was about a week or so into her role at the Village Hidden in the Leaves and she was currently missing the ab-normalcy of the Village of Amazons as well as her friends when a boy near her own age stopped next to her and just stood there. _

_ Chino thought nothing of him relaxing there until a few minutes had passed and he had not moved or said anything yet. Tilting her head as she looked at him, Chino noticed the boys large overcoat which was somewhat similar to her own except that his front collar was covering his mouth. Chino briefly wondered if he was hiding something under the trench coat and in that position but let it go after a minute of thought. She became more curious about him the more he stood there looking forward without talking until she decided it might be best if she started,_

_ "Hello I believe I know you. You're that bug boy that the shy girl introduced me to. An Aburame right?" she questioned him._

_ "Shino." Was the instant and short reply that the boy made without leaving much room for a continuing conversation, but still Chino pressed on._

_ "Is there anything I can help you with then, seeing as you clearly are trying to get my attention?"_

_ Shino didn't say anything for a moment as he dug into his pockets and brought his hand up towards her before putting something silky in her hands. Chino blinked as she looked down to see that he'd handed her a silk blanket. Even more confused by this she took it and then asked,_

_ "Is this for me?"_

_ Shino paused for a moment before opening his mouth slowly and saying simply,_

_ "My mother makes silk using the silk worms on our property." _

_ "Uh-huh and…" Chino pressed trying to figure the boy out but finding it hard to decipher him since sunglasses blocked his expression, his mouth was covered, and he was offering very little information verbally._

_ "I thought you would like it since you weren't afraid of the bugs." He stated as if that explained it all._

_ Chino thought for a few moments until she remembered that some of his bugs had crawled on to her and she hadn't freaked out. Instead, she had merely looked up at Taka and the bird had launched at them trying his best to eat them but not hurt Chino in the process. She wasn't a girl to be freaked out by bugs considering she had birds who were either eating bugs or had some crawling around in their feathers for some odd reason. Thinking this over a bit more she figured that most people, especially girls probably ran from Shino screaming once they saw the bugs, especially parasitic insects. Judging that this must be the cause of his kind intentions Chino grinned at him and said,_

_ "Ah I see your not use to someone who doesn't mind bugs. Thank you for the gift it's lovely and it feels great." She commented as she put it in her bag so that it wouldn't get dirty and so that Taka wouldn't rip it up in a fit of jealousy or anger. Taka did not like men anywhere around him generally speaking, less around Chino. _

_ Shino stood there for a moment looking like he had been petrified and made into a statue of some sort until he thought of something to say,_

_ "You really don't mind the bugs?" He questioned even though the tone of his voice made it sound like a statement._

_ Chino nodded repeating,_

_ "I really don't mind bugs."_

_ Another few moments and Chino began laughing before she pulled the bug boy into a hug, which shocked the Aburame more than anything else had in his entire life,_

_ "Your cute socially awkward bug boy. I believe that we will get along quite nicely. You remind me a little bit of my old home so I'll have to keep you with me. In case you have forgotten I'm Chino and I'll be your girlfriend for a while then."_

_ Having said that Chino had grabbed Shino's wrist and began walking off with him as Shino quietly answered,_

_ "Okay."_

Flashforward

"So that's how it happened." Chino finished saying to a rather astounded audience.

"Awe that's so cute!" Miku commented from her seat smiling as she pulled her ANBU mask off and put it back in her bag.

Raiku shook her head,

"There is something terribly wrong with most of these Konoha men I tell you."

"Way to take charge Chino that's how you get a man alright take him no questions asked." Rinku put in with a laugh, considering trying her own advice by possible accosting Shikamaru in a public place next time.

"Well if I waited for him to ask I'd be ninety-five before he made his feelings known." Chino explained, shaking her head fondly at her adorably awkward bug boy.

Hinata, who had slowly awoken during the beginning of the story smiled gently at her,

"Thank you I appreciate you understanding Shino so well since it is hard for him to express himself."

"Man your team is so socially awkward. If it weren't for Kiba being there you'd all end up staring at each other with nothing to say." Rinku commented shaking her head.

"I'm sure Kiba makes up for it ten fold." Hana added with a loving grin set on her face as she thought of her adorable baby brother.

"Well whatever the case I love those how we met stories," Ino said with a romanticized sigh as she smiled at Chino, "thank you for sharing yours with us."

Chino grinned before looking back out the window with a,

"Tenten I believe your next."

Miku and Rinku immediately tensed as they glanced briefly at each other. Miku had fought the girl early on in their stay at Konoha and found that this Tenten had a thing for Neji and that the girl thought Miku was after him for some unknown reason. She had quickly told Rinku but neither girls had wanted Raiku to know since her reaction would most likely not be one that the other members of Team 17 would care for or appreciate.

'This is going to be a problem.' Miku said connecting to Rinku's mind as Rinku internally growled.

'She wouldn't be a problem if I kill her.' Rinku thought back as she stealthily took out a kunai and started to prepare her aim only to be stopped mentally by Miku.

'That isn't the answer Rinku, we do not kill allies remember? Did that seminar teach you nothing?' Miku admonished as Rinku put the kunai back in its place for now.

'I only kill those who are a threat to me, my close friends, my family, or my country and you know it. This girl is threatening our happiness. You know for a fact that so far Neji is our only hope of ever being able to date regularly. We need his distracting presence in order to date our own guys.' Rinku shot back to which Miku grimaced because Rinku was certainly right.

'Well either way we can't kill her. She may be a hassle but we came here to help this village not lesson the population.' Miku thought to her.

'We could increase the population in other ways,' Rinku suggested in thought form winking at Miku and wiggling her eyebrows, 'or rather you, Lee, and Raiku and Neji could. I prefer to stay away from those things personally. Besides if we move here to be with our men then we'd be helping the population just by our bodies alone. You know we have to be worth more ninja-wise than that girl.'

Miku turned red at the Lee statement and thought,

'You haven't even fought the girl so how do you know.'

Rinku merely raised an eyebrow at that as Raiku was looking at them both suspiciously and whisper-hissed,

"What devious thing are you two thinking about that you haven't included me in your thought process hmm?"

Rinku fake coughed as Miku let out an awkward fake laugh. Raiku would soon be able to guess as Tenten had looked firmly at Miku and declared,

"I am interested in only one man. Neji Hyuga."

The room hushed at such a bold statement and was quiet for over a full minute, generally speaking a miracle at a sleepover party. Chino, though expecting the answer, had still nearly fallen over at the force of the declaration. Lady Tsunade was looking thoughtful as she considered the problems that could arise from this suddenly complicated situation. Shizune was looking back and forth between Tsunade, Raiku, and Tenten to see if anything was going to happen because of the declaration. Hana was internally blaming the Hyuga's for having such damn good-looking men. Ino and Sakura didn't look impressed as the two had guessed at that fact ages ago, which wasn't hard considering they had their own experiences of unrequited love with a certain popular boy. Anko, Kurenai, and Yugao were trying to consider if the two would fit well together and not really seeing it. Iruka was wishing he was anywhere but here, since he knew that all of the men mentioned and perhaps some who weren't, were going to try to grill him for information. Hinata bit her lip feeling bad for Tenten for she knew that Neji would never return her feelings since he saw her as more of a sister, neither would the elders have accepted a girl whose family was not of noble blood for Neji. Rinku looked about ready to kill, Miku was glaring back at the girl while trying to control herself and her novel writing teammate, and Raiku was… beaming from ear to ear apparently.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS CONGRATULATIONS!" Raiku said shaking the surprised girl's hand emphatically, "I couldn't be happier for you really. In fact I think I'm going to give you a few pointers in order to make this work. Pointer one, stalk him. If he sees you every time he turns around he'll miss you when you're gone. Pointer two, he seems to have an obsession with birds and freedom and such so free birds in front of him if at all possible. Pointer three, keep all of his time occupied by you. Don't let him get away from you ya hear? No matter who or where he goes you follow and/or make him stay in one place. That's all I have for now, but I will have more later I'm sure."

Miku and Rinku scowled first at Raiku then at Tenten who was still in shock over Raiku's sudden enthusiasm for Tenten's love life when only ten or so minutes ago she was saying love made women weak. Tenten wondered whether that dull throb in the back of her head was from Raiku's abrupt possibly bipolar nature or some other inexplicable situation. If she didn't know better she might have blamed the Miku girl who was staring at her in a rather deadly fashion, but she figured that wasn't possible.

Tsunade tutted,

"Raiku you really should be more honest with yourself."

Both Tenten and Raiku wondered at the meaning as Ino slapped the ground,

"Ooooookay enough of that it's my turn I've been waiting for a long time to speak my mind and I did make up this game. Good you're all listening. Well as you know as a child I was really into Sasuke but now that he's defected and rumor has it that he might possibly be gay for Naruto, I've moved on and you probably wont believe who. Initially I was considering Shikamaru-" she chatted as Rinku, having heard this quickly moved her hands to her whip in case it was needed, but she needn't have bothered since Ino continued, "but I found that he's really just a friend and besides he has someone at the moment. Then I thought about Sai, since he's hot but we didn't click as well as I hoped."

Having said this Ino saluted Rinku, who blinked back, put her whip away, and nodded her approval to continue.

"So after some thinking and spending time with the other member of the group I decided that sure he's a little bit chunky but I really like him." She finished clapping her hands together and gushing.

"What? Who?" Sakura questioned surprised that Ino hadn't told her about liking anyone new in a while.

"What are you slow Billboard Brow? It's obviously Choji." Ino said shaking her head and rolling her eyes at Sakura's disbelief.

"But…but…but you've always told him he'd never find a girl because he's overweight and now suddenly you like him?" Sakura questioned in astonishment.

Ino sniffed the air haughtily,

"People change and I am not as superficial as I once was Billboard Brow."

"Well what would you say if I said I think your newfound 'enlightenment' seems like an act to me Ino-pig?"

"I don't care what you have to say since you're likely to grow old and die alone waiting for Sasuke, that won't happen to me." Ino commented turning her head away from the pink haired girl.

"I really have to meet this Sasuke, it seems to me that 10% of the village had a crush on him boy and girl alike so my guess is that he has an extremely large-" Rinku started only to be cut off by her sister growling her sisters name in a warning tone,

"Rinku."

"I am not waiting for Sasuke any more for your information," Sakura said deciding to take her turn rather than waiting to stop arguing with Ino, which could take a while, "but that isn't to say that I'm not confused. I have a list of eligible guys who like me or ones that I like I just can't seem to decide which one to go for. I seem to be considering a number of them since Sasuke such as Sai, Naruto-"

Here the stealthy probably ninja fan girl popped up and through a large poster board into the room before making her escape. The poster read, 'SAKURA LEAVE SASUKE AND NARUTO ALONE SINCE THEY OBVIOUSLY WANT TO BE TOGETHER. SIGNED SASUNARU FANGIRL.'

"Ooookay," Sakura said awkwardly after having read it to the others before continuing, "then there is Lee-."

Chino turned around somewhat surprised by Sakura's admission before slowly turning to look at Miku to see her reaction. Raiku and Rinku stiffened at Miku's side as the most recent member of Team 17 (thus far) had paused in shock. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, as she couldn't stop herself from asking,

"Lee? What about Lee?"

Sakura blinked at the somewhat quiet response before answering without thinking too much about it as she didn't know that Miku liked the green spandex wearing boy.

"Well he confessed to me some time ago and I still haven't really given him an answer on the subject. He's a great guy but I just don't feel very compatible with him. But he did save my life and promised to protect me forever so I've decided to consider him."

For a few seconds Miku felt like she couldn't breathe properly. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on relaxing her body but it couldn't be helped. As Sakura's verbal considerations came to a close Miku couldn't hear her right. It sounded as if Sakura was trying to speak to her from underwater. She could understand the words but they sounded off.

"So that's my sad story. How about you Miku any men here or in your old village peak your interest?"

And at that statement Rinku had her kunai out yet again while Raiku sighed unhappy with the situation. Men were so troublesome.

Miku's eyes began to water slightly as she opened her mouth to speak, yet the only word that could seem to come out was a quiet,

"Lee."

Sakura's eyes (as well as Tenten's) widened at the fact as she bit her lip realizing what she had just done. She hadn't wanted to make anyone cry it was just her own ramblings and it was the truth. Tenten had been shocked that the girl hadn't said Neji as the twin bun girl had been almost sure that Miku was after Neji, yet her tears said otherwise.

"Oh my I didn't mean to make you cry. Lee said those things a long time ago I don't know what he might be thinking now and didn't you hear me when I said we don't seem to be compatible huh? Please stop crying I didn't mean to upset you."

Miku blinked for a moment not sure what Sakura was talking about as far as crying went, but when she put her hand under her eyes to check she did feel water there. Curiously she stared at the droplets of water in fascination as if not understanding what they were.

"Oh crap." Rinku stated as she saw the tears and as Miku looking emotionless despite the tears fainted right in front of her.

"Oh Hokage no you don't think it will be-" Raiku started as she looked back at her sister meaningfully.

Rinku bit her lip and sadly shook her head,

"I'm afraid so."

Raiku uncharacteristically cursed and as Miku heard her she drifted into unconsciousness before something inside her seemed to snap and she bolted upright as if having been jolted by lightening. Miku slowly opened her eyes and looked at Rinku, Raiku, and Chino who had quickly walked over to them when Miku had fainted.

"Which one is it?" Chino asked Raiku as the leader of the group concentrated on Miku's face.

"I have a feeling that it's going to be the bad one-" Raiku stated her eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"Oh hell I hate it when I have to be responsible." Rinku grumbled as the other girls looked on with curiosity and compassion for Miku.

As soon as Miku saw Sakura her eyes glazed over a bit and she began to sob. Raiku quickly pulled Miku into a hug to allow the girl to cry as she eyed both Chino and Rinku, and all three said,

"Sad Miku."

"I told you we should have had a boys night out." Rinku grumbled as Raiku began rocking and making soothing sounds.

"Well I think this calls for a soak in the hot springs it may help a little." Raiku suggested only a little bit happy about the fact that she got out of having to discuss anything about crushes or liking to the collective group.

"What so she can drown? And don't think I haven't noticed that you didn't take your turn." Rinku pointed out poking her sister in the arm in annoyance.

"Forget the stupid confession session Miku is more important than you hearing how I don't have any feelings for anyone at all," Raiku said as she stood up and carried Miku like an infant, "Check Miku's bag for our bathing suits."

Rinku made a face,

"I told you I don't want to wear one. Why can other women run around naked in a hot spring but not us?"

"Because we are constantly getting spied on and because I don't think it's appropriate to be walking around naked when we know there are peeping toms like our dear Uncle Jirayia every time at hot springs." Raiku commented as Rinku fished out Raiku and Miku's handing them over.

"I happen to enjoy being stared at in all my glory."

"Put the suit on or I'm castrating Shikamaru."

Rinku cursed loudly as she snatched her suit and headed for the changing rooms with a scowl. Raiku could hear her slam the changing room doors all the way from the room. She rolled her eyes as she followed with Miku in toe. She'd put Miku in a stall and wait outside hoping that Miku would be able to dress herself. If not she was going to make Rinku do it and keep a close ear at the door just in case.

Chino quickly had her suit air delivered by one of the family birds as she hummed and headed to the changing rooms. Hinata quickly followed after since she had brought a suit herself. The others planned to go in towels or in their birthday suits, not expecting to be checked out in the baths.

Anko, of course, was the one to strip Iruka, throw him a towel, and drag him protesting into the female baths.

Once everyone was changed they all headed to the hot spring for a bit of relaxation. Sakura made sure to stay the furthest away from Miku feeling guilty. Ino, in an odd display of support, sat next to her and chatted with her amiable, talking about anything but the situation.

Raiku meanwhile was propping Miku's head up to make sure the girl really didn't drown from depression at the hot springs and saying,

"Did I ever mention to you how much I hate men?"

Rinku sighed in her own state of depression,

"This so doesn't bode well for me getting booty in the future…" she commented as Chino looked up into the sky.

Raiku listened as a hawk circled the sky and let out a call to which Chino stood up, got out of the water, and said,

"That would be for me. I'll be back as soon as possible." she commented as she walked out of sight.

Raiku sighed loudly as she looked down at sad Miku, more of a shell of the strong kunoichi that the Senju sisters knew rather than their dear friend and the glue of the team that was Miku.

"What are we going to do Ra-nii-san?" Rinku asked looking a bit panicked at the thought as Raiku shook her head.

"I don't know yet Rinku but I'll figure it out once we get home and I have some time to think. For now we just have to be on watch for her. I miss normal Miku already. I hope this doesn't last very long."

"That makes two of us." Rinku commented with an overdone nod.

"I really don't like seeing others sad." Raiku said in nearly a whisper, for as tough as she acted, the leader of the group was truly a softy at heart.

Meanwhile, Chino had stealthily made her way back through the inn before throwing a towel over her bathing suit and heading into supposedly enemy territory. She snuck into the boys room, which was currently unoccupied, before deciding to check the guys side of the hot spring. When she got to the designated place she peeked her head through the door only to see a number of men in towels with their ears pressed up against the barrier that separated the men and women. A few of them looked as if they were meditating instead, one of which was Neji Hyuga and another was a very familiar looking Aburame.

Deciding to have a little fun with the group, Chino snuck behind the majority of the group, quietly, before letting out a very loud,

"HOWS IT GOING?" from right behind them.

The responses to this sudden sound were quite varied. Screams, splashes, thumps, thuds, and curses rang out from the boys side of the hot springs making many of the girls on the other side look up in wonder and confusion. After a few minutes the guys settled down as they all looked over at a snickering and grinning Chino, who, to the surprise of most, said to them,

"What took you so long?"


	47. Chapter 47: Boys Will Be Boys, Bad Boys

Notes: I basically know where I am going with this story, but if you guys have any requests or anything let me know and I'll see if I can include it. Also if you guys have any friends that you think might like this story please let them know about it because I'm really motivated by reviews. ^^ Thank you all for continuing to read and review.

**Chapter 47: Boys Will Be Boys, Bad Boys, Bad Boys**

"Shino you traitor your not supposed to tell your girlfriend about this she probably told the other girls. Girls stick together you know. Awe man we are so screwed." Kiba chastised his generally silent teammate as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I thought screwing was the point of this mission," Genma commented one eyebrow raised, "that's why I came along."

"Nothing so vulgar as that," Neji admonished giving Genma a look of displeasure as he walked over to where Chino stood, "I apologize for our tardiness but I had to have a pre-meeting at the Hyuga estate beforehand and it's harder to quietly transport a group of men than women I'm afraid."

Chino chuckled at that as Shino told Kiba,

"I had no involvement in Chino knowing about this event," he then turned to Chino and said, "I had no involvement in any and all inappropriate thoughts that my fellow male shinobi may have had."

"Traitor!" Kiba commented again growling.

Chino grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek,

"I know that you just wanted to be involved and I'm not mad at all. In fact I helped this situation to happen. Figured it would be worth the entertainment. Shino, by the way, wasn't the one that got me involved."

"No I did," Neji said to the others calmly, "it would have been stupid to have tried this without allying her considering the fact that her birds would inform her the minute we were in range, right Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru grumbled as he nodded,

"Yes I thought of that too."

"Yet you didn't say anything about it." Neji pressed annoyed.

"No I didn't. Like I said before and will continue saying I wanted a break from that kind of thing tonight."

"You are not really a man are you?" Kiba questioned eying Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed at the dog-boys stupidity before saying,

"Why don't you ask Rinku? She'd know best now wouldn't she."

"So what's the plan?" Neji asked Chino who grinned back at him.

"What plan? I just said I'd help you guys you are the ones that have to come up with your own plans for this event. I planned on amusingly playing spectator." Chino commented as Neji scowled.

"And just what do you expect me to-" he started before Yamato piped up,

"Hey anyone know where Kakashi-senpai went?"

Everyone blinked at each other before they heard a familiar voice on the girls side of the hot springs say,

"Hey Ruru-chan lookin' cute."

There was a moment of silence before screaming, splashing, and loud thumps sounded on the opposite side. Neji's eyes widened before glaring at the wall. Asuma chuckled,

"Well we found him."

A loud thud was heard as the wall separating the men and women's baths crumbled. The boys blinked as they saw Rinku standing in front of the crumbling wall, having pulled back after her punch. She grinned as she turned around to look to see a few of the girls who hadn't worn anything covering up and Raiku scowling at Rinku as well as the boys as she propped Miku's head up.

"RINKU I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Raiku commented, as she made sure that only her head was above water since she was only wearing a bathing suit.

Rinku, on the opposite end of the spectrum as usual, stood proudly in her very skimpy bathingsuit winking at the boys before facing Raiku with a fake innocent look,

"But I was only trying to get Kakashi-sensei for peeking."

Raiku scowled as the rest of the wall crumbled so that both sides had a clear view of the other.

"If that was true then why is Kakashi-sensei way over there?" Raiku snapped as she pointed to Kakashi on the opposite end of the wall trying to get a grip on a wriggling Iruka.

"Fast reflexes?" Rinku suggested as her sister vowed to do bodily harm as soon as she could without being seen in such an inappropriate outfit.

"Rinku I will deal with you later." Raiku commented just as Tsunade stood in between the barrier glaring at the men on the other side.

"And what exactly are you all doing over here?"

A number of male voices grumbled various things none of which sounded like an explaination. Rolling her eyes with impatience Tsunade called,

"Care to explain what's going on Kakashi?"

Kakashi smiled his crescent moon smile as he was now holding, the still protesting and wriggling Iruka as he said,

"I wanted to see who was here for me and the others wanted to be with the girls."

"Use Naruto!" Asuma said in panic throwing Naruto to Tsunade as the Hokage's eyes widened in shock and she braced him.

Naruto blinked confused just as he heard Kiba yelling at Kakashi,

"Traitor!" Kiba commented with a growl, "oh well. Hey guys we are in trouble anyway so might as well make the most of it. Charge!"

With that he and most of the men charged to the other side where the women were startled and responded in various different ways. Raiku hissed as Kiba swooped in, grabbed Hinata who was suddenly being carried away wide eyed with Akamaru following excitedly barking.

"Damn it I have to help her." Raiku commented as she put Miku on her back and jumped up on to land, but before she could race after them and save Hinata from whatever the dog boy had planned she found herself face to face with Neji.

The normally calm and collected Hyuga stared at Raiku wide eyed due to her state of dress. Raiku prepared to fight him one handed due to her current obstruction as Neji commented,

"How do you hide those?" he asked resisting the urge to look down at Raiku's hourglass figure.

Raiku began turning red as she slapped him,

"How dare you? Get away from me you perverted Konoha jerk!"

Neji's eyebrows shot up,

"I am not perverted merely curious as to why or how you hide such an… obvious thing."

"That's none of your business." She snapped back, slowly backing up and looking to Neji very much like a lioness protecting her cubs from harm.

At that Neji looked to see Miku on her back and frowned,

"What's the matter with Miku?"

Raiku hissed like a cat as she continued backing away,

"Why don't you ask your fellow male teammate huh? You Konoha men are nothing but trouble. I tried to warn her but she just couldn't help herself. Now go away or I'm going to hurt you."

Raiku considered just how to do this while being hindered by carrying Miku around. She would not be able to do Tai-jitsu as usual so she figured she might have to summon if it needed to be one handed.

"I don't understand what's going on but if you need any help you know that I'm here." Neji said concerned as he moved forward.

Feeling cornered Raiku quickly pulled a scroll out of her pocket, threw it up in the air as she bit her thumb, and pressed it across the open scroll before calling out, "Summoning Jitsu."

Neji backed up slightly just as the jitsu began to take effect. Raiku, who had only put an average amount of chakra into her cast watched as a wild sound came out of the mouth of a lioness as three wild cats suddenly surrounded Miku and Raiku. Raiku grinned as she saw the three creatures each feline though not exactly the same in look as one was a lioness, another a tigress, and the third a panther. She smiled as she gently placed Miku on the panther and asked for her to be gently placed back at their room in the hot spring for now and to be protected. Then she turned and asked the tigress in a quiet whisper to chase after the dog boy and return gently with Hinata. Once those two had disappeared, assumingly to do her bidding she smirked across at Neji and ran her fingers through the fur of the lioness' mane,

"It has been too long T**aiyou." She said softly as the lioness made a snorting sound and looked up at the girl.**

** "Well that's certainly not my fault cub you're the one whose ment to summon me and you only seem to do so when it's convenient for you." the lioness commented as Raiku scowled.**

** "I'm not a cub Taiyou!"**

** The lioness purred in amusement as she said,**

** "You're a cub until you have a cub and even then I may still call you one." **

** Raiku blew air out her mouth in a vain attempt to keep calm before speaking next,**

** "Then I guess I will never be rid of the name, but be that as it may I called you here for a reason. Please attack this man. If he should die I would not be opposed." The girl commented as she crossed her arms and stared forward at the Hyuga.**

** "That's why Kiba keeps saying that he smelled cat on you I suppose," Neji said approvingly as he looked at the lioness, "it certainly fits you well. Taiyou-sama was it? Please do not mind what she is saying at the moment. Seeing as you know her so well you know that she is quite shy when it comes to men and so she speaks rashly and hides her feelings behind her temper." **

** The lioness surveyed him judgingly before she circled around the boy. Neji kept his posture upright and did not flinch even once though the lioness would make for one very formidable opponent. After a few minutes the lioness sat upright and tapped his foot with her paw to which he looked down.**

** Finally after what seemed like an hour due to the tense atmosphere the lioness****looked straight at Raiku and said,**

** "I approve."**

** Raiku blinked as Neji smirked a little. Nearly falling over in surprise Raiku took a few moments to process the information before asking,**

** "Of killing him? If so then no need to wait for my permission I grant it wholeheartedly."**

** The lioness and Neji both stared back at her amused, which made Raiku pissy all over again. **

** "No not of killing him. I approve of you becoming his mate and carrying his cubs. He is obviously a brave man and he does not mind your summoning animals, neither is he allergic to us. Additionally he is able to deal with your nature and so I give my blessing."**

** Neji beamed from ear to ear as he said a bit playfully,**

** "I would be happy if she became my mate and had my cubs."**

** Raiku looked back at the lioness, who often acted as if she were the girl's mother, as if she were crazy,**

**"WHAT? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME WHEN I TALK TAIYOU?" **

**Taiyou, for her part began to clean her paw a bit before saying,**

**"Of course I am listening and I understand how you feel cub. You have to bare your teeth at him and show disinterest at first. Every male needs to fight for their female. You must not show him too much affection before he has earned it or he'll become lazy early on. You forget that I too have engaged in the mating ritual." **

**Raiku's mouth dropped open at that statement as Neji smiled and said,**

**"Aha! So that's it is it? Just testing my resolve are you? That is adorable. Do not worry I will prove myself worthy to you in that case."**

**Raiku sputtered for a few seconds before snapping,**

**"That's not it at all! Taiyou I am not a lion, human mating rituals are much different." She admonished as the lioness yawned unimpressed.**

**"So you say but you have picked up many habits of a lioness cub since your stay with us felines." **

**Raiku clenched her fists and began to turn red in anger and embarrassment. After a minute or so she looked about ready to explode,**

**"Are you going to kill him or am I going to have to do it." Raiku roared as the lioness laid down unimpressed by the girls dramatics.**

**"I'm not getting involved in your mating rituals cub. I will not kill your mate neither will I protect him from you. If he dies at your hands then he does not deserve you is all. He'll have to overpower you in order to couple anyway." The lioness announced as she closed her eyes. **

**Raiku turned even more red at the lioness's statement before she let out a loud screech of annoyance, threw her hands up into the air and stalked off calling,**

**"Screw you both I'm going to go check on Miku!" Then she grumbled about stupid know it all lioness's and idiot Konoha males.**

**Neji considered whether it would be wiser to follow or wait where he was for a little while in order to allow her to cool down before offering to walk her and her sisters home along with Hinata. Then he suddenly realized that Kiba had ran off with his cousin. Chastizing himself for not remembering it sooner he quickly got up and bowed to the lioness before saying,**

**"Thank you for your approval as I'll need all of the help that I can get. I would love to stay and converse but I have just realize that I have been remiss in my duties as a cousin and need to go collect Hinata from the clutches of a mongrel."**

**The lioness nodded her consent,**

**"You have your work cut out for you man cub." She commented inclining her head towards Raiku's retreating form.**

**Neji grinned down at her as he said,**

**"No one has ever been able to claim that I am one who takes the easy way out in anything. I am a hard worker when I am determined and I will have her as mine some day if even for a brief time." **

**The lioness smiled as she watched the Hyuga make his way to his cousin before returning back to her den with a poof, and a story she just had to tell. **

**Neji headed off in search of his cousin and the insufferable Inuzuka who would be killed by his own hands if he had tainted his cousin in any way, shape, or form. He would soon be quite surprised to find Akamaru and Kiba attempting to wrestle a tiger and his cousin Hinata calling quietly for the fighting to stop. **

Meanwhile, Raiku had just managed to get back to the bath area of the hot spring. Before going inside to check on Miku, she decided to assess the situation. Surveying the area she noticed a lot of damage. She grimaced as she wondered who precisely was going to foot the bill before managing to relax herself by swearing that she'd make sure the Konoha men would get a big fat bill when the time came. She resolved to talk to the owner as soon as everything was under control to a point.

Looking around an ordinary person would have assumed that the spa was abandoned, but Raiku was no ordinary person. She stood very still and closed her eyes concentrating on the feeling of the surrounding area before scowling and calling,

"Chino, Shino get down from that tree and explain what happened when I left."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the couple, one of which (and I'll bet you can guess which) waved to her from the tree. Raiku pointed downward to signal the girl and her boyfriend again.

Both members climbed down from the tree and stood before her before Chino began to speak,

"I didn't do it. It was Neji. But I did enjoy the entertainment of the others and I'm not sorry about that because a lot of ANBU jobs are very boring usually and it has only gotten more entertaining since you three arrived."

Raiku rolled her eyes,

"So happy to be an endless source of entertainment for you. Anyway that's not what I'm here for at the moment. I need you to tell me what happened to the others."

"Oh that's it? If I tell you do you promise not to yell at me for this afterwords?" Chino asked searching Raiku's face for traces of anger.

Raiku began to rub her temples,

"I promise as long as you tell me immediately without delay."

Chino nodded before she set out to explain,

"Well Naruto was thrown into Lady Tsunade, Kiba kidnapped Hinata, Asuma looked like he was about to carry Kurenai away caveman style but seemed to think better of it when she started charging at him angrily, then again so would I considering her bull eyes. Though her normal fierceness was somewhat diminished by the fact that she was chasing after him in a towel. Those two headed to the village, along with Genma and Yugao who seemed to be trying to have intercourse while running so I stopped watching that one for obvious reasons. Yamato grabbed Shizune's hand and hauled her away somewhere, though I didn't pay attention long enough to see where. Ko ran after Hana, an apparently Hyuga-esque trait since Neji ran after you as well. No idea if she was caught but you seem to have come out of it unscathed… though since I don't see Neji I suddenly fear for his health… meh. Ah yes back to my report. Anko dragged Ibiki off into the woods and Shino and I said a prayer for that guy. Then Tenten went in search of Neji. Ino went home grumbling about Choji and his damn dinner obligations. Lee just stood there looking from Sakura to where Miku is at the moment seeming confused. Then Sakura decided to catch up with Ino probably due to her guilty conscience. Lady Tsunade went to check on Miku when she returned riding a panther, Naruto followed her probably because he wasn't sure what to do. Then Lee looked into the room where Miku is before wandering off looking thoughtful and a bit sad. At that point Kakashi dragged a protesting Iruka into the boys vacant room. Seconds later Rinku pulled Shikamaru into that same room only to be kicked out of it seconds later. Then they headed to where Miku was. My guess is Rinku is waiting until the rest of us leave so she can have the girls room for herself and Shikamaru."

Raiku stared at Chino for a minute before saying,

"Wow you really were paying attention that was a lot to keep track of all at once."

Chino shrugged,

"It helps when you have a birds eye view of things."

"Well thanks for your help I'll go see how she's doing. Feel free to escape while it's an option." Raiku commented as she headed in to check on Miku.

Tsunade had just completed a basic physical on the girl when Raiku had come in. Rinku and Shikamaru watched as Naruto looked up at Tsunade wide eyed,

"Is Miku-chan going to be okay old lady?"

Tsunade nodded and let out a sigh,

"She should be fine Naruto nothing is wrong with her physically, this is a different kind of hurt I'm afraid. Curable but tough on anyone." Tsunade said sympathetically as Raiku leaned down, picked the girl up and pet the panthers head gently before signaling for her to come along,

"Sorry that the sleepover was ruined Oba-chan but at least we accomplished our goal and met everyone." Rinku commented as Raiku lightly kicked Miku and her belongings, which the panther bit down on the handles of the bags and trotted away in front.

"Miku and I will be going now, who ever wishes to use this room may. Everyone I hope you have a lovely evening." She said as she led Miku to the front room, explained to the owner to send the bill for any damage to whoever was paying for the boys room next door, and took Miku home so that her friend could relax and she could think. Still it nearly broke her heart to hear Miku still sobbing and the broken cries of,

"Lee." Made every so often with a voice that was barely a whisper.

Back at the hot spring Tsunade took Naruto home. Just as she did a shadow hid to the side of them with a sly grin on the persons face as the mystery man said,

"My, my looks like I've missed all of the fun tonight. I'll have to pay the Hokage a visit just as soon as I finish my first mission."

With that the shadow disappeared into the night leaving no sign of his presence.

Shikamaru and Rinku had been left in the room alone once Tsunade and Naruto were gone. Though Rinku was worried about Miku she knew that with Raiku their friend was in the right hands and seeing as the room was empty she could not resist but say,

"Shall we?" to Shikamaru who scowled at her in distaste.

"Really? Are you serious right now? After what we just saw with Miku being depressed and out of sorts to the point that the Hokage felt the need to give her a check up and still you can think of nothing but this?" he said his temper flaring slightly.

Rinku blinked at him for a moment before saying,

"No I'm worried about Miku but I've seen her like this before and nothing is going to bring her out of it this quickly. She needs some time and Raiku at the moment. I'm not really very helpful in nurturing type situations. I do better with killing the problem. So unless you prefer a dead Lee or Sakura I suggest you drop your pants."

Shikamaru blinked at her trying to gauge whether she was being serious or not. He was displeased and annoyed to find that she seemed to be dead serious. He let out a sigh as he unbuckled his pants in an attempt to keep his comrades safe,

"Man the things I do for my friends." He grumbled as his pants hit the floor.


	48. Chapter 48: Obachan We're Going Home!

**Chapter 48: Oba-chan We're Going Home!**

For a few days Raiku had holed herself in her apartment with Miku as she tried to think of how to fix the current situation. Rinku, despite her previous annoyed statements of self-imposed responsibility, had been away for the first day spending her freetime with Shikamaru and so could not have guessed at the plan that was slowly forming in her sister's mind. Had she been at the apartment she would have certainly tried to stop her sister from doing something as drastic as she was about to.

The more that Raiku was home, with Miku curled up under a comforter, resting against the leader of the group crying, the more the leader came to the conclusion that this incident would never have happened at the village of the Amazons. She began to reminisce on all of the fun times they had at the old village. A place where there were few men and thus less complications. Thoughts like these kept filling her head until all at once she jumped up, startling Miku briefly before soothing the girl back down and putting her in bed for a rest.

Raiku smiled as she began to pack her things up as her resolve strengthened with every item placed in her bag and every cry she heard echoing from her poor Miku. As all shinobi tried to keep their possessions to a minimum it was a short job indeed. When she was done she commensed with Miku's things and then put on a blindfold as she stored Rinku's things in her weapons scroll. For Rinku's possessions Raiku had wisely worn gloves while handling. Once all of their things were together she soothed Miku enough to ask the girl to communicate with Rinku and Chino and tell them that they needed to meet them immediately at the Hokage's office.

Miku managed to do this quickly before returning to her depression even as Raiku hauled all of their possessions on to her back and summoned **Kurohyou, the panther from the other night, to carry Miku along. Together they headed to the Hokage's office.**

Surprisingly the first two members of the Amazon Village to arrive at the Hokage's office were not Raiku and Miku but rather it was Chino and Rinku who were sitting in chairs across from Lady Tsunade waiting for the other two to arrive.

Rinku scowled at her Aunt with folded arms figuring that somehow her Aunt was involved in whatever this situation was. She had been annoyed to have been disturbed from one of her favorite activities when Miku had called for her to enter and she was a little suspicious that the meeting might be about her. Luckily, or unluckily as Rinku saw it, she had been engaging in said activities in a closet in the Hokage tower.

Chino had literally been in Tsunade's office handing in a missions report when she'd been called and so had simply sat down and stared at a confused Tsunade until the Hokage asked what she was doing. To which the young ANBU answered sitting and led Lady Tsunade into a game of 21 questions before Tsunade found out that Chino didn't know but it was a request from Raiku.

Rinku looked around for traps before finally saying,

"If this is about those inexplicable stains on your desk I would just like to say that I didn't do it."

Upon hearing that Tsunade moved her chair away from the desk eyeing it suspiciously before making sure not to touch it, when she was satisfied that she wouldn't she looked at Rinku searchingly,

"You really don't know why Miku called you here?"

Rinku shrugged her shoulders,

"I've not been home much for the past few days so I suppose you could consider me out of the loop so to speak at the moment."

Tsunade nodded and nibbled on her thumb as she thought. She wasn't quite sure what Raiku would say but the Hokage had been waiting for the girl to stop in and at least give her a piece of her mind for the last few days. Irregardless of the fact that Tsunade was not to blame at all for the current situation. Things like that generally didn't cross Raiku's mind when she was on one of her self-righteous fits.

And speaking of self-righteous fits, Raiku soon entered as the panther followed with Miku in tow. She looked around the room for a few seconds before saying,

"Oh good your all here, then I can get started saying what I have to say," She started considering beating around the bush before deciding that she needed to just flat out say what she had to say, "before we left the Village of Amazons, of our own free will, in order to come help out, the council put me in charge of all of the Amazon Village members here in Konoha. Considering my position in the village they allowed me the privilege of doing as I see fit on this mission. Therefore due to the fact that one of my members has been rendered nearly incapacitated by a member or two of your own village I have decided as leader that it is high time that we returned to our own village."

For a moment the whole room was stunned into a wide-eyed silence. Then all hell broke loose. Shizune fainted as Miku began to sob harder in the corner clinging to the panther now with all of the strength that she could muster. Chino quickly moved to protest making numerous comments about how Shino had leaving-complexes and that at the very least needed time to discuss what was happening with him. Rinku let out a stream of curses and refusals as Tsunade quickly said,

"We can work this out."

Raiku ignored most of them focusing solely on her Aunt,

"We came here in order to protect our own and we are leaving for the same reason. I won't leave you high and dry, however, and plan to send replacements immediately since I know you still need the extra hands, but I cannot sit back and allow this to continue. It would not be fair to Miku or other hearts that may be broken due to a prolonged stay in this village, on both sides. Romance should never have been considered, but you should not judge any of them too harshly since as you know there are very few eligible men where we are from. My comrades got carried away and I did not stop it as forcefully as I should have."

"I can't accept any of you leaving. You came here with a purpose and it has not been fulfilled. I know you won't be able to stand a failed mission when you have never failed one before in your life." Tsunade said straight to her nieces face.

Raiku nodded somewhat wistfully,

"It will be a blow to my pride and my reputation that I hate to have but Miku is more important than those things are to me. She is my friend and it kills me to see her like this. However, as far as the mission is concerned intelligence has informed me that many of the attacks on the village are due to your withholding of a certain Kyuubi container. To that end I will offer to house Naruto in our own village, perhaps that will greatly lessen the burden and I would not mind having another of my adopted sons with me there. Additionally, should Hinata still need the training she also may come. But I will not accept anyone else under my protection there unless they are female and approved by me personally."

Tsunade felt her temper begin to rise as her niece spoke these words to her and the Hokage moved forward a little gripping the desk suddenly and causing it to creak in protest,

"I forbid you from leaving!"

Raiku looked back at her aunt unflinchingly her face smooth with the conviction that she was doing what was right for her group,

"That is not for you to decide Aunt Tsunade. This is my call and if you try to undermine my authority on this situation I will be forced to contact the Feudal Lord. He who is very fond of me and to whom you happen to owe money." Raiku stated as there were a few gasps at the veiled threat.

Tsunade stood up abruptly as her anger grew at that and as she realized that her nieces were leaving her and she might not be seeing them for a long while if they went through with it and stayed in their village. Instead of expressing this sentiment Tsunade decided to go a different route by lashing out at her niece,

"Is this the limit of your allegiance to the country, of your love for me? One redeemable occurrence and you go running home?" Tsunade said, having gotten herself riled up due to the conversation.

Raiku stood proud and tall with her head held up high in a show of confidence and determination,

"I would do nearly anything for this country and for you. If you asked me to I would rip out my heart and hand it to you right here. I am willing to live and die for my country, my family, and my friends," she said before moving forward and looking her Aunt in the eyes as she spoke, "I will sacrifice myself in any and all ways but I will not for a moment sacrifice the people that I have sworn to protect, heart, body, spirit, or mind. In this I will not be swayed. Good day Lady Tsunade I shall send our replacements immediately upon our return to our village. Since they are not likely to be as skilled I will send three teams and three ANBU members. I suggest this time you do less matchmaking and more ruling."

With that Raiku signaled the others. Miku being carried by **Kurohyou, the panther, Chino reluctantly heading out before scribbling a quick note to Shino telling him to send her things to the Amazon village and that she would contact him with more information later when she was able to, and Rinku, literally being carried by the scruff of her neck by her sister who was determined to get going. **

** When all four left the room Tsunade cursed and smashed the desk making it go flying in a number of different directions in pieces. Shizune looked at her worriedly as Tsunade sat in her chair and covered her face with her hands in frustration. She was even more frustrated when she realized that Chino was gone so there would be no funny timed, 'Well at least you don't have to try to get that special stain off of your desk now.' **

** She wasn't sure how, but though the four of them had not been at the village for very long they had left a deep impression. She wasn't the only one who would miss Chinos wacky nature, Miku's amusing martyrdom act, Rinku frequently scaring various men in Konoha, especially the usually very calm and collected Nara-brat, and Raiku's interactions with Neji. The Hokage found that with those four gone Konoha would be less amusing somehow. Yet, though she knew this to be so, she had no idea how to get the four back. **

** The clouds darkened in the sky as Raiku led the other three out of the village. Naruto, who had been walking back from the grocery store, paused as he watched Raiku and the other three moving towards the exit of Konoha. He smiled and waved at her as Raiku paused a moment seeing him. **

** "Where are you guys headed?" Naruto asked with a smile, innocently unaware of what had was going on. **

** Raiku kept her grip tightly on her sister though she leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the forehead affectionately,**

** "We are going home Naruto."**

** Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he took in the fact that Raiku was holding a lot of bags,**

** "But…but why? Don't you like it here?" **

** Raiku let out a sigh before shaking her head,**

** "Your too young to be burdened by such troubles my dear Naruto. But I do want to tell you that I am not leaving you with nothing." **

** "He is only like a year younger than you." Rinku grumbled currently looking like a kitten being carried by its mother. **

** Raiku ignored her sister as she took off her Senju necklace and placed it around his neck one handed, using quick reflexes to keep it in place. It rested on his heart, which she soon covered with her hand while saying,**

** "I have told Aunt Tsunade that you are welcome in my village. If you ever want to you may come and so may Hinata, which I'd appreciate you passing along to her since I've no doubt my Aunt will not. Show this necklace at the gate and they will let you in."**

** "But why?" Naruto said as he's eyes began to tear and he wiped them on his sleeve.**

** Raiku gave him a one armed hug as she shook her head giving nothing away. **

Meanwhile, Shino had caught up with the group because of the delay and since he had gotten the message he had sprinted off. Kiba followed behind him having been training with the bug boy when Shino suddenly ran. Of course he wanted to know what was going on, which is why he followed. He blinked as he looked at the other group confused.

"What's going on?"

Shino ignored everyone except for Chino. He quickly walked over to stand in front of her as Chino looked away briefly before returning his gaze.

"Why?" Shino asked her without preamble but Kiba was surprised to hear actual emotion in his friends voice, not having heard him change tones ever before.

Chino sighed and held his hand in hers as she said,

"It's an order. I can't do anything about it. But with any luck the situation will die down and I will return. If not… well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Shino held on to her hand tightly as if that would keep her there,

"Situation?" Shino questioned though it sounded more like a statement to the majority of the population.

Chino nodded and simply said,

"You'll have to ask Tsunade since I don't have the power to divulge the contents of the meeting. I'd tell you to ask Raiku, but I know she won't say."

Shino looked up at her and even through the sunglasses she could feel his gaze, his confusion, and his pain. She pressed her hand against his cheek,

"Don't look at me like that bug boy. It's not forever. And remember this doesn't give you a right to date other girls hear me?" she teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Not forever." He repeated though it sounded as if it were more for himself than for her.

"Not forever." She copied assuring him.

Kiba however, was not ready to let it go quite so easily. He was upset for Shino, despite his jealousy over their relationship, because Shino was his teammate and close friend after all.

"So that's it you're all just going to walk away as if you've never been here. What about Shino and Shikamaru and Neji and Lee-" he began before Raiku growled at him.

"Don't you ever speak that name in front of me! Not ever! You want a reason there it is Dog-breath! We are leaving before any more of your idiot men screw this team over and Chino counts too!"

Rinku blinked for a second as she asked Chino,

"When she said never speak that name in front of me was she talking about Neji's or Lee's."

Chino considered this for a second before shrugging,

"It's a toss up ever since Sakura told the group that Lee was into her."

Shino turned his head to them at that,

"Is that why?"

"Oh damn let it slip… oh well." Chino said looking rather devious.

"Dude you guys have to fix this situation as soon as possible so that we can come back. As much as I hate to say this, Raiku practically owns us and if you don't do something I may be stuck in a village with about as many men and boys as there are girls here. Meaning very few. I can't take that again after visiting paradise. Fix it and quick." Rinku said to Shino as Raiku pulled them along.

Kiba looked over at Shino sympathetically before he noticed that the bug boy seemed to be radiating some kind of red energy. Naruto also noticed and poked at Shino as he asked,

"Shino do you have a demon inside of you too? How many tails? Is it a bug one?" He continued as Shino grew redder.

"I will fix this immediately." The bug handler said as he moved menacingly off.

"Awe man! Shino don't do anything drastic!" The dog lover said following by climbing on Akamaru and heading after him.

Naruto too followed yelling,

"It's okay I understand you! You don't have to try to hide it anymore!"

At the Nara residence Shikamaru looked up at the darkening sky and frowned as he rolled over and climbed into his bedroom window. Still he kept looking up as he said to himself,

"Somehow it's not the same today."

Neji felt likewise at the compound as a sudden sound of thunder reached his ears and he dropped his teacup before looking at it astonished. Having never dropped a tea cup in his entire life before this he could only stare at it in shock and consider it a bad omen. Like the teacup, somehow he felt empty. As if he had once been complete, but now he was lacking something. He turned towards the window and looked up at the sky in thought.

The last to feel something was Lee, who had been doing a lot of thinking for the last couple of days in order to figure out whether he was still in love with Sakura or if it was Miku that stirred his heart. Currently, he sat on the training grounds as rain began to poor on to his face and clothes. He sat back against the bark of a tree as it continued to fall and as he felt a terrible ache inside of his heart.


	49. Chapter 49: Op Retrieve Those Girls!

**Chapter 49: Operation Retrieve Those Girls!**

"Lady Tsunade I request permission to kill Rock Lee and retrieve my future wife from the Village of Amazons." Neji said having only recently found out what had happened from Shino.

He was not the only Konoha ninja in the office either. Behind him stood Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, and oddly Rock Lee himself.

"Neji I am not going to give you permission to kill a fellow ninja because of a rediulous and juvenile spat that he may or may not have even had with one of the members of Team 17. He wasn't even the one who said anything." Lady Tsunade tried to reason with the Hyuga.

"I realize that he did not say anything, however, since it goes against my moral code to kill a female I cannot take this out on her. So I have chosen my teammate instead. I will do most anything to have the interest of my affections returned. Shall I send him a message to return attached with his head or do you think that might be too much?" Neji continued as Lady Tsunade shook her head baffled.

"Neji please he is right behind you." She said pointing as Rock Lee moved forward shaking his head.

"No Neji is right, although I had no intentions of hurting Miku I have broken a young girls heart and so it is right that I should pay. I have caused much pain in love and have somehow separated my friends from the women that they care for as well. Since I was not sure of my own feelings I should not have led her on but should have held her back from falling for me from the beginning. For that I should bare any punishment that Raiku and the Amazon clan deem fit in repentance." Lee said determined.

Kiba crossed his legs with a wince just thinking about what Raiku might do to the boy,

"I don't think he really deserves all of that. It was the truth at the time and he hadn't even met Miku. It's hard for a guy to get over someone he likes even if they don't feel the same."

"Okay I know something is terribly wrong here when Kiba is the voice of reason in the group," Tsunade said scratching her head as she surveyed the very determined group in front of her, "putting aside the punishment of the not really guilty Rock Lee, do any of you have an actual plan?"

At that statement a very familiar older man slipped into the room through the window and grinned,

"I have one."

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise,

"Jiraiya?"

While Jiraiya was explaining his big idea to the group inside of Tsunade's office Genma, who had been listening at the door, slipped back into the mission room where a number of male Chunin and Jounin were working. Just about all of them looked up at him quizzically, all except for Iruka who was working behind the desk and pointedly ignoring the others for all he was worth.

"So what was that about?" Kotetsu asked, having just got off from guard duty with his buddy Izumo just in time to notice a small army of shinobi storming into the Hokage's office, headed by a Hyuga Neji of all people.

Genma played with the senbon in his mouth for a few seconds before saying,

"They came to demand a mission to retrieve the bird girl and Team 17. Seems they flew the coop because of something Lee did…or something. I couldn't hear the whole thing but basically a bunch of the boys are unhappy because the girls returned to the Village of Amazons."

Asuma's cigarette stilled in its motion slightly surprised,

"How'd those girls get the idea of leaving? I was under the impression that at least three of them enjoyed it here, especially the authoress."

Izumo chuckled,

"She certainly didn't look too into leaving when Kotetsu and I saw her sister dragging her out of here… Come to think of it the leader was the only one who looked happy about the situation at all."

Kotetsu nodded,

"That's true we got to witness their departure since we were still on duty at the time. It was a bit dramatic when Shino and Naruto showed up. Interesting, but I prefer happy endings."

"At least we had popcorn." Izumo piped up.

"Which I still can't figure out how you got so quickly." Kotetsu added eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Oh I have my ways. I have my ways." Izumo commented before his eyes glazed over a little.

Yamato cleared his throat in an effort to move the conversation away from Izumo as he offered,

"In my opinion this situation could have been avoided. Whose bright idea was it to allow the leader of Team 17, a Kunoichi from an Amazon Village who is constantly threatening to castrate the men of this village, alone with a depressed member of her team for days on end? As far as I hear it the sister wasn't even around. I'm surprised she didn't run off earlier."

Asuma's eyebrows rose as he puffed,

"If you knew so much about it how come you didn't at least attempt to stop it. If those boys in there find that out, you may find yourself living a very unhappy existence. Not to mention that Kakashi is in there with them… for some unknown reason."

"You mean besides the risk of castration?" Yamato commented, pausing for effect before continuing as he glanced sideways towards the direction of the Hokage's office, "… I was rather busy at the time actually. Anyway if I'm in trouble then so are the rest of you lot. Any one of you could have stopped this just as easily."

Asuma grinned at Yamato's expression a cross between longing and daydreaming with a bit of panic. He tapped his cigarette against the desk he sat on before commenting,

"You weren't the only one busy with your lover. I was probably even more busy than you are considering the fact that Kurenai felt the need to hit me with just about everything in the apartment before I got to unwrapping her if you know what I mean. So I'm free of blame personally, what were the rest of you doing?"

"Same," Genma started but then winked, "well not the same exactly I'm sure I'm bigger and better."

Asuma chuckled but didn't take the bait as he looked over at Kotetsu and Izumo, who both threw their hands up in mock surrender as Kotetsu said,

"Don't look at us we only know about things that happen at the village gate. I didn't even know that Neji was involved with one of the girls. I've never seen them together."

"Hmm that's generally because she avoids it," Genma commented with a big grin, "shy girl that one. She'd be adorable if she wasn't so lethal."

Ko ignored Genma in order to happily add,

"Well as for me I was also busy. I caught up with Hana and wrestled her for a chance to make out. Win win if you ask me, but that's the way it works with Inuzuka's. Anyway Hana didn't put up much of a fight. She was obviously only fighting for show. Mmmm that girl is wild, we haven't even gotten anywhere near a bed and she's already rocked my world."

"Eh that's only because you come from the sexually oppressed Hyuga clan Ko. Although I do hear good things about the Inuzuka's as far as that area is concerned. Careful though I hear they mate for life." Genma offered.

"Gen-man I'd prefer it if you didn't think or talk about my sex life… or Hana's ever again." Ko commented as Ibiki shuffled through papers looking for a specific report.

"Spoiled sport," Genma commented before noticing Ibiki, "aha here's a guy to blame word around the block is that he taught the authoress before, he must have met her sister somewhere then. Do tell what were you doing to distract you from this important situation?"

"Anko." Ibiki answered not bothering to look up or stop working.

The name spoke volumes and the other men in the room didn't press it. Then again who would in this case? Certain names are explanations in themselves.

"Well that's most of us accounted for. The only one left that I can think of would be…Iruka." Genma commented after a few minutes of silence had passed.

At the mention of his name the chunin froze briefly, not daring to look up, before scribbling furiously to avoid the topic.

"That's right I thought I saw Iruka at some point during the craziness at the hot spring. Funny though I don't remember him at the meeting prior…" Asuma commented in thought.

"That's because he wasn't," Ko grinned suddenly looking amused, "considering Kakashi was there at the time we would have noticed. Besides that I seem to recall that Kakashi-sempai accosted Iruka-chan. Don't you remember? That's how we ended up actually making a move on the girls since Kakashi spoiled the surprise."

Genma's eyes widened in remembrance as he continued to stare at Iruka along with the rest of the room,

"What were you doing on the womens side of the hot springs you dog?" Genma grinned as he sidled over to where Iruka was working as if his life depended on it, which might have been true of his reputation at the moment anyway.

Genma wiggled his eyebrows up and down before winking, attempting to entice Iruka into speaking. But Iruka merely pursed his lips and ignored the lot of them for the time being.

"Come on you can tell us, how'd you get the girls to let you join?" Genma asked nudging the other man gently on the arm.

Iruka looked up at him but didn't speak, merely pausing mid-movement and glaring eerily at the senbon user.

This might have worked on a normal person, but Genma was no normal person and currently he had plenty of back up if Iruka did try his luck at attacking him as the other men began moving closer to Iruka, crowding around him. Briefly Iruka took inventory on the piqued interest of the group and sighed knowing that he was not getting out of this without at least a basic explanation.

"Unlike the rest of your lot I was invited. I would have preferred to have stayed home though and I do not want to talk about it." Iruka commended attempting to stress the fact that he was beyond done with the conversation.

Unfortunately no one else in the room seemed to be.

"What? You were invited? Kurenai told me that it was a girls night out!" Asuma said cigarette falling out of his mouth in shock. If he had not been a shinobi then he would have burned himself, luckily he caught the end with his fast acting reflexes before it burned his pants.

"It was a girls night out," Ko affirmed, "all of the girls said so. If it wasn't there would not have been a reason for Shino to sneak in since he's dating one of them he would have been an automatic in."

"But if that's the case how did Iruka get an invite…?" Kotetsu asked pensively.

"Unless…" Genma started eying Iruka closely as he took out his own personal copy of Iruka's least favorite "novel" ever created and pointed to the female looking Iruka on the inside, "you really are a woman and this is a true story!"

At the site of the dreaded novel Iruka turned a bright shade of red, stood up, snatched it from Genma, and threw it out of the window,

"I swear I'm going to burn down the publishing company that allowed such filth to be created and mass produced. I am not a woman and I was invited as a sick joke assuredly by the same woman who created those reviled books."

Ko ignored Iruka's rant in order to ask Genma,

"Wouldn't you know it if he was a woman? You've flirted with just about every female kunoichi in the village…nearly ever female villager in general."

Genma considered this for a second,

"Generally speaking you're right but I've also flirted with Iruka a number of times. Previously, I thought it was because it was amusing because of his reactions. I figured that was Kakashi's angle as well but now…I'm not so sure. Maybe he is a woman."

Iruka growled and attempted to leap over the desk and strangle the senbon user but luckily Ibiki who had seen it coming held him back.

Asuma lifted an eyebrow as he considered this angle,

"Either way he was invited. I don't believe that he's a woman though I suppose anything is possible. Otherwise it's probably as he says. The authoress invited Iruka and the other girls found him nonthreatening enough to stay. He probably wanted to go home and they wouldn't let him. I mean Anko and Yugao alone would find it amusing."

"But if he was there before us then that means…" Genma started before all of the guys with respective partners at the party stared at him hard.

Iruka stopped struggling to choke Genma so that he could sit down and attempt to invent an invisibility jitsu sometime in the next minute. Unfortunately for him he was unable to develop this jitsu in the allotted time and so soon found himself under a bright blinding light being interrogated by Ibiki and company.

"Where were you on the night in question?" Ibiki began waving the light in Iruka's eyes,

"Obviously with the women at the Hot Spring, as the rest of you were hours later."

"What did the women talk about while you were there?"

Iruka absolutely refused to relate the part that included himself. He knew what the other guys wanted to know anyway, and seeing as Kakashi wasn't in the room, it had nothing really to do with him,

"What any other people talk about during sleepovers and visits, the opposite sex."

"Aha! So you were on the inside. If that's the case then tell us what they said." Genma said sneaking into the mix.

Iruka folded his arms across his chest and shook his head before glaring up at them all,

"Do I look suicidal to you? I am not saying anything. Those women will kill me and besides that I am no matchmaker. If you want to know ask them each personally."

Ibiki looked at the others in silent council and they all shook their heads as Asuma said,

"He'll never talk. He's a gentleman, intensely moral, under Tsunade's rule, and to be quite fair Anko was there so…I wouldn't talk either."

"Not to mention that women stick together…" Genma commented eying Iruka suspiciously.

Iruka growled in warning.

"Well since he's not talking I guess I'll just have to tell everyone what I saw happen that night." Yamato threatened lighty as Iruka tensed and his eyes widened but he didn't speak. He did cringe as he felt his beloved reputation about to be dragged further into the gutter momentarily.

Yamato, seeing that Iruka wasn't budging sighed before going on, "Well as some of you seemed to have noticed Iruka was on the girls side from the beginning. Kakashi had escaped without noticed for a few minutes before we heard him talking to Iruka and started taking notice. Kakashi proceeded to wrestle Iruka for dominance of the situation, lifting the schoolteacher into his arms, and winning of course. Mind you Iruka was clad in only a towel at the time, oddly fashioned in a feminine fashion now that I think of it-"

Here Genma cut in asking,

"Has anyone here seen Iruka naked or with his shirt off for that matter?"

Everyone in the group shook their heads. Kotetsu piped up,

"I've never seen him naked but I've seen him shirtless a couple of times-"

"Awe so he can't be a girl then." Genma pouted but Kotetsu finished,

"Of course he was around 9 at the time."

"Aha! So you are a woman!" Genma accused with a grin as Yamato cleared his throat and went on,

"Anyway, regardless of gender identification, I did return the next day to ask about the tab in hopes of contributing a little something and I saw Kakashi smuggling a still struggling Iruka out of our room. Of course Iruka was wrapped in a sheet at the time instead of the towel. Kakashi seemed to have enjoyed himself." Yamato finished as Iruka willed death to come.

Though Iruka knew that no one would listen to him or believe him he still had to say,

"Nothing happened I swear! I spent an hour yelling at him that he was going to feed into the rumors about us if he continued teasing me and dragging me into hotel rooms, before he fell asleep. I tried to slip out to get more clothes but Kakashi's reflexes in his sleep caught my towel as I tried to go. Since the towel was gone I ripped the sheet from the bed and threw it around myself but I couldn't bare to be seen that way so I waited until Kakashi awoke hoping he'd get me some clothes but instead he decided to try to help me by carrying me home. That idiot. Anyway that is what happened." Iruka finished, not that he should have bothered trying.

"SO YOU ARE WITH KAKASHI!" Genma accused pointing a finger.

"In Iruka's defence it's not like he has a choice. If Kakashi wants something he gets it, especially since Iruka-chan is just a chunnin and Kakashi's legendary. No one dares mess with Kakashi." Asuma added giving Iruka a pitying look.

Iruka fumed at that,

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and no one rules Umino Iruka got it? There is nothing going on between Kakashi and I."

"Fiesty uke." Izumo commented as he leaned on one of the desks.

"Or woman." Genma added.

Iruka's eyebrows knit together,

"You are all impossible and I refuse to continue having this discussion with you. Be about your business all of you. And Genma please quit this job and report far, far away from me. Thank you."

With that he tried to get back to work but Genma grabbed his sleeve and started to pull him over the desk,

"Sorry Iruka but I have to find out whether you're a woman or not. The not knowing is killing me." Genma commented as he continued pulling Iruka closer pulling at Iruka's shirt.

Iruka swatted at him and wriggled as Asuma and Ko moved to help Genma and the other watched quietly,

"Get your hands off of me immediately!" he snarled as he pushed the other mans hands back and bit him when Genma tried again.

When Asuma and Ko had gotten a hold of his legs Iruka thrashed wildly,

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A WOMAN AND THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN KAKASHI AND I! NOW UNHAND ME THIS INSTANT!"

Just as Genma had managed to get the second button undone, a number of things happened. One Genma, Asuma, and Ko saw bandaid-like wrappings around the top of Iruka's chest. Two Iruka moved to explain that he had hurt his chest in training with the large group of pre-genin that was his class. And Three Kakashi broke down Lady Tsunade's door, pushed past Asuma, Ko, and Genma, silently plotting revenge on them, before picking Iruka up bridal style and turning to face them.

"Who started this and why would anyone dare to touch my Ruka-chan?"

The others in the room panicked and all escaped save for the three mentioned. Asuma had tried by pushing Genma towards Kakashi and flailing while saying,

"IT WAS ALL GENMA!"

Ko nodded in agreement because that was all he could do. Kakashi's tone of voice, the look in his eye, and reputation had made it so that the poor young shiobi was struck with fear and couldn't move. Genma sputtered before saying,

"I was only trying to find out if Iruka was a woman which he obviously is if his chest bindings are any indication."

Iruka flailed making frustrated noises while still in Kakashi's grasp. Kakashi moved Iruka's light body quite easily so that instead of a princess he held Iruka like a baby against his chest so that Iruka couldn't do major damage to him as he tried to protect the poor thing. Kakashi felt that he was the only one who was allowed to tease the young chunin. Still, Kakashi was a bit inquisitive at hearing Genma's comment,

"Chest bindings?"

Iruka attempted to beat at Kakashi's chest but was held too firmly for that to work, instead he huffed indignantly as he explained,

"Those aren't chest bindings I hurt myself in a mock battle between me and over thirty pre-gennin!"

"A likely story!" Genma accused as Kakashi considered the information and looked down at Iruka quizzically.

"Are you sure you're not a woman?" he threw Iruka up in the air and caught him quickly before adding, "you certainly are light enough. Your also adorable, motherly, shy, and caring… Are you pretending to be a guy because you are shy and afraid of being flirted with constantly? If that's the case I'll keep the guys at bay so you wont have to worry so much. Of course you'll never be rid of me." He said with a wink before looking around the room as if in order to prove this fact, "Then again I'll protect you either way Ruru-chan." He teased with a grin.

Iruka growled and huffed as he pushed against Kakashi's ridiculously strong chest,

"I can take care of myself and I AM A MAN!"

Genma tutted at the denial, Asuma shook his head, and Ko sighed. Kakashi fixed them all with steely looks ignoring Iruka's dramatics,

"The only one who is allowed to tease Ruru-chan is yours truly. So the next time you guys get it into your heads to start taking off clothes it better not be his or you will feel my wrath." Kakashi said this with his normal half crest smile, which Iruka found ridiculous and nonthreatening but which the other three men took very seriously.

"Don't worry about us we already have girls." Asuma said backing up slowly so that Kakashi wouldn't feel that he was making any sudden movements.

"And we aren't suicidal." Ko added copying Iruka's previous argument.

"She's all yours!" Genma said wide-eyed and nodding, though he planned on teasing and flirting with Iruka when Kakashi went on missions despite his warnings. He figured not even Kakashi could be that good.

"I AM NOT AND WHY WON'T ANY OF YOU IDIOTS UNDERSTAND THAT I AM A GUY, A MAN, NOT A WOMAN!"

"And I hope that you all remember that fact so that we don't have any problems in the future." Kakashi said aiming most of the glare in Genma's direction as if he could tell what the other man was thinking. Despite the fact that Genma was in a very happy relationship with his own girlfriend Kakashi knew the senbon user to be a major flirt.

The rest of the group in Tsunade's office walked out only to see the current spectacle going on in the missions' room. Neji folded his arms over his chest and scrunched up his nose saying,

"This is quite disturbing."

Naruto looked confused before frowning and saying,

"Kakashi-sensei you had better not be bullying Iruka-sensei or your going to hear it from me believe it."

Iruka huffed grumbling,

"This is apparently an entire village of bullies."

Kakashi smoothed that comment over by saying,

"I'm not bullying him Naruto I'm protecting him from those three who were going to hurt him." He commented pointing at the previous three.

"I'll see you guys at the gate in two days, have to go prepare." Shikamaru said heading out, but as he passed Kakashi holding Iruka he let out, "get a room."

"I too have much better things to do then stay here to watch this, I must prepare myself and my cousin for the mission. My future wife awaits." Neji said gracefully sweeping out of the room.

"Two days?" Iruka asked suddenly curious despite his current situation as Lee followed Neji and the Nara out.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei we have a mission on our hands. We have to bring back our friends from the Amazon Village."

Jiraiya, having personally edited Rinku's previous novel while he was visiting his publisher, found the whole Kakashi-Iruka situation to be rather amusing.

"Well Kakashi news of your exploits preceed you. How come you didn't tell me about this latest development? I had to read of it in a book."

Kakashi chuckled as Iruka groaned and turned a very deep red as the school teacher gasped,

"Dear Land of Fire the virus has spread!"

He was of course referring to his least favorite novel, but Naruto had no idea what was going on. Kakashi readjusted Iruka in his arms,

"Speaking of which I only have two days before we leave for the Village of Amazons without my Ruru."

"Thank Hokage." Iruka muttered at that.

"Guess I'm going to have to make up for that right this instant." At that he carried out a protesting Iruka.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BRUTE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T CARE THAT YOU ARE LEAVING FOR THE VILLAGE OF AMAZONS OR ANY OTHER PLACE AND I HOPE THAT YOU ARE KIDNAPPED BY RAIKU-HIME AND CASTRATED! STAY AS LONG AS YOU LIKE AWAY FROM HERE! YOU ARE RUINING MY SPOTLESS REPUTATION WITH YOUR INCESANT TEASING!" Iruka yelled flailing.

"Now now no need for a brave face Iruka-chan I know that you'll miss me. Don't worry no one will mess with you while I'm gone. I plan to leave a protector that I can trust." Kakashi commented as he headed out of the Hokage tower.

"If you say Guy-sensei so help me I will find your apartment and burn it to the ground while you are gone. Books and everything." Iruka threatened.

"Awe Ruru is this your shy and subtle way of asking me to move in?" Kakashi teased.

Iruka howled in frustration,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he smacked Kakashi as hard as he could from the odd angle, which merely led him to be thrown over the Jounin's back, "CURSE YOU HATAKE! AND YOUR LITTLE AUTHORESS TOO!"

The rest of the group watched from the window as Iruka was carried away.

"So did he give a reason for going with you to the Land of Amazons?" Genma asked about Kakashi as the two faded into the village.

Jiraiya nodded with a chuckle,

"He did indeed. Apparently his only reason for going is to bring back his favorite authoress. Apparently he has a request for the sequel of her latest book, or a series. He figures if she's in Konoha then he'll get to be the first one to have it every time, but he won't have such luck if she's stuck in the Amazon village."

Ko shook his head,

"Typical. Just Typical."

And with that the others went back to their work, some in the missions room and others preparing for the upcoming retrieval mission.


	50. Chapter 50: An Amazon Welcome Home

**Chapter 50: An Amazon Welcome Home**

No one in the group was more excited about seeing the Amazon Village than Raiku was. The minute they entered the village the leader of the small group beamed happily and let out a contented sigh dropping everything that she was holding right inside of the village borders, including her sister.

In front of her stood the Arena right past the village gate. To the side of the Arena were meadows, the guest and small family area to the left, the monuments of past Heros to the right. There were so many things to see from her vantage point, such as the fountain, parks, the Amazon Anbu headquarters, the single men living area, and the cemetery.

It was a breath of fresh air to the elder Senju. She smiled and looked up to the council building, looming large over the rest of the area, except for the wall surrounding the Senju property. There were a lot of things that she couldn't see from her viewpoint yet, such as the school buildings, the meeting rooms, the armory, the hall of records. The orchards, shops, training areas, caves, underground tunnels, and so on and so forth. Her precious waterfall was somewhere in the distance at the farthest end of the village to the left side. She closed her eyes briefly just imagining it as it had been. It stood in front of her as if she were already there; she couldn't wait to make her daydream a reality though. She opened her eyes with a bright smile,

"Ah paradise!" Raiku let out as soon as they got past the guards in the front of the village, and past the village gate.

Unfortunately these sentiments were very short lived as, just at that moment, a man came zooming towards them with a present in hand. This might not have been bad at all if it had been a different person with a different gift, but alas it was Chino's father, Kusannagi Akihiko with a very explosive surprise.

"Chino, my Eyas-chan, I've done it!" her father said having launched at the ANBU operative without a thought handing her a gift wrapped in all blue paper with golden ribbon at the top and the sides.

Chino coughed at the impact as he hugged her and looked at the gift in confusion,

"Did what?"

"I've gotten you what you wanted last time before you left on your mission." He said pleased with himself, as Raiku and Rinku stared curiously at the present and the Kusannagi.

"I don't remember telling you that I wanted anything." Chino said racking her brain for the conversation.

"Well you didn't say it straight out but you implied that it was what you wanted. You were quite clear that you wanted the gift to be more exciting and explosive," He answered as he looked at her and let go, "any second now it should-"

"Wait- … OH NO DAD YOU DIDN'T?" Chino exclaimed, eyes widening with realization, "everybody duck!" she called out quickly as she threw the gift as high into the air as she could, using her wind abilities to raise it.

Taka called loudly to warn any birds that might be passing by as he himself dived down to the ground and lowered himself on to it.

"Duck? Where? Is that the present a duck? I want to see it." Rinku stated looking up at the present high in the sky.

"Not that kind you idiot!" Chino commented as she pushed Rinku and her father down to the ground with her.

Raiku had instantly grabbed Miku and got down to the ground as quickly as possible, glad that there were no passerby's at the entrance except for the guards who were smart enough to duck when told to. She was upset by the fact that Miku cried harder once she hit the ground. Raiku had to admit it was probably another low point in the girls mind.

Just as they all had managed to get down a loud BOOM! erupted as the package exploded in the air, giving the village quite a show and raining ashes of ribbon and wrapping paper falling slowly from the sky as Team 17 and the Kusannagi's stood up and wiped dirt off of their clothes.

Chino was the first one to speak raising her hand as she looked at them and asked,

"Who's _not_ dead?" she asked raising her own hand.

Raiku, Miku, Akihiko, the guards, and a few disheveled stall owners all raised their hands. Rinku folded hers,

"I may as well be since I'm back here, but well I guess if I missed anything in this crummy village this and all of the other stories that I get to tell others are it." Rinku commented shaking her head with a small smirk growing at the corner of her mouth.

A number of Amazon guards ran up at the sound of the explosion with spears in their hands,

"What happened here?" The leader of the guards asked the groups before recognizing Raiku-hime and quickly bowing to her, "I apologize for the abruptness of my question."

Raiku waved it off,

"No need I am glad to see such a swift response from my people. Better to be safe then polite. Good work girls but I have it covered from here, it is not an outside attack. It's just the Kusannagi's."

"Oh." The leader of the guards said suddenly looking relieved.

The Kusannagi's clearly being troublemakers and all. She and the others bowed again,

"Well then we will go back to our patrol if you have nothing else."

"Permission freely given." Raiku said with a smile.

The guards nodded one last time respectfully then vanished to continue their jobs, then Raiku turned to look at Chino who was clearly hysterical,

"DAD WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN THINKING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?" Chino yelled at her father flailing her arms wildly around her.

Akihiko pouted at his daughter as she yelled at him,

"But Eyas-chan I thought that you wanted something that blew up, you asked for it last time."

"I DID NOT I MERELY ASKED IF THE LAST GIFT THAT YOU GAVE ME WAS GOING TO BLOW UP AND IT FIGURES THAT YOU WOULD MISCONSTRUE THE SITUATION! SO LET ME TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT I DO NOT WANT YOU GIVING ME PRESENTS THAT HAVE THE POTENTIAL TO BLOW ME OR MY FRIENDS UP GOT IT?" Chino yelled as her heart was settling down after the adrenaline rush that occurred from near death experiences.

"Hey Nii-chan Chino's doing a pretty good impression of you right about now." Rinku commented pointing at Chino verbally reprimanding her father.

"Oh haha Rinku you are just so hilarious," Raiku said rolling her eyes as she set Miku down on the panther, "not. And stop calling me your older brother! I am your sister, SISTER."

"So having almost been killed in your own village don't you think we should head back to Konoha now?" Rinku suggested.

Miku started to sob harder as Raiku glared at her sister,

"Nope this is still my paradise, a place where those devious and evil minded men can't get to you three or me for that matter. Now they can stay in their village and we can stay in ours. Ah bliss." She said with a happy sigh of contentment.

"Well this is my hell there's not a guy in this village that I want to do anything with. Men here are either married, too old, or wimps. I can't stand it already. Women, women everywhere, and not a man to touch!' Rinku snapped.

"Leeeeeeeeeeee." Miku cried as Raiku growled in frustration.

"My team is absolutely hopeless! Imagine invincible for over a decade and then a few months in Konoha and we are rendered incapacitated, you lot by mere men and I by you lot!"

"Men? What's this about men? Chino are you included in that speech?" Akihiko commented turning chillingly serious all of a sudden.

Chino opened her mouth in order to deny this, hoping her father never found out about Shino until after the two were married, if they got married that was, but she was unable to keep this fantasy as Raiku continued self righteously, not realizing that Chino might not want it known,

"Yes all three of them! And it's all the fault of those Konoha men! First chance I get I'm going to the waterfall of purity and cursing all four of their names."

"Four? …you feel for one too Raiku-hime?" Akihiko asked curiously as the other three watched her with raised eyebrows.

Raiku turned bright red and shook her head vehemently,

"No, no of course not! I am merely cursing his name because he tried…AND FAILED EPICALLY I MIGHT ADD! Now Kusannagi-san if you do not mind I have to bring Miku and Rinku back home immediately. Miku needs to rest up and I need to find a cure while mother supervises my _darling_ sister." Raiku commented as she stormed off dramatically.

Chino shook her head as her father turned to her. The elder Kusannagi waved Raiku and company off as he continued to stare down his daughter,

"Looks like we have to have the talk now don't we?" Akihiko asked seriously, "Come we shall have this discussion at home with your mother, I'll not be blamed for not telling her about this situation."

Chino let out a little sigh as her father led her home. Even if Raiku didn't understand what she had done, Chino couldn't help but feel that she needed to get even with her favorite princess, and so she would, but that would have to wait for another day, because today she had a lot of explaining to do.

The Senju estate was a large building on top of a slight hill, directly across from the council building at the center of the village. It was surrounded by dense forest areas notably close to the Waterfall of Purity of which Raiku often visited. Today however, she would not be visiting her sanctuary due to the fact that she had two charges of whom she could not leave. One of which was too depressed and the other was not to be trusted. The former one still held on top of a panther was sobbing profusely while the latter was still whining and complaining about being forced to return.

Raiku was not sure how much longer she could take this and so she entered her estate to find the one person who she knew would always be of help to her- her mother. Dropping off Miku and Rinku in the living room much like one would drop off baggage from a long trip, she called aloud in an attempt to get attention. For a few minutes it seemed as if she was alone but then she heard the echo of light yet powerful footfalls on the ground.

Raiku began to beam as her mother's face came into view. Her mother in turn walked quickly over and pulled her daughter into a tight hug. Raiku closed her eyes briefly taking in the calming feeling of her mother's strong but caring arms around her. Despite Raiku's nearly obsessive control issues the young jounin did enjoy some relaxation when her mother was there. Her mother was the only one that she trusted to take over situations in her absence. At least at the moment she was because Miku was currently incapacitated. Oh how Raiku hated 'Sad Miku.' She preferred the other two personalities much more.

"Mom it's so good to see you. I've missed you so much!" Raiku gushed as she let her mother go.

Senju Sunako continued smirking as she checked her daughter over,

"Raiku dear I was rather surprised to hear of your return. Your Aunt sent me a message through the Kusannagi's informing me that you quit. That's not like you dear, care to explain what happened."

There was no judgment in her mother's voice and yet Raiku was suddenly tense and uneasy. She certainly wasn't going to tell her mother, or anyone, about the anything dealing with the young male Hyuga situation that may or may not have been somewhat involved in her decision to leave. Though there was no way to tell how much her mother already knew about her stay at Konoha, even though Aunt Tsunade maintaining contact with her mother was a bad sign, Raiku would press on as if her mother knew only knew that which she herself wanted her to know. Still she'd have to give her mother some sort of explanation. And so, because it was her mother, Raiku spilled everybody else in the groups business, but not her own. The minute her mouth opened the whole story (minus any Neji related points), spilled out, and she finished by saying,

"And now Chino was nearly blown up and likely vengeful, Miku is heartbroken, and my perverted sister keeps whining about the fact that "we" left perfectly good single men in Konoha to return to this 'village infested with women' apparently and I JUST CAN'T DEAL WITH ALL OF THIS RIGHT NOW!" Raiku burst as her mother blinked at her. Between her job and family members she had seen and heard more than enough strange things, and because of that not much shocked Senju Sunako anymore.

"Well I see you've been busy." Raiku's mother chuckled.

"It's not funny mom! Come just look at Miku and you'll under-" Raiku stopped midsentence as she reached the area that she'd left Miku and Rinku in earlier. This was due to the fact that Miku was nowhere to be found and Rinku was pointing at the spot that Miku had been when Raiku had first dropped her off at. The panther was still laying in the spot where the girl had been. Rinku's eyes were wide and her mouth open and gaping as if in shock. Raiku wasn't sure how much of this that she could take,

"WHERE ON EARTH IS MIKU? WAS SHE KIDNAPPED? WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE POINTING?" Raiku yelled as Rinku started waving her hands around.

"But there was wind and then she was gone. I was right here but I didn't see anything. I mean I blinked but… this has never happened to me before. I'm supposed to be the sneaky one!" Rinku began to pout as Raiku waved her own hands wildly in the air,

"We have to find her right now, what if those psychotic Konoha men have her somehow?"

Raiku's mother waved her hands dismissively,

"There's no need for the dramatics girls, Miku's parents were the ones to pick her up. They'll take care of her for a while. There's really no replacement for a mothers care in these types of situations."

"Wait how do you know this?" Raiku started suspiciously just as Rinku's eyes bugged and she asked,

"MIKU HAS PARENTS?" she exclaimed in shock.

There mother ignored Rinku's shock to answer her elder child.

"Miku's mother informed me while I was in the dining room right before you stepped in actually. Really dear you know how ANBU can be, Haruhi and her husband are specialists as well. Sneaking around and hiding are their occupations so to speak. Perhaps someday soon I'll invite her over to meet you two, though truth to tell you've met her before, quite a few times actually as children. I suppose you don't remember though." Sunako let out with a sigh.

"She was masked the whole time mom, in fact both of her parents were. I'm surprised that they let her get away with not being masked until she was an ANBU. If not for joining our team I bet she would have had it welded to her face as much as she used it. To this day she still puts it on when she's extremely embarrassed of us. It's a rather obvious indication of her displeasure." Raiku commented.

Rinku snorted and growled, "It's a rude and annoying habit that she picked up. And I can't believe you knew that she had parents and never told me." Rinku pouted crossing her arms as Raiku rolled her eyes.

"If I had a mask to use I'd hide behind it as well if it would mask the fact that we are related."

"You are so cruel to me and yet I know that you love me so I let these little things go."

"Whatever the case, Miku is in good hands and for a little while I get a break from Sad Miku, this one kills me. Not that I could ever really take a true break with the spawn of Satan over here as my sister and own personal charge. You just had to have two of us didn't you mother?" Raiku said with a sigh and then a scowl.

"Your father wouldn't settle for any less. In fact he's still rooting for three of you at the very least apparently. You're lucky that I'm against it myself. Truly your father should never have procreated. I did the world a disservice and it should not be repeated again…though I do love you Rinku and am amused by you. Still, the madness must stop. We can't have another of your fathers genes passing, which is why I told him that if he tries to touch me inappropriately I will maim him." Sunako commented lightly.

Just as Senju Sanako was finishing that sentence a big blur of blonde and peach zoomed past her as Raiku's eyes widened dramatically. The young Kunochi turned about face as soon as she recognized the sounds of the blurs footsteps and the wide open arms of one of the very few men in the village who would dare to even try for a hug from Raiku. The young girl began running for what looked like dear life. But her efforts were in vain because strong arms engulfed her from behind and pulled her back to him (though she was kicking the ground as if to stop it).

Sunako chuckled amused,

"And speaking of maiming…"

"My princess!" The man exclaimed pulling Raiku in tighter as Rinku clapped her hands together and yelled,

"Daddy!"

Raiku growled under her throat as she stopped struggling long enough to roll her eyes, standstill, and in an annoyed tone acknowledged, "Father."

"I'm so glad that my girls are back! But for shame on both of you not letting me know about it. I would have set up a feast for my lovely daughters had I known I could have invited some eligible young men to share my joy at seeing you."

"Oh daddy!" Rinku gushed as she rushed him from behind.

Raiku tried to remain calm as she was being held captive in a group hug with two psychos,

"For the millionth time I do not want to have anything to do with your supposed eligible bachelor's father. I plan to be a spinster and I will not have my reputation ruined so easily."

The tall and broad man quickly turned Raiku around in front of him and grabbed her shoulders before looking into her eyes and saying, "But I want grandchildren!"

"You do have two daughters you know and for all we know Rinku could already have some running around. Besides I can adopt and already have begun some processes to do so." Raiku deadpanned.

"Well I have been working on that experiment to turn men into baby producing machines so it is plausible that I might have one or two that I don't know of. But ewww kids are creepy, you'd think I would have learned from that whole Sensei episode in that case…" Rinku commented sarcastically as their father raised an eyebrow at Raiku and ignored Rinku's sarcasm.

"What do you mean by starting the process of adoption?" he asked watching her closely. She would after all do something like that, "as for your sister, as likely as that situation is, I would like living grandchildren."

"Alright Kyohei that's enough tormenting your daughters tonight they both are probably worn out from everything they've gone through. We'll send a message to our friends tomorrow and have a little get together to celebrate their homecoming in a few days. Then you can hear all about their trip and whatnot how about that?" Sunako suggested.

"Why not tomorrow?" Kyohei asked with a slight pout.

"Because the girls are going to take all of tomorrow to rest, neither of them is allowed to leave the house and you are not allowed to stay. They've obviously come from a tough mission and need time to de-stress before adding to it."

The girls' father paused for a moment and considered this before asking,

"Can I invite the Feudal lord's son to this party?"

"Absolutely not. I refuse to go to this thing if it's going to be a set up or something. Seriously I'll kill him and then we'll all be rotting in prison somewhere. Or better yet they'll hand us over to Ibiki and Anko and the like. I'm sure Rinku will have fun but the rest of us won't find it to be so lovely. But of course at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing it was worth it." Raiku threatened.

Rinku seemed okay with this route as well but Sunako shook her head and offered,

"Not this time Kyohei dear. But I'm sure you will manage another meeting for our eldest daughter and the feudal lord's son soon since she's home again."

"Not if I can help it." Raiku grumbled under her breath.

But her father was an optimist and so he clapped his hands together in agreement,

"Alrighty then. Two days from today is family friend night but someday soon you will be meeting with the feudal lord and his family. Don't forget that your ninja royalty but we work for the good of the people and mostly for the feudal lord."

"I work for myself Dad. I only take 'orders' that I want to take, and missions that I want to take as well. Nothing more, nothing less."

"You keep telling yourself that," Kyohei commented as he pulled both of his daughters in for a proper hug, "I did miss you two though and I'm glad that your back here with your mother and I."

Rinku immediately got into the hug as she had always been one for touch and affection in public or private. And Raiku, who always felt the need to be tough and strong let go for a brief moment so that she could give her father a hug. She closed her eyes and took in the moment as briefly as she was going to let it happen for, and for that short amount of time she let go just a little, and let only herself know that it felt good, and that she two had missed her family while she was gone. Yes, even her father. That is she did until minutes later she found herself face to face with his list and profile of all Eligible Bachelors in the area. But then again that's how it was in her family. Little amazing boughts of joy from time to time, often overshadowed and encased by insanity. Then again that was her life in general, and everyone else's that she had ever known as well. It could be tough some of the time but hey it was worth it.


	51. Chapter 51: Dinner or Disaster?

Note: Hey Everyone out there who is reading this! Tis I Ara or better yet Raiku for this fic lol, I just had to write this note because I wanted to let everyone who enjoyed that last chapter know that if you want to find out how Chino's father got the 'bright' idea to give his daughter such a strange present you should read her spin off of this story entitled Konoha is an Interesting Place. You can check my favorite authors to find her easily. Her fanfiction name is literally her characters name so it should be easy. Be sure to review and let me know your favorite parts so that I might be able to add some more of those kinds of things at some point further down the line. ^^ Thank you for continuing to read and review my fanfiction.

**Chapter 51: Dinner or Disaster?**

Kyohei had promised her that he wouldn't try anything at dinner. He had sworn by his love for her and the rest of the family that he was going to have a regular dinner with a few Sunako chosen friends and he was not going to purposely start trouble. That was the whole reason that Raiku had agreed happily to the dinner in the first place. The second reason was because she had missed all of her friends while she was gone and with her mother taking care of the guest list she was sure she was about to see all of the people that she would want to. And her father had explicitly promised that he wouldn't invite any eligible bachelors that would be interested in her or anything. And yet there was still a problem. A major problem that she had not anticipated because she had been so worried and thorough with her father. And that problem was one that she should have known better than to forget. That problem was Rinku.

Now it wasn't a very strange thing that Rinku would want to start trouble for her sister, especially since her sister had 'taken her away from the hot and single men of Konoha'. But it was rather surprising that she was about to use a method that very few Senju's would ever even attempt to try. Rinku decided to get her revenge subtlety, and this time she was not alone in her plans.

Chino, still being cross over the talk that she had to endure after Raiku spilled the beans on her boyfriend situation, was more than willing to help get Raiku back. Of course Chino had more of a reason to want revenge due the fact that she had one- been separated from her boyfriend, two- been yanked back home to endure, for the time being (and foreseeable future) her parents 'hospitality,' three- had to deal with 'the talk' all over again due from Raiku's rant, and four- she had been brought back home in such a rush that she was unable to complete her mission, which for someone with a spotless record (despite her creative interpretations) was a major blow.

And so it was that a very strange and sick bond was created. It was a bond held together by the thinnest, most strained string ever created, but it was a bond indeed and it was at least thick enough to remain for one night. A night Raiku was not likely to ever forget.

Speaking of the guest of honor, as she generally was, Raiku was not completely unaware of the dangers of the present night, though she was currently underestimating her opponents (which she seldom ever allowed herself to do). The biggest problem was that her guard was down due to her excitement of being back in the Amazon village and preparing to see all of the people that she had missed while she was gone. It had been especially hard on Raiku leaving the Amazon village because she was such an overprotective person and there were a lot of people that she cared for (and took care of) in her own village. It helped that she had a lot of sway and power in the Land of Fire, not only because she was ninja royalty, but also, to her displeasure, because of her sway on the Feudal Lord's heir.

Truth be told if Raiku wanted to she could rule the Land of Fire and many other places if she had a mind to, though she had no idea of her true abilities at this point. She would have to make sacrifices to rule, however, and thus far she had managed to avoid the temptation through real stubbornness, pure will, and an unexpected shyness about guys that most people didn't pick up on through her panicked rampages. Don't get the wrong idea though, some of it was resentment and anger at the male race in general, but the majority of it was a strange way of guarding herself from feeling embarrassed, nervous, or scared of any guy. That was why Raiku could be civil and downright loving to some guys that she crossed her path with. The weaker, underprivileged, pitied, or adorable looking ones were generally safe. Or simply the ones that weren't her type what-so-ever and weren't likely to like her back anyway.

Speaking of such boys and men, one of her favorites had just walked into the restaurant, quickly followed by his two teammates. Raiku's eyes lit up as she saw the three, ignoring the waiters attempts to have her seated by pulling out her chair for her, the young kunoichi beamed and attempted to launch herself at all three of them at once, though in truth she mainly caught the male member due to the fact that he was standing in the middle. He didn't seem to mind but his teammates struggled until they were at the front and got a hug in there too somehow. Chino and Rinku rolled their eyes as neither of them were very inclined to dramatics when meeting up with comrades. Not that either personal especially minded Team 21, but they had to hear a lot about them from Raiku. Miku, although usually happy to see Team 21, was too busy sulking and heartbroken to mind any new comer. A point Lei was quick to assess and promptly sat down next to Miku's mother, clearing a space for the rest of her comrades as she tried to think of a way to help.

Lei as it happened was a very sweet girl with an olive, yet tan tinted skin coloring. Her midlength brown hair was loosely curled, in the natural way that very few people could claim. Her eyes were also brown and as often as not covered by glasses.

Due to the closeness that the other two on her team had, Lei was more likely to go on solo missions or interact with other people in general. Many had been surprised that she hadn't switched to Anbu when her team mates had begun dating, especially because some of her closest friends were on ANBU, but Lei preferred being on a team, and somehow managed to deal with the other two members' tempestuous relationship and still remain on good terms with both. She was however pretty quick to disappear when Kenji and Jade began sparing each other in the heat of the moment. On the other hand when the on again off again couple fought each other on missions, Lei was also the best able to handle ignoring them and getting the job done. She was also the one who generally handled the social aspect of the group jobs in addition to the regular role she played on the team. In short the Team really couldn't do without her, unless all three of them turned ANBU at once.

Jade, who soon joined her comrade Lei at the table, was a girl who could have easily been confused for a fairy. Her thin, small frame, pale, smooth skin, and petite features were the kind that screamed delicate. But though she was very feminine in her likes and dislikes, and her eyes were soft and caramel colored, that was why she was able to fool people into letting their guards down and often how she won her fights. Jade was not the kind of girl that anyone would fear on sight but though she looked young and delicate, she was anything but when she needed to be. Her body was well toned if small and she was able to make men and women twice her size spin with delirium from her nearly infamous punches. She was also trained as a medic nin early on so she could inflict damage and then fix it, if she wanted to. Kenji could attest to her skills as a ninja, the deadly accuracy and damage of her punches, and also her effective healing practices (though often Jade would only help to heal the damages that she herself did not inflict).

Kenji himself smirked as Raiku gave him a big hug and called his name dramatically, as if she had not expected to ever see him again. Normally such a tone from her would have caused him to roll his eyes or dodge her overzealous hellos and hugs, before he paid his respects to her, but truth to tell he had missed talking with her and her rather interesting ways of making him laugh. Not to mention the fact that she hadn't told him personally about her leaving, before she had gone off to Konoha, and she had been gone for a while without explanation. If Kenji didn't know better he would have spoken of his worries for her safety. But had he mentioned his doubts Kenji knew that the others would laugh at him, call him crazy, and he'd never hear the end of it. Kenji much preferred to do his worrying in his head, where no one else could see it or comment on it for that matter. Though sometimes it slipped out.

"Lei! Jade! Kenji! How have you three been?" Raiku asked as she stepped back to examine the still standing Kenji for cuts and bruises, while flashing quick smiles and waves to the other two as they were seated.

A well known fact around the Village of Amazons was that Kenji was Raiku's first ever 'adopted son.' The villagers often treated him as such, allowing him extra entitlements due to his associations with Raiku, but they didn't really have to treat him as such. The elders and those in his generation close to Raiku however, treated him like a normal person.

"Same old, same old." Jade commented with a point in Kenji's direction as if blaming him for something.

"Only a few casualties along the way this time though." Lei piped in amused with Jade's assessment and the chopsticks that she was now spinning in her hands.

"We've been mostly fine, although I didn't appreciate you leaving so suddenly without informing us. Do mothers normally act that way?" Kenji asked making his voice sound snarky and bored, more to hide his concern than to make Raiku feel bad.

Raiku frowned slightly and then looked a little sheepish as she realized why he was so upset,

"I'm sorry Kenji I meant to let you know, but you know how impatient I can be. I was worried about Chino and my Aunt. I just didn't think about much of anything until I was there. I did miss you all though, as well as the Village," She said directing her comment to the group, "trust me I would rather be here."

At that Rinku growled in the corner,

"I wouldn't, but no one asked MY opinion did _they_?"

"No, and no one cares now either." Raiku said glaring at her sister.

Kenji seemed to be more at ease once he had an apology secured. So when Raiku motioned for him to sit he complied. Having gotten what he wanted, Kenji only now noticed that Miku had her face pressed against the tablecloth and was crying silently. He quirked an eyebrow before pointing down at her and mouthing,

"What's wrong?"

Raiku let out a little sigh, shaking her head. She waved her hand as if to ignore it but of course Kenji wasn't going to let it go that easily, and he didn't care that not everyone was there yet. Neither did her father,

"No we aren't letting this go, I've had to wait for days to find out about your trip and now we will listen and you all will tell us what exactly happened while you were over in Konoha. It's passed the time to meet and so as ninja's those who are late are going to have to deal with the fact that they missed information. It will be a good life lesson I say." Kyohei piped up, banging his mug against the table gently.

"Well now I hope that wasn't meant to be directed to us." A honey haired man commented with a slight smirk set on his lips as he led in two others and promptly took a seat.

"Tokihiko! Juria! Daichi!" Raiku said excitedly, though she was set firmly down by her fathers hand so she wasn't able to run over to hug them. Luckily the group seemed to have understood.

Tokihiko, who had dreamers eyes which alluded to his romantic nature, merely smiled and turned to face Kyohei, giving a slight bow to those whom he ought to, then he tapped the table lightly as he commented,

"No need to worry at least we are here now, and we are waiting with baited breath to hear about this mysterious mission so by all means do go on."

Daichi, who was very much a woman, flicked her mid-length black hair behind her shoulders as she leaned forward for a better view. Her eyes were big and beautiful, and very light in color. Her father had been wanting and expecting a boy initially so he had been slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to pass down his grandfather's name, that was until his wife agreed to it, and so Daichi received her name. It was rather funny how she acted as neither gender though, she was just herself and that was something Raiku liked about her in particular. But Daichi could be a terrible tease sometimes, so the young princess was not liking the combination that was being racked up around here.

The last member of Team 18 was Juria. Juria was a bit on the smaller side both in height and weight. She had vibrant hair the same color as Pein's from the Akatsuki, but her eyes were light and much different from his in that they were kind, gentle, and excited. Raiku knew from firsthand experience that Juria was a very adaptable person, she could have easily been in Anbu instead of a team, but a slight lazy streak kept her with a team rather than on her own. The team, although rather good ninjas, were more known for their looks than their fighting style in all honesty.

Juria grabbed a roll from the table and started munching it as Lei cleared her throat,

"Alright enough stalling here, I want to hear about the mission and why you guys returned so quickly. It's not like any of you to be pulled off of a mission, or to fail one for that matter."

Miku went silent before closing her eyes and placing her face against the table. Chino turned to look at Raiku in an accusatory manner, while Rinku outright growled at her. Raiku turned stiff and paused for a long moment before she slowly begun speaking,

"Well…as you know our team decided to go help Aunt Tsunade due to the terrible things that have been happening in that village of hers. Chino was already there as she had told us about the situation. Our village had done some recon even before that, which is how Chino was sent to check out the situation in the first place." Raiku started.

She felt that she was babbling a little, but it was a bit hard trying to figure out how to explain the story, leaving out the Hyuga element. She took a gulp of water before continuing,

"We had a little tiff with some of the locals walking in. I suppose we could have told the ninja's who questioned us why we were there, but we choose not to. They were a bit pesky, but nothing Rinku and I couldn't handle. Miku, for her turn, decided to take the peaceful route and explained things to a boy named Rock Lee." Raiku commented making sure to compliment Rinku and Miku in hopes that Rinku would be placated enough to not attempt her revenge.

Rinku, however was unfazed, and Miku began to hit her head repeatedly against the table, which Chino had to stop by pushing a soft napkin in between Miku's head and the table.

"Typical." Kenji commented as Tokihiko chuckled and held out his hand to Juria,

"You owe me 500 Yen, I told you Raiku would end up in a fight the first moment she stepped into the village."

Juria grumbled as she pulled the money out of her wallet and slapped it into Tokihiko's palm,

"I'd have won that bet if you'd have waited one day Raiku, just one day."

Raiku rolled her eyes at the lot of them,

"Anyway as I was saying, Miku's friend brought us to Aunt Tsunade. We told Aunt Tsunade how we wanted to be of help to her and she said that was great, or something or other. She said that she did have work for us, but it turned out that the only thing she had for us were pretty much Chunin level if you ask me. Then again most of the people our age over there are Chunin."

Rinku snorted,

"Chunin level you say? You weren't the one who had to verse the Ninetails."

At that statement the entire table, minus Team 17, Raiku's parents, and Chino gasped,

"You went up against the Kyuubi container?" Lei asked incredulously. Jade had dropped her chopsticks in surprise.

"I had heard that the Ninetails was in Konoha, but I didn't think he'd be running around fighting." a male Anbu member said as he suddenly appeared sitting before them suddenly, causing all members of the table to turn quickly to look at him.

"Really Kouchi? You just appear out of nowhere and nonchalantly enter the conversation?" Kenji commented obviously a little annoyed.

Kouchi pulled the shades of his sunglasses up for a second and then snapped them back down,

"I am Anbu this is what we do."

"Exactly," a raven haired, classically Japanese looking Anbu female said as she suddenly appeared from seemingly midair, "it's technically our job."

Rinku tilted her head to the side for a second before commenting,

"Hey neither one of you happen to have family who is an obsessed Sasuke/Naruto shipper do you?"

Both Anbu members blinked and shook their heads as Rinku sighed,

"Well it was a valid theory." She defended as Raiku waved her hands in the air.

"Yes well, Kouchi and Su Zan, the Kyuubi container as you all seem to enjoy calling him does have a name. His name is Naruto and he is under my protection. The only reason Rinku was fighting against him was that one of our missions was to help train some of her Ninjas. Rinku got Naruto, Miku got Lee, and I got…" Raiku started but then made a face because she was trying to figure out whom to claim.

Rinku and Chino noticed this quickly and were only too happy to attempt to fill in the blanks.

"Can't you remember Sis? You'd think it would be quite easy to remember considering the fact that we stayed in h-" Rinku started.

She was unable to finish her statement however because Raiku had grabbed the nearest male waiter and threw him face down into Rinku's lap.

"Awe Nii-chan you shouldn't have, it's not even my birthday. I'm to take it that this is my repayment for taking me away from-" she started as she lifted the boys head up and her eyes widened in surprise, "Jun?"

Raiku turned abruptly to see if it really was Jun. She was glad of the distraction from what was about to be her embarrassment, and yet she was a little upset that the boy that she used to distract Rinku ended up being Jun. As if the boy needed another reason to be scared of them.

Jun's face turned as pale a ghost as he found himself staring into the face of the now smirking Senju Rinku,

"N-n-n-n-no it c-c-c-c-can't bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-be. Y-y-y-you two are s-s-s-s-supposed to be in K-konoha." He managed to stammer out as he scrambled frantically out of her hold, before she actually tightened it.

"Surprise, surprise we're back. You can thank Raiku for that one. How about you Jun miss me much honey?" Rinku purred at him.

Jun let out a feminine sounding 'Eeek!' before running for the door. Apparently his job wasn't worth dealing with the Senju girl's for five minutes. Raiku sighed as he escaped, watching him knock over a half dozen glasses of water in his wake.

"What did you do to that boy again?" Kyohei asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything to him except protect him and treat him like my own child." Raiku commented.

"Yeah I'm not going to lie that one was tortured, but he was weak and broke too easily. So all in all no major loss." Rinku commented lightly.

"Oh well what's done is done, it's not as if he was a prospect anyway. Forget the boy and continue what you were saying Raiku honey." Kyohei commented.

Rinku chuckled and smirked,

"Yes speaking of prospects…"

"You trained with…?" Kyohei pressed.

"Hyuga-" Chino started, before suddenly finding a roll in her mouth.

"Hinata! Hyuga Hinata!" Raiku yelled as she put her hands back down on the table, having obviously been the one to through the roll.

"Oooh-kay." Lei said suspiciously, "so how did you guys end up home if these missions were supposedly so easy?"

"Ah yes getting to that part," Raiku said biting her bottom lip slightly as this was territory that she didn't want to get into, "most of Team 17 and Chino became romantically involved with the men of Konoha. You see the ratio of men to women over there is about the opposite of our own and the girls got swept up."

"Pardon moi, we were the only ones swept up?" Rinku put in slowly.

"I was not swept up, not even one bit so don't go starting rumors Rinku or I'll take you out right here," Raiku said glaring at her sister before trying to continue, "well this Lee character, the one Miku was interested, ended up constantly flirting with Miku when really he hadn't gotten over Aunt Tsunade's pink haired apprentice Sakura."

At Sakura's name Miku instantly sat up, picked up a knife, and threw it at the wall behind Raiku. Slightly shocked Raiku grabbed the knife midair and asked calmly,

"Dark Miku is that you?"

"Sa-ku-ra." Miku said in a sociopathic whisper as Chino inched her chair slightly away from Miku's just in case.

"Um this really isn't the place or time for Dark Miku so I'm going to have to be cruel here okay?" Rinku announced to the group, Raiku scowled but seeing as the others thought it would be best for the moment agreed she let it go as Rinku said to Miku, "You really loved Lee didn't you? He was so sweet and romantic to you, until you found out about the other girl."

At that Miku's lips wobbled, Dark Miku disappeared, and Sad Miku was back to sobbing,

"!"

"Well at least I know Dark Miku isn't too far off." Raiku said, personally being a much bigger fan of Dark Miku than of Sad Miku, by leagues.

"Guess that means we should bring Miku and Chino up into the mountain tops to save on damage for when they snap." Rinku commented as Chino raised an eyebrow,

"You are one to talk about defacing the village. Generally it's Miku and I who end up on clean up duty for you two."

"Yes, but if the cleanup crew are the ones who wreck the place then what do we do?"

"You wouldn't even notice it." Chino pointed out to her.

"Eh, still I prefer to be the human wrecking ball thank you." Rinku huffed.

"Odd I thought that was Choji's job."

"Can we please refrain from talking about anyone from that demented village ever again unless absolutely necessary?" Raiku snapped at them angrily.

"Why? I thought you'd want to tell everyone about Neji, seeing as he's so attached to you and all." Chino said causing the whole restaurant itself to become suddenly, and eerily silent.

Not a pin could be heard for a full moment in the entire restaurant as Raiku registered that Chino had gotten her revenge for Raiku telling about Shino. Raiku, however, saw it as something much worse. For she had never returned any of Neji's affections like the other three had and so had not included herself into the mix. Though she would be lying if she had said that Neji wasn't a large part of the reason that she decided to up and leave.

"Who is Neji?" Kyohei asked, the only one daring to speak at the moment, and he was very interested in the conversation.

Raiku looked down at the plate in front of her so as not to snap by looking into Chino's eyes. She rose, in an ironically very Hyuga fashion, quietly and gracefully. She pushed her chair backwards as lightly as she could manage as she said in her quietest tone,

"Excuse me for a moment."

Having said this she threw her chair in Chino's direction, causing all of the members in that section, including the still sobbing Miku, to duck under the table. Raiku then proceeded to make her way to the bathroom, flinging any waiter who had the misfortune of crossing her path.

"Clearly I need to know more about this Hyuga Neji." Kyohei commented, stunned by his daughters obvious reaction to a boy's name.

The rest of the table was in clear agreement, being quite curious and shocked that any guy could, A) Affect Raiku so much that she would not want him mentioned in conversation, B) Have lived after having obviously affected her somehow, and C) Be interested enough in Raiku to be a big factor in her leaving a mission.

Rinku grinned, clearly preparing for a very enjoyable explanation session,

"I can tell you everything you'd ever want to know about Raiku and Neji."

Kyohei raised an eyebrow,

"Without exaggerations?"

Rinku sighed,

"Well if you want to skip all of the fun parts that my sexually stunted Nii-chan didn't engage in, then it won't be as exciting of a story, but I'll tell it. Just because it will make Nii-chan crazy. This ought to teach her not to take me away from a mostly male population."

"While you take care of that," Chino commented handing Sad Miku over to the care of Lei, "I'll make sure our illustrious leader doesn't make a brake for it. She's obviously in the bathroom attempting to escape at the moment."

"Eh I wouldn't worry about it, we all know where she'll head if she runs off for the moment." Rinku commented.

All of Raiku's friends, including Sad Miku, chorused,

"The Waterfall of Purity."

"Be that as it may I've got to try to squash this argument here and now. If I don't I may never be able to sleep again." Chino commented as she pushed her chair in.

"Because of the guilt? See that's why I'm glad that I don't have a conscience, no pesky guilt situations." Rinku commented with a little shrug.

"No not guilt, if I let this go for the moment I'll have to stay awake just to survive. Raiku-hime can be exceptionally homicidal when she's holding a grudge as you've probably noticed." Chino commented.

"Doesn't bother me much personally, I kind of view Survival as a game."

"I bet you do Rinku-san, I bet you do. Well I view Survival as imperative, so I'm going to get back on Raiku's good side as soon as possible." And with that Rinku launched into the Neji-Raiku saga with all of the information that she possessed on the situation, while Chino headed to the bathroom to stop Raiku's probable escape.


	52. Chapter 52: How the Konoha Men Got There

Note: Happy Holidays all!

**Chapter 52: How the Konoha Men Got There…**

Despite the fact that Jiraiya and Kakashi were the highest ranked members of the group, Hyuga Neji was the obvious leader of the collective members currently, and asserted himself as such with every single movement of his body.

It had taken a while for the group to prepare and leave Konoha, but now that they were on their way they were making good time. This was due to Neji's influence, as he was not tolerating any misstep, though he ignored the others speaking for most of the actual trip.

Even though Jiraiya had come up with the basic plan, it was very clear that on this mission Neji was the leader. Perhaps it was because he had forced his way to the front and was keeping the group going. It wasn't the simplest of feats either considering the collection of people present.

Shikamaru, being something of a captive as far as he saw it, was grumbling about having to go along while being dragged off by Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba himself didn't have an especially good reason for joining the group in the first place, at least not one that he'd admit to easily. So, for looks sake he ended up using most of his energy arguing with Naruto and rotating turns dragging Shikamaru towards the village.

Naruto, being as impatient and brash as usual, argued back with Kiba the whole time, as Hinata who tried to play peacemaker, was soundly ignored. Shino, who normally might have tried to help was too distracted by his own personal issues. In fact his mood was clearly demonstrated through his bugs, most of who were hovering ominously over a sulky yet determined Lee.

Lee clearly had the worst of it, due to the situation. Not only was he feeling guilty about the situation (and slightly nervous about Shino and bugs), but also Neji was more contemptuous in his avoidance of him. Neji was the king of contempt when he was angry, sometimes Lee felt as if he would actually turn into ice from the coldness of the Hyuga glare. Lee was still shivering from the last one that he had gotten that morning upon their departure. Needless to say, Lee was glad that Neji was mainly distracted by the mission, otherwise he probably wouldn't have survived long enough to go up against his Hyuga rival in the future when he might be more equipped to handle it.

After a few hours of travel the group was nearing the village, around the same time that Neji was losing what little patience he had left.

"Kiba that's crazy, there is no way that dragging Shikamaru for a few hours is as bad as being caught in between a Sakura-Ino fight." Naruto huffed, still fighting with Kiba despite hours of travel.

"I disagree, I think being in between hot girls in a catfight is ten times better than hauling Nara's lazy butt around. Besides that I don't even know how I got involved in this." Kiba commented.

"If you don't even know why you're going why are you dragging me along? I've been telling you guys I'm not going to be of any help in this situation at all and yet everyone insists on getting me involved." Shikamaru commented.

"We don't need you willing or compliant; you are going to serve as bait for Senju Rinku. That is all." Neji stated firmly.

"Meaning?" Shika asked.

"Meaning, if I literally have to throw you at the masochist I will." Neji answered.

"This whole situation is such a drag, I think I'm even beginning to miss Temari. At least she didn't get me involved in this level of drama and hassle. She never jumped me either…well at least not in a bed."

Kiba snorted,

"You wish she would. Everyone knows that the Nara men are whipped. It's in your genes Shikamaru you can't escape it."

"Oh kind of like how your family can't escape fleas Inuzuka?" Shikamaru shot back.

Kiba and Akamaru growled,

"Don't you dare talk about my family Nara."

"Just giving you a taste of your own medicine Inuzuka. You don't talk about my family negatively and I won't do it to you."

"Fine!" Kiba said yanking his charge up hard before throwing him back down to the ground and moving again, this time aiming for rocky areas instead of avoiding them.

"You're so childish Kiba." Shikamaru said with a frown. Kiba luckily ignored this, seeking his revenge through his trek.

"All of you had better act more mature once we get to the village, otherwise you won't be viewed as guests." Jiraiya warned, knowing a thing or two about the village himself.

"If anyone ruins our entrance into the village I will personally destroy him." Neji threatened making sure to give an icy stare to every member of the group, including Kakashi and Jiraiya just in case.

"And speaking of entrances," Jiraiya began as he pointed into the distance, "looks like we're almost there."

Upon hearing this Neji immediately confirmed this fact with his _Byakugan. Scanning the area for possible points he was surprised to find that there were no open areas. A wall was built surrounding the entire village and was rather high up at that. Behind the tall wall there was about twelve feet of what seemed to be random space, where periodically a woman walked or paced up and down on the inside; leading up to a second inside wall which was also made of some kind of metal, though this kind was a lot stronger. Oddly, however, on the our side of the village there were two sets of "entrance" guards, in a position much like Kotetsu and Izumo of Konoha. On the left side of the village there were two male guards and on the right side two females._

_Neji tilted his head curiously as his Byakugan couldn't seem to penetrate the second metal wall into the village for some reason,_

_"That's odd."_

_"What do you see?" Kakashi asked curiously. Pulling down his _Hitai-ate and surveying the area with his Sharingan.

"There is an outer wall with two sets of guards posted on either side, then inside there seems to be random walking space leading to a heavier and obviously chakra infused wall on the inside that I can't see past. What confuses me most though is that there is no visible entrance or exit as far as I can see, and no opening through the second gate of any kind. We are certainly going to have to use the guards to get in through the gates." Neji commented, both impressed and a little unhappy in case Raiku told the guards not to allow the Hyuga in for some reason. It would prove difficult to sneak in to such a location.

"Konoha should have such a well hidden entrance, for a hidden village we are too accessible." Shino commented as Jiraiya pointed to the left side,

"Don't worry about the entrance the guards will get you in one way or another. I've been here before so I'll do the talking, if talking is necessary, with the guards. Speaking of which, since the majority of the group is male I strongly recommend that we go left. Male guards in the Amazon village are much more likely to be accommodating to us than females."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kiba questioned sniffing the air around him to get his bearings.

"Let me put it to you this way, Senju Raiku has an awful lot of influence in this village." Jiraiya commented, with a small grin to himself, as he headed to the left of the village.

"Of course she does, she is ninja royalty after all." Neji stated, nose elevated into the air, despite the fact that he had nothing to do with that, nor was he personally related to her in any way.

"Oh, I think you'll eventually find out that there is a lot more to it than that." Jiraiya let out with a sly, sneaky smile, and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

Kakashi and Neji both raised a brow at that, and Shikamaru took off from his moaning, groaning, and laying to inspect Jiraiya's facial features, just as Kiba was putting Shikamaru on to Akamaru since it was the dogs turn to carry the Nara carcass. Shino, who currently wasn't very concerned about such matters, pressed on, forcing the rest of the group to speed up. After all no one wanted Shino to end up doing the speaking for them, or dealing with the social aspect of any mission. Because of this, Jiraiya and company quickly found themselves face to face with the Amazon village counterparts of Kotetsu and Izumo.

The two-chunin level looking Ninjas sat behind a large table in a booth, watching as the group neared the village. Shikamaru, being an analytical person by nature, sat up on Akamaru, to survey the two curiously, though truth be told he believed that there was a chance that the group might have to fight the two guards to enter the village. Though that wasn't a very appealing option considering the fact that neither Neji, who was equipped with the Byakuga, nor Jiriaya, who had already been to the Amazon Village, knew where the entrance was. It was enough for Shikamaru to almost wish that Ino was along for the ride, to trick the other guard into talking if necessary. Almost.

Well anyway, Shikamaru decided to concentrate on the Chunin at hand. The first Chunin was a Choji-eque sized ninja, in height and width, with cropped brown hair and oddly innocent looking eyes considering his job description. The energy that he seemed to be giving off was a comical mix of stress, impatience, tiredness, and a tinge of sardonic humor. Like all of the Amazon village members that Shikamaru had met so far, he seemed to just be different. It was hard to put into words what the exact difference about him was, but a part of it could be demonstrated by the fact that instead of playing a card game with his partner, he was playing solitaire as well as carefully eyeing the group. Another oddity was that although he was clearly a guard and Chunin, he was wearing a nametag that read: "Bin." Generally, ninjas attempted to remain inconspicuous, however that did not seem to be the case for Bin, or his gate partner.

The second guy, whose nametag read: "Michi" was rather on the thin side, though he was just about as tall as his guarding partner. He had the same brown hair, although his was much shorter, and brown eyes as well. His energy seemed to be much more fast paced. Clearly he was bored with his current job and seemed to find any distraction to be a good one,

"Hello there newcomers! Welcome to the Amazon Village Left Guarding Post. My name is Michi and that guy over there is Bin," the second guard said as he walked around to the front of the table, outside of the booth, and made his bows in polite fashion, "what can I help you with? You know besides any possible threats you might be trying to make on the village and all."

The first ninja, Bin, sighed as he flipped another card over,

"Geez Michi, while you're giving away so much information to the random strangers why don't you just show them the entrance to the council building? Or better yet, give them a guided tour of the Senju property since you're clearly determined to get us in to trouble."

Michi rolled his eyes impatiently at his friend,

"Oh get over yourself Bin, this job is so boring that we need to spice it up every once in a while. If they are enemy ninja we call for the Senju's and get some entertainment at least, if they are guests then we send them in and get credit for welcoming them in a friendly manner. Speaking of which, hey Sannin Jiraiya-sensei-domo."

"Please stop talking," Bin said to Michi while waving to Jiraiya, who waved back to both of them, "you are always welcome to our village due to your relation, or lack thereof if you ask me, to the Senju's Jiraiya-domo."

Having said that Bin clipped a clearance pass on to Jiraiya before moving on, while Michi pulled out a large box from under the table, and began to set it on top. Bin continued, this time pointing at the two Hyuga's,

"Women may always seek refuge, training, employment, or citizenship here so you two are in." He handed both Hinata and Neji clearance passes but Neji refused it, wrinkling his nose in distaste,

"My name is Hyuga Neji and I am clearly not a woman, as assuredly as you are clearly blind." Neji said in his cold, angry voice, which was deep enough to prove this face if his appearance was not.

Bin did a double take as he pulled back the clearance pass, while Kiba and Naruto snickered to themselves in the corner, resisting the urge to laugh outright. Hinata merely put her badge on her shirt as she shifted her "scarecrow doll".

"Sorry about that, but your hair is not exactly regulation for a guy…" Bin commented putting his hand out towards Michi, who handed over a ruler, which Bin used to measure Neji's hair length.

"Nope, way over regulation, you're going to have a tough time of it if you try to walk around the village with that hair length let me tell you. That's if you manage to get in of course. It's hard enough for you to get clearance as an unknown male, but to be off regulation too…well let's just say I hope you have proof of intimately knowing someone very high up in this village. Oh, speaking of which, Jiraiya you know that you're only allowed three regulation visitors with your clearance level right? Which one of these guys are you allowing in?"

Neji's eyebrows narrowed,

"This is an outrage. Don't you recognize my eyes Chunin, I am a Hyuga. Not only that but I'm a Jonin in the Land of Fire and therefore your superior, who should be able to have full clearance in any area within the Land of Fire. How dare you deny me entrance into-" Neji started self righteously, but was cut off by Jiraiya,

"Ah my picks, well if I get three regulation I suppose I'll put Kakashi, Lee, and Shino on mine." Jiraiya said as Naruto leaned up to whisper in his ear,

"Hey Pervy Sage, should I do my Sexy Jitsu to fool them into thinking that I'm a girl to get in?"

Jiraiya shook his head as he concealed taking off Raiku Senju's necklace from Naruto, leaving only Tsunade's good luck charm in place,

"No need Naruto, your name should cover it by now for this village, but if not flash the good luck charm Tsunade gave to you and you should be cleared for yourself and about two more people."

"Oh okay," Naruto said grinning as he fixed his Hitai-ate and faced the guards, "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, does that mean anything to you guys or should I show you Grandma Tsunade's gift?"

Bin and Michi both flashed wide eyes at the boy before nodding,

"Your Raiku-hime's new adoptee, we were informed that you have an open invitation. Your security pass is good for you and two regulation friends." Bin explained.

"Feudal lord preserve us the ninetails in the flesh. Hmm he looks more innocent then I assumed he would." Michi said to Bin, which Bin, thankfully ignored so as not to initiate a fight.

"Naruto chooses Kiba and Shikamaru for his pass." Jiraiya commented pointing to those two members, who quickly received their passes from Michi.

When that was done Bin pointed to Neji, the remaining member of the group to not be cleared and asked Jiraiya,

"What are you doing about this guy? Michi and I could pretend that we believed that he was a girl and let him in, but he doesn't seem likely to appreciate that sacrifice."

"Who him?" Jiraiya feigned asking as he pointed at Neji, the only remaining, non-cleared member of the group, "he's a special case to be sure."

Having said that, Jiraiya pretended to pat Neji's arm when actually he used the movement to pass Neji Raiku's necklace. For a few seconds, Neji cupped the piece of jewelry in his hand trying to figure out why Jiraiya had given him this.

Luckily, Neji was a genius and thus a quick thinker and learner. So he smirked slightly as he said,

"Well actually I am Senju Raiku's future husband."

Michi and Bin paused for a moment before both of them suddenly started to laugh. They laughed for a while before Michi gasped in enough air to say,

"You-you-your funny. Did you ever consider a career in standup comedy?" Michi asked before laughing again.

"Do you even have the slightest proof that the nearly impossible thing that you are saying is even slightly plausible?" Bin asked as the laughter in voice began to abate.

Neji's eyes locked on to both guards before holding up the Senju Raiku necklace as Bin's eyes widened in awe as Michi said,

"It has to be a fake."

"There's just no way…" Bin commented as he eyed the necklace suspiciously.

"Although it would explain the teams sudden re-appearance mid-mission." Michi considered, easily swayed by the means of sudden excitement, gossip, and entertainment.

"You do have a point, but Raiku-hime would have to be awfully drunk to agree to marriage, and she doesn't even drink."

"Hmm good point," Michi said before looking over at Neji, "How did you get her drunk? Was she a funny drunk? You know I've always wondered how she would be with a bit too much sake in her. I mean could you imagine if she were all mellow and different?"

Bin ignored these last questions of Michi's in order to get to business,

"Hyuga-san please, allow me to inspect the jewelry in question."

Neji handed over the necklace and Bin checked it over, especially for Raiku's signature chakra. It was clearly hers though as Bin felt her signature chakra flowing throughout the piece from years of use, including her first activation of chakra into it. Not to mention the Senju ancestors chakra.

"It's hers alright." Bin said astounded.

"We clearly need to visit Konoha and get some sake, it must be some miracle stuff." Michi commented also in awe.

Bin shook his head,

"I just can't believe it."

"Well I don't know about you Bin but fiancé or not we have to let this guy in just to see the look on Raiku-hime's face at the accusation." Michi put in.

"I quite agree," Bin said, putting away his deck of cards, "worst case scenario we can't get in trouble, all of these guys are cleared."

Michi quickly handed Neji a clearance pass, while Bin handed back the Raiku necklace. Feeling especially bold, and quite frankly prepared and ready for a verbal spar with Raiku, the Hyuga had been somewhat surprised that he had missed that type of interaction with her considering the fact that generally he detested weakness, emotions, and unnecessary arguments. But somehow with Raiku it was different.

"Alright then all that's left to do for the time being is blindfold you, disorient you, and lead you to the inside of the village." Michi stated with a smile, as if such things were simple and easy.

"What were those first two things again?" Kiba questioned, eyebrows quirked.

Michi was about to repeat himself when Akamaru began to bark suddenly disrupting his next statement as Kiba looked down to find out what was wrong. He didn't end up needing to ask because quite suddenly what appeared to be a small young man came bursting out of the outside gate, heading at a ridiculous neck braking speed, passed the group and into the forest area behind them.

Though the Konoha ninjas were suddenly on edge, the male guards seemed to be rather unfazed by the disturbance. Both guards were clearly annoyed as Bin asked Michi with a sigh,

"Was that Jun again?"

"Yeah, looked like him to me. Timings about right anyway, the Senju girls are back in the village and they are supposed to be having dinner at Mitsuwa Restaurant. Jun is…or rather was, a waiter there." Michi informed.

"Yeah, poor guy can't catch a break can he? Although I'm a bit surprised that he's still alive to be honest. He's a lightweight." Bin continued.

"Hmm yeah, I'm still trying to figure out why he went out to be a ninja in the first place. He's obviously not made for it; mentally, physically, or emotionally. His chakra is even low. He doesn't have any of the qualifications."

"It probably had something to do with being bullied or some such. He clearly is the type."

"That would explain why he quit come to think of it. Senju bullying is on a whole different level from other bullying," Michi commented making a pained face, "not that I usually have to deal with such things considering our position and friendship with her."

"I dare you to say that to Raiku-hime." Bin commented.

"Do I look suicidal to you? The woman hates bullying, or at least what she believes that bullying is anyway. Which she explained to me before…um she said something, something, something, something about the weak…or something." Michi tried to explain.

"You clearly were paying very close attention to her reasoning."

"I pay attention to some words, enough not to get hit anyway."

"Hmmm yeah…so should we do something about the Jun situation or pretend we were gone before that?" Bin asked.

"Do you want to survive in this village? Clearly, so we stick to our general plan to feign ignorance. So the plan is that we say Jun's brief escape must have happened during the shift change while we were escorting the visitors in." Michi suggested.

"Yeah you're probably right. Besides we should let Jun enjoy his small taste of freedom. It's not like he's going to get away. The others will get him and haul him back to the village."

"I really don't understand why he doesn't apply for a visa to go somewhere else instead of consistently trying to go rouge… not that he should even be considered a rouge nin, but you know."

"Mmhmm, well who can tell what's in that boys mind. Any way now that I'm convinced, let's get this thing done." Bin said as he held out his hands.

"Very well then the blindfolds." Michi said as both he and Bin began putting them on their guests, from the box Michi had placed on the table before.

"This is basic procedure for entering the Amazon Village, don't be alarmed. Strictly routine and we are professionals. You'll be at that restaurant in no time."

Neji activated his Byakugan but no sooner were they past the first gate, that the young Jonin was disoriented by gas fumes that suddenly rose from the ground. He, along with the others of his age group, were rendered unconscious. Kakashi and Jiraiya, who had spent a lot of there ninja time developing immunities to different kinds of things were the only ones that remained coherent besides Shino whose bugs ate through thick clouds of smoke around him at a rapid rate.

When Neji awoke, about ten minutes later, he and the others were already in the village and unblindfolded. As soon as the disoriented members of the group were okay to walk, the group headed to the Mitsuwa Restaurant with Bin and Michi as their tour guides. The two guards had covered for themselves by calling in the next team's shift.

"Thank you for leading us to the Restaurant it is very kind of you." Hinata offered, ever the kind and polite member of the group.

"Oh don't worry about it, this just gives us the opportunity to go to the dinner we were invited to by Sunako-domo, in honor of Raiku's return home, which is basically an attempt to let Raiku explain herself for returning so quickly. We weren't going to be able to make it initially due to our shift, but with this change of duty we get to go now. So you see it all worked out perfectly as usual." Michi explained.

"So what Michi is basically trying to say is that it's our pleasure to show you around." Bin said in simpler, more straightforward terms.

"Well I'm glad that we could be of help then." Hinata offered back politely, to which the two guards smiled.

Neji surveyed the inside of the village until he found himself face to face with Mitsuwa Restaurant. Bin and Michi led the way towards the party room preparing to introduce the group assuredly. Neji followed, but his eyes quickly found that the floor appeared to be wet, with soapsuds and bubbles attached to it as well. He followed his line of vision curiously as Bin and Michi were greeting their friends before beginning on introductions apparently.

Before either Bin or Michi got the chance however, one person, an older blond man with a familiar looking expression pointed at Neji and company and asked him directly, since he was at the front,

"Who are you?"

Neji pulled out the necklace that he had used to get in to the village before, deciding to stick with the initial story and said,

"My name is Hyuga Neji and I am Raiku's future husband."

The entire room would no doubt have gone completely silent again, except for a very shocking and sudden incident that occurred at the very second after Neji had claimed to be Raiku's fiancé. The incident being that Raiku and Chino burst into the room on a small tidal wave of water and soapsuds, physically fighting each other and flooding the room at the same time. The water seemed suddenly to cover every bit of the restaurant floor from the kitchen to the entrance and party room. This would have been bad enough, but it was only the beginning of the night. There was much more to deal with than this large puddle, there was an ocean of emotions and torrents of trouble left to deal with tonight.


	53. Chapter 53: Bathroom Troubles

**Chapter 53: Bathroom Troubles, Kitchen Catastropes**

Mitsuwa Restaurant's bathroom was not what Raiku, or anyone with or without ninja training, would call an ideal escape route. The only opening to the outside world in the entire room was a single, small window very close to the ceiling. Raiku would know since she had spent two minutes searching the entire room, having already locked the door so that hopefully no one she knew could get in until after she had gotten out.

Raiku knew that escaping now was probably not the best plan for her reputation's sake, as it made her seem guilty of something, but currently this ninja princess was so embarrassed that she didn't care. Rinku and Chino would have to be punished for their association to the situation, and she still had to decide whether or not to add Miku into the punishment, for obvious reasons. Either way, Raiku would have to somehow switch sad Miku back to normal Miku briefly to wipe the memory of the dinner guests that was for sure, preferably before rumors spread. If rumors did manage to get out and around the village then Raiku would have to get Dark Miku out for a bit to wipe out the temporary memories of all of the village members, even her own if she was lucky enough to manage it. But of course it was always hard figuring out how to control Dark Miku, as she was more based on pure rage than hierarchy and what her superiors thought or wanted.

But before having to deal with that situation, she needed to go to the Waterfall of Purity, to prove to herself, and her following, that she was still pure in heart, body, and spirit, despite what Rinku might have decided to add to the story. Thinking about that depressing subject pressed Raiku into action.

Quickly deciding that punching through the wall to the outside, although effective, would make her mother's friend, the manager, upset at her, Raiku decided to attempt to get out through the ridiculously small window somehow. There were no sinks or pipes under the window, in fact, there was nothing but the wall and the window on that side of the bathroom, and Raiku wasn't exactly the tallest person around, so this was going to be an interesting feat.

Raiku backed as far from the window as she could get in the bathroom and prepared herself for a run, but before she could move forward a knock sounded at the door.

"Raiku-hime there are no plausible escapes in that bathroom so…please tell me that you have not broken a wall…or three." Chino's voice came through muffled from behind the door.

Raiku attempted to scowl at her and somehow make Chino feel her anger at her through the door as she paused in her plan and put her hands on her hips,

"No I haven't broken a wall, or three, or anything. For your information I'm going to attempt to get out through a small window, you betrayer."

There was a brief pause as Chino was communicating with Taka, who had just returned from scouting the area with some interesting information, unfortunately, the good news would have to wait as Chino really did have to deal with the Raiku situation.

"That's it I'm coming in, now open up the door or I'm going to have to do it my own way." Chino threatened as she pulled a metal feather from her pocket.

On the other side Raiku shook her head stubbornly and said,

"You'll never take me alive!"

Then she grabbed at the very edge of the windowsill. Her legs dangling below her, she pushed the window hard so that it fell out. Chino, meanwhile, had managed to pick the rather simple older lock of the Restaurant with the metal feather, having luckily Guyned some helpful skills from Rinku. She quickly stuck the metal feather back into her pouch before opening the door and finding Raiku ready to crawl out of the window. Seeing this, Chino launched forward and grabbed Raiku's legs, pulling downward as hard as she could.

Raiku held on tightly to the window,

"Stop it Chino, do you have a death wish? Unhand me, I wish to escape!"

"But Raiku-hime you'll make this situation look worse if you run away, and besides isn't your motto: 'I wasn't made to run, I was made to fight.'?" Chino asked with a raised brow as Taka suddenly flew in front of Raiku and started pecking at her fingers.

Raiku narrowed her eyes further and shot Chino a dark look,

"That's not playing fair, and that motto only applies to situations where I can physically fight, so unless you, Rinku, and Miku want me freaking out and jumping you all for a fight, you will let me go to the Waterfall of Purity. And stop kissing up to me by calling me hime, you always do that when you're trying to get back on my good side…or if you're angry at me."

"While I don't want to be jumped, I also can't let you leave angry. I value my life."

Raiku jumped down and turned around to face Chino,

"You are very lucky that you are my friend Kusannagi Chino, for I have never been as humiliated as I am now."

Chino raised a brow at that, unable to resist,

"Why exactly are _you_ so embarrassed?"

Raiku's eyes widened briefly before falling back to defensive anger,

"What do you mean? I'm obviously embarrassed because you three told people that a guy in Konoha likes me."

"That can't be the complete story Raiku. He's not the first guy to like you, not by a long shot, he's not even the first public liking. No one can forget the fact that the Feudal Lord's son is still mooning over you since childhood. And there are others besides him."

Raiku's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched along with her teeth. Her teeth gritted together, she still managed to growl out,

"If you have something to say to me just spit it out already."

"Fine. I think the truth of the matter is that you don't want anyone knowing about Neji because deep down behind all of those defensive walls that you've built up around yourself, you might actually kind of like the guy. But since you're shy and afraid of commitment and getting close to men, you lashed out at him. Now that your back you're frustrated that you might miss him and maybe feeling a bit guilty about treating him so bad just because he liked you. So you're taking it out on us now. Why else would this situation be bothering you so much? No one is going to judge you for liking a guy, though you may be teased for the rest of your life about it." Chino stated plainly, clearly she had been spending too much time with Shino because saying something like this to Raiku, truthful or not, was not the best move, socially, physically, or politically.

"Take it back." Raiku demanded dangerously.

"What?" Chino asked still determined.

"I said take it back!" Raiku said, forgetting all about her mother's friendship with the manager in her anger as she whipped her hair around in the air once before lashing out towards Chino with it.

Chino dodged quickly, watching in slight shock as a part of the wall behind her began to crumble and fall, her mouth dropped open in shock for a second before her face turned into a frown,

"Defensive, aren't we? You're truly proving me wrong, really." She said sarcastically.

Raiku, however, seemed to be done listening to Chino,

"Enough! Stop slandering me! I thought that you were my friend, so why are you trying to ruin my reputation and mess with my mind?"

"I am your friend, and as your friend I owe it to you to tell you what I think about these kinds of situations." Chino added.

"I said enough!" Raiku yelled ripping the nearest sink off of the wall and throwing it at Chino.

Taka, sensing danger, flew off to go get help, while water began gushing from now unstopped pipes and Chino blocked the sink coming towards her with wind chakra forcing it back towards Raiku, who ducked down quickly. Unfortunately, this made her even angrier, so with a loud roar of frustration Raiku grabbed a stall door and threw that too. At the same time she used her chakra infused hair to grab another sink, rip it out of the wall, and throw that too.

More water gushed out as Chino used her wind element to block most of the objects hurling towards her. Unfortunately for the bathroom, since the wind element was mostly blocking, the stall door and sink were instead thrown off course and sent straight at the open toilets, causing water to escape from there rapidly as well.

Chino ignored this factor as she was dealing with Raiku, so while her wind was mostly protecting her, she was moving forward, trying to manage to grab Raiku's arms, a smart thing to do so that Raiku would have to completely dislodge her in order to use gen- or nin-jitsu. Of course, Raiku was no slouch in the Taijitsu department to be sure. Luckily, Chino was still a friend and a female one at that, so there was little to no danger that Raiku, even angry, would use all of her skill and strength. Additionally, Chino was a tricky fighter and thinker.

"Raiku I don't want to fight you." Chino stated firmly as Raiku pushed to dislodge her.

"If that's true than take back what you said!" Raiku yelled.

Chino thought it best not to further rile her up, and so she decided to stop speaking for the time being, in the hopes that Raiku would take that as conceit, without her actually conceding. Chino got a good, claw like grip on Raiku and decided to hold on. Figuring this out soon after, Raiku growled in frustration as she spun around and made sure to knock into things in the hopes that Chino would give it up, but even after there was nothing in the bathroom left standing except for Raiku and Chino, and the water rising at a rather rapid rate, Chino still hadn't let go.

"Get off of me!" Raiku yelled as she exited the bathroom, sending water flooding towards the kitchen.

Chino shook her head at this point, just as the manager of the restaurant turned the corner and her eyes widened in horror. The woman quickly ducked in and surveyed the bathroom before yelling in a high pitched voice,

"WHAT HAVE YOU TWO DONE TO MY RESTROOM?" The manager whirled around and this sudden unexpected scolding from her mother's friend caused Raiku to calm down enough to not be fighting Chino.

She wasn't quite sure what to say so she just looked down at her feet. Chino tilted her head at the manager,

"Well you clearly haven't had many dealings with the Senju sisters…" she commented.

The manager glared at the both of them sternly before pointing towards the kitchen,

"No I haven't, but I am friends with their mother, and I will be talking to her about this, unless you two get into the kitchen and work off a part of your debt immediately." The woman threatened as Raiku wrinkled her nose. She really didn't want her mother knowing about this situation if it could be helped.

If anyone heard about the fight and the cause of it, Raiku was sure that she personally would never live it down. And if it got to Konoha…well someone would die, she just wasn't sure if it would be herself or someone else.

"You know there is a huge fund put away for the Senji sisters' property damage right? Surely you'd rather be paid then have us work off the debt. Even saying that this year's sum has been spent I'm sure you could message the Feudal Lord in her case and ask for money. He'll pay it." Chino commented, trying to get out of having to work.

"I'll look into that factor later, for now you two will at least begin to work on paying me back and you can view it as a life lesson on destroying others properties. Someone clearly has to make you both pay on a personal level otherwise how will you ever learn? It's about consequences. If there are no consequences there are no reasons to do the right thing…"

Chino was pretty sure the woman said a lot more than that as she ranted about something or other. Chino wasn't really listening anymore though as she followed Raiku into the kitchen. She ignored the woman's words as she held her hand out for the apron and sponge that both girls received. She even ignored the manager's leaving remark and the water she was sloshing in, that was rising little by little underneath her. She let out a sigh and a little shrug as she turned to Raiku and said,

"I'm drying them."

At that she formed a mini-tornado on her fingertips from her wind elemental nature. Raiku's eyes narrowed again as she turned the sink on, threw in the entire industrial sized soap container, and pushed in a stack of plates, breaking about half of them in the process. She then cursed colorfully enough that her sister would have been proud, and began harshly washing the dishes. Too harshly. And because she couldn't currently control her strength she turned to Chino and said,

"I want to do the drying."

Chino, who currently had the half of the plates that Raiku had managed to finish without breaking from the first rack in a mini, semi unstable wind tornado, instantly dropped them at the sudden statement from Raiku to her. The majority of those plates broke, which frustrated both of the members.

"I called drying first."

"Yeah and I notice that you're doing such a great job at it." Raiku growled as she pointed to the floor which they now had to clean.

The water was now overflowing from the sink but Raiku wasn't paying attention to that.

"Those fell because you distracted me." Chino pressed.

"Oh come off it, your wind tornado jitsu is still as unstable as ever. The only time it works properly or powerfully rather, is when you go crazy along with Miku."

"When I do what? Look Raiku don't make things up about me just because your angry right now, that's really childish." Chino commented, letting go of then wind tornado jitsu completely, which knocked the end bit off course and caused it to disappear.

"I'm not being childish or making things up as you'd like to think. I'm telling you that's the only time that the wind tornado jitsu seemed to be working properly on a large scale." Raiku argued.

"Whatever you say Raiku-hime." Chino said sarcastically, ignoring what she assumed to be lies from Raiku to get back at her for saying what she'd said before about Neji, she decided to just let that conversation go at that because she didn't want to hear more of such a fabrication.

"Grrr we've gotten nothing done!" Raiku said this time throwing a plate of her own initiative instead of by accident, "I became a ninja so that I wouldn't have to do these kinds of things? I FEEL LIKE I'M BACK TO GENIN TRAINING! AND WHERE THE HELL IS MIKU WHEN YOU NEED HER! SHE HAS WATER ELEMENTAL CHAKRA AND A FREAKING OCTUPUS, SHE SHOULD BE DOING THIS WITH US! NOT TO MENTION MY SISTER, SHE'S THE ONE WHO IS SUPPOSED TO GET INTO TROUBLE NOT ME!"

Chino also threw a plate as she said,

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME?"

Raiku, who this time hadn't meant to throw the plate in Chino's direction, took offense to this,

"That is it! Forget throwing things at you or using any ninja tools for that matter, I can shake some sense into you with my bare hands!" Raiku said as she grabbed Chino by the shoulders and shook her.

Chino grabbed Raiku's shoulders back in retaliation as both of them began pushing and shoving at each other harshly. Half throwing each other around, they bumped into the sink and against pipes and all over the kitchen, barely registering the fact that they were knee deep in water until Chino fell over into it, dragging Raiku with her as she did so.

Now dripping wet both got even angrier wrestling, punching, kicking, and doing whatever catfight move that they could to get out their frustrations at the moment. All the while they didn't notice that water was gathering up against the door leading into the party room. There was only a slight open space the size of a paper clip around the door, so it was not the best for getting things through, the floors around the restaurant were dampening, but not enough that most people would notice.

Raiku and Chino clearly should have been paying more attention because as they wrestled, splashed, and half drowned each other, pressure was building against the doorways. That wasn't to mention the water still flowing from the now completely open women's bathroom. Before either of them knew it they were floating six foot high wall of water.

Chino, getting frustrated with physical fighting, decided to use her wind element again. Additionally, to prove that she could control her tornado wind jitsu technique, Chino decided that jitsu was the way to go. Unfortunately, she soon let the jitsu go, as all it managed to do was propel them both on a tidal wave like rush against and then through the door, which burst open from the combination of the pressure from the fighting girls and the jitsu. Both Chino and Raiku, still fighting, were pushed into the party room on the tidal wave like rush. That was Amazonian women for you.

In the few minutes during and after the tidal wave incident a lot of things seemed to happen at once, so much so that only the Hyuga eye could capture it, in its entirety. For this reason, Neji had a very interesting view of the chaos that surrounded them.

While Chino and Raiku rode and wrestled in on a tidal wave, all of the Amazon Village members, minus two, jumped up on to their chairs to escape the water. Sunako and Miku were the only people who hadn't moved, that was until Miku's eyes flashed, she jumped on to the table and started running full speed at the Konoha group. Neji turned his head, unconcerned with her actions, as he assumed that they would be directed towards his teammate, whom Neji personally blamed for his separation from Raiku.

In other words he was willing to look the other way on this attack, though it turned out that his "kindness" was unneeded, because instead of attacking Lee, Miku jumped off of the table and launched herself directly at Jiraiya. Seconds later Miku was still clinging to the Sannin even after he had landed in the water due to the exerted force that the girl used. Even having turned away, Neji missed nothing (minus one small blind spot), so he saw this quite vividly.

He also saw many other things like Akamaru attempting to climb into the lap of one of the other men of the Amazon village, who was speaking to the dog in pet baby talk, despite the fact that a wet dog was a smelly one. Kiba was eyeing the same Amazonian village member curiously, sniffing the air hard.

Kiba walked a little closer to the member, signaling for Akamaru to get off the guys lap, which Akamaru whined about, but followed anyway.

"Hey you smell familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Kiba asked, eyes focused on the Inuzuka similarities that the Amazon village member seemed to possess.

The Amazonian member, who was crouched in his seat, stood up and looked down at Kiba who had waded through the water to reach him,

"I would hope so seeing as you're an Inuzuka. I'm Kenji, my mother was an Inuzuka clan member before she married my father and moved here."

"So that was the familiar scent," Kiba said with a grin as he put his arm up and gripped Kenji's forearm, "so what does that make us?"

"Well if your Hana's younger brother Kiba, then that makes us cousins. Your father was the sibling of my mother. Though I'm still trying to figure out how Auntie wasn't born an Inuzuka considering her jitsu."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about, mom's just a mystery, but that's probably how my parents got together. Kuromaru, I hear took an instant liking to her when she and my dad got together. Hasn't separated from her since."

"It's pretty awesome, that and the fact that your mom had the affinity for the dog-type jitsu." Kenji commented.

"Speaking of which, where is your dog?" Kiba said searching for one.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you why I don't have one."

"YOU DON'T HAVE A DOG?" Kiba yelled in surprise.

"Nope I'm not allowed one until I'm out of the house."

"Why is that some Amazonian rule?"

"No, actually it's because my brother is allergic."

Kiba stood there, mouth gaping for over a minute before saying,

"An Inuzuka who's allergic to dogs? How is that possible?"

"I know it kills me, but I signed a contract with some wolves so it's not all bad…"

While Kiba and Keji discussed dog-nin things, Shikamaru, who had floated off of Akamaru as the water had rushed in, was still floating around in the same laying position that he had been traveling in. His arms over his head, hands joined together behind his neck, his legs locked together at the ankles, it was a rather comical sight. Rinku, who had noticed him quickly, decided not to jump him immediately as usual, but to play with her prey for a while instead. So she waited for Shikamaru to float her way, turned around in her seat, and scooped him up as if he were a goldfish, and she a gamer at a festival. Having caught him she proceeded to shout,

"I caught one!"

Shikamaru sighed annoyed at having been caught, but to lazy to do much about it, besides push her face away when she tried to kiss him and say,

"No means no Senju."

Kakashi, who was here more for literary purposes, appeared directly next to Rinku and Shikamaru with Rinku's, 'Sh! Sh! Sensei,' masterpiece in his hands. Clutching it tightly, he held it out towards her, gave her his infamous crescent moon grin, and said,

"More please."

Rinku blinked at him briefly before tilting her head and trying to look more closely at the novel, Shikamaru still in her arms,

"Hmm which novel was this one again?" she asked herself, before handing Shikamaru to Kakashi, "could you just hold this for a second so I can see if I've continued this particular novel or not?"

Kakashi nodded his head, taking Shikamaru from Rinku seriously, before handing over the novel a little nervously; after all it was his second best travel copy. Shikamaru signed impatiently as he was again manhandled,

"I can walk you know."

"That's the problem." Rinku commented, as Kakashi tightened his grip briefly, afraid that if he didn't return Shikamaru, Rinku wouldn't give him back his book. Or worse might decide not to write a second volume.

Shikamaru seemed to notice this as he looked up at Kakashi and said,

"Kakashi-sensei that's weak."

"We all have weaknesses Shikamaru, mine is novels, and yours is women apparently."

"I really need to retire soon." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Retire? We just got started Shikamaru." Naruto said from his spot, currently holding Hinata in his arms.

Hinata had jumped and clutched at Naruto when the rush of water had come in, right before fainting due to the close proximity of said Kyuubi. Naruto, meanwhile, was holding her in one arm, and poking her with a finger on the opposite hand.

"Yeah well, I can't wait to pass on the will of fire and watch the next generation deal with the problems of the village." Shika said with a sigh,

"Um, actually your problems seem to be located outside of the village." Naruto commented.

"Yeah, but then again, so might be my solution." Shikamaru said with a calculating look.

Meanwhile, Rinku nodded into the novel that she had just finished glancing over,

"Oh yeah, this one was very popular so I will be making another one. Unfortunately, it might take a little while because I am in the process of making two other separate novels." Rinku answered.

Kakashi's face fell like a child's when one is denied an ice cream or candy treat. Rinku clicked her tongue at him,

"Well now don't make that face sensei, tell you what, maybe if I get inspired I can up the time for the next volume. But if you really want it you're going to have to give me some information that might spark my creativity."

Kakashi nodded swiftly, dropping Shikamaru into Rinku's arms again, snatching his book, pocketing it, and taking out a notebook and writing utensil. Quicker than Rinku could get a proper grip on Shikamaru, Kakashi had begun writing.

"What?" Naruto asked, just as Sunako noticed Naruto and Hinata, who was just waking up from her faint.

Sunako, waved the two of them over to sit down next to her, as both seats next to her were now vacant,

"Yoo-who, you two come sit down, I've heard so much about you from my eldest daughter. You two absolutely must be Naruto and Hinata after all, both of you were described to me perfectly. My, don't you two look like the sun and the moon took on human form. Hinata dear would you like a seat for your scarecrow? Oh, and it seems as if Kyohei is busy and has moved, so he won't mind if you take his seat then. Would you two like something to eat, you must be famished, I can't understand why he waiter is taking so long…" Sunako questioned, even though she was seated knee deep in water.

Hinata sat down next to her, where Kyohei once was, placing the scarecrow in her lap,

"Thank you for the offer, but I couldn't impose."

Naruto, meanwhile, got close to Sunako from her other side, and said,

"Do they have Ramen around here? I'm not very particular about the type, but if you have Miso Ramen I'd pretty much be in heaven."

"Well of course, we can get you anything you like, after all you are one of my grandchildren as of recently," Sunako said with a wink, "how about you both have some tea, and Hinata dear I doubt you could ever be an imposition. I'm very happy that you two could be here."

As Sunako worked on getting Hinata and Naruto settled, Jiraiya had managed to get himself off of the flooded ground. It had taken a few more minutes than usual for him to rise because of the fact that Miku was clinging to him from around his neck. Though she generally was a docile girl, as well as a petite one, she still was a trained fighter, and therefore stronger than she looked. Besides that fact, the water certainly hadn't helped matters and Jiraiya hadn't expected such a greeting from the polite, no nonsense, practical member of the group.

Still, being a sannin, he was able to shift her and hold her on his him like a child, once he got his bearings and all. Miku for her part put aside pride and training, deciding to cling to "Uncle" Jiraiya for all she was worth, because somehow Jiraiya seemed to be one of the very few people who could make her laugh after her special Anbu training sessions. The infamous Amazonian Anbu training, whose experiments often led to side effects, for with immense power often comes sacrifice and consequences.

Having finally managed to right himself and the girl, Jiriaya awkwardly patted Miku's back as Lee hovered around the two of them, while trying to figure out the best course of action in making this situation right.

"There, there now, what is this? The Miku that I knew as a child wasn't overly fond of public displays of emotion. Come now child, dry those tears of yours and come tell Uncle Jiraiya what's wrong." Jiraiya offered, whiping a tear drop from her cheek with his finger as he said so.

"That is something that I can answer Jiraiya-Sannin-Sensei, because it is all my doing! I, Rock Lee, the sexy green beast of Konoha, have brought distress to this poor-" Lee began but was cut off by Miku, who either was not listening to what he said or genuinely couldn't process the fact that Lee was there.

"My heart has been broken Uncle Jiraiya. The boy that I like is interested in someone else. A weak, annoying, pink girl and he never said anything about it. I really thought that he was interested in me, but it turns out that he's not over this Sa...Sa...Sa-ku-rrrrrrrrrrr girl. I can't say the whole name or else I'll go mad, but you know who I mean. Oh Uncle Jiraiya, what should I do? What can I do? What do you suggest?" Miku asked with pleading eyes.

Jiraiya looked sympathetically over at Lee as he patted Miku's hair and tried to think of something helpful to say. Finally, after a few moments of thought he said,

"Well now Miku-chan, forgiveness, kindness, and transcendence are always the way to go. I think that you should busy yourself with a cause, mission, or project for a little while to get your mind off of things. Then once you've cooled off a little you can think more rationally about the situation. Only when you've thought calmly and peacefully about the matter will you figure out the right way to deal with it."

Miku looked up at Jiraiya, half covered by his long white hair that she was using relatively like a blanket. After a minute of process she began a slow, determined nod. She gently climbed off of Jiraiya and folded her hands in front of her primly once her feet touched the floor,

"I think that I know what you mean Uncle Jiraiya." She said looking more determined and clear headed than she had in days since the incident.

"Oh good well then you should probably start interacting with-" Jiraiya started, attempting to put Lee at ease in the conversation, but quite suddenly failing as Miku pronounced,

"Yes I will heed your guidance and sage advice-" she began suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

"Miku-chan? Miku-chan I just wanted to apologize for-" Lee began, trying to get his true feelings across to her.

"I must branch out and find those on the path or righteousness and purity-" Miku continued, not noticing Lee at all amid her ongoing declaration.

"Well that's nice, but there is really no need to overdo it, and I'm not sure where you got that from my advice, but actually all I was saying was that you should probably take a break and-" Jiraiya tried again.

"And where else can one find peace and solace? Help others while intimately learning about herself? To tred the path of transcendence and give back to the creator? To live a lifestyle of peace and serenity?" Miku proclaimed, jumping up on to the table.

Lee meanwhile looked upon Miku with the awe he usually reserved for Guy-sensei, finding her impassioned speech impossible to deny or even attempt to stop. After all, one of the things that Lee loved most about Miku was her wisdom and purity of spirit. He nearly took out his notebook to jot down her inspirational words, all but forgetting that she was still upset at him.

Jiraiya looked at them both with a mixture of confusion and pity as Miku lifted her arms high above her head and said,

"I shall do it! I'll sign up at once! Thank you Uncle Jiraiya, your words of inspiration shall remain in my heart forever. It is time to do that which fate has decided!" Miku commented, giving Jiraiya one final squeeze before marching out of the restaurant and down the street.

Rock Lee began to clap his hands together and cry manly tears at the display of resolve, idealism, and dedication that he had just witnessed unfold, completely forgetting his purpose in being at the village for the moment, due to the excitement of the speech. Jiraiya watched Miku's retreating form and Lee's reaction with wide eyes, until he sighed afterward. Clearly his work was going to be harder than he had initially anticipated. But Jiraiya was still up to the task, or so he told himself, as he sat down in the nearest available seat and ordered sake, that was not likely to come to quickly considering the flooded room and absence of one particular waiter.

Chino, meanwhile, had somehow managed to extract herself from the fight with Raiku when the water began to slowly drain from the room. Unlike Raiku, who didn't know about the latest visitors, and who would spend her first few minutes of freedom growling, muttering under her breath, and having a mini tantrum, Chino instantly looked above her to find her boyfriend quickly coming to her aid. Chino opened her arms wide in preparation as Shino quickly lifted his favorite Kunoichi and gave her a particularly long and unexpected public hug, neither noting, nor caring who was watching them at the moment. Chino pulled him in closer as she allowed him to comfort her, even adding a little pout and whining to him,

"Shino-kun, Raiku-hime was bullying me after I told her about her feelings."

She sniffed for effect as Taka, who was decidedly sickened and upset with this level of affection between his Chino and the bug boy, flew off to find other company for the time being. The sane type, and thus his own kind.

Shino shook his head briefly before tilting her chin upwards with his finger and saying, in a voice gruff with some unknown emotion,

"I don't want to hear about or talk about anyone else but you and me right now." He said matter-of-factly as he kissed her forehead and convinced himself that he was not dreaming, she was actually there, "I couldn't..." he paused and cleared his throat, "Don't leave me again."

His voice was clear again, and though most people might have heard it as a command, it was actually a question and a plea of sorts.

Chino, who could never keep a serious face or conversation going for long piked Shino on the side and grinned at him a little,

"I never left in the first place bug boy, I was taken captive by my commander. It's hardly the same. Besides that I wasn't gone long enough for you to go all sappy on me," She winked at him and kissed his cheek softly, contrary to her words her actions were decidedly delicate, "I missed you too buggy."

Shino looked into her eyes searchingly and skeptically, until Chino chuckled and sighed. She opened the top of her soaking wet jacket to reveal something silk underneath. Shino opened his mouth slightly in surprise as he asked bewildered,

"Is that..."

Chino nodded,

"Still not convinced?" She asked him as Shino hugged her again.

"Chino." He said and in this one name, he put enough dedication that his meaning was clear despite his lack of articulation. And so, those two ninjas made up for the time apart from each other with the simple sweetness of confidence in each other, and the fondest of hugs.

Raiku's reunion with Neji was not quite as tender or open as that of Chino and Shino, but then again no one would have expected that much of them in the first place. Still, it did make for an interesting spectacle as usual. One for which Bin, Juria, and Michi made sure to get good seats for, even though they didn't know the full story on the two quite yet.

You see Raiku was the last person to note the new comers and their identities, because of the fact that she had been the busiest person in the room at the time. After having flooded into the room on a tidal wave, while wrestling Chino, she had somehow been dislodged from her friend/current target for venting, and ended up losing her hair tie in the process. Considering the durability of this particular hair tie, which was specially created by a certain technological Kusannagi, she knew it was around there somewhere, she just couldn't find it at the moment, after all it was a very small tie and a very large room.

Additionally, due to the lack of a tie and the flow of the water, Raiku's hair had slowly unraveled as she tried to rise from her, somewhat undignified sitting position in the water. Raiku grumbled as her head band came loose from the pressure suddenly pressed against it as her thick, soaked hair moved forward. She quickly picked up her headband, nervous that she might accidentally lose that too, and wrapped it around her wrist for the time being. Unable to see much past her hair Raiku started to stomp on the ground in irritation, the water crashing around her feet with the up and down motion of her foot.

Neji Hyuga watched Raiku in amusement as the young Senju proceeded to mumble under her breath angrily and pull a rather childish tantrum, in his own opinion. Of course, Hyuga's were not prone to obvious displays of emotion, let alone public tantrums, but unlike the annoyance that Neji felt when Naruto began whining, the Hyuga found Raiku's childlike behavior to be cute and rather entertaining. Of course this was not generally the kind of behavior that Raiku would show to him as of yet. It was a bit too vulnerable and "out of control" for that. Feeling oddly playful Neji decided that since Raiku had obviously not seen him yet, he would surprise her during her search.

Having made up his mind to tease her a little, Neji walked towards Raiku in a quiet, regal fashion. Once he was directly in front of her, he leaned forward on her eye level, slowly and gently separating the hair in front of her face with both hands. His face was inches from hers as he did so, the side of his mouth quirking up a little as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side, and nearly whispered, "Boo."

Raiku's eyes widened dramatically as she came face to face with the Hyuga. She let out an uncharacteristic squeak of surprise and jumped backwards about twenty feet in the air, hands flying to her reddening cheeks as she had escaped his touch. Quickly she ran her hands through her hair at the front for a better view, before using a part of her own drenched hair as a temporary tie, since clearly she was going to need her vision at this point.

When her hair was settled Raiku decided that it was time for her usual tirade, but just as she opened her mouth to yell at him, for a plethora of reasons, including being a general pain in her behind, Neji distracted her by looking down at her shirt, frowning, and then taking off his own shirt, which had mostly remained dry up top, and handing it to her. Raiku's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as the half naked Neji said,

"Here put this on before you catch a cold." He commented, as everyone in the room, including his own comrade stared at his very well sculpted chest in surprise. The Konoha ninja's were surprised because not even they, Lee included, had ever seen Neji shirtless. After all he was a very prim, proper, and private person. The Amazon members stared, some because he had the audacity to be half naked in front of Raiku-hime, and others because he had dared to offer her help of any fashion. Raiku was so bewildered that she actually grabbed the shirt offered to her, but it didn't go farther than that for the moment as she suddenly lifted it into the air and shook it, wrinkling slightly what had been perfectly ironed before.

"How dare you give me this? I don't need your freaking shirt! It's just a little water and furthermore what the hell are you doing-" she started angrily, before being interrupted again by Neji who folded his arms as he said,

"I was hoping that you would listen to reason for once so that I wouldn't have to embarrass you, but since you're being stubborn as usual I'm going to have to just say it. Your binding has come loose, you're wearing white while wet, and so your shirt is see-through. As nice of a view as that is for me, I'd rather not share it with the majority of the population." he commented, standing close enough to her to block that particular view from the others.

Raiku looked down in horror to find out that he was right, and though his shirt was still white it was another layer and more importantly dry. She really hated to do as he asked, or wear his clothes in general, but decided to put the shirt on anyway because of was better than everyone in the room seeing the upper half of her body. She fumbled awkwardly with the fasciners, but managed to be quick about it. After she had the shirt on her face was tinged pink with confusion and embarrassment. She really wanted to yell at him in righteous indignation, but seeing as he had just helped her, she thought that would be a bit to ungracious, even for her.

Neji, meanwhile, grinned down at her finding her actions to be rather cute at the moment. He was a lot taller and physically broader than she was, so Raiku was practically swimming in his shirt. He was kind of enjoying the fact that she was wearing it to begin with, even though it was under strained circumstances. Still, Raiku had accepted his help and in a small way she had let him protect her. Not to mention that Neji's shirt was distinctive to him, and so, anyone he knew who saw Raiku in it would know that she was his. Or so he told himself. It was enough to make the Hyuga grin fondly, unfortunately for him Raiku decided that he was secretly making fun of her and so was able to launch into her usual tirade guilt free, and with Neji half naked in front of her Raiku really needed to vent,

"What in the Land of Fire is going on with you? How did you get into this village? Who even let you in? WHY ARE YOU SO CALM WHILE STANDING SHIRTLESSLY IN FRONT OF ME? FOR THE SAKE OF THE LAND OF FIRE PUT ON A FREAKING SHIRT!" She shrieked at him, "And STOP MAKING THAT GOOFY FACE HYUGA YOUR REALLY CREEPING ME OUT!"

Raiku huffed as Neji chuckled. He was about to comment on her statement when suddenly he was distracted by two men who were standing behind her. One eyebrow rose slightly as he looked from them to Raiku,

"I didn't know you had bodyguards Raiku, are they new or do they come with the village?"

"I don't have bodyguards! Why would I need bodyguards? I can take care of myself thank you very much!" Raiku snapped back at him.

"You're a princess, why wouldn't you have bodyguards?"

"Because I'm a NINJA princess...and WHY WON'T YOU PUT ON A SHIRT?"

Neji grinned a little harder,

"Why do you care so much about me putting a shirt on? Am I distracting you princess?"

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY ARE N-" Raiku began only to be interrupted by one of the supposed guards.

"Maybe you should have bodyguards, Raiku-hime, after all you do seem to attract rather stalker-ish men." Kenji commented from the left, standing with his legs planted in a fighting stance and his arms crossed in front of him for the time being.

The other man, who was much older by Neji's estimation, shook his head,

"Oh no, no bodyguards, as it is I'll be lucky if I have grandchildren by the time I die...speaking of which who are you exactly, man who dares to call himself Raiku's fiancé?" Kyohei asked seriously as Kenji growled warningly.

"RAIKU'S WHAT?" Raiku suddenly burst.

At this Bin, Juria, and Michi couldn't resist and so all three active participants chorused,

"Fiance!"

All members made sure to avoid Raiku-hime's gaze after they said it. They would have hid afterwards, but they were sure that Raiku would soon be too distracted to remember them.

"WHO SAID THAT HE WAS MY F-F-F THAT THING?" Raiku demanded and then the majority of the room pointed directly to Nejji, "YOU SAID WHAT? Raiku demanded immediately as Neji shook his head.

"I know you don't really like to admit it Raiku dear, but it is a reality, and since you hadn't given me personal clearance, despite our close relationship, I simply had to inform them." Neji commented.

"Is this true Raiku- honey?" Kyohei asked, deeply interested.

Raiku's face became more and more red by the moment, she growled at both Neji and her father,

"FATHER HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE SUCH OBVIOUS SLANDER AGAINST ME? AND HYUGA, HEEL!"

"Father?" Neji questioned as he looked the older man over, now finding some physical similarities between Raiku and this man, mainly the hair color, since Raiku had called him father directly. With this new information Neji walked over to Kyohei and made a proper bow, "It is an honor to meet you Senju-san, I was hoping to get your permission before actively pursuing your daughter so I am pleased to meet you."

Kyohei smiled a little at that and gave a polite nod,

"It's good to see a brave and polite man in this day and age. Though how you could have my daughter as your fiancé and not have been actively pursuing...and drugging her is a bit of a mystery to me." he pressed lightly.

"That's easily answered sir, you see Raiku-chan is rather shy and so she goes out of her way to avoid me, but she is who I intend to marry once I convince her. Or rather I would only date with the intention of marrying her, if things go well." Neji explained.

Kyohei nodded his understanding,

"Well to be quite honest with you, any decent guy who's pursuing my girl Raiku is okay by me. I will warn you though it's going to take a lot of work and dedication."

Raiku grumbled,

"What am I a farm?"

Kenji looked over at Kyohei in disbelief,

"That's it? You take one look at him and suddenly he's good enough for your daughter. Shouldn't you do some research...and parenting?" He looked over at Neji somewhat scornfully and said, "It will take a lot more than a pretty face and the Hyuga name for me to accept you as Raiku-hime's suitor."

Neji's brow rose,

"Who exactly are you? Raiku dear, you never told me that you had a brother..."

Raiku scowled at the lot of them,

"I don't tell you anything, AND WOULD YOU ALL STOP TALKING ABOUT ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE? I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO DECIDES WHO I END UP WITH OR IF I END UP WITH ANYONE AT ALL! And no Kenji is not my brother, he's my son."

Neji looked Kenji over,

"This is another Naruto-type thing I presume, he's too old to be your actual child, and since you're clearly untouched in that area..."

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THINGS THAT DON'T CONCERN YOU, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Raiku snapped at him as Kenji furrowed his brows,

"Raiku-hime what does he mean by the 'Naruto-type thing'?" Kenji asked suspiciously.

Raiku laughed a little nervously,

"Ah yes about that...now don't freak out or anything Kenji but I kind of, sort of-" and here she mumbled, "adopted another boy as my son."

Kenji groaned,

"AGAIN RAIKU-HIME, REALLY?"

"This is something you do often? Collect men your own age under the guise of adoption?" Neji questioned slightly amused.

Raiku ignored Neji in favor of Kenji, semi-whining as she pressed,

"But you don't understand! His past was so sad and he was not adopted by anyone officially...he has been through so much. He's alone without a true family for so long and just look at him he's adorable and looks just like me! It was fate!" Raiku said pointing to the blond next to her mother.

Kenji looked over and glared at Naruto, who didn't notice because he was so busy trying to call a waiter over without leaving the table as Sunako wouldn't let him go,

"I thought you said I was cute, is that you pick us? … It's because he's blond isn't it? Are you trying to get one of us in each color? We aren't flowers you know, you can't just pick us because we're pretty..." he grumbled.  
"That's not why I do it. You see with certain people I just get this maternal instinct all of a sudden and I feel the need to protect them. Besides his story is way sadder than yours Kenji-chan, so please at least be civil with him. For my sake if nothing else." Raiku pressed as Kenji pouted a little.

"Well I guess it's okay as long as I get to be the favorite." He relented a tad bit.

Raiku patted his head,

"Don't worry I don't play favorites, I love all of my children equally. But remember you are from the Amazon Village, so you get the most benefit from it, and I'll see you most often."

"... 'Kay?" he said, relenting a little as Neji eyed the boy suspiciously. He wasn't too fond of Naruto being in Raiku's good graces let alone some guy he didn't know.

Kyohei picked up on this and pulled his daughter gently away from both for a moment,

"Raiku-honey why don't you take your mother and sister back home while I get your Konoha friends settled." Kyohei said before looking over to Neji, "Clearly with so many Ninja you lot have a purpose here. You may talk to the Amazon council sometime this week, but as you can tell, we aren't quite prepared for company."

Having said this Kyohei pointed at the flooded and chaotic room, which Neji nodded in agreement to. Raiku glared,

"I have a better idea, how about you take mom and Rinku home, and I'll escort these trespassing Konoha creeps out of my village?"

She started rounding up the nearest Konohonians, when Bin and Michi, who were enjoying the entertainment, popped up next to her and said,

"Actually they aren't technically trespassing Raiku-hime, we let them in." Bin commented.

Michi nodded,

"They all passed clearence."

"Many through you." Bin pointed out handing her the information on clearance that he'd jotted down for his report during the chaos from before.

Raiku frowned as she looked over the record and scrunched up her nose at the end of it,

"Well the last one is a ridiculous and farfetched clearance, are you saying that you'd let any guy who claimed to be my fiancé waltz into the village? He could have been an enemy spy in disguise as a leaf shinobi."

"But he wasn't." Michi added helpfully.

Bin shook his head,

"No his security clearance was backed up with evidence. He had your necklace. It was bursting with Senju energy and chakra."

Raiku blanched as Neji pointed to his neck. Raiku had not noticed it on him when he'd taken off his shirt because she was busy looking elsewhere on the boy's body. Not that she'd admit it of course, but it was embarrassing and potentially awkward since some of the other ninja as may have noticed. Neji playfully lifted the Senju symbol and waved it at her as Raiku glared at him and put her hand out,

"Give me that back Hyuga, how dare you steal my necklace from Naruto."

Neji shook his head lightly,

"No my lady I think I'm going to keep this for a while. It's quite comforting to have a reminder of you both in and on my heart. You know Lady Tsunade gave Naruto a necklace very similar to this; it was like a reminder that she'd always believe in him and that she hoped he'd reach his dreams. So I'll hold on to this until I reach one particular dream of mine."

Raiku blinked at him and then lifted a brow,

"You clearly want me to ask you about what your dream is but I'm not taking the bate, I read manga and novels enough to know where your trying to go with this one. Just give me my property you thief."

Neji grinned and stood up straight, Raiku who was only a little less than a foot shorter than him glared at the action,

"Since you already know that's enough for me, but if you want the necklace back, you'll have to take it back yourself, which means touching my bare chest in public, if you're so willing please be my guest."

At that he stepped closer to her and before Raiku could help it she'd stepped back away from him, in what was something of a retreating gesture. When she realized this she quickly planted her feet to hopefully remain in place as she said,

"Nice try but that's not happening. Just give me back the necklace, since it's a family heirloom. There's only one necklace similar to it, my Aunt Tsunades, and even then they are different. So it's practically one of a kind, Naruto would have returned mine after he was cleared, I'm hoping to pass it down to the next generation of the Senju family when the time comes. What's with you suddenly anyway, you're even worse than usual today?" Raiku rambled a bit, exposing more than she wanted to about the importance of the necklace, but finding no other way besides touching him to retrieve it.

Neji looked down at the necklace, touching it reverently,

"Don't worry dear I'll give it back to you before we have our first child, you'll be able to pass it down. As for my behavior that answer is simple, now that I have your father's blessing, I will begin actively pursuing you."

Bin and Michi gasped.

"Whoa, he was so straightforward about it." Bin commented as Michi nodded.

"I'm so glad that we let him enter the village. This is better than that time that Jade through Kenji into the waterfall of purity and the water turned black around him."

"Oh yeah, or even that time that Juria convinced Kouchi that Su Zan was actually an enemy ninja and he stalked her all day but she knew he was doing it and flat out told him that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him, but his stalking was sweet..." Bin pressed as Raiku suddenly appeared behind and between them, her eyes eerily dark at the moment,

"You two seem to be enjoying my pain a little too much, I wonder how much fun you'll be having when I assign you both as human punching bags for Kunoichi trainees."

Bin and Michi paled, both looking at each other, before nodding their heads three times, then dropping to their knees and clinging to Raiku's legs saying,

"Have mercy!"

"We can't be human punching bags!" Michi proclaimed.

"I have a condition!" Bin added.

"Those women will kill us!"

"Do you want to be responsible for the death of your friends?"

"Raiku-hime!" They both called as Raiku sighed.

"Alright, Alright stop being so dramatic. Get out of here and go do your jobs and maybe I will spare you."

Bin and Michi both grinned,

"Oh thank you Raiku-hime!"

"You are as magnanimous as ever!"

"Out!" she yelled and they both disappeared with smirks on their lips as they had managed to stay out of trouble.

Raiku turned to face the rest of her friends from the Amazon Village,

"You all had better go; it seems that this dinner is officially over. I'm sorry it didn't go as planned but I'll make it up to you individually or in groups later. For now you may all go."

The group looked more amused than upset or offended as they left. Soon only the Konoha group, Raiku and family, Chino, and Kenji were left in the room. Raiku sighed as she wished to send Kenji away too, but couldn't do so without offending him. Then again Raiku didn't want to be here herself. Suddenly she was feeling very tired.

"Enough of this I'm too tired and annoyed to deal with this right now. Father do what you want to do with this lot for the time being, I will personally deal with them later. For now I'm taking mother and Rinku home. Naruto and Hinata will also come with me, since they will be staying with us until things are sorted out. No one, and I repeat, NO ONE else of the Konoha group is allowed to stay with us, except Uncle Jiraiya if he so wishes of course. You find room and board for the others if you insist on them staying. Or leave them to do it for all I care."

Having said that, she walked over to Rinku and stared at her sister hard,

"Rinku put the Nara down and come with me."

Rinku held on to Shikamaru like a teddy bear and Kakashi hovered over her still writing notes. The Shikamaru wielding Senju stuck her lip out and pouted as she whined,

"No, I don't want to put him back, I caught him fair and square, and now he's my Shika-pet. I wanna take him home!"

Raiku glared down at her sister. She put her hands towards Rinku, who actually flinched knowing what was coming. Raiku lifted her sister's chin up and forced her to look into her eyes. Neither knew why but for some reason Rinku could never defy her sister when she used this tactic.

"You are coming with me and he is staying with his own people." Raiku ordered, plucking Shikamaru from her sister's clutches and handing the Nara over to Lee, who was standing by, since Kakashi's loyalties were now known.

Rinku pouted as she was pulled over to her mother by her sister. Sunako, Naruto, and Hinata (with her scarecrow) rose and followed Raiku as she dragged Rinku out. Raiku did pause briefly to scowl at Chino and snap,

"Would you stop hugging your boyfriend and do something productive already?" Before continuing on, and leading her little group home so that she could rest.

Chino snickered a little at the outburst, but did manage to wait to do so until Raiku was out of the room. Kenji decided not to stick around with the latest riff raff from Konoha, and so he also made his exit, only acknowledging Kiba, Jiraiya, and Kyohei with goodbyes. Though to be fair it was more than Raiku had done.

When Kyohei and Chino were the only two Amazonians left in the over flooded restaurant Kyohei grinned at the lot of them,

"Well then I hope that you all have enjoyed the Amazonian hospitality thus far, if not, as I expect you haven't, I'm about to make up for it," Kyohei said with a smile as he lifted up a card and waved it in the air, "You are all staying at my favorite Amazonian inn tonight and I get to join you for a meal before I have to face my wife again. Come on Brother Jiraiya, this place is a perfect one for your...research."

Kyohei wiggled his eyebrows as Jiraiya's face lit up,

"You don't say..." the sannin said putting an arm around Kyohei's shoulder, "well then lead on."

Most of the others followed with varying degrees of excitement and dread. Chino rolled her eyes as Shino turned to her and said,

"Neji was able to meet Raiku's parents."

Chino blanked,

"And?"

Shino turned a little to face the side,

"That's what boyfriends are supposed to do."

Chino sighed and said in a monotone voice,

"You want to meet my family don't you?"

Shino nodded. Chino rolled her eyes again,

"Hokage...Shino sometimes you are such a girl, just come out and say it when you want something will you?"

"I want to meet your family." Shino responded.

Chino shook her head and debated it internally for a minute before growling and then shrugging,

"Well if you're determined for a suicide mission then I'll oblige you. Fair warning though my family is a strange one."

"All shinobi are quirky." Shino pressed.

"Uh huh...not like mine, but I said okay. But just to cover the basics: don't accept anything from my father. Not food, not gifts, especially if it sounds like it's ticking...just trust me. I'm also not liable for any deaths of your bugs, this is a compound consisting mostly of birds, deal with it. Don't look my brother directly in the eyes if you can help it, you may disintegrate. Do not trust my mom...or anyone but me for that matter..." Chino started and continued listing important facts to Shino as they left.

Neji let out a little sigh as he was led to the inn,

"I hope this will be a quick mission, I know it will be a hard one."

Lee patted Neji's shoulder's, having clearly let Shikamaru down,

"We'll do alright," he tried to sooth, but soon was caught in one of Neji's intense glares,

"How dare you try to console me, don't you recognize that the necessity for this mission is all your fault."

Frustrated, Neji sped up as Lee quickly followed at his heels,

"But Neji, my esteemed rival, you cannot walk away in anger. Confront me and let us get out all of our feelings and emotions. Let us face each other always!"

A couple of Amazonian women giggled as they passed. Neji paused, rubbing his temples impatiently before grabbing Lee, and throwing him at the nearest building,

"FACE THAT!" Neji said scowling, before haughtily and elegantly continuing his journey as Lee extracted himself from the building on unsteady feet.

Lee frowned for a moment and then smiled brightly lagging behind,

"That's it Neji express yourself clearly and it will all be resolved!" he called before running after the group.

Though this was perhaps Lee's hardest emotional mission thus far, he seemed to be doing alright. The truth was, though the guilt over Miku was unbearable when he thought about it, Lee always felt best when actively working through a problem. Now that he was here in the Amazon Village, he would do his best and try his hardest to make everything right again. Because facing the impossible and excelling despite what others thought, had always been, and would always be Rock Lee's ninja way.


	54. Chapter 54: Iru Trouble, Ka's Informants

**Chapter 54: Iruka's Troubles / Kakashi's Informants**

"Listen here Hatake I don't know why you have decided to pick me to be your personal target of humiliation, or chew toy, or whatever it is you view me as, but it will stop! Quite frankly this is getting ridiculous. I have survived many years without your so called guards and many happy seasons without you up my butt, and no that is not innuendo, it's my frustration talking. Don't look at me like that, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Iruka yelled, glaring into the unresponsive Sharingan eye before him.

Iruka rose from the bed and paced back and forth in front of the silver haired figure before him,

"I just don't get it. What could possibly have made you think that this situation would be okay, hmmm?" Iruka paused for an answer, but when he got none he continued, "well whatever thoughts might or might not have been going through your head when you decided to mess with me, don't matter. This time you have gone too far! You messed with the wrong Chunin-sensei this time Kakashi, so prepare to die!"

Iruka moved forward and wrapped his fingers around the masked figures neck. He gripped hard and shook furiously. Still the Sharingan eye did not move, nor did the body.

"Who do you think you are you stupid jerk? Do you think that just because you're an elite Jonin you get to treat me as you wish? I am a Chunin! A grown man! I'm not a child, or yours in any capacity, so just leave me alone! Stop messing with all of my plans! At this rate I'll never have a worry free moment!"

The body fell over and Iruka began kicking it,

"Stupid jerk!"

"Umino-san we would really appreciate it if you would calm down a little bit, you are making the pack worried that you might hurt yourself if you carry on this way." Pakkun commented as the other dogs whined and slowly crept closer to Iruka just in case.

Iruka scowled at them,

"Don't worry about me hurting myself, you ought to be more worried about me hurting your master!"

All of the dogs present stared blankly at Iruka for a minute before barking laughter filled the air. Pakkun was the first to recover and quickly said,

"No offense Umino-san, but we doubt that you could do any physical damage to Kakashi."

Iruka lifted the Kakashi figure and waved it towards the dogs,

"I think this is proof that I could do some damage to him if I wanted."

Pakkun snickered and pawed at the thing,

"The only thing this is proof of is that you'll go through some interesting lengths to get a Kakashi plushie. Do you miss him that much that you had to take Naruto's doll from his apartment just to yell at him?"

"I don't miss him I want to kill him! He's making driving me insane his life goal! How am I suppose to feed the stray cats that visit me with you all here! They won't come! And I am a grown man and a Chunin I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, shouldn't you all be out protecting him since he's on an actual mission. I am not doing anything different than I usually do. The only difference is that I am putting up with you lot instead of putting up with Kakashi!"

Pakkun and the rest of the pack stared at the irate Chunin. They were all fascinated by the range of human emotions that they could smell coming off of the ninja. It is well known that dogs are attracted by intense emotions and so Iruka, being practically a fountain of them, was not likely to shake these dogs at the moment, Kakashi's orders or not.

Bisuke was especially intoned to emotions and so he slowly crept up to Iruka, placing a paw on the Chunin's foot, whining for him to sit without saying it right out. Iruka quirked his eyebrow down of the little droopy eyed dog, slightly softened by little by the dogs actions, but not by much,

"What?" He questioned Bisuke who answered,

"I want you to sit so that we can take care of you, your very stressed and tense, a dog pile is the best medicine for these kinds of things."

Iruka threw up his hands again,

"You're not getting it, you and Kakashi are my current problems. I really wouldn't have minded a visit from you guys but being stalkers/bodyguards from Kakashi is a whole different story."

Bisuke and the rest of the dogs all let out whines.

"Gaah! You know what I really don't have time for this right now, I have to get to work! And no you cannot come because some of the children may have dog allergies and because I don't want you there." Iruka snapped, specifically at Pakkun, even though his comment was directed to the entire pack.

"Umino-san I don't think you can keep us out due to possible children dog allergies, especially since the Inuzuka's use to bring their dogs to school."

Iruka scowled hands suddenly on his hips,

"Kiba was not supposed to have that dog in the classroom. I told him over and over again, we were very lucky that no one in that class was allergic to dogs! I mean I understand that Akamaru helps him in battle, but it's not necessary to bring him everywhere. You don't see Shikamaru bringing in deer on a daily basis!" Iruka grumbled, reliving past experiences and arguments that he had with the Inuzuka years ago.

"I can see that you feel very strongly about this and while I understand your concern for your pups, we do have orders…"

Iruka threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Orders from a madman! Retarded, illogical orders which do not benefit Konoha or anyone for that matter. How can you lot take orders from someone who has the maturity level of a child?"

"Incentives? Besides that he's a really good boss, pays us a lot of attention. He's a very loving guy, but don't tell him I said that…"

"Me? Add to the monstrosity that is Kakashi's ego? Highly unlikely, especially since I just know he'll find a way to twist it."

"Well as long as we agree…" Pakkun stated.

"On that one subject yes, but I stand firm on what I told you. No dogs in school if I can help it."

Pakkun frowned before saying,

"If that's the case I suggest that you take off from your school duties for about a week or so, you probably have sick time lined up."

Iruka glared at the dog menacingly,

"If you think that I'm taking sick days off just so that you all can treat me like some child or damsel in distress who needs protection, you can think again. Now I am going to work, if I catch even one of you in my classroom I will purposely find Kuromaru, get him to bite me, and tell Kakashi it was the one of you that I found that did it. If that bears no consequences, then I will buy a dog whistle and play it for as long as possible while you're trying to guard me. I really hope that at least has an affect." Iruka snapped as he grabbed his jacket and scarf, since it was beginning to get a bit chilly outside what with the wind and everything.

He gave the pack another stern look before heading out of the door and down towards the school. When he closed the door, decidedly loudly, the pack all looked to the leader. Pakkun nodded back at them.

"Bull, Shiba, Uhei, Akino, and Guruko you cover outside of the academy. Bisuke, Urushi you know your jobs, I have to go inform the others what is going on."

The pack dispersed. Little did Iruka know of the plans Kakashi had left.

By the time that Iruka had gotten to the Academy he was feeling more calm than he had been sitting at home surrounded by Kakashi's Watch-dog pack. Feeling good about his threat, and thus nearly positive that the dog-nins would not be showing up in his classroom to embarrass him, Iruka entered his classroom and began preparing for the days lesson. Once he had his general plan together, he looked at the time and was happy to find that he had some time to make and drink tea before class started.

With this happy thought in mind Iruka headed to the teachers lounge and began boiling water. He eased it into the cup, not having enough time to make it from scratch, but happy to have any time at all to himself. He hummed a little as he watched the water, pacing in front of it as he thought about what he needed to get done today.

Just as the water had begun to boil, a sensei that he did not recognize entered the lounge. He was a rather lean figure of a man with bright white hair and a height that was about an inch or so taller than Iruka's, but then again who wasn't taller than him over the age of fourteen? At that thought Iruka wryly looked down at his tea bag as he swirled it in the cup.

The white haired sensei talked in hushed tones with one of the other teachers, now normally Iruka wasn't a very nosy person outside of his own classroom, but he seemed to be rather curious today. So he watched them briefly out of the corner of his eye until they both ended the conversation and the newbie grabbed a file off of the sensei across from his rooms desk. Iruka cocked his head curiously and then it dawned on the Chunin that the man was probably a substitute. Chuckling at his own foolishness, Iruka grabbed his tea, threw out the bag, and headed back to his classroom. Once he was there he placed his cup on his desk and turned to find the white haired substitute right in front of him. Surprised, Iruka blinked and backed up a step, if this substitute was a crazy person he wanted to have enough room to deal with him.

"Hello, I'm sorry if I startled you I was only coming in to say hi." The white haired substitute said cheerfully.

"Oh, no I didn't mean to jump I was just startled by your sudden appearance is all, I'm fine really. Although, you are quite good at sneak attacks aren't you?" Iruka asked having not heard the guy enter at all.

The white haired man laughed as he ruffled his own wild hair with one hand,

"I guess that you could say that…anyway I'm substituting in the classroom next door, so if you need anything feel free to stop in and ask. Oh and before I forget," here he reached into his pocket and pulled out a note, handing it to Iruka, "the other teacher in that room told me to give this to you when I see you, I don't really understand why she didn't hand it to you herself though…I mean you were right there…"

Iruka looked down at the note and read:

Dear Iruka,

Today I am dealing with a delegate from the Land of Lightening. His son came along for the ride and as I am not a babysitter, and seeing as Naruto is not here to pawn him off on, that leaves you. He'll be in your class for at least the day. That's an order. Play nice now.

Hokage

Iruka scowled at the paper, of course, Tsunade would send him some random child into the middle of his classroom without any thought as to how one child could completely throw off the working atmosphere of the rest of the class. Not to mention that she had given him a ridiculously short amount of time to mentally prepare for this. Iruka let out a little sigh, shaking his head, but even though he was unhappy with the circumstances he was not one to turn a child away and so he accepted the situation as he put the note in his pocket.

"I understand, thank you for letting me know. I'm Umino Iruka, pleased to meet you, and you are?" Iruka asked extending his hand as students began filing into his classroom.

The white haired man shook his hand and smiled,

"It's nice to meet you as well, I am-"

But before he could finish, Konohamaru ran into the classroom and tackled Iruka,

"Iruka-sensei I have something I have to tell you! They gave me a real mission! You've got to hear about it! It's awesome and the Jonin said that it's a dangerous S or A ranked mission!"

"…apparently late for substituting, I'll see you later Iruka-sensei!" The guy said as he rushed across to the other room.

"See you too…substitute person…" Iruka responded before extracting himself from Konohamaru and frowning down at him, "Konohamaru a simple hello would suffice."

Konohamaru shook his head wildly,

"Nooooooo, N-no, no, no, no, no! You're not listening Iruka-sensei!" he whined flailing his arms out and almost hitting Hanabi, who had just entered the room.

Annoyed with the boy and not wanting to look undignified because of being hit in the face by an arm, Hanabi grabbed Konohamaru's flailing appendage and twisted it behind his back,

"Next time your arm ends up in my face I get to break it off, you hear me Sarutobi?"

Konohamaru yelped and stomped his feet,

"Are you crazy woman you are interfering with a Class A or S classed mission here!"

Hanabi kicked Konohamaru behind his knees, sending him sprawling across the ground. Konohamaru grunted as he tried to get up,

"And you are interfering with a Hyuga you peon, never touch me again."

Iruka nearly laughed at that, only Hanabi would think to call the grandson of the former Hokage a peon.

"Good morning Hanabi-chan." he said as Hanabi bowed politely to him.

"Morning Sensei." she commented as she moved past Konohamaru to her seat.

Konohamaru was still jumping around trying to tell his sensei about his important mission when an unfamiliar boy entered the classroom. Well to be quite truthful the boy did look familiar, but only because he resembled Kakashi of all people. Otherwise, Iruka had never seen him before in the classroom, or outside of it as far as he could tell. Which meant that either Kakashi had suddenly been made the primary caretaker of a son that no one knew he had, or,

"Hello there, you must be the boy that Lady Tsunade said would be coming. I'm Iruka-sensei, and you can introduce yourself to the class just as soon as everyone is seated and class has begun, which should be quite shortly so just wait here a second." he said to the young man as he shooed Konohamaru with his hands, "Konohamaru I don't really have the time right now to hear about this mission of yours, but if you'd like to talk after class I'd be happy to listen, now scoot to your seat class is about to start."

Konohamaru pouted, but decided that he could tell the whole class about his big mission all at once if he just waited a little bit, so he gave up trying to tell Iruka-sensei about it for the moment. As Konohamaru headed to his seat Iruka counted down to the start of class. Once he reached one he cleared his throat, signaling for the stragglers to quickly get into their seats. The kids rushed to sit down, not wanting Iruka-sensei to get seriously angry and lecture them, all but the new student who waited patiently by Iruka's side as Iruka made sure everyone was in place. Once he was satisfied that they were all in place, especially the fidgeting Konohamaru Iruka smiled at his class,

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." The class answered back.

Iruka nodded before pointing down to the new comer,

"Today we have a guest in our class as requested by Lady Tsunade. He is a very important guest so everyone needs to be polite and kind to him. Think about how you would want to be treated if you were visiting a whole new academy. Now everyone listen well while he introduces himself." Iruka announced before looking down at the new comer reassuringly and pushing him forward a little bit in an attempt to get him to speak.

The little boy nodded as he faced the class and said,

"My name is…Uchi…and I am visiting today."

Iruka and most of the class blinked at the lack of information, but Iruka, believing that his lack of proper introduction was due to shyness, ignored this factor and began clapping to lead the others to do so. The majority of the class followed Iruka's example, but Hanabi's nose wrinkled and so she didn't do the mandatory polite clap. Seconds later she let out a sneeze that shocked her worse than it did the rest of the class. Her eyes widened and she looked around at the others as if it could have been some trick of theirs.

Iruka frowned in concern before asking,

"Hanabi-chan are you coming down with something?"

Hanabi shook her head adamantly,

"I am fine sensei, I don't know why that just happened but I hope not to repeat it. Either way I am the pinnacle of health."

"If you say so," Iruka said with a hum knowing better than to argue with her, or any Hyuga whatsoever, "Uchi-chan please take the open seat on the other side of Hanabi for today, she knows how to treat guests quite well…usually."

Uchi nodded and took the seat as directed, Hanabi sneezed harder, and Iruka frowned, wondering if he should quarantine Hanabi for the safety of his other students or not.

"Hanabi-chan are you sure that you don't want to see the nurse or a medical-nin?" Iruka asked.

Hanabi shook her head as she sneezed again, harder, "I'm fine, I don't feel pain. I woke up fine today. I only started sneezing since a few minutes ago really…maybe I'm allergic to ah-ah-achoo –sniffle- Konohamaru?" she questioned.

"Hey!" Konohamaru protested.

Iruka shook his head, "It's not possible to be allergic to another person Hanabi-chan…although sometimes it can feel that way." At this statement he glared in the direction of the window.

"Well if it's not that I can't fathom what it would be." Hanabi stated.

"Hmmm if you're feeling alright besides the sneezing then maybe it's allergies?" Iruka questioned walking over to her and checking her eyes, " they do look a bit irritated. Do you know if you have any allergies?"

Hanabi shook her head,

"The only things I seem to be allergic to are Inuzuka's, but father says that is a blessing not a curse."

Iruka's eyebrow rose before nodding,

"I see if that is so then it is more likely that you are allergic to dogs actually. Like I've mentioned it is not possible to be allergic to people. As a ninja you are going to have to talk to a medical-nin in order to fix this issue. Could you imagine sneezing on a spy mission in front of enemy ninja? Not a good plan so this must be dealt with immediately. But for now we'll try to try to resolve what we can."

Slightly suspicious, Iruka did a quick sweep of his classroom looking for dog-nins that might be hiding randomly throughout the class. When he was satisfied that none had dared disobey him. Iruka turned around and asked his class, "Did anyone recently get a dog?"

No one raised their hands, some additionally shook there heads from side to side. Konohamaru looked frustrated,

"Sensei why are you paying so much attention to Hanabi-chan when I'm trying to tell you something important?" Konohamaru whined.

"Konohamaru, Hanabi's allergies are in need of more immediate attention than you recent given mission. I have told you that I would be more than happy to listen later but this is important because it involves a student's health." Iruka explained somewhat patiently.

Konohamaru sighed and then pouted,

"Awe, but sensei-"

"Anyway if it isn't a recent situation perhaps," here Iruka turned to look at Uchi, the visitor, "Uchi-chan do you have dogs at home?"

Uchi's eyes widened before he slowly nodded.

"Ah then there you have it, you must have dog hair on your clothes. If that's so then this is easily fixed," Iruka commented pulling out a lint cleaner from the inside of his pockets, "stand up please Uchi-chan."

Uchi slowly rose looking rather nervous. Iruka swiftly and efficiently used the lint cleaner on the boy's shirt and handed it to him so that the boy could use it on his pants. Uchi did as instructed before handing it back. Hanabi sneezed through the whole process. Iruka looked down at the lint cleaner roller and blinked,

"My that is a lot more than usual; I guess this roller would have to have gotten it all though since there is this much of it on here."

Uchi blinked at him and Hanabi sneezed again. Iruka walked down and over to his desk, pulled out a plastic bag, and zipped the lint cleaner into quarantine in his desk. He closed the drawer that he placed it in, but still Hanabi sneezed. Iruka sighed…it was clearly going to be a long day.

Iruka managed to get through the basics of what he wanted to teach, if not the whole lesson, but considering that Hanabi was sneezing during most of it, and that Konohamaru was making frustrated noises the whole time, Iruka actually felt quite accomplished, and also tired. There was still time left in class, but Iruka felt too drained to continue. It seemed as if his whole class had been conspiring to annoy him today. He was under this impression because they all had been fidgety and murmuring, and what not. Some of it could have been him, since influence of Kakashi and some lack of sleep often made him irritable, but that wasn't all of it.

Iruka signed and didn't speak for a few minutes. This made most of his class quiet and unnerved, fearing one of their sensei's fits of temper coming on. Konohamaru however, couldn't take waiting for Iruka-sensei to listen to him anymore and so after those few minutes of silence Konohamaru finally blurted,

"Iruka-sensei you've finished the lesson so now I can finally tell you my mission! If I don't then I'll just burst! Kakashi-sensei picked me out of the whole class, and guess what? I have been doing my mission this whole time because my mission is to guard and protect you in and from school!"

The school teacher blinked at Konohamaru a little stunned by his statement. Then he suddenly began to turn dark red. The majority of the class took this as a sign to cower under their desks. Konohamaru just watched him as Iruka suddenly yelled,

"He told you WHAT?" Iruka stomped his foot down hard, "I cannot believe that annoying little pr – NEVER MIND WHAT HE IS, HOW DARE HE TRY TO MAKE A FOOL OF ME! He thinks that I need the protection of a Genin? One I TEACH no less! And protection from what? I am certainly not priority number one on assassination lists anywhere. This is ridiculous and that Hatake had better watch himself, because the Chunin he is trying to 'save' so much is the one who's going to kill him!" he ranted.

His students had crawled back into their seats upon hearing that his rant wasn't directed at them. They watched him, interested and curious as to what had been going on. But when he had mentioned killing Kakashi their reactions were mixed. Some gasped at the suggestion or Iruka wanting to kill a fellow Shinobi and/or going rouge, others were nervous that Iruka-sensei was going to come after them next, and the rest, who were more those who knew Kakashi, his rank, and reputation began to laugh at the fact that their sensei thought that he could kill a legendary elite Jonin, when he himself was only a Chunin.

Despite the different reactions, Iruka, of course, focused on the laughter. He scowled at those who were laughing and asked,

"And what might I ask is so funny?"

One of the more brave students squirmed in his seat while answering,

"Well…Kakashi-sensei is a famous elite Jonin Iruka-sensei…we just don't think that he could be beaten…by…you. Or anybody except the Hokage!" the boy said, adding the last part rather quickly.

Iruka nearly exploded he was so angry. He was really not happy that he had been underestimated twice that day. He was going to have to show the lot of them what he was capable of when Kakashi got back. It looked like Iruka the prankster was about to reawaken, but for now he just couldn't take his class any more, luckily his teaching shift was just about over anyway.

"Class dismissed!" Iruka yelled at the lot of them, which sent the majority running.

Hanabi slowly exited, sneezing all the way, Iruka stopped her briefly to remind her to tell her father and see a medic-nin, then he let her go on her way. He also stopped Uchi to ask,

"How was the class then?"

Uchi grinned,

"It was fine."

Iruka nodded and pointed the way out. The boy slowly and reluctantly left the room. Konohamaru however, wouldn't leave. Iruka rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on,

"Konohamaru go home already. I can't hold my frustration forever you know, even a sensei can lose his patience."

Konohamaru shook his head,

"No can do Iruka-sensei. I have to complete my mission. What if rogue ninja attack you on your way to the missions room? Or enemy nin? Or…or Genma-sensei?"

Iruka blinked,

"Genma? Where did you get the idea that Genma might attack me?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me that he's after you for some reason. What did you do to him sensei? Is he really upset about it enough to attack a fellow shinobi?" Konomaru asked as Iruka turned bright red in embarrassment.

'Jonin or not I am so killing him.' Iruka thought as he patted Konohamaru's head, "Don't worry yourself over that Kakashi-sensei was teasing you, just trying to be funny and mess with you."

Konohamaru blinked,

"So Genma really isn't out to get you?"

Iruka shook his head,

"No, I think I'd know if he was trying to hurt me. Genma and Kakashi just both have the same kind of humor, so they like to get each other into trouble." He tried to explain.

"I see…either way I will be escorting you to missions duty, but first we have to pick you up something to eat. Kakashi-sensei's orders."

Iruka protested as he was dragged outside. He had just about managed to set wards on the classroom before being effectively pulled away by the honorable grandson. Iruka had been a bit curious about why the substitute and Uchi had been talking in the room across the hall and how they managed to leave when he did. Iruka was beginning to have his suspicions, but he didn't have time to mull it over as Konohmaru sped up and pulled him along.

The missions room was like a haven for the first part of Iruka's shift. Konohmaru had been quickly convinced that he had fulfilled his mission for the day after having dropped Iruka off well fed to the missions' room. Though it was slightly embarrassing when Konohamaru had handed him over to current fellow missions room worker Raido with a,

"He's in your hands now."

Iruka had ignored Raido's amused and questioning look in order to ready his desk for the upcoming group. But after that the first half hour had gone well, with no 'guards' to speak of. But then…an incident occurred. Genma entered the room in front of a group of Jonin. Jonin that Iruka recognized quite easily.

Genma smirked as he spotted Iruka at his desk, remembering that Kakashi wasn't around he snickered to himself and sidled over, dropping a missions report on to the Chunin's desk,

"Afternoon Iruka-chan how are you doing on this fine day?"

Iruka let out a sigh, not in the mood to deal with Genma's foolishness as well,

"I'm trying to get through the day actually, it's been rather hellish, and doesn't seem to be improving any time soon."

Genma made a clicking sound with his mouth as he sidled up to Iruka's sides,

"Why Iruka-chan of course your day is improving, I'm here after all, aren't I?"

Iruka raised a brow and pushed Genma away from him a little,

"Exactly why I said that my day doesn't seem to be getting better anytime soon. Genma really I haven't been having the best of days today and my patience is very thin, so please do not drive me over the edge."

Genma pouted and continued to try to move closer to Iruka,

"But Iruka we never get to have any fun when that mean old Kakashi is around. He's finally gone for a little while, so we can have some alone time."

Here Genma wiggled his eyebrows at Iruka, in turn Iruka rolled his eyes and sighed,

"I really don't appreciate this type of humor. You and Kakashi just don't get that fact do you?"

"Never mind that Iruka-chan, let's not talk about Kakashi today. He's finally not around. Instead," and here Genma leaned in, "let's talk about you and me."

"Why in Konoha would we need to do that? There is no you and me, we aren't even close friends!" Iruka protested as he leaned away from the senbon user.

"Let's become close then," Genma purred at the young sensei, wrapping his arm around Iruka's waist, "wow Iruka, you've got some nice curves here."

Genma rubbed Iruka's sides and Iruka let out a yelp then started giggling due to ticklishness. He quickly covered his mouth and turned red with anger and embarrassment. Genma took advantage of his moment of weakness and pulled Iruka into his lap, sitting down as he did so. When he had managed this, he grinned at the scarred Chunin, "Perfect."

Iruka was just about ready to do Genma bodily harm, when suddenly Genma was no longer under him. Iruka blinked as his butt hit his chair, curious, he inched his chair up, to look over it. Genma was sprawled out on the floor, Asuma was sitting on Genma's back smoking a cigar and…curiously the new substitute from school was…biting Genma's leg?

The Chunin blinked and shook his head. He really wanted to know what was going on now,

"Asuma when did you get here? And what exactly is that man doing to Genma?"

Asuma inhaled taking a long drag before saying,

"I just got here about a minute ago and saw Genma bullying you. Kakashi had asked me to look out for you so I thought I'd step in right about here. And this guy?" he questioned which guy Iruka wanted to know about, nearly convinced that Iruka was talking about Genma rather than the man biting Genma. Never the less Asuma pointed to the unknown man first. Iruka nodded and Asuma answered to the best of his ability, "Well it looks to me like he is biting Genma, specifically on the leg."

Iruka scowled putting his hands on his hips,

"Well I can see that!"

"Then why did you ask?" Asuma questioned Iruka as Iruka began to lose his surprise and reGuyn his anger.

Iruka let out a growl,

"There really is no logic with you Jonin's is there?"

Just as Iruka said this, Kurenai, Yugao, and Anko showed up. Anko, being at the head of the group walked in first, suddenly announcing,

"Anko Mitarashi Chunin babysitter has arrived."

Kurenai sighed at the introduction,

"Way to be inconspicuous Anko, really he'll never guess that you have something to do with Kakashi's psychotic plans."

"I wasn't really trying to keep it a secret, I personally think that it's hilarious that he wants us to watch out for Iruka-chan. That novel seems to be more and more realistic as time goes on." Anko commented.

Meanwhile, Yugao blinked as she saw her boyfriend Genma's odd positioning, "should I be worried about the fact that Asuma is straddling my boyfriend on the mission room floor while another guy that I have never met before is marking him using his teeth?" she asked in a relatively calm manner, but with a quirked eyebrow.

Asuma glared at her as Kurenai said,

"He's not straddling Genma he's sitting on him…like he's a chair or something. Really Asuma there are plenty of nice, clean chairs around here, there is no need to sit on someone…or well Genma either."

"That may be so but I promised Kakashi that I'd look out for Iruka. All of the Jonin that he asked promised as a matter of fact. Kakashi was especially specific about how to deal with Genma." Asuma told Kurenai, as if she didn't know.

"I know dear, I was there, but I didn't think you'd actually hold him down…or sit on him for that matter."

"Of course I would if I saw him trying something, I'm tough but I'm not going to be watching shadows nervously for the rest of my life because I ignored Kakashi. Besides I had to work quickly, Genma was propositioning Iruka."

"He did what now?" Yugao asked, starting to fume.

Asuma got off of the senbon user, figuring that in about a minute he wouldn't need to be doing anything to Genma to keep him away from Iruka, Yugao would handle that. Yugao slowly started to push up her sleeves, preparing for a fight. The strange man who had been biting Genma quickly retreated out of the room. Genma got up holding on to his back with one hand and Iruka stomped his food down hard,

"What in the Land of Fire is going on around here?" he asked agitated, though Kurenai had said it all really.

No one answered the Chunin's question. Genma did however try to defend himself to his girlfriend,

"Well I couldn't help myself you know, Kakashi never let's me have any fun with Iruka when he's around. He gets to tease him all by himself. Plus I've been practically dying of curiosity since that book came out. I have to know Yugao I just have to know! Male or female? What is the answer?" The man ranted.

Yugao rolled her eyes at him,

"Wow Gen you can be pretty pathetic sometimes you know that?"

Genma nodded, not caring that he was making himself look stupid, then again when did he ever care about that sort of thing?

Yugao walked up to him, looked him dead in the eye and said,

"Don't you ever proposition anyone without my permission ever again, got it Gen-chan?" she asked accentuating her point by kneeing him in the groin."

All members present winced and crossed their legs. All females merely watched on in amusement as Genma doubled over saying in a pained voice,

"Got it."

As Genma got to know the floor a little better, Yugao walked over and patted Iruka's shoulder as if in comfort,

"Sorry if he frightened you, just think of him as a puppy in training. He'll be tamed eventually. But just so that you know if you are interested, Genma and I would be happy to oblige you." Here Yugao winked and Iruka's eyes widened comically as he pushed his chair away from her warily.

Kurenai shook her head,

"You and Genma deserve each other Yugao. I suggest that you both stop flirting with Iruka before Kakashi finds out."

"Just teasing," Yugao commented as she began to walk away from Iruka, but she still winked at Iruka all the same, "or am I?"

"Speaking of Iruka, I'm surprised that Guy hasn't attached the Chunin to a baby carrier and gone on with his everyday life that way. He's usually the most spirited and 'helpful' person in these kinds of situations." Asuma noted as they all looked around for the spandex wearing Jonin, as if mentioning his name might make him suddenly appear.

When the Green Beast didn't show up, everyone was surprised, except for Ibiki who had just walked in,

"Did I hear someone asking for Guy?" he questioned to which Asuma nodded, "he wont be showing up here today, he's on some self proclaimed mission that has little to nothing to do with Iruka. Otherwise he would have been upset to have not been included on the guard. Kakashi didn't ask him to watch Iruka specifically because of some threat he said Iruka made concerning Guy as a guard…something about a burnt apartment I believe."

Everyone turned to Iruka for an explanation, but Iruka ignored them all instead choosing to say,

"I should have threatened him about any and every bodyguard."

"Speaking of which, seriously who was the biting guy?" Kurenai asked, still not able to get that image out of her head.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want to be left alone and in peace!" Iruka huffed.

"Do you think that he hired the biting guy from outside of the village?" Yamato asked as he had come in shortly after Ibiki.

"I wouldn't put anything passed Kakashi. I seriously believe about 99% of the Kakashi rumors and I'm one of his closest friends." Asuma commented.

"That's a scary thought." Kurenai commented as the others considered the likelihood.

As they were doing this Ino entered the room holding a bouquet of flowers in her arms,

"Evening all, I'm here to make a delivery," She commented bouncing in, "and as a side note I'm also trying to figure out where Sakura is. She's been super bummed about the whole Miku debacle and I'm trying to cheer her up a little. It's tough though since I have so many other jobs to do. The flower shop, medical training, regular training, missions to handle, a girl gets tired to you know." Ino chatted as she looked around for a vase for the flowers.

"Sakura? I saw her in the Hokage's office not to long ago. She's gone by now though, she left after talking to Tsunade." Ibiki informed the girl as Anko looked at him suspiciously.

"How is it you know so much about people's whereabouts? You a stalker 'Biki?"

"I'm a torture specialist. I make people talk for a living. Stalking is your area isn't it?"

Anko smirked at that while Ino spotted a vase in the corner and set about arranging the flowers properly in it.

"That's too bad, Billboard Brow really could use some cheering up…Oh well at least I have some time for Choji." The blond commented as she did her work.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Raido asked pointing to the flowers, while the others looked on interested.

"Girl? No this bouquet is for Iruka-sensei. Kakashi sent it." Ino said as she handed the vase over to Iruka.

Iruka stayed very still for a full minute. Long enough that Ino had to literally put his hands around the vase before he held it for any amount of time, and also long enough that Raido had managed to quietly and unobtrusively slip under the desk for safety purposes. Kurenai who also had plenty of dealings with Iruka slowly opened and hid inside the nearest closet. Ino who had been a student of Iruka's gulped as she said,

"Well I've done my job so, got to go!"

Then Ino quickly sprinted out of the room while she still had the chance. She hoped she'd be home before Iruka-sensei really went off.

Asuma and the others who were not as close to Iruka and thus did not know just how bad his temper really got when he hit the breaking point, just stood their dumbly wondering what was going on. Yugao who was quicker on the uptake then the rest of them apparently, simply walked out of the door leaving the others to Iruka's wrath.

After the calm before the storm Iruka lifted up the vase and then quite suddenly threw it in the direction of Genma and Asuma starting to turn red. Ibiki stunned for the first time in a long time dropped his clipboard and papers on the floor in surprise. Iruka turned red and suddenly went berserk.

"HOW DARE HE?" Iruka yelled picking up his desk and flinging across the room.

He let out a growl before really getting to it. Pens, pencils, papers, desks, chairs, garbage pails, and anything else not cemented to the foundation of the building went flying. At one point when Iruka had gone for Raido's desk, Raido had only a few seconds to make a dive for the outer door. He almost didn't make it, but was lucky enough that he somehow managed it in the nick of time. Then he made a run down the hall, not bothering to let Tsunade know what was going on. He just high tailed it out of there. It may have saved his life.

Meanwhile, Asuma and Ibiki were having a hard time of it. They were torn between protecting themselves and trying to save Iruka from himself. Neither one dared to stop the Chunin for fear of hurting him and getting killed by Kakashi, or not being able to get him to stop and thus literally being killed by a Chunin. Definitely a rock and a hard place situation. Ibiki had even more of a situation due to the fact that he had to stop Anko from attacking Iruka as well. The minute the situation had turned dangerous Anko had gone nuts herself.

Yamato, feeling lucy for one of the first times in his life, had merely turned himself into a tree and stayed in the corner. When pencils and desks flew towards him he didn't feel much of it, being wood and all.

Finally after Iruka had literally thrown anything and everything in the missions room, including Genma, he began to calm down a little bit. Then he started taking deep breaths until finally he was able to speak,

"That is it. The next person that so much as says Kakashi's name or claims to be my guard is literally going to die."

Iruka pulled out a kunai and stabbed it harshly into the wall,

"Now all of you leave me alone before I really lose it. I'm taking off now and I do not want to be bothered by ANYONE for the rest of the day. If you dare to try then consider your life forfeit."

At this Iruka pulled the kunai back out and put it into its holder. Then he slowly left the room, eyes forward and harsh. No one, not even Anko, dared to move until he was out of the room. Iruka went straight home and to bed. The rest of the Jonin and Chunin in the room came out of hiding places, turned back to their former selves, or tended to many bodily injuries. No one spoke for a very long while. In fact they didn't dare to speak, any of them, until they were safely home. And all of the Jonin wondered why Iruka was not one of them.

Tsunade chuckled having seen the entire debacle through her Hokage Chrystal ball as she liked to call it. Once the main show was over she stood up and walked over to the window, staring out of it looking rather serious. There were many important things on the Hokage's mind. She let out a little sigh just as Shizune walked in carrying some papers.

"Lady Tsunade I just went out to get some reports from the mission's room and I found it in a terrible state of disarray! Not only that, but Raido and Iruka are not there, neither are any shinobi. I really hope it's not another attack." Shizune reported.

Tsunade turned her to the side as she said,

"Don't worry about that situation Shizune I saw what happened there. It wasn't an enemy attack; Iruka just lost his temper that's all. That man is ridiculously strong when he goes berserk. If he hadn't declined Jonin long ago for a Sensei career path he'd have done a lot of damage…then again he wouldn't be our Iruka-sensei if he was like that. So I think he made the right choice on that matter."

Shizune tilted her head noting how calm Tsunade was acting. She looked around and was shocked to find no bottle of Sake or deck of cards, or a sudden new debt that just happened to pop up. Nothing. And that made Shizune nervous.

"I'll go get Sakura maybe she can talk to Iruka-sensei about anger management or something. No matter what happens Iruka wont hurt a student of his, former or otherwise." Shizune turned around to go and find Sakura when she was stopped by Tsunade.

"No Shizune, you can't do that. Iruka should be left alone for a while. Besides Sakura's not in the village right now."

Shizune's hand dropped suddenly at the statement,

"What?" she asked surprised and nervous.

"You don't need to worry Shizune she's alright. I've allowed her leave to complete a task. Call it a mission if you will." Tsunade commented as she looked back out of the window, staring and thinking even as she spoke.

"But my Lady, Sakura hasn't been herself. Are you sure that she is capable of taken on a mission in her current state." Shizune said delicately commenting on the girls recent depression.

"This is an important mission Shizune and hopefully it will resolve the depression, not increase it. Whatever the case it's something she has to do, she was quite adamant about it."

Shizune frowned unhappy with the situation but unable to do much about it,

"If you say so my Lady." Shizune relented.

"Some times you just have to take a leap of faith Shizune and hope that everything turns out okay in the end, because a lot of the time people are going to do what they feel they need to do. Rule number one of being a Leader is that you don't give orders that you know wont be followed. That's why I had to let her go. Besides if I expect them to do missions for Konoha then I should expect that Konoha should be a place where they can pursue their own personal missions when they feel it's necessary. I'm not running a jail here you know."

Shizune nodded understanding what Tsunade was saying but still not liking it,

"Yes, but I still don't like it."

Tsunade nodded as she still stared into the distance,

"Me neither Shizune, but this is all a part of growing up. Still, I wish that they could stay young and innocent forever. But since they can't I want them to grow up well."

Shizune nodded in agreement as Tsunade closed her eyes and felt the wind brushing against her cheek. The Hokage spent a few minutes imagining what the next generation might soon be like when they were adults. She hoped all of them would live long and happy lives, but in the shinobi world such a goal seemed impossible. Still, Tsunade figured that if any generation could manage it, then it would be Naruto's.


	55. Chapter 55: Miku's New Career Path?

**Chapter 55: Miku's New Career Path?**

"Okay Miku, I know that I'm really not one to talk and I am happy that you are not Sad Miku anymore, but I really think that you're overreacting." Raiku said as Miku stood on top of a temple pillar.

"Yeah I have to say, a sudden career change due to a falling out with a guy that you like is a bit crazy even for us." Chino added.

"I don't want to be the responsible one." Rinku pouted, stomping her feet quickly to show her agitation.

"Are you going to jump? We have been here for over ten minutes already." Su Zan said tapping her foot impatiently.

"What do you mean jump? She's a ninja and not that high up, if she were going to end it, it wouldn't be this way…and why would you want that anyway?" Juria asked as she was first looking up at Miku then down to Su Zan.

"I'm telling her to jump because I know it won't kill her. Never know could be fun or at least entertaining."

"Why are we at a temple? What did she decide to become a monk or something?" Lei asked as she set down a sheet and sat, Juria soon joined her pulling out bento boxes.

"Whatever the case, at least it's some form of entertainment…" Juria said seriously as Miku lifted her hands up to ask the group for silence.

"Hello dear, dear friends it is I Miku."

Raiku blinked as Rinku whispered,

"As if we didn't know that…"

"I have called you all here today in order to make an announcement." Miku called as she jumped down so that she was standing at the top of the Temple's steps.

The Konohonians happened to be passing by, except Jiraiya who had actually been invited, and they all stopped to listen to the announcement. Raiku didn't bother getting angry or yelling at them to go away, she was too busy trying to figure out what career path Miku had chosen. Prior to this meeting, all Miku had told them so far was that she was making a new career announcement. Raiku couldn't fathom what other job Miku would consider.

"You have all been very kind to me," she began but then she saw Lee and added, "well most of you anyway. You have helped me to grow as a ninja and as a person. Unfortunately, the ninja way no longer seems to agree with me. I have talked with a very wise, albeit eccentric sage, and he has given me advice that I intend to follow. From now on I will live a life of peace and transcendence. From now on I am a Shrine Maiden!" she exclaimed.

Rinku's eyes widened,

"A WHAT?"

"A Shrine Maiden." Miku repeated, waving her hands around as if in demonstration. She was wearing the traditional outfit for the job, which Rinku had managed to not notice, being one who was more interested in clothes off then on.

"Wise albeit eccentric sage?" Raiku repeated slowly turning her head and glaring at Jiraiya, "I only know one of those. Uncle Jiraiya what exactly did you tell Miku?"

Jiraiya shook his hands in front of him and his head as he said,

"Don't look at me, all I told her was that she should transcend her anger and be peaceful. At least I think I did…either way she decided on this outlet not me."

Raiku looked at him skeptically as Lee began to make his way through the crowd towards her. He had been up most of the night trying to figure out a way to make everything right again. So while Raiku began yelling at 'Uncle Jiraiya' and telling him to 'stop trying to be helpful' and Jiraiya protested that 'It wasn't his fault', Lee called,

"Miku-chan." As he reached the steps of the temple.

Miku froze at the sound of his voice. At first she was going to continue to ignore him, but then she remembered what her new chosen path was and decided that a Shrine Maiden would listen to any and all in need. So with a sigh, she asked in the tone of a martyr,

"Yes, Lee-kun?"

Lee paused for a minute before walking up all of the steps and reaching his hand out to her from a few steps down from her. He gently took her right hand and placed it slowly against his chest over his heart. Miku blinked and surprised, allowed him to do this. Then he spoke,

"I have thought very long and hard about this moment and how I could make things right between us again," he started in his gentlest voice, "but the only way I know how to do and prove things to others is through action. So I am hoping that my heart can tell you what you feel you cannot trust from my lips."

Lee's eyes did not move, blink, or flinch away from Miku's, and though she could not say that she was 100% over the situation, he certainly had her attention, and as quickly as his heart was beating Miku was almost sure that hers was trying to match it. She was so stunned that she still couldn't speak and so Lee pressed on.

"I cannot lie to you and say that I had no affection for Sakura." He began to explain and here Neji scoffed throwing his hands up towards Lee and saying,

"Rock Lee I am going to kill you! You said all of the right things up until that point! I swear if you make things worse I will personally throttle you!" The Hyuga yelled frustrated but was soon yanked back by Jiraiya and Kakashi, three hands suddenly covering his mouth, as Kakashi needed his other hand to read over his notebook. After all he might possibly need to do some editing on what he had thus far.

"Shh Neji he's doing fine, that wasn't the end of his speech. Quiet down and let him say what he's got to say. There will be plenty of time after he speaks in order to yell at and hit him if he messes it up. But for now give the boy a chance and have at least a little bit of faith in your own teammate." Jiraiya said as he and Kakashi pulled the Hyuga further away from Lee.

But at this logical response, Neji pushed them away from him, with a signal that he would comply for now, but he did turn his body away from them, an obvious attempt to separate himself from the others, and hopefully not be further blamed for the actions of others.

Since Neji had calmed down. Lee ignored the outburst and continued,

"As I was saying, I will not lie to you. Yes there was a time that I felt for Sakura, but I have thought long and hard about it and the fact is that I have never felt the way I feel about you with anyone else before. As a child I thought I knew what love was, but as a man I am only starting to understand that love takes a moment to begin, but a lifetime to blossom."

Kiba rolled his eyes at that and commented,

"I knew he was corny, but this is ridiculous…"

To which Su Zan and Lei nodded, while Juria, Daichi, and Jade let out an,

"Awe that is so sweet!"

Lee however was not finished and Miku was practically breathless already,

"Because I know this I want to tell you, Miku that I am so sorry for the pain that I caused you, and if you let me, I want to spend the rest of our time together making it up to you. I want to see just how big of a blossom you and I can make."

"I think I'm going to barf." Raiku mumbled to Chino and Rinku.

"That guy couldn't even leave out the blossoming of youth for a romantic moment? Miku is so doomed." Chino put in.

Naruto threw his hands up in the air cheering excitedly,

"Yeah Lee you tell her!"

Miku meanwhile, was feeling quite confused. On the one side she wasn't completely over what had happened yet, after all she was someone who was use to using more of her mind than anything else, and logically it was stupid to go back with someone who hurt you. But on the other hand Lee really was a good guy after all and currently he was being extremely sweet and honest with her. Miku felt that she had been a little irrational in the first place about the whole matter. But as she looked into the honest, kind, and determined eyes of Rock Lee, she felt her depression, resentment, and anger slowly fading. But as this was Miku she did have one last question to ask before she could forgive him,

"Thank you for confronting me and saying all of this, but before I can give you any answer or response I just have one question to ask."

Lee nodded as everyone listened in closely,

"Yes, please ask." He said and Miku did.

"If you could have either of us, S…s…s…the pink haired girl or me, who would you pick?"

Everyone watched with baited breath, except Kiba who yelled,

"DON'T ANSWER IT, IT'S A TRICK! If you say her then she will think you are lying, but if you say the other girl you are certainly screwed. There will always be yelling!"

"Shut up Kiba!" Juria, Lei, and Su Zan yelled at the dog-boy, having quickly learned the names and personalities of the Konoha visitors.

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise at the admonishment and so he promptly did as he was told.

Then everyone watched Lee waiting for his answer. They did not have to answer long as Lee's eyes were unwavering as he said a strong and determined,

"I would choose you always."

Miku let out the first honest smile that she had since the beginning of the whole endeavor. She opened her mouth, about to tell him that he was forgiven when suddenly she caught a glimpse of something pink. Nearly everyone from Konoha, Team 17, and Chino gasped, as there before them was the pink haired girl herself.

Lee turned around wide-eyed at her sudden appearance, but then turned back to Miku. He watched Miku carefully to see what she would do. Sakura moved towards the two with purposeful steps, Guy-sensei right behind her. As the girl opened her mouth to say something Miku's mind suddenly snapped.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Rinku said turning to look at Chino, "Chino get out of here immediately, Raiku's orders trust me on this. We need you to go warn the council that Miku is going dark."

Chino was about to question her orders, but something about the actual seriousness and abruptness of Rinku's order stopped her. Instead of arguing she nodded and quickly transported away.

The rest of the Amazons watched in Horror as Miku's eyes turned cold and unfeeling, her body dropped suddenly as if she had collapsed right there on the spot. Lee ran forward to help her up and to see what was wrong, but was quite suddenly flung in the air. If it wasn't for his fast reflexes and Taijitsu strength he would have been in trouble.

Raiku smiled as Rinku sucked in her breath. Then both of them said at once,

"Dark Miku." In different tones as Miku lifted her head off of the ground and shocked everyone outside of the Amazon village, with the detached savagery that appeared on her face.


	56. Chapter 56: Guy and Sakura's Resolve

**Chapter 56: Guy and Sakura's Resolve**

A few days before this incident happened, Sakura had been feeling very down in the dumps. Ino had been by a few times to cheer her up, but guilt was still gnawing at the pink haired kunoichi. Ever since Lee had confessed, years ago, Sakura had viewed his crush on her as something of a joke, save for the few times that he had saved her life.

Sakura had never imagined that someone would come along and actually fall for '_The Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village.' _ After all, he was not attractive like Sasuke, nor amazing and unpredictable like Naruto, or even a genius like Shikamaru. Rock Lee, however, did have his good points. He was the nicest, sweetest, most forward guy that she had ever met. That was the only reason she began to consider him at the Hot Springs. Still, not many girls that she knew went past appearances in the preliminary decision to like someone, except maybe Hinata. So Sakura had never figured that she'd have to deal with a situation like this, at least not for Rock Lee.

The thing that was killing her, besides the obvious guilt for inadvertently hurting another Kunoichi, was that she didn't even like Lee in that way. As much as she tried to consider him, she just couldn't find a place for him in her heart besides that of a friend. She certainly wouldn't fight for his affections. Because of this, Sakura felt guilty for Rock Lee too, she might have ruined his only chance for love…or a girlfriend. All because of her big mouth.

Sakura let out a big sigh as she buried her face into her pillow thinking it all over. Lee hadn't been actively persuing her past that first day, though he had often made his feelings known. She wasn't really sure how he felt now, but she really needed to straighten things out before matters got worse. And so Sakura had made a decision. There was a mission that she had to complete, but first she was going to have to go through her dear old Hokage-Sensei.

Tsunade had been quite surprised by her pupil's sudden 'demand.' To be quite honest Tsunade had enough on her plate without Sakura adding more to it. Still, the Hokage did not have the heart or the resources to completely shut down the idea. She would try to talk the girl out of it though.

"Request denied. I understand how you feel about the matter and while I appreciate the attempt to fix this mess I can't risk you getting killed. You know nothing about the Amazon Village, its people, or its laws, and quite frankly you've managed to piss off four of the most powerful Kunoichi's in the village. Two of which are ninja royalty, one of which is a sadist/torture specialist, another, the crush of the Feudal Lord's son, and two ANBU specialists with dangerous split personalities. I cannot guarantee your safety this way and quite frankly I need you to stay alive for as long as ninjaly possible." Tsunade said bluntly.

Sakura let out a sigh,

"With all due respect Lady Hokage, I cannot accept your refusal. This is something I have to do for me, Lee, and Miku. Not to mention the village. If I can manage to get Miku to forgive me, then perhaps Team 17 will come back and things can go back to how it's been recently."

Tsunade looked out of her office window. She wanted things to go back to the way they had been when Team 17 was around too. It had been a surprisingly entertaining and peaceful time. Clearly, countries, Orochimaru, and Akatsuki members must have heard about the added power in the village, for they had not attempted an attack the whole time the group had been around. She needed the girls back before word got out of Konoha's current vulnerability. So Sakura's willingness to accept was tempting, but since it was Sakura specifically, Lady Tsunade wasn't sure if it would put out the fire or add to the flames. Her hand itched to grab her _sake_ from one of the hiding places in her desk, since this situation was giving her a headache again.

"Sakura this is a very dangerous mission you're trying to convince me of, and frankly I don't know if it is going to heal the wound or add salt to it."

Sakura nodded, still looking determined,

"I understand, but I still need to try, otherwise Lady Tsunade I will be unable to fulfill my duties."

Tsunade's brows rose. Sakura was giving her an ultimatum? That took guts. The kind of guts that Sakura would need if she planned on entering the Amazon Territory. The girl was just lucky that she was female, otherwise she'd have already been dead by Amazon Law. As it was, the girl had a fight coming to her at the very least.

"Even though I have the feeling that after I allow this mission you are going to be out of commission for a while I'm going to allow it, mostly because this is your first time asking me for a personal mission by yourself. I fear for your safety and so if you insist on going then I'm sending someone with you. He can't completely guard you, since we need to maintain a good relationship with the Amazon Village, but he can stop you from getting yourself killed. Plus he's been bugging me to let him go to the village with the others."

"No problem, but who would want to go to the Amazon Village right now, besides the guys who already left?" Sakura questioned puzzled, as the door opened and the Jonin in question entered saying,

"Lady Tsunade I must insist that you let me join in the hardships of my beloved student Lee and my esteemed rival Kakashi."

"Speak of the beast…" Tsunade said with a wry grin.

Sakura twitched,

"Lady Tsunade you have got to be kidding me."

"We were just discussing that Guy, and Sakura take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Sakura said with a sigh,

"Good, then no more complaints. Guy, you and Sakura need to make preparations to leave for the Village of Amazons. You may both leave as soon as you're prepared. It's the best you're going to get from me. End of discussion."

Guy smiled in his ultra crest way,

"We'll take it."

Sakura spent a few moments trying to convince herself to back out of her decision, but it was no use. Her resolve was set.

"Me too I guess…"

Tsunade nodded, if pairing Sakura up alone with Guy hadn't changed the girl's mind then nothing would. And so she'd let her pupil do what the girl felt she needed to do. But if things didn't improve soon, she was going to have to order her ninjas home, Amazon Village relations repaired or not. This situation was taking up too much time and too many resources. Both of which Tsunade and Konoha didn't have.

The journey was a rather silent one for Guy and Sakura. One generally expected that Guy at least would be talking a mile a minute, but he was strangely quiet and focused on what he needed and wanted to do. In fact, it was due to this strange behavior that Sakura decided to question the Green Spandex Wearing Sensei, when generally she would rather try to avoid him. So after a few miles of running she finally asked,

"So Guy-sensei, why are you so interested in going to this Amazon Village, especially during such a crazy time?"

Guy glanced at her from the corner of his eye, neither one bothering to stop as he answered,

"It's not so much about the Amazon Village or even Konoha either for that matter. The real reason I'm going is, because I'm worried about Lee. He is my precious student and he has been acting oddly ever since Miku returned to her original village. I want to be their to support him. After all this may be the one, the girl for Lee. Unfortunately, I was on a mission the day that the group actually left and ever since then I have been asking to join the mission. Lady Tsunade needed me in the village for the last few days, so I wasn't able to head out at that time." Guy explained.

"Well that's understandable, with all of the ninja's in the Amazon Village alone we have very limited manpower. I'm afraid I've not been much of a help to the village and Lady Tsunade myself." Sakura said starting to feel guilty about that.

"Exactly and though I do feel it's a bit selfish of me to have asked, despite the danger to the village, Lee is like a son to me and I want to be there for the important moments of his life."

"Well that's sweet of you. Hmm, but wait Neji and Lee are at the Amazon Village, but where is Tenten?"

"That's an interesting question…I have no idea, but don't worry about her, we have to deal with one situation at a time."

Inner Sakura considered this,

'So basically Tenten is not as important as Lee is to him. Well it's kind of an obvious favoritism, but still it's a bit disappointing that he was blatently caught.'

What she actually said was,

"Sure thing Guy-sensei, we really should stay focused." And that was the end of talking to Guy-sensei for a while.

By the time that Guy and Sakura made it to one of the entrances to the Amazon Village, the pink haired girl was rather tired and stir crazy. She was not a very loud and obnoxious person by nature, but she did like to talk during the traveling portion of a journey. At least for part of it. The only thing that had broken up the silence of the journey had been an odd site of a boy around her age running screaming past them through the forest. Sakura and Guy had nearly fought the boy assuming at first that he was attacking them for some reason. But he had quickly passed, soon followed by a group of savage looking women with spears…while it would certainly make for an interesting story to tell later on, it didn't help much at the moment.

Sakura was dying to speak with just about anyone when she arrived, after all she and Guy-sensei had not discussed anything since Sakura had questioned him.

So she made sure that she was the one to greet the two guards at the gate,

"Hello there, my name is Sakura and I'm here for a visit. You see I have to make an apology to Miku. I'm not sure if you're familiar with her, but she's a very nice person. I didn't mean to upset her, but I didn't know that she even liked Lee you know? You see no one I know has ever really gone for his type, so I never suspected…well you know. But she was very upset and depressed because of it so I have to make amends. Then everything will be okay and the girls will come back and protect the village and be with their true loves and all. So you see we really must go inside."

Bin and Michi, who happened to be the guards that she was talking to both blinked. Michi turned to Bin and asked,

"Did you catch any of that?"

"Bits and pieces. Who are you again?" Bin asked Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno."

Michi looked her over for a second,

"Wait a minute…I know that name. Pink hair, named after a flower, rather pretty, mentions Miku, big forehead… Oh Bin, this is THAT girl. The reason for Team 17's return."

"Yeah that makes sense, besides she's brought Lee's father." Bin commented pointing at Guy.

Michi jumped when he actually spotted Guy, though how he could miss a giant wearing green, one may never know,

"Wow that's just freaky… so do we let them in or what?"

"Well Raiku probably wouldn't like it. Technically it could get us killed, if you know, our first allowance of that whole Konoha group doesn't. Then again if we let them in we get to see what's going on with Miku at that Temple place."

".Kunai! We have got to let them in so that we have an excuse to switch the guard and see it." Michi commented.

"You know eventually we are going to be fired for this kind of behavior…" Bin stated.

Michi nodded,

"Yes but then we'll probably get a better job. I mean you can't get much worse than guard duty, except perhaps paper pushing or you know suicide missions."

"I'm a little concerned that suicide missions are your after thought as far as bad jobs go." Bin pointed out.

"Eh no biggie, so Sakura, Lee's dad please stay very still. I don't really have enough patience to explain the process so, just deal, okay?" Michi said before taking out the blindfolds, "This is basic procedure for entering the Amazon Village, don't be alarmed. Strictly routine and we are professionals."

"Here are your clearance passes. If anyone asks about how you got these, just say that you're a girl Sakura. Lee's dad just let them know your relation to Lee and you should be okay as well."

"I'm not technically-" Guy started.

"Shhh the process has begun. Have a nice nap." Bin commented as he and Michi tied on the blindfolds

"A nap, but I'm not even-" But before Sakura could finish what she was trying to say she suddenly passed out.

Sakura and Guy woke up inside of the village some minutes later, unblindfolded, with Bin and Michi staring at them impatiently.

"Oh good you're up, then we can bring you to the main stage…er….event…oh well it's entertaining to me and I don't care who knows it so let's move it pink haired girl." Michi commented as the two slowly led the others to the Temple.

Before any of them knew it they found themselves in the back of a large crowd. Bin and Michi quickly got as far as they could away from Sakura, expecting that she would at the very least be a target for Miku, and possibly the rest of the Team 17 group. Guy stayed behind Sakura as she waded through the crowd. Being rather tall he could see Lee confessing to the Miku girl. He was happy at the smile, assuming that this would be a quick happy ending since things seemed to be going rather smoothly with Lee. He felt this way until quite suddenly Miku had spotted Sakura and gone into some kind of collapse. Or he assumed it was. Guy watched as Lee bolted over and tried to help.

Guy and Sakura both sprinted forward to help Miku, but then stopped short at the same time as they watched Lee go flying. Guy braced himself as he was pretty sure that protecting Sakura was about to become on par with an S ranked mission.

Sakura was very shocked as she had been running to check Miku and abruptly needed to stop due to the wild, dark look that she saw in Miku's eyes all of a sudden. Sakura sucked in her breath nervously as she faced those eyes. She had a feeling that apologizing to Miku at this moment might just cost Sakura her life. And quite suddenly Tsunade's objections to her going actually clicked in Sakura's mind, but by this time it was too late to back out.


	57. Chapter 57: The Appearance of Dark Miku

Thank you fans, readers, and especially commenter's! You guys are awesome and I'm still excited about this story! Yay! Lol There is plenty more where this came from so please enjoy this next Chapter!

**Chapter 57: The Appearance of Dark Miku**

For a moment everyone was frozen in time. No one moved to walk, or run away, even in the face of the fierce savagery of Miku's stare. Even Miku was still, body poised to strike, but as unmoving as a statue. Then Sakura made a small noise of breathless fright and the stillness ended.

Miku struck forward quicker than any of the ninjas present could blink, except for maybe Kakashi, who didn't seem too keen to get involved at the moment. Guy, as quick as he was, managed to get in front of Sakura just as Miku landed and lashed out. What Guy had thought was going to be a punch was actually just a very close hand sign. At first it didn't hurt the Taijitsu user much, so he was about to question whether he really needed to protect Sakura from this girl, when all of a sudden he dropped to his knees, clutching his head in agony. A searing pain was coming from the middle and back of his forehead at the same time. His eyes were blurring and he felt nauseous. But only for a little while, because as Miku pushed him away the pain stopped. Her focus was elsewhere.

Shikamaru quickly called, "Shadow Possession Jitsu!" trapping Miku's movements momentarily and forcing her to step back so that her hand was away from Sakura's throat. Sakura quickly coughed trying to regain her breath as she backed away rapidly. By this time Lee was stuck in a bit of a shocked state but he managed, just barely, to shake that off for his concern about Miku's mental state and Sakura's physical state. He moved forward as Miku escaped the Shadow user's jutsu and hugged her trying to keep her in place.  
"Miku, Miku-sweetheart snap out of it. What's wrong? What's happening?" he called to her as she pushed him away, her eyes never moving from Sakura, not answering the question.  
"Neji use your Byakuan to see if this is really Miku. If someone's controlling her, we need to know quick." Shikamaru called to Neji, who folded his arms in front of him.  
"I am not getting involved in this fight. We are already on bad terms with the Amazon Village as it is. If Sakura dies then quite frankly it's no loss to me."  
"Neji she is your comrade! And besides I'm not asking you to hurt Miku, just check!"  
"Fine! But why you didn't just ask Hinata to do it is beyond me!" Neji snapped scrunching up his nose in distaste as he scanned Miku to her chakra core.  
Miku meanwhile, had regained her maneuverability since the escape from shadow possession and Lee. Sakura was doing a good job of retreating, dodging and weaving around people, even though most of the Amazonians were avoiding her. Raiku watched with amusement as the girl scurried around like a little mouse being chased by a cat. Of course she was used to watching such kinds of battles, what with her summoning and all.

Rinku was not as amused however, in fact, she frowned as she watched the chaos, hoping that she wouldn't have to get involved at all. She also spent her remaining "free" minutes glaring at her sister for enjoying this.

'Typical.' She thought scrunching up her nose.

Neji had, by this time, finished his scan, which Shikamaru was pressing him for,

"What did you get?"

Shikamaru's mind calculated what to do next in any scenario he could imagine even as he said this and Neji sighed before answering,

"Her vitals are normal, the chakra is all hers so she's not being controlled or possessed. Her brain activity is the only thing that has shifted, well besides some of her adrenaline patterns and enhanced hormones."

Shikamaru blinked,

"Are you saying it's her…"

Neji scowled,

"No! That is vile and disgusting Nara. For a genius you are not very tactful. What I'm saying is that this aggression and adrenaline rush is due to something in her own brain. Something like a split personality."

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed,

"I see…well we have to try to handle this delicately, but at the same time make sure that none of our comrades get seriously injured or killed. Man, fighting allies is such a drag."

"Who is this 'we' that you speak of? I told you already that I am not getting involved. It is only one Kunoichi thus far, I'm sure with the rest of the groups powers combined you can take care of it, especially with Kakashi and Guy-sensei along. In the meantime, I am going to sit here, amongst witnesses, doing absolutely nothing. In fact, I'm going to meditate." With that Neji sat down on the blanket with Su Zan, Lei, and Juria.

"Doesn't he realize that if he concentrates that hard someone could assume that he is building up nature magic?" Juria questioned.

"And affectively using us as shields?" Lei added.

Then all three shrugged, and shook their heads,

"Nah."

"But you're the only one who could gently shut off chakra points without actually hurting the user. If you would just help you'd be the most effective."

"Not interested, try Hinata."

"This is ridiculous. I've gotta come up with a plan. Hey Shino, maybe you could-" Shikamaru started, but Shino was nowhere to be found, "Oh great, now where is Shino?"

"He probably ran after his girlfriend when she escaped from here," Naruto piped up, "but I'm here to help! If you have any plans to help Miku and save Sakura I'm ready for it."

"How comforting…" Shikamaru deadpanned as he considered what to do next.

Meanwhile, Miku seemed to have enough 'playing around' with Sakura. The more Sakura managed to escape, the angrier Dark Miku became. Despite the dire situation, Raiku commented to Rinku,

"Well at least Miku is getting some exercise after all of that rest during her depression."

Rinku glared at her sister,

"Just wait until she really loses it, then you won't find it funny! Especially the part when she destroys the village."

"She won't destroy ALL of the village, after all we haven't yet."

"A good portion could be if the sealers don't get here soon. What is taking them so long, it's going to be difficult enough to do as it is! Damn it, where is Yamato when you need him?"

"Hmm, that's a good question, I thought that his job was to be Naruto's guard… Strange time for him to be absent from the picture." Raiku commented.

"Hokage, I need that wood user right now…and no, for once that was not a pun! Though I may claim it as one later. After all I make no promises!" Rinku said as she began to walk towards Miku, she needed to try to get the girl to calm down a little before things really got out of control.

Otherwise, something really bad was going to happen. But right before the youngest Senju was able to try something scene changing happened.

Sakura had lifted her hands in front of her to defend herself from Miku's attack and Miku, not expecting this walked right in to her hands. Sakura panicking waved her arms in front of her, thus smacking at Miku repeatedly. One hit landing on the girl's cheek.

Rinku's eyes widened as she halted, suddenly and dramatically,

"Oh no! Now she's really done it."


	58. Chapter 58: The Kraken

So Normally I upload one chapter at a time, but I didn't want to leave you guys in a constant state of the Scheherazade effect, especially since I upload so sporadically and infrequently. And especially because the last chapter was so short. So with out further ado or delay, I now present you with:

**Chapter 58: The Kraken**

Few people know about the true dangers of angering certain people. One of the kinds of people that you don't want to mess with are demon containers, the best example being Gaara. If an explanation for the reasoning of this eludes you please watch or re-watch the Chunin exam episodes of the Naruto show or any Gaara fight scene really. They should be enough to clue you in.

Other types of people that you don't want to mess with are Senju's, some examples including the first, second, and fifth Hokage, Raiku, and Rinku. Really you only need one to make this point, but the examples were too good and numerous to resist.

Then there are clearly unstable people and teachers. And other kinds of people that you don't mess with are experimentally trained, now split personality minded Anbu. Especially from the Amazon Village.

Miku, of course, was one of the latter. But the split personality had one more reason for others to be afraid of it. Besides her mind powers and mysterious family nature, she also had a very interesting summoning. In Sad Miku mode no summoning could be called upon, in regular Miku mode quite often somewhat large Squid and Octopi would come to help, but Dark Miku, now she could really summon, as those who had not seen the incredible beast would soon find out.

The minute Dark Miku had been slapped she paused. The smack had not hurt much, especially not with the adrenaline kick that she was feeling from everything else that was going on, but it had been a hit. Opposition that she was expecting. Now it was really a fight. However, she was not thinking logically. It was all her pent up, repressed emotions of anger that had suddenly burst forth into undulating rage. For a second the slap caused a glimmer of reality behind the rage, but it was short lived.

Dark Miku shook her head to clear it of that sudden bit of logic that had poked at the outflow of anger. She did not have time for such trivialities as organization and reasoning, she was just enjoying the feeling of total freedom that she had at the moment. Freedom from organization, from the powers that be, even from herself. These were one of the few times that she could just do whatever she wanted and damn the consequences. It was a heady feeling, a rush that she could feel like waves through her veins. Under normal circumstances she did not covet power, but was simply happy with the abilities she had been blessed with. But now those abilities were heightened and she felt them. So even as anger coursed through her veins, so did excitement.

These two emotions mixed together until she felt just about ready to burst. Her own emotions forced her into further action. She wanted and needed something more. More power, more strength, more outpouring. She was no longer even thinking much about Sakura. The girl had fueled the anger and was a part of it, but she would undoubtedly be taken care of in the storm of things to come. Miku looked down at her pointer finger and concentrated her chakra into it. The cold blue color of chakra was alight in front of her eyes as she wielded it. Lifting her left arm Miku watched as she used the sharpened chakra of her finger to cut through a part of her forearm. Some blood dripped down as she pulled out a scroll and spread the blood across it. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated.

The sound came from miles away. A rumbling and sloshing that could be heard from all around. Creaking and splashing, sloshing and gurgling sounded from all sides of the village. Raiku serenely closed her eyes and listened to each of these sounds. She could tell where they were coming from. The creature being called forth was not from the village, but when summoned it always came up from the nearest body of water. Raiku was quite familiar with the largest body of water in the Amazon Village. It was the 'Waterfall of Purity' and it's surrounding waters. She knew so much about the waterfall that she could practically tell what droplets of water were being moved. She also knew that it would only be a matter of time before it arrived where they all were. It was quick moving out of water for all it did so much better in it. Raiku sighed slightly unhappy about what was going to happen next. She preferred Dark Miku's summoning to happen outside of the Village of Amazons so that she could enjoy it.

Raiku was a fan of power, rage, and the majestic. She had always been lucky, or unlucky enough, if you asked sane people, to be able to view a number of very powerful creatures in the midst of battle. In fact, she had witnessed fights between creatures that most people, even ninjas, would swear were imaginary or legendary. This one was one of those and though she generally was an ally to the beast and it's summoner, she could not allow too much damage to the village. After all she was responsible for it. She took one deep breath as a very large tentacle wrapped itself around the heart of the temple.

Rinku looked up at the beast as its overlarge head began to sneak over the building. It slithered across the ground and buildings, each tentacle seeming to move in a different direction. That was how large the beast was. Rinku knew it was her responsibility to deal with everything concerning Dark Miku, and any other split personality that might arise. It was one of the few tasks she took seriously in her life and often the task she most hated. But she still did it because it was one of the few ways that she could one up her sister in the eyes of her family and the community. Raiku usually allowed strong powers of ally forces to go uncontrolled, unless it was in direct confrontation with her village, or those she loved. So Rinku took up the burden.

Now both of the sisters looked at each other briefly, for once thinking the same thing. They were going to have to deal with this situation together. For the safety of Miku and the village. Raiku began to roll up her sleeves and Rinku took out a ninja scroll from her belt loop.

"Holy Ninja Way, what the hell is that thing supposed to be?" A wide eyed Kiba asked, backing away from the creature.

"Whatever it is, its not good news for Konoha or the Village of Amazons," Shikamaru said back, poking at Neji, "hey Neji you might want to open your eyes. I'm pretty sure you'll be forgiven for helping the girls out with this situation."

Neji did not answer, instead he continued his internal mantra and ignored everything going on. He didn't even hear the oceanic sounds that the beast had brought. He was too engrossed in ignoring them all too even notice that the Senju duo was about to do battle.

Shikamaru glared at the Hyuga,

"Amazing, a guy who's whipped before he's even in a relationship."

"IS THAT REALLY NECESSARY TO WORRY ABOUT THIS MINUTE NARA? THERE IS A GIANT OCTOPUS DECENDING ON US AND YOU THINK IT'S TIME FOR SARCASM AND JOKES?" Kiba yelled looking rather panicky.

Shikamaru blinked,

"Really? With all that we've seen just in Konoha alone why is this the thing that sets you off Kiba?"

"BECAUSE IT'S A GIANT SQUID AND I LIKE SUSHI, SO CLEARLY THIS THING IS GOING TO KNOW ABOUT IT AND EAT ME INSTEAD! I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS WAY!" Kiba said panicking as Naruto rolled up his sleeves.

"Don't worry Kiba I'll take care of this thing, I've fought demons and demon containers before, and even Akatsuki, I'm sure I can take this thing down okay. Besides we have to save my mom- er Raiku's village." Naruto said, cheeks tinted slightly pink in embarrassment over his slip up.

Raiku however, who was in hearing distance shook her head towards him and then looked at the groups around them,

"No, Rinku and I will handle this one. The rest of you should just back up and give us as much room as possible. This may be a little messy considering the circumstances. Just be glad we weren't close to a large body of water when this happened, otherwise some of us might not have made it."

The Amazonians acquiesced to their leader's request. Lei, Su Zan, and Juria additionally pulled the blanket away together, affectively moving Neji from the line of fire.

"Him you could have left." Raiku grumbled as she turned to face the beast.

"Before you fight it I just have to know, what is that thing?" Kakashi asked glancing up at the creature as it began to fall in behind Miku, standing as a kind of shield for her.

Sakura had passed out upon seeing it and Guy was currently trying to sneak in to get her away from the imminent danger. Raiku grinned slightly as she looked over at the man,

"Can't you tell Kakashi-sensei? That is one of the legendary creatures, mostly known as the Kraken. Now if you'll excuse us we have to put it to sleep and snap Miku out of her bad mood."

Rinku rolled her eyes,

"Only you would call this level of rage a bad mood."

Raiku shrugged as she stepped closer to the beast, with Rinku right behind her,

"You ready sis?"

"Always have been and always will be." Rinku commented tightening her grip on her scroll.

"Then let's do this." Raiku said rushing forward at top speed, which was not very fast by ninja standards, but it was also one of the girl's weaker points.

Luckily Miku and the creature were rather close. Rinku nodded as she bit her thumb and spread some blood on the scroll unleashing a few of her 'toys' as she liked to call them. She tucked the remaining scroll back in her belt loop as she wrapped a bit of chain around her hand and began to wave it over her head in preparation. Then she took out her whip with the opposite hand and cracked it. A maniacal grin spread across her face.

"Hmm, maybe this will be at least a little fun."

Having said this Rinku rushed up and jumped on to one of the monsters huge tentacles, avoiding the underside of it as she tied the chain around the tentacle and then jumped off, swinging herself all of the way to the other side. Raiku dodged all of the Kraken's tentacles, the ones Rinku was climbing and also those that were swinging due to the one trapped tentacle. Annoyed and surprised the Kraken smacked into Rinku's stomach hard. Rinku flew upwards and would have gone soaring except for the fact that she had wrapped the linked chain around her wrist. Rinku let out a strange sound as she was hit and then chuckled.

"If you think that'll scare me off then you've got another thing coming to you. I rather enjoy being hit on. How about you big boy? I know you can't talk, but I think I'll get the picture if you make some noise."

With that Rinku slashed her whip at the thing causing it to back up. Miku had closed her eyes as she began to control the creature. Dark Miku's advanced mind jitsu was even more amazing then when she was in regular mode. Perhaps it was because she was so focused when enraged, or because her adrenaline had a direct relationship to her chakra, or maybe simply because she didn't hold to any boundaries during Dark Miku mode. Whatever the case, the jitsu was so advanced that she could control her summoning, including even the legendary Kraken, and use it as a willing puppet. The Kraken, when summoned, seemed to feed off of the emotions of anger and rage that she emitted, thus making it a rather symbiotic relationship.

Raiku and Rinku's roles were to separate the two. Rinku was meant to distract and hopefully tie down the Kraken, and Raiku's was to protect those in harms way and to bring Miku down. Or rather snap her out of Dark Miku mode.

Rinku, much faster than her sister, was proving to be a very good distraction until Miku started pulling the strings. The wild movements of the Kraken were suddenly more focused. The confused and flighty look in the legendary beast's eyes changed to a calmer look. The flapping of the tentacles slowed until the movements looked more like a hypnotizing dance then a shocked, out of element creature. Rinku was very happy to have some kind of hold on the creature, but at this rate she, Raiku, and the village would be in trouble if the Senju's couldn't get control of things soon.

Raiku first needed to get Sakura and company out of the way. Guy may have thought that he was helping things by sneaking up close enough to get Sakura out of the way, but Raiku knew that his deliberate sneakiness might set Miku's sensors ablaze and get everyone into trouble. So she made a point of pronouncing her own movements. Stomping as she moved and power striding towards the few close enough to Miku to get into trouble.

When she reached them she yanked all three back, Lee being suspiciously close to Miku as well. Raiku knew that none of the three could help right now. Sakura would only fuel the anger, Guy's behavior would draw attention to it, and Lee was too inexperienced to know what would help or hinder the situation. Raiku and Rinku had experience. They knew what had to be done, although they generally allowed the Kraken and Miku to wreak havoc on wherever they were unleashed. But those had been against enemies, and outside of the village. Generally the Kraken demolished the enemy's camps and caused pain to the enemies themselves, then after Miku was finished she'd pass out and Raiku would get one of her summons to carry her home. The Kraken would disappear as any over exhausted summoning would.

One time it had been different and close to home, but not in it. Raiku and Rinku had taken care of it, though it had taken a while, but at least they had watched Dark Miku and the Kraken in action before needing to contain them. Anyone else that would have tried to help now would only make matters worse. The earth shook as all Eight tentacles, including the one chained to Rinku smashed against the ground. The temple shook and one tentacle came up to crush the building in warning. It began to crumble and bits and pieces fell off of from it. Starting at the top and moving downwards.

Raiku made sure to face the Kraken as she pushed the Guy and Lee backwards, Sakura being secure in Guys arms as she was carried. The two spandex wearing men didn't take the hint to back up on their own so Raiku had to back them up a hundred feet before calling,

"Kakashi handle these two, I don't have time to block them and take care of Miku and the Kraken."

Kakashi nodded and came forward, attempting to explain the situation and how the best way to protect everyone would be to leave the fighting of the Kraken to those who had dealt with it before. He did however have his sharingan fixed on the situation in case this kind of thing ended up repeating itself in the future…if they had a future after this mess.

Once those last three were dealt with, Raiku walked forward and concentrated her gaze on Miku. She needed to get closer to her though if she wanted to talk the girl down, or if worse came to worse knock her out. What she needed was an opening. But Rinku seemed to have her hands full…of course she did have less of them then the Kraken did. Speaking of the Kraken, it had begun to bang Rinku around like a distorted version of pinball.

Luckily for Rinku, upon closer inspection she was not completely being batted around, but rather contorting her body around the tentacles in a strange acrobatic battle of defense. Once in a while the Kraken would get in a hit, but Rinku did not mind the hit. It may have bruised a little, but she had received far worse in her time and had enjoyed those times as well. In fact, every time she did get hit, she made a contented little sound that did not match the situation at all. But she had always been an odd one in that respect.

Raiku herself did not remain bruise less as she tried to rush her way through the tentacles to go straight to Miku. One tentacle had been the one to hit her, however, Raiku had moved her arm up to block the hit. The huge tentacle had caused the Senju to brace herself hard and made her arm buckle against it. Raiku bit her lip, causing it to bleed a little as she held back a wince at the discomfort in her arm. It felt like the hit had caused a slight dislocation. She was going to have to fix that as soon as she had an opening…so basically after the fight. Suddenly feeling the need for more distractions for Miku to split her focus because of, Raiku took out a scroll and pressed her lips to it. Then she called for some of her own summoning animals. A dozen lions and tigers emerged from the scroll and surrounded the Senju.

"Distract the Kraken and the girl, but try not to leave any lasting damage to either. Don't touch the girl if you can help it, they are allies after all."

The felines nodded slightly before taking to action. They surrounded Miku's area, but hovered around her rather than lunging at her. Dark Miku still felt that defense was needed, especially since they were so close to her person. The tigers started weaving in a circular motion around Dark Miku and the Kraken while the lions stood their ground simply staring at Dark Miku ominously. This distracted Miku enough for her to try to knock them out using the Kraken's ever waving tentacles.

But even as she did that Dark Miku began to concentrate on her chakra stores in order to prepare for a massive water attack. The water attack would send the felines running home as well as help so that she could control the environment around her and bring down her enemies. Not being able to think straight, Miku mostly forgot about the fact that the majority of the people around the area, or backing away from the area, were her comrades and friends. That was the true danger of Dark Miku.

Raiku could tell that something big was coming and Rinku was doing her best to hold down the Kraken with chains that seemed never ending from an outsider's point of view. The others, especially those from Konoha, looked on in morbid fascination.

"Rinku we have to handle this quickly," Raiku called as she spotted an opening, "cover me quick!"

Suddenly, the sealers that were sent for arrived on the scene. They all did their best to surround the beast and began the process of sealing, pulling out a large scroll and concentrating. The Kraken's movements began to slow tremendously allowing Raiku to cram her body through a small space between tentacles ending up right in front of Miku, which was of course right where she wanted to be. Panicking, the Kraken's remaining limbs, those Rinku had not managed to tie down, flailed and knocked over some of the surrounding buildings, before the sealers were able to fully stop them. But the damage was less then it might have been, had the tentacles not been slowed down.

Raiku quickly grabbed Miku on either side of her face and looked the girl directly in the eyes saying,

"Miku wake up! You know I usually find Dark Miku to be very entertaining, but this is our Village. Your home and that of your family. You don't want to see it destroyed do you?" Raiku asked and then shook her, "Snap out of it Miku and that's an order. This is Raiku speaking and I want my friend back. Snap too before someone really gets hurt, I already have a dislocated shoulder to deal with. There's no need to maintain this form. The people here are not your enemies. Sakura came to apologize, I'm sure, and Rock Lee chose you. You are safe and should be happy. Get back to normal so that everyone else can."

Then the Senju snapped her fingers and Miku's eyes fluttered rapidly. The Kraken paused it's movements as Rinku was biting the beast as a distraction measure. She too paused as it did. The lions and tigers stilled and everyone else in the surrounding area watched, hardly daring to breathe. Raiku relaxed the grip that she had on the girls face and put her arms out.

"Rest," She commanded and at that word Miku keeled over, the Kraken was instantly transported back to his own dimension, but the damage was still left in its wake. The sealers and Rinku relaxed as Raiku sighed and carried Miku over to the closest medical nin available, "take her to the hospital immediately and assess for any damage that she might have due to the Dark Miku state. I will be by shortly to see how she's doing."

The medical nin nodded. Lee followed the medical-nin directly. Guy tagged along, a fainted Sakura in his arms, which made sense because she would get better treatment at the hospital than with him. Who knew what mental or internal damage the girl might have acquired due to this incident. The medical nins would at least be able to tell him something. Raiku ignored this as she had greater things to deal with.

"Bin, get the builder's down here and tell Chino's brother that he has a new job, the creation of stronger building materials. These regular materials are just not strong enough to withstand Amazonian fights. The temple should be especially strong as it is supposed to be a protecting place for those who live within and keep it and the people who come to us or we find that need a safe haven, a sanctuary. Give them this message and mission statement for it when you see them." Raiku ordered Bin.

Bin nodded and took his job seriously as he left.

"Michi, I need you to inform the Amazon Council that Chino can be released, Dark Miku is gone for now, and should be for a while I'd think."

Then she faced the sealing team,

"I don't know what took you lot so long to get here, but I am not happy about it. Perhaps you've all gotten lazy since I have been absent from the village, but we cannot afford that in times of crisis. You never know when something needs to be sealed around here, or anywhere for that matter and you have to be ready at all times. Clearly we need to have drills for a while. If I were you lot I would be very aware for the next couple of days. I will randomly be sending for you at my own whim until you come in under a decent time more than once. If you fail me again, even in the drills there will be consequences is that understood?"

The sealers all fell to one knee, with their fists over their hearts, and their heads bowed in reverence,

"Yes, Raiku-hime." They said in unison as Raiku nodded, this time without looking at them, after all she was afraid that her anger might spread if she looked at them. Their incompetence had almost caused more damage to the village and certainly had been more dangerous for the people, guests or otherwise.

"Very well you are dismissed for now."

Raiku looked around at all of the damage inflicted on the nearby area. Some buildings were completely destroyed and would have to be built up from scratch; others only had small parts still up and some parts torn down awkwardly. But it was the people that she was more concerned with. Some had been bruised due to crumbling buildings or stray rocks, there was probably a break or two, which reminded Raiku of her own problem. Seconds later Hinata gently pulled at Raiku's sleeve,

"Raiku-sensei are you alright? You should probably go to the hospital as well to fix that damage."

Raiku blinked confused before shaking her head,

"No it's alright; I can take care of this little injury myself." Raiku said as she took her other hand and pulled her arm back in place.

She held in the wince and whine that she wanted to let out, use to hiding her pains and hurts from everyone but her feline summons…speaking of which,

"Thank you my friends, we are good now. I will visit you all soon and bring you a reward for your invaluable help."

The felines nodded and wisped themselves away to their own dimensions.

Hinata was looking at Raiku in horror,

"Couldn't you have just gone to the hospital? They probably could have fixed you up with less pain."

"Oh…no, please don't worry about me, it's really no big deal. This is the best way for me. It's fine really, no need to fret about me. This is a small price to pay for the safety of the village and certainly a small injury for a ninja to have dont you agree?"

"I suppose…" Hinata admitted as Rinku whined in the background.

"Oh great now I'm going to end up on clean up duty I just know it."

Raiku rolled her eyes,

"This is the factor that you are most concerned with?"

Rinku pouted ignoring her sister as Raiku shook her head and Chino showed up on the scene, followed closely behind by Shino,

"Um…" Chino started looking around at the damage of crumbling and leveled buildings, "well I'm under the impression that I missed something interesting."

Raiku looked at Chino and Shino's slightly disheveled appearance,

"That's funny I was just thinking the same thing. But we'll have to exchange stories later. For right now I have to go talk to the council, see about Miku, and talk to my parents. Miku's at the hospital getting checked over if you want to check in with her. She should be coming back to her normal self soon. Hopefully as soon as she wakes up. Also if you can keep an eye on Rinku that would be helpful. She'll probably end up being on clean up duty with you. I had Bin send a message to your brother to try to invent a surplus of stronger materials for buildings. It'll be at least a few days until the village can be set up right again."

Chino nodded,

"So basically something happened with Miku's personality thing and you two took care of it? I hope to enjoy that story; mine has to do with being held captive randomly when I went to tell the council about Miku. Shino followed along and tried to 'rescue' me. Needless to say that's what held up the sealers for a little while…in retrospect I realize that might have hindered you in some way. I apologize in advance."

Raiku scowled before sighing and then finally whining,

"But I already yelled at them about that and told them that they had extra drills to prepare for next time. I can't take it back now. Ugh Chino this is all your fault."

"Well technically they should have been ready, and drills never hurt anyone right? Maybe you can have them practice a drill for if two major things are happening at once. Seldomly does one crazy thing happen on its own. Technically, they should be trained for multiple occurrences." Chino pressed.

"Although your argument is a sound one, this doesn't change the fact that you distracted the sealers. But I'll forgive you if you take charge of the drills in my place." Raiku offered as Chino whined.

"But that means getting up at all hours of the day and teaching them how to do more than one mission at a time, effectively."

"That's my offer take it or leave it."

"Fine! But I'm doing it my way."

Raiku saluted her,

"I'm too busy to care how you do it as long as you do it, and don't traumatize them in the processes. The sealers are an important part of our community, as is each person it protects. Keep that in mind while you are leading. I know you don't like leading, but it is necessary sometimes and trust me it is quite temporary."

"I'm going to go check on Miku, catch you later Raiku-hime."

Chino nodded as she and Shino left. Raiku nodded back as she turned to the onlookers who had remained after some had left,

"Unless you are on clean up duty or are a builder, vacate the area. Those who may be injured please go directly to the hospital, otherwise return to your place of residence. I repeat, return to your place of residence. Those of you from Konoha this means you, return to your guest houses." Raiku said pointedly at the group.

Most of the Konohanians listened, all except for Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Neji. Two who were waiting for the last member, and the other who was still meditating on the blanket. Frustrated, Raiku walked over to Neji and kicked him in the side.

"I have no idea what you are doing Hyuga, but as usual it's annoying me. The battle is over, you were useless and unhelpful, and now we need you to clear out so that we can clean up." Raiku announced annoyed.

Neji's eyes quickly snapped open and his eyebrows furrowed at her statement,

"What do you mean I was unhelpful? I stayed completely out of it just like you wanted me too! I didn't hurt Miku or anyone for that matter. I have witnesses." Neji commented.

"Yes, I'm sure that many people witnessed your ineffectiveness as a shinobi. You must be terribly proud to have been dragged away from danger by either your comrades or the kunoichi watching the drama unfold. Next time choose a better time and venue for your meditation practices Hyuga. Now if you don't mind I have problems to deal with, ones that are clearly beyond your abilities." Raiku insulted as she headed over to the Amazon Council.

"I'm damned if I do, and damned if I don't. But at least when I help I'm not so scornfully insulted." Neji commented as he rose from the blanket and folded it up. He'd return it as soon as he saw one of the other girls who had inexplicably left it behind.

"Serves you right for not helping when I told you to. Man what's the point of just following everything a girl says, most of them are crazy. I know enough of them to know that's a true fact." Shikamaru commented as he walked away.

Neji rubbed his temples after he tucked the blanket in the nook of his arm as Kakashi said,

"Just imagine, this is the easy part. In real life, relationships are a lot harder than people assume them to be. But they are worth it. At least the good ones are." Kakashi clapped his hand on Neji's shoulder before he also walked away.

"Well this is certainly not the end of it for me. I will win this battle if it's the last one I ever engage in." Neji said stubbornly as he caught up with Kakashi.

Kakashi chuckled,

"And with the woman you picked it just might be."

Neji did not look amused as he haughtily walked past the teasing sensei.

Kakashi merely fixed his mask back over his Sharingan eye and grinned.


	59. Chapter 59: The Clean Up

**Chapter 59: The Clean Up**

The meeting with the Amazonian Council took longer than Raiku had expected. Of course, many of the members had to be called from elsewhere in the village at the time, so it might have been more likely than Raiku had wanted to believe, but she was impatient. Plenty of other things had to be done, and once again she was wishing that she had inherited her ancestor's wood elemental abilities. Now that was a useful element!

Raiku sighed as she made her way to the hospital to check up on Miku. She passed some of the building workers already on the job of repairing the temple and surrounding area. She surveyed their quick work of removing the debris from the ground and putting them into trash scrolls for a few minutes before moving on. Everything seemed to have settled down, well except for Rinku, who was managing clean up duty. Raiku blinked as Rinku was yelling for everybody to pick up the pace so that she could have at least a little fun later on. Or so she said.

Raiku left her to her business, as she had plenty of other things to attend to herself. The sun was just beginning to set, so Raiku enjoyed the feeling of the breeze and the few peaking rays of the sun, as the sky was a rainbow of colors fusing together. It was a surprisingly peaceful and calming vision that ended a very hectic and semi-violent day.

The Senju girl noticed this as she entered the hospital and spoke to the woman at the front desk.

"Where is Miku?" she asked.

The nurse made a bow before answering,

"She's recovering in room 385."

Raiku tensed,

"The third floor?"

"Yes Raiku-hime, but don't worry she's just recovering now. There was some considerable stress on her mind and thus some internal damage was done. Some medical nins extracted the trace of dark chakra from her and then they worked to recondition the rest of the problems. She should be as good as new in a couple of days if she gets some rest that's all."

Raiku exhaled a little in relief, but goose bumps still prickled her skin. She had never been fond of hospitals from when she was young and she was even less so now, after a number of incidents and bad occurrences. Raiku wanted the Amazon Village to be at the height of it's healing abilities, but thus far, though some medical-nin were skilled, no one had quite the same talent with it as her Aunt Tsunade, or even Shizune. While talent for causing damage was wide spread, talent for healing it feel short.

Even if there were better doctors and healing nins though, there were so many strange jitsu's in the village alone that they would be hard-pressed to keep up and find cures for all of them. Raiku wished that she was more dedicated and as naturally gifted in the medical arts as her Aunt was. After all, her Aunt was able to fight, protect, and restore her people. An admirable quality, and also what probably made her the best of all the five Hokages of Konoha, including her own grandfather.

As a leader, Raiku was somewhat jealous of these abilities. She had of course, studied some medical procedures, under her Aunt's tutelage, and could bandage herself and others up to a degree, enough to get them home in basically one piece at least. But she never had the time or patience to really try her hand at it. Especially since when she was very young she had been under the impression that medic-nins were weaker nins. That is until her Aunt dissuaded her of that fact by breaking Uncle Jiraiya's arm and then repairing it. Raiku viewed this as a very practical way of ninja studying.

As she was thinking on these things, Raiku walked through the third floor hallway. But her mind stilled and shifted gears as she paused in front of the closed door of Room 357. Her hand, as if of its own accord, stretched out and touched the door, her face took on a very serious and wistful look as she pressed her forehead against it.

Raiku had never liked passing this room because it brought back sad memories and mixed up emotions. Though the inhabitants of this room had long since left it, the coincidence of their stay in the same room had been daunting for the Senju ninja princess. Especially as things had turned out. But that was a story of and for another time. For now Raiku really needed to stay in the present, so she backed away from the room and headed down the hall to Miku's.

By the time that Raiku entered Room 385 where Miku was supposedly staying, Miku was sitting up with her eyes staring off towards the window. But she turned her head as Raiku closed the door. Chino was already standing next to the bed, Taka on her shoulder, chatting away as if nothing had happened, after assumedly her birds had told her the majority of the story. Raiku supposed that this was just Chino's way of not bothering Miku while she might still be upset. Raiku understood this and so didn't bother to point it out. Lee was also there, though he was kneeling by the bed holding Miku's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Raiku asked as she settled herself at the end of the bed.

The others had watched the Senju as she answered,

"As good as can be expected after an episode of mine," having said that Miku pressed her face into her hands, extracting one from Lee's grasp in the process, "Oh I'm just so ashamed! I've completely embarrassed myself in front of the majority of my village, not to mention the ninja of Konoha. And my summoning even caused damage to the temple and its outlying buildings! I mean what happened to me was upsetting, but that level of dramatics is just deplorable."

Having said this apparently reminded Miku that she had one way in her regular personality to deal with embarrassment. Remembering this, she pulled her old Anbu mask from her belt loop and put it on her face. Lee looked down at her sadly and Chino touched her own mask respectfully. Raiku just smiled looking at the wall rather than Miku. She chuckled and tried to set Miku at ease,

"You call that embarrassing? I have temper tantrums on an almost daily basis. Granted mine are usually inflicted personally rather than through a summons. But don't worry about that, no one got hurt, and so you leveled a few buildings, you've had to clean up worse messes from the fights my sister and I have had. You can consider it payback since Rinku is out managing clean up and hey, that keeps her busy and away from some debauchery or another. Not to mention the fact that the destruction of the temple just proved to me once again that we need stronger building materials. So you see this episode taught us something."

Miku took off and lowered her mask so that it rested in her lap, while her eyes widened slightly at Raiku in amazement. Miku had always known just what was expected of her within the family. Her parents and the majority of her known ancestors had always worked for the Senju's of the Amazon village since the village had been founded. When the Senju's were not in power, due to the fact that for some reason another Amazonian was more powerful than the Senju, even then Miku's ancestors had followed and protected the Senju's rather than the leader, as Anbu members, even before Anbu was the title for such a people.

Miku's family was the most mysterious family in the village, but their main goal had been the same. Miku had never been one to question authority, family or otherwise, at least not to their faces, but she had wondered why. Why would her family so dedicate themselves to the Senju's, even above the village or country? She had considered the logic of the situation. One being that the Senju's seemed to be a powerful ninja family. Despite the fact that the village had changed hands once or twice away from the Senju's the village always came back. Two, respect for the pure fact that the Senju's were the founders, so all descendants were legacy's, and thus deserving of respect on a historic and cultural level. Three, the rest of the village respected them and they always kept their same place of residence, even when they were not the ruling family.

But that had not seemed enough for pure dedication. Even growing up seeing and being with the Senju sisters she hadn't quite gotten it. The Senju sisters had seemed powerful enough sure but they both were immature, especially in comparison to the Mind-jitsu user. Then when Anbu training and special one on one mentoring time had occurred she had lost touch with the Senju sister's mostly. She was too busy studying as an Anbu, and thus any time that she did have for a break she would spend it with other Anbu. Besides that, the Senju's were busy with their own rigorous training schedule and exams, so it didn't concern her for a while. There was no need for an answer then. She had kept on track with her Anbu training as well as her Kekkei Genkai lessons at home. After that she hadn't even hardly spoken with the Senju sisters until the day after she was assigned to be the replacement for team member Jun.

Since then Miku had mixed emotions about the Senju's. Rinku was not someone with whom Miku felt that she could serve under, so that had left Raiku. All of the Senju's, that Miku had been familiar with anyway, had a kind of magnetism of personality and some kind of charismatic leadership style. Even Rinku had a group within the village that followed her. But Raiku was on a whole different level. She had the kind of heart that believed in people and cared for them as individuals, as well as the whole village. She was concerned about the kinds of things most leader types neglected or just couldn't seem to process, like orphans of any kind, mistreated women, weak men, the defenseless. She had ideas and reforms that she wanted to make and had already managed to make around the village. Sure she had some problems, such as her temper, overdramatics, willingness/likelihood to rush into and out of dangerous situations, and odd fears. But all in all, Raiku was a pure-of-heart type of person and everything she did was well-intentioned. And as scary as Raiku was when she was angry, she was mostly followed because she cared about people. Raiku cheered people up if they were sick, she made sure that Chino's birds checked in on the villagers, family, and friends and let her know whether everyone was okay or not, she left a village that she practically ruled, one in her own comfort zone, to help out her Aunt and check on a friend, if a comrade died she seemed to feel it as hard as the family, in some cases worse. And now after Miku had "attacked" her own village due to an outbreak of rage from a split personality, Raiku had tried to make her feel better about it. She had joked about it and pointed out the positives, and even more amazing was that Miku believed that Raiku could make this bad situation into a good one, and as far as the building materials she would.

"I'm just glad that you're back to yourself, which is why I'd prefer Lee and the rest of his rag tag team to leave, but I thought you should at least have a little closure on all this, which reminds me, Chino can you bring Sakura up here?" Chino nodded and saluted before heading out of the room. Miku tensed nervously at the order, Raiku met her look, "Don't worry, I guarantee you won't go into Dark Miku mode when you see her. That takes years of repression, I'm pretty sure. Besides she has come to apologize, and considering she was nearly killed by a legendary creature, I think that she has earned respect enough to plead her case before I ship the Konoha group back to Aunt Tsunade, don't you agree?"

Miku nodded and Raiku rose from her spot,

"Well, normally I wouldn't leave you two alone in the room together, but considering I still have things to do, and that Chino will be up here with Sakura in 2.5 seconds I feel pretty safe about my decision. Try to get some closure, a new beginning, whatever you need, then kick them out of my village, and get some rest."

With that Raiku made her escape from the hospital. There was still much that she had to do, plus she wanted to make sure that she didn't try to influence Miku's decision, after all, the Mind-jitsu user had already had enough lack of control for the last few weeks. Raiku feared a lack of control, so for once she could understand the situation, and so decided to let go of what she wanted for the time. There would always be chances to plead her case later. Though she did have the feeling that she would somehow regret her own decision in the future. Luckily, she was too busy at the moment to dwell on that fact.

Meanwhile, Chino had returned with Sakura, and Jiraiya of all people. Miku was happy to see him there. Lee still being in the room and oddly quiet, started as everyone got settled. Sakura lay awkwardly on a rolling hospital bed. Still weak and nervous from attack. Chino looked at the group and then went to so guard the door so the rest of the group wouldn't be disturbed during their conversation.

Sakura sadly looked to the floor, perched sitting upwards on the rolling hospital mattress. Miku studied her for a moment and then sighed. Sakura tried to start,

"I know this may seem late in coming, but what I've been trying to say is that I'm sorry. The reason all of this craziness happened is because I wasn't honest with either of you, or myself," Sakura began, looking over at Lee to include him, "when you first confessed your love for me, I should have taken it seriously and given you a proper answer and I especially should have set things straight after you rescued me and became my friend, but I didn't want to hurt you, and quite frankly even though I wasn't attracted to you, I kind of wanted to be. I wanted to like you, because I've been hurt by the "Bad Boy"/ "Genius" Type before, so in theory I thought the "Nice"/ "Work's Hard" Type of guy would be a better choice. But you know what, I've realized that it's not fair to any of us if I continue to think this way. Lee you are a great guy and any girl who's worthy enough to like you is one lucky girl. It's just that I'm not that girl. Miku liked you at once, for who you really are, she looked past the outer exterior and saw the real you. She's the one who deserves to have a great guy like you. I still have some growing up to do before I deserve anyone."

Lee nodded politely to show that he'd take her advice, even though the matter had already been settled for him. Still Sakura deserved to say her peace. Sakura turned to look at Miku, determination in her eyes, "I'm sorry Miku-san, I have caused you pain through my thoughtlessness. Please forgive me and Konoha, we really need you and your teams' help." Sakura said bowing her head in respect.

Miku sheepishly looked down for a second before steeling herself and answering,

"Thank you for your apology. I'm afraid I may have overreacted. I'm not normally so unreasonable, but I really like Lee and I can honestly say it's the first time I've ever felt this way. When I heard that Lee liked you first it hurt. I'm not proud of my two other personalities and I wish that none of you had witnessed them. So I will forgive you if you all can try to forget about this incident. Deal?"

Miku put out her hand in a businesslike fashion and Sakura beamed as she shook the girls hand.

"Of course, that's great. Does this mean that we can be friends?" Sakura asked.

Miku let out a nervous laugh,

"Well we can try to be friends, but as for returning to Konoha that will be Raiku's decision, and I'm sorry to say that she's not very inclined to accepting that offer. Never-the-less I will try to convince her. I too think that our work at Konoha is not complete, and quite frankly none of us, well at least three of us, want a stain like that on our records."

Sakura nodded as a nurse came in,

"Miss Haruno you really aren't supposed to be in other patient's rooms right now. We still haven't done the full physical and as a fellow medical-nin I'm quite sure you know that." A matronly nurse said firmly as Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I do know better, but this was important. Don't worry, I give myself over to the medical teams will and judgment."

Chino moved back into the room leaning cross armed against the door frame and saying,

"I brought her here on Raiku-hime's orders so don't be too cross."

The matron eyed Sakura and Chino suspiciously, and glared at the bird since she had told Taka and his master repeatedly that pets were not allowed in the hospital unless it was an absolute emergency. Chino was one of few shinobi that ignored this rule. Still the matron had other things to worry about,

"We'll see how well you listen now Sakura. I'll take you back myself. As for you Chino and your feathered friend, I'm sure you have better things to be doing rather than breaking hospital rules, so please get to them." She said taking Sakura out of the room with Sakura waving goodbye,

"I'm so glad that the tension is gone, I hate tension. See you later guys."

Chino snickered at the matron's comments before standing up straight,

"Well you heard her apparently I have better things to do. I'm going to go tease Rinku about being on clean up duty, if Raiku asks why I wasn't hear to guard, tell her the matron ordered it. Let her get in trouble." Having said that Chino saluted and headed down the hospital hallway, whistling.

Miku, Lee, and Jiraiya waved the two away, before Lee turned to look at Miku. Jiraiya leaned forward from behind Lee and whispered in the boys ear,

"Now's your chance, don't blow it."

Lee's cheeks turned a little red at that as he turned to Miku,

"I'm glad you're alright now. I don't know if you remember, but…"

Miku held up her hand with a little grin on her lips,

"Thank you, but there's no need to continue, I remember exactly what you said and since it was very heartfelt and sweet, and since my favorite 'Uncle Jiraiya' seems to approve of you, I have decided to accept your feelings and start over with you, but this time let's do it the proper way." With that Miku put her hand on his and said, "So what do you say Rock Lee, would you like to date me?"

Rock Lee's eyes widened in surprise, but so did his smile,

"Really Miku-chan? Would you really want to go out with me?"

Miku smiled and nodded, as Rock Lee jumped up alarmingly high into the air, hitting the ceiling as he did so. Miku winced as Rock Lee hit back down, with his eyes sparkling, along with the rest of him for some reason, he said quite seriously,

"No sane man would ever turn you down Miku-chan. I would be honored to be your boyfriend."

Miku smiled before putting her pointer finger up,

"There is just one catch."

Lee tilted his head,

"Catch? Is it an Amazon tradition, or oh, shall I win your heart through some demonstration of my never ending, unfailing love for you? What shall I do? Run over a bed of hot coals, strap an anchor to myself and throw it into the sea to see if I can escape, climb the highest visible mountain, anything you ask of me I shall do!" Lee commented excitedly.

"No nothing like that. This is more of your health and the main mission's sake. What I need you to do is to keep our relationship a secret for a while, at least until Raiku-hime is in a relationship or I can properly break it to her without getting you killed."

Lee frowned,

"You want to keep our love a secret?"

Miku blushed at Lee's straightforwardness,

"No it's not like that Lee-kun. I would love to tell everyone, but for the time being we have to be very careful and selective. Raiku-hime hasn't gotten over Chino's relationship yet, she's not ready for this even though we are. Trust me, as soon as the opportune moment comes up I'll do it, is that okay?"

Lee sighed, but nodded,

"I understand, but I do hope it doesn't take too long. Still, I will respect your wishes to not tell Raiku-hime about us until you and she are ready, it will be true proof of my love, but I cannot wait to shout it from the mountain tops…which reminds me, can't I tell anyone?"

Miku bit her lip, but then nodded,

"Yes, but only those who will be discrete. No one who will give it away in anger, or excitement, etcetera."

Lee smiled and nodded,

"I will choose widely."

"And I will figure out a way to get my group back to Konoha, despite all of this drama that just wrapped up. If we work together we can accomplish anything, I firmly believe that."

"I believe that too and to prove it I shall walk on my hands all the way around the inner Amazon Village!" Lee said with a nod, excitedly running off to prove his love and determination.

Miku blinked, pausing her outstretched hand that had tried to stop him.

"It's no use trying to stop him, he'll finish what he said or die trying." Jiraiya commented.

Miku chuckled fondly, smiling at the door,

"That's just one of his charms. He really is cute."

Jiraiya chuckled,

"You really are smitten with this one aren't you? I don't really understand your taste, and he's certainly no Uncle Jiraiya, but he is a good ninja and a great man as far as I know. I wish you both well."

Miku just continued to smile and minutes later Uncle Jiraiya slipped out of her room, right after he saw that she had fallen asleep, still with that small smile lighting up her face.


	60. Chapter 60: The Amazon Council

**Chapter 60: The Amazon Council**

The wood was definitely broken. Raiku knew that fact only minutes after she heard a cracking sound. Normally, she would have felt the cracking of the wood as it was breaking, but under current circumstances she just didn't. Raiku actually had the "nerve" to glare at everyone else as if they were at fault before realizing that she was the one distracting the group from the topic, or problem as Raiku saw it.

It had all started the morning after the Miku hospital visit. Raiku had been traveling the wooded area around the Anbu headquarters after having been discussing possible ways to control or lesson Kraken damage within the village at headquarters when she had been attacked.

A ball of blue had spun out straight at her as a blur of black rolled in behind her. Raiku jumped upwards and held her right hand in front of her blowing the blue ball away and avoiding the black one. Groups of Shuriken and kunai flew at her, and she dodged them all. The two figures let out a loud scream before launching themselves at her. Raiku grabbed them both midair, one in each hand, keeping them lifted by their collars. Then one eyebrow rose,

"Shouldn't you two be at school? What would your sensei say if she found you out here attacking your fellow shinobi?"

Large brown and blue eyes stared up at her from their kitten-like position. The elder of the two frowned,

"How could you tell it was us? We've been hiding there for hours waiting."

Raiku grinned at the seven year old,

"Ry-chan you're a thousand years to early to beat me. Besides I taught you most of what you know."

The younger boy tugged on Raiku's sleeve pleadingly, so she let them down. The five year old then decided to explain.

"We didn't want to go to school today because we heard that you were back sensei. Our sensei at school is good and all, but you are our favorite."

Raiku grinned and tussled his hair,

"Earu-chan, I've missed you both too, but you shouldn't have skipped out on class, your sensei is available to you at all times, and you guys should be taking advantage of that. You know that I've been very busy lately. In fact, I have a council meeting that both of you have made me late for right now."

The boys pouted and Raiku kissed their foreheads fondly.

"I missed you boys too. I promise as soon as I get an open day I'll try to teach you a new technique as soon as I get some free time, but only if you go to school, work hard, and do what your parents and elders tell you to in the meantime."

Both boys eyes lit up and they started to jump up and down.

"Oooooh does that mean you are going to pick us up at school on the day that we practice with you?"

"Oh, oh can you? That would be so cool! No one ever believes us when we tell them that you were our sensei before school started." Earu-chan pressed.

"Yeah that's because they say that you only teach the strongest young girls that way." Ry-chan commented.

Raiku chuckled,

"Well generally they are right, but I have made some exceptions. You two were so cute when you were toddlers and tried to attack me. I especially was amused by Ry's cuddle attack. Very well, I don't want people to think that you two lie to them, so if my free day is on a school day I'll pick you up from school and prove you right. But for now get back to school, I have to get to the council immediately." With that Raiku pushed them towards the direction of school and made her escape towards the council building.

Neji Hyuga, despite recent drawbacks with the Senju-princess was still determined to attempt to court her. But in order to do that he knew that some procedures would have to be followed. He had already gotten through the interview and permission from her father, but the higher up a person's status the more people needed to be asked and informed. In Raiku's case that would mean the Village itself, thus represented by the Amazon Council. But as much as he wanted to put forth his own agenda it would not be prudent to begin the meeting with anything other than his village's purpose in having him there. He needed to focus on getting the girls back to the village before he attempted to pursue Raiku.

Sitting elegantly in the chair provided for him, Neji surveyed the rather impressive main council room, noting that the leader of the council was not yet quite present. Slightly miffed by this, Neji worked hard to make his face as impassive as stone, rather than allowing his internal twitch to rise from its place inside of his head. He needed to impress this council leader, to sway them to his side, and so now was not the time to be picky.

A surprisingly male assistant to whom Neji figured to be the second leader looked at the time and let out a little sigh before shrugging at the second-in-command. The intimidating looking woman rose from her chair, causing the rest of the rounded room's inhabitants to fall into a hushed silence.

"I am sorry for the delay; it seems that our leader is running a little late, I hope that you will forgive her tardiness as she has been quite busy due to recent events. Due to this tardiness, the council session will begin without her, but any decision making will be held until her arrival."

Neji nodded and bowed his head in concession, though he wanted to sigh at the futility of pleading his cases before the main judge arrived, but again considering his plea he refrained from doing so.

"Very well, my name is Neji Hyuga, and I am from Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Our Hokage, Lady Tsunade, is a Senju and relation to the royalty of this village, she along with the rest of the village, request the return of Team 17 and Chino, if she doesn't already count, to our village for further assistance."

To his right a woman with hawk-like eyes stared at him, making Neji have to work harder than usual to keep his Hyuga composure. The woman acted like she could see into his very soul, a very disconcerting feeling for someone who is generally on the other end of such a stare. Neji tilted his gaze to the left of him only to see practically the exact opposite of the intimidating right sided woman in a very child-like woman didn't seem to be paying much attention to the council, as she was making and racing origami frogs by herself. Baffled by this, Neji noted that there were two straight seated Anbu members next to her acting as if this behavior was perfectly normal. Clearly this was a case of a useless noble family member being put on an important council. Neji had seen one too many of those types in his day to be bothered by this fact for too long. Still, it did make him wonder whether the council would really be much of a help to him after all.

The supposed second-in-command nodded and surveyed the group before saying,

"We are aware of our failure to complete the mission for the honorable Lady Tsunade, however, we have been informed of the Senju's wish to send the equivalent of manpower for all four Kunoichi from this village. We shall honor Raiku-hime's decision, but since the Dark Miku episode we haven't been able to get together the people yet, but we will honor the promise."

Neji's fist clenched and unclenched as he tried to unwind from the woman's seemingly harsh and callous attitude towards the feelings behind the request. Next to him the child-like woman rested her face against the desk, further aggravating him. And he had thought Naruto was bad. Still, thankfully having to have dealt with Naruto before he was able to keep himself composed despite the childishness of the woman.

"You would be hard pressed to find the equivalent of those four in manpower. To be quite honest we would prefer the ones previously mentioned for a number of tactical reasons. We don't have the resources to pay and have a large number of people in Konoha, the less the best as far as mission related, infiltration, trust issues, team work pairings, actual ability. We all know that one skilled ninja is the equivalent of 1,000 average ones, not to mention the fact that both sides are having relationship woes due to the girls' sudden departure. You'll notice that despite depleting resources, quite a large number of Konoha shinobi were allowed on this mission. That is because many of the ninja that we brought could not concentrate on work with the shadow of our misfortune looming upon us. This has affected our ability to work leaving us more vulnerable and desolate." Neji related coolly, an interesting feat considering it was a logical and passionate statement.

The hawk-eyed woman seemed to search him for body language or the faintest hint that he was lying while the child-woman dropped one of her origami frogs and pouted, kicking it roughly, in what he supposed was frustration, as it hit the second-in-command's assistants foot. The assistant scowled and threw it out into the trash can behind him vindictively. The second-in-command leaned back in her chair eyes on Neji still, but her hand was fidgeting on the arm of her chair. Another council member from the middle left of the circle interjected distracting Neji with her question, as the second-in-command whispered something into the assistant's ear, and he excused himself for the moment.

"And what you expect us to go against Raiku-hime's orders just because it would be more convenient for Konoha? You had those four sources of power and left them untapped. Perhaps if the Honorable Lady Tsunade would have used them more wisely, and pulled the leash a little tighter on the male ninja in the village you'd still have them. We've heard that the reasoning behind the girls return is due to psychological and emotional trauma, brought about by matchmaking and frivolousness. We did not send four of our best shinobi to you for a holiday or a hookup." The woman snapped reminding Neji of Kiba's mother for some reason.

Neji's eyes nearly narrowed at that. It was getting to be more and more obvious that his personal request would probably be denied and possibly exposed by this Amazonian Council, rather than helped. Unless an insider had his back. He internally huffed, wryly as he surveyed the group for possibly backers, it wasn't likely to happen unless Raiku's dad showed up somehow at this rate. He hardly thought Hawk-eye or Child-Woman would do it.

Speaking of which now that Neji thought about it Child-woman did look a little familiar, but he had met and seen so many people since they arrived, frequently in passing that he just couldn't place her. And either way she didn't look like she would be much of a help to him. Feeling the beginnings of a migraine, Neji surveyed the group just as the second-in-command and looked up from what seemed to be either deep concentration or something under the table, or dazing out. When he was sure he had the majority of the group's attention he said,

"As a subordinate it is not up to me to make orders nor judge the merit or lack thereof of an assignment. Leaders lead and shinobi follow, however, I am able to see the merits of even what some might call mundane or so called useless assignments. As you are Konoha and Lady Tsunade's ally, you probably know that our Hokage is a bit of a tease and enjoys borderline sadistic sense of humor, however, she never does anything for just one reason. The shinobi that you sent us might not have seemed to have done much, but they accomplished a lot. They partnered with four of our shinobi to work on the weaknesses of both sides jitsu, they taught important techniques and jitsu to our up and coming generation of shinobi who are soon going to be thrown into battle way before their time at this rate and so dearly needed some lessons. What many might have called matchmaking or set ups were the result of unrelated stimuli and fateful events. The hot springs was to relax for upcoming battle as well as become acquainted with many of the shinobi that they would be working and teaming up with, the boys joined in for a surprise attack to test the girls reflexes, the stay at my house was merely my female cousins idea because the girls had no where else to go while the apartments were being reconstructed, and even the supposed fight that caused this riff was a misunderstanding and stupidity among only two of our shinobi out of the hundreds of us in the village. Hardly a good reason for running away. The girls' role at the village was important and they are still important." Neji spoke, wishing that Shikamaru had opted to come along and handle this situation since he much preferred ignoring long speeches over giving them, but still managing to interject his opinion here or there. He especially didn't like the fact that he had somewhat lied to the council in at least the boys attack situation, but he needed something to cover up for that bad plan.

The second-in-command quirked a brow as the hawk-eyed woman commented,

"Are you trying to say that nothing went on romantically over there?" Neji turned his head away from her in a small snub for her lack of tact, but chose to answer her question anyway,

"No, that would be an outright lie. A few of our shinobi consider the girls to be good prospects and partners. The girls are being pursued in a romantic manner. In fact, I'm one of the would-be suitors myself. I do not deny that they are fascinating women above the caliber of most if not all of the women in my village, but just because we men are attracted to them does not mean that this is the sole and only purpose of them being at Konoha, nor does it mean that we Konoha men are animals who would care to jump or harm them in anyway. We are simply men and fellow shinobi, and most of us can separate pleasure and work in our daily lives when it is necessary. Besides when in doubt a man will work impressively hard to save the one that he loves from harm, so your even more likely to get you Kunoichi back in one piece." Neji said firmly, but resolutely, which much impressed the council due to the fact that they were use to women speaking with power and conviction, but not most men.

The child-like woman next to Neji looked at him, staring oddly for a few moments before mumbling to herself,

"Now this boy might actually go toe to toe with her."

Slightly disturbed by her nonsense Neji inched his chair a bit away from that side, before turning to fact the second-in-command,

"Your conviction and passion for this request is evident and the council will take this under consideration as soon as you leave. But before you are dismissed while we discuss your proposal, the council's current head would like to ask if there was any other request that you might have for us."

Neji paused, for the moment becoming unbelievably still as he weighed his options. On the one hand he could keep silent about his individual request from the Amazon Council for how and then bring it up another time so that it did not interfere with his other request. This would probably be the safer option as far as what was best for the mission, Konoha, and his friends. However, on the other hand, he really wanted to have as much backup on his side as possible so that one day, preferably soon, he could have a chance to court the Senju princess. Additionally, considering how the woman asked specifically, they could be testing him. Whether that meant his resolve, trustworthiness, or courage he couldn't personally afford to lose that test. Then again…there were too many options, too many reasons for the question, but Neji decided to suspend his mission-tracked, one-sided point of view and answer truthfully, because after all it had been a part of his plan, and now was hardly the time to be changing his mind about one thing, and attempting to pull through another. This time he stood up to speak,

"Yes there is. I personally would like to ask the council to grant me permission to fulfill my own mission. I would like to request permission to court Raiku Senju, with the intention of marrying her one day if it works out."

A long silence seemed to fill the room as the child-like woman seemed to smirk from her seat,

"Well, well," she muttered to herself, "Finally something in this room work paying attention to."

Outside the hall came a large thud and a sound that was somehow muffled despite its close proximity and before anyone could so much as give Neji Hyuga a sign of hope or despair for his cause, the council room door burst open to show that the head of the council had finally arrived. The only problem was that she did not look very inclined to help either Neji, or Konoha's clause. In fact, the leader might have been the only person in the entire Amazon Village that was staunchly, unforgivingly, wholeheartedly against it, and that was because for whatever reason Kami had decided that Neji's life was meant to be a difficult one, because the so-called mysterious leader of the Amazon council was none other than the woman of Neji's hearts desire and also the toughest obstacle in his life, Raiku Senju.

Raiku Senju was livid and utterly embarrassed. Her cheeks were crimson and her hands itched and yearned for a fight, but these hands were not those of old, which once sought any target big enough to count. These fists were currently for one very specific Hyuga.

She should have known that something was up when the male assistant Sena had come out to talk to her, stall her was more like it. She had already been late to the meeting, so technically he should have been chastising her all the way down the hall until the door opened, which then he'd fall back to playing docile assistant again. But instead he'd held her even at the door going on and on about the importance of being punctual in front of allies and enemies. He talked so much that she nearly forgot that she was supposed to be in the council room. She didn't fully understand why she even bothered listening to Sena, but she supposed that it had something to do with the fact that he was one of her mom's most loyal male subjects and for all he looked as harmless as a kitten, he was an amazing actor, strategist, and observer. In fact, when she was much younger her mother used to leave him to babysit herself and her sister, that was enough to be commended about and trusted due to. But with as much patience as Raiku had, his rambling was wearing rather thin, and then just as she had managed to begin a nice soothing daydream of Sena being surrounded by Amazon Kindergarteners playing Hide, Seek, Capture, and Escape, she was suddenly snapped out of it by a frustratingly familiar voice.

Now under the impression that her once lovable, but strict babysitter might be working with her family to pull one over, Raiku ignored him in order to press her ear against the door so that she could hear a muffled statement that to her sounded like cutting in and cutting out,

"I…ask the council…fulfill…mission. I…permission to…Raiku… intention of marrying her..."

Raiku could hear the silence and backed away from the door in order to try to piece together what he might have been asking. She really wanted to kick the door, but she didn't want to break her concentration while she still had it. From what she had heard it sounded like he was asking…

Suddenly Raiku's eyes widened in rage and indignation. Was Neji seriously trying to convince the council to hand her over in marriage? Was this seriously happening AGAIN? Raiku quickly glared at Sena looking rather murderous. He clearly was in on this plan to keep her out of it, probably long enough for the council to think it over without interference. Well if that was the case Raiku knew where Sena's loyalties stood, with her prank happy, know it all mother. And in that case it was her mother's problem protecting him and Raiku's loophole to hurt him, thus defending himself. With that thought Sena's eyes widened as Raiku glared and then threw Sena into a waiting chair in the hall, holding her hand to her mouth and screaming into it in pure anger, that was all she could stand to do behind closed doors, literally, so she slammed open the council room door and gripped the frame hard enough that the wood was definitely broken. Raiku glared at everyone as if it were there fault that she was distracted. But pretty soon she let go of the doorframe and stalked in with the look of a panther focused single-mindedly on it's rival or prey.

Raiku didn't even look over at her mother, who no doubt was hidden somewhere away from the seats of power, surveying, judging, and calculating the situation at her own leisure. No doubt she had some reason for this behavior, she always did, but as usual Raiku would only get an explanation sometime long after the actual event. It didn't matter much at the moment really since Raiku wasn't in the mood to hear it.

Neji's eyes widened a fraction at Raiku's sudden appearance, the closest indication of shock that a Hyuga other than Hinata, seemed to be able to show that Raiku didn't care what he looked like at the moment though, after all he might not look quite the same after she was through with him.

"How dare you Hyuga, you have some gall to slither here to the council of my village, and try to override my rights, decisions, opinions, and choice of a marriage partner. I don't want anything to do with you or your village or anyone. I just want to be alone and free. Chances are I won't live long enough to worry about marriage so just back off before I really lose my temper and you either loose an appendage or your life!"

Neji looked up at the ceiling to reel in his temper. Really he couldn't stand that Raiku thought the absolute worst of him, but he couldn't say that it wasn't merited. He did hope to catch the council without Raiku about to have this conversation, not to force her into marriage as she thought, but to get the okay from the village for him to actively pursue her as he had from her father. It seemed only fitting in her case, though it was getting rather tedious having to go through all of these hurdles. Not that it wasn't worth it, Neji had figured out a long time ago that the more work you put into something the better the reward, but still it was hard being patient so consistently and as much as he thought Raiku looked beautiful when she was angry, he did want to see some of her other expressions…at this point any of them that were different. Or so he mused to himself. Finally when he had recognized that she had stopped yelling at him he counted to three internally and then said,

"It seems to me that we are once again in the middle of a misunderstanding. Raiku, not that I don't love it when you look at me that way, but really you are overreacting. I'm sure you thought you heard something betrayal like from the other side of the door and immediately thought the worst of me, but actually I was merely informing the council about something you already know. I am interested in you and I was merely asking your village for permission to pursue you. I already have the okay from your father, this would just about wrap it up since I know you are special here. Quite frankly what I ask the council is none of your business, you can control a lot of things Raiku-hime, but my feelings are not one of those things. As for this marriage talk you fear so much that must mean that you are under the belief that your village can or would marry you off." Neji said moving towards her languidly.

Raiku backed up instinctively and then cursed herself for it as the whole Amazon Council had seen it, she couldn't give him anymore leeway, but she also didn't want him pressed against her in front of the council either. It was so infuriating that Raiku did the first thing that her panicked mind could think of. She stood on top of the chair he had recently vacated so that she was slightly towering over him, and then tried to stare him down.

Neji, suddenly more amused then annoyed, just looked up at her with a slightly quirked eyebrow and stared back. The rest of the council shifted uncomfortably, except for the Child-woman who was grinning and enjoying the show. Finally, when Raiku was sure that Neji could stare forever without blinking she kicked forward from her new height and the hit landed smack in the middle of his gut, making him loose his focus.

"Ha I win Hyuga!" Raiku called childishly and rather impressed with herself for someone who had obviously cheated.

Neji went back to being patiently annoyed as he rubbed his gut and let out a breath before speaking,

"You can be rather childish Raiku, especially when you're not able to make an apology for a mistake on your own part or make up yet another excuse on why I'm not fit to date, or why you don't date, or whatever. You do realize that we are standing in front of the highest members of Amazon society right? Which means they know you better than I do and I think that you are actually making a better point about how I have a good chance of getting you, then even I did. Actually, I rather appreciate that fact thank you, but let's save the lovey dovey stuff for Konoha and your _return_. As for the rest of you I'd like to thank you for your time, Konoha and I will be awaiting your answer, judging from the security from within and without the village I take it that someone will find me when an answer to both my questions has been agreed upon. With that I will take my leave. See you later Raiku-chan." Having said that Neji made a bow to the council members, swept Raiku off of the chair, giving her a smirking kiss on her forehead, and placing her gently on the floor, which was hard to do with her quick, jerky movements of protest.

But with that Neji made his way out of the council room and Raiku threw the chair he once sat in into the doorway. Her face and body was deep red with pure anger and embarrassment. Letting out a growl-scream of frustration she cracked more wood as she slammed her fists on to the council table.

"That Hyuga is the most infuriating person that I have ever met in my entire life. I want to kill him way more than I want to take down Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and even the remaining Uchiha's! Remind me again why he is an ally to our village? With allies like him who needs enemies?"

The rest of the council looked at Raiku with surprise. Then the Childlike-Woman stood up and grinned, everyone turning to her,

"Well Raiku-dear I hate to break it to you but I like him, he seemed very sincere in his requests, and seeing as I'm the real leader of this outfit until I officially retire, I am going to have to grant him his personal request. But I'll be fair and let you decide on whether or not to return, but you have to talk to your team and decide on it together."

Raiku's eyes flared with anger, but it quickly went away as she realized that she had a request that she needed fulfilled. Besides of Neji had been telling the truth his personal request was for the council to allow it, that didn't mean that she'd agree or have to do anything really and her mom had given her the choice about returning. It was just annoying that practically everyone seemed to agree with Neji on both subjects.

"About my team, I have a special request that I need you all too finally make a decision about."

The council looked at the Childlike-Woman, because in truth the council was really just an elaborate network of people who followed this one woman, and helped to make decisions if she could not come to a logical or any conclusion. After all, this woman was a wise, brave woman and a wonderful leader.

Raiku looked at the woman imploringly,

"I really need you to approve this request once and for all. Please mom."

With that Sunako sighed,

"Guess it can't be helped." And so the council made a new ruling. One that would officially bring Team 17 to a new level and one member particularly would have a most interesting position and title from the Village of Amazons.


	61. Chapter 61: Konoha Overwhelmed

**Author's Note**: So I've had a bit of muse lately, which is why so far my story has been being updated quicker lately. I hope this keeps up, because if it does than not only will you get it faster, but maybe more people will get to see it. The last chapter had an impressive amount of hits and visitors in the first day and I hope to keep that going! I want to thank all of you readers for your devotion so far.

Please review to let me know your favorite parts and the things that you like about the chapters so I can know what you guys want to see more of and try to incorporate it. Also if you let me know of your favorite characters in this story and the favorite pairings in this story that you might want me to try to get more in about. Additionally, though I have many ideas myself on what might happen in the story, I want to know what you guys might enjoy reading about, especially if it involves one of the main Amazon Characters. Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 61: Konoha Overwhelmed**

While Neji and the others were busy trying to strategize on how to get Team 17 back to Konoha, Tsunade was in dire need of reinforcements back home. Not only were half of her men finishing up the reconstruction of the village and a good portion trying to bring back reinforcements, but an influx of sudden missions had flooded into the missions room. Truth was that Konoha couldn't afford to turn any of them down because they needed the money and couldn't handle anymore of dent to their reputation.

As it was Tsunade had even sent out Shizune, and was dealing with paperwork all on her own. She was still working on sorting the S and A ranked missions and moving on to B's when she realized that her task was impossible. She didn't have enough elite ninja around to take care of the twenties of S and A ranked missions let alone B's, C's, and D's.

She supposed that she could give the D's over to Pre-Genin, instead of Genin, but that would only solve part of the problem. At this rate the kids were going to have to take care of D ranked missions as their actual ninja study so that she could send Suzume, Iruka, and company forth into the ninja world instead of helping with administration and teaching. Those sensei's could handle B-C ranked missions right?

Whatever the case, the truth was that Tsunade needed all of her shinobi back and then some and that honestly wasn't the worst of it for her. She had dealt with the constant responsibilities and headache's, and Iruka, as Shizune's current fill in, up her butt for practically the whole day minus the time he worked at the academy, but when Hanabi and Konohamaru entered and stood across from her demanding missions, separately of course, Tsunade just couldn't deal anymore. Iruka, having just been sent out to wrangle up free ninja and stragglers that might be trying to avoid work, was not even around to shoo the little brats away. The stubborn, little never take no for an answer, blue-blooded brats.

Tsunade had been trying to ignore them by continuing her sorting of missions, but they would not be deterred. As it was she had managed to drown out the listing of Hanabi Hyuga's reasoning behind why she was eligible for higher ranked missions then her other classmates, but there was only so long that anyone could ignore a Hyuga,

"-and those are the reasons that I am clearly superior to my class and thus eligible for at least a C-ranked mission and realistically, at most a B-ranked mission due to age, current level, and the fact that Konoha doesn't have enough ninja to go around."

Tsunade deadpanned,

"And Kindergarteners know this? Konoha is in big trouble."

"I have my sources." Hanabi commented pointedly ignoring the classification that Tsunade put her in because fighting about it would only prove childishness to be true.

"Hey we aren't in Kindergarten!" Konohamaru helpfully added, "but anyway yeah what Hanabi said. I can do anything that she can do and better. Especially 'cause I'm a boy and I've worked with the boss before. "

Hanabi glared at him icily as she retorted,

"You couldn't literally fight your way out of a cardboard box you poor excuse for a Sarutobi. Your reasoning is as dull-minded as your brain, which is probably why you chose Naruto-baka as your mentor."

Konohamaru squinted thoughtfully,

"I was pretty bored by a lot of what you were saying, but I get the feeling that you were making fun of me and the boss, squirt. No one makes fun of the boss in front of me. If you weren't a girl I would challenge you to a match for right after Konoha gets back on its' feet."

Hanabi glared harder at his height joke as he towered over her unconsciously. She didn't like how he was so high up ever since his recent growth spurt. Boys had a way of doing that and Hanabi was currently one of the shortest people in their academy class, so Konohamaru couldn't very well get away with that, never mind the fact that he had also attacked her gender,

"If you weren't a child I would have accepted that challenge. Never mind though since you wouldn't have been able to find the location of the match with a map, a compass, and a guide."

Konohamaru glared at her, fire alight in his eyes as she had attacked his soft spot by calling him a child. He was a man for Kami's sake!

As amusing as this conversation would have normally been, Tsunade didn't have the time for this. Though Hanabi's sudden appearance had made her think of an idea. Hiashi was probably free, along with a number of other retiree's. And just for that hope, Tsunade thought that a reward was in order, though she had to punish the children in someway to make sure that they understood that whining their way into winning could come back to bite them in the behind. Though either way the two would have gotten their way, because yes, Konoha was that desperate, and because Ebitsu would protect them with his life, thus making them instantly eligible for a C-ranked mission, and if they did that well possibly a B could be next in their future.

"Alright then you've convinced me. You two can have your way. I'll give you a C-ranked mission first and if you do it exceptionally then you might even earn a B-ranked mission okay? Good." Tsunade said as she pulled out a random C-Ranked mission from a random stack of not completely sorted papers handing it forward.

Both children reached out their grubby little hands to the paper at the same time, before glaring at one another as they held both ends.

"This is clearly mine." Hanabi said attempting to retract it from him.

Konohamaru refused to allow this though and pulled on his side harder,

"No way, it's definitely for me. I have Ebitsu and a team to help out and you don't got nobody who will go with you. Who'd want to?"

"It's for Ebitsu and the two of you. You three will be working together for the time being."

Both children frowned at her and then glared at each other again.

"Lady Tsunade that's crazy! Why can't I take my real true team with me instead of this loner girl who acts like Sasuke Uchiha?" Konohamaru argued.

Hanabi fully snatched the scroll during this time and strapped it to her belt,

"I am not like that traitor at all and I am shocked that any people, even children, would follow you as a leader! Then again it's probably because I simply can't imagine a person more unintelligent than you, who would allow themselves to be governed by you!" Hanabi snapped, turning to the door to make her escape.

"That's the spirit Hanabi! Now that I've given both of you what you want, get out of my office, Konohamaru this means you, I am too busy to deal with this. Duke it out wherever you want, just make sure that the winner write up a missions report about it."

Having said that Tsunade quickly got behind the bickering duo, pushed them fully out of the room and slamming the door shut behind them. Finally she was back to being alone again, or at least she thought she was, until Kotetsu came crashing into the door. Literally.

"Kotetsu if this is your way of getting out of your next mission it's not going to work. Have I mentioned to you that we are ridiculously understaffed at the moment?" Tsunade commented, as a very out of breath Kotetsu clawed his way up the desk to half lay on it in between the S and A ranked piles.

"Lady Tsunade are you trying to kill me? I haven't been on an outside mission alone since…ever before and you assigned me an A-ranked mission alone? I could have been killed!"

"Don't be so overdramatic Kotetsu it was practically a B-ranked mission despite the A title, it's hardly something to be that upset about."

"I don't know if you know this about me Hokage-sama, but I am a Chunin. You have kept me to basic missions with more ninja than necessary most of the time when I'm not on gate keeper duty or hauling books around for you. Jumping back into dangerous missions is not really my idea of a promotion! You didn't even send 'Zumo with me, at least then I could have used him as a shield…and you know he and I are fairly useless on missions without each other."

"Look I don't really have time or energy for your complaints Kotetsu, all I want to know is if you got the job done or not. Answer the question, write a ridiculously concise, yet informative mission report on it, head over to the gate to switch places with Izumo and-" here Tsunade reached for one of the easier A-ranked missions and handed it to him, "give that to Izumo when you see him since it's his turn."

Kotetsu grabbed it angrily,

"Have you heard anything that I've been saying? Without me Izumo will be ineffective!"

"Kotetsu I don't have time to worry about that, everyone is spread thin. Pre-Genin are taking on D ranked missions, Hanabi and Konohamaru have a C-ranked mission, I'm getting people out of retirement just to cover the numbers and we're running out of trained people to give out missions to. Hell, I even have Tonton attempting to pull off a D-ranked mission of capturing someone's damn cat at the moment. While I don't feel entirely comfortable with a lot of concessions and decisions that I have to make they simply have to be made. Preferably with no arguments from perfectly healthy ninja. Now go watch the village and send your partner in crime out to take care of that mission immediately. I suggest you go now or you might incur the wrath of Iruka when he returns from his own mission." Tsunade pointed out as she went back to ignoring him and separating piles based on ranks of missions.

Kotetsu meanwhile decided to give up trying to be heard in order to make an escape before Iruka did manage to show up and tell him off for bugging Tsunade during times of crisis or some such. Besides he had already risked his neck and at the moment he figured that Izumo should have to suffer the same situation that he did, as long as he came back safely anyway. So he headed out to relay the message.

Tsunade was beginning to get more and more frustrated as the sorting went on. She could hear all sorts of loud noises, likely complaints from the missions room, where Ino was currently working due to dire circumstances and the need for management. A feminine yell later and the noise abated somewhat, but not enough to satisfy the Hokage. Things were getting more and more tense as her ninja were getting more and more worn down. Even she was feeling the effects of lack of sleep and grumpy ninja, both of which she had to deal with. Everything wrong always ended up on the Hokage's shoulders after all.

Taking a short break Tsunade bit her lip and looked out of the window. The guys had only been gone for a few days, but she couldn't really afford to keep them in the Amazon Village indefinitely. In fact, she shouldn't have allowed them to go in the first place, but they'd all been desperate, and two of the girls who had left were family after all. Morally it was the right thing, but leadership wise it seemed to be in error. Tsunade had left Konoha weak, and that was something no one could afford.

With a deep breath the Hokage realized that she couldn't let this poor decision stand. She had sent her ninja's out to return with reinforcements, but if the boys couldn't get the girls to come after a few days then what was the point in waiting? If the girls cared that much or were going to accept then they'd have done it already, or either way the boys presence wouldn't change their minds dramatically now if it hadn't before.

Letting out a loud whistle Tsunade called Takamaru to her from outside. The messenger bird of prey cawed at her as she gently stroked his feathers and gently pulled him inside the room. Quickly rustling through the loose piles of paper, Tsunade found her Hokage seal, a bit of scroll, and something to write with before jotting down a simple message,

'_**Come back now.'**_

She signed it as Hokage and communicated to Takamaru where she would like it to be sent. Kakashi or Chino would likely catch the bird in action even if Jiraiya was no where to be found from a birds eye view so she wasn't too concerned. She needed every man she could get at this rate. When animals were being sent alone on missions there certainly was something wrong.

After the bird had left Tsunade paced around the room for a little while before Iruka swept into the room, flanked by three of Kakashi's dogs, notably the only ones left in the village at the moment, the majority of the others having been sent on a mission to bring down and kill a wild boar along with Kuromaru. Indeed times were truly tough.

"Lady Tsunade I don't mean to alarm you, but a lot of the ninja that we sent out very recently are having to practically go right back out after one mission to another one and it's wearing them down. A couple of people have fainted from exhaustion, or are making stupid mistakes due to lack of sleep and are ending up in the hospital. Not to mention the fact that the mission reports are at an atrocious level grammatically and content-wise."

"Are they in English or Japanese?" Tsunade asked gruffly.

"Yes." Iruka said blinking.

"Then that's good enough for me right about now. I understand the problem and I'm working on the solution. I recalled our people from the Amazon Village in a message just seconds ago and I'm pulling back retiree's. We are behind I understand but these missions have to get done, even if that means I have to go myself."

Iruka's eyes widened dramatically as he began to shake his head,

"But Hokage-sama that wouldn't be proper, once you're the Hokage your not supposed to join in active duty unless the Village is actually being attacked. You're supposed to be a secret weapon of Konoha."

"What use is a secret weapon if it spends most of its life on a shelf simply for viewing or intimidation? No, Iruka I don't plan to be like most of the other Hokage's. If you ask me I think their lack of fieldwork for a while is probably what got most of them killed in the first place. I'm going to be a Hokage who defends my village in as many ways as I can. Konoha is certainly not falling while I'm at the wheel, metaphorically speaking…" Tsunade said as she decidedly pulled out a satchel from one of her drawers and started arming herself, "And I think I know exactly which mission I should take too."

Iruka's eyebrows rose and he started shaking his head quickly as the three dogs leaned themselves up against his legs,

"Lady Hokage I must insist that you reconsider this. Who is going to take care of your duties if you leave? Who would all of those crazy Jounin actually listen to and not riot at in your absence?"

Tsunade paused for a second and then smirked,

"I can think of one person who might be able to handle the job in my absence."

At that comment Yugao, Hana, and Anko walked into the room, all of which looking as refreshed as if they hadn't each finished A-ranked missions.

"Hey, Hokage we need new missions those last ones were too easy. How am I supposed to beat Yugao's score of people hurt if you don't give me enough people to fight? You're making me look bad," Anko commented as she sidled over to the S-ranked missions, "ah now this is more like it. Mind if I pick my own? I'm enjoying the fact that I get to handle a bunch of missions competitively with the ability to write such brief mission reports."

Yugao snorted, "As if you could beat my score. Since you seem to forget I'm on Anbu, which means I'm more stealthy and mysterious than you in battle. Besides you're a loudmouth, it's hard to kill prey when you give them a ten mile radius warning that it's coming," She said as she picked out an S-ranked mission herself, "although I am with you on the fact that we don't have to write huge reports and we get to seriously compete. Regular missions are just so boring."

Tsunade just chuckled at them as she continued arming herself, moving from her arms to her leg wear,

"At this point I don't care which one you pick as long as you've got the chakra and the energy to do it. I'm in no position to argue, and as it is I was just on my way out…practically. But first I have to speed read these mission reports to find out which higher ranking missions are happening close to or around the Amazon Village."

"Oh? Why's that?" Hana asked as she pulled up a, surprisingly still intact, chair and began sorting through the S-ranked missions for what Lady Tsunade was asking about.

Yugao stuffed her own mission into her pocket before adjusting her mask and sorting through the A-ranked missions of her own accord.

"Never mind all of that, Tsunade-sama as I was previously asking, who do you think is capable of taking over for you while your away from here, besides Shizune who is gone?"

Tsunade ignored Iruka for the time being since she wanted to explain things to the others first, "I need to help out the missions situation around here, but there's also something I need to take care of in that area. I'm recalling the ninja back to Konoha, but it would be better if I can give them missions straight from there, so that they can more quickly handle them. Besides they should be well rested with all of the waiting around I expect that they've done. Better than some. I figure I can kill three birds with one stone that way, possibly four if I do it right. That's why I need the missions."

Yugao and Hana nodded as they separated the missions close to that area, luckily there were a few around the location. Anko just smirked and saluted,

"Well good luck with that, I have to head out so that I can get a head start at beating Yugao. You're going down Uzuki." She said clearly in her element as she made her escape.

"Yeah, yeah give me results not empty threats Mitarashi," Yugao commented, not bothering to rush off as he finished up his search. When she was done she handed them to Iruka to give to Tsunade, "well I've done my job here, got to get back out there and handle some more missions. Seriously how Konoha would function without me is beyond me, well here's hoping I return alive. Later."

Having said that Yugao also left. Hana finished up her own section and handed her picks to Iruka as well,

"Seems like there are still a bunch of loose papers that need to be sorted. Want me to help take care of that or jump out to another A-classed mission?" Hana asked as she eyed the desk in disarray. She really couldn't stand a mess, which was somewhat comical considering the fact that her family was not the tidiest of people around Konoha. But she always kept the vet shop and her room spotless. That was Hana for you.

Iruka relaxed his shoulders at that assuming now that Hana must have been who Tsunade was referring to her. He considered her and found that she did seem rather organized, and while she wasn't exactly very well known she was an Inuzuka so she could get loud when she needed to. It might work out for a short amount of time anyway and surely Lady Tsunade wasn't planning on leaving forever.

"I would appreciate it if you could help Iruka take care of the paperwork and then head out on an A or B ranked mission if possible, I know it's a lot to ask, but everyone is a bit stretched. Oh, but before that, Iruka can you get messages out to healthy enough retiree's, that we need their help to cover the missions and thus protect the village. Which reminds me, try not keep who knows about my absence to a minimum, only on a need to know, or happens to find out, basis, otherwise we're once again left vulnerable. As it is, I'm going to try to be inconspicuous while I'm out. But considering that I'm leaving you around here I'm sure everything will be fine. After all I don't know any other Chunin who can silence and strike fear into the hearts of a room Jonin, do you Iruka?" Tsunade said as she finished putting on her gear, "Don't burn the village down while I'm gone and remember what I ordered." And with that and a sneaky smile Tsunade made her escape while Iruka's eyes widened and his jaw dropped,

"YOU MEANT ME?" Iruka freaked launching himself after her but not quite catching up as he yelled, "THIS IS DEFINITELY NOT A PART OF MY JOB DESCRIPTION!"

But his screams fell upon deaf ears, because Tsunade was long gone, and Iruka had been left with the task of babysitting a very large group of Jonin…yet again.


	62. Chapter 62: Miku's Request

**Chapter 62: Miku's Request**

Miku was really glad that she would be getting out of the hospital soon. It was about time that things went back to being normal…or as normal as it got around ninja villages. Miku was someone who did not like living in a state of chaos or flying by the seat of her pants. She was a planner and organizer, and while the hospital was rather organized and cleanly, it was not home. Not to mention that her home was underground and thus, besides her parents, and a few select Anbu, she would not have to deal with the majority of the Amazon village that she had embarrassed herself in front of. Plus she didn't want to use up any more of the village's resources when they were unnecessary. Luckily, she was going to be discharged tomorrow, and boy was she going to sign herself out as soon as possible.

Thinking about leaving the hospital reminded her that there was a situation that she had to deal with soon, despite embarrassment. The Raiku Senju- return back to Konoha scenario. Miku had promised to do her best to convince Raiku to return and it was in the best interest of the collective group. Chino was still dating Shino, Rinku clearly had a thing for Shikamaru (and regrettably interest in some other men in Konoha), she herself had just become involved with Lee-kun, and no matter how hard Raiku tried to convince the group, they knew that something had to be going on with Neji Hyuga as there was clearly romantic tension. Not to mention the blatantly obvious fact of needing to help Konoha and Lady Tsunade.

No matter how logically you looked at it, the team needed to go back. No one in the group was happy with a 'failure' on their record, not even Raiku wanted evidence that she did not successfully complete a mission that she was given. Unfortunately, Miku's team leader was probably more afraid and angry at Konoha than feeling sorry for her Aunt, or prideful about her record. But at least now Miku wasn't part of the problem.

The young ex-Anbu needed to figure out how to convince Raiku, strategically, to go back to Konoha. The best method would be to discuss it with the rest of the group, particularly before Raiku had an opening to discuss it, but Miku had a feeling that despite her leader's fear/hatred of hospitals, Raiku would soon be back to visit, assuming the girl didn't just wait until she was home. But if Raiku did show up, Miku thought it might be a good idea to feel out the situation first. Still, she wasn't holding her breath while wishing that Raiku would just go along with what she asked. After all Raiku seemed to view Neji and company as a major threat to her way of life, and maybe they were. The guys certainly seemed to be slowly changing the way the girls behaved, well at least Miku and to a degree Rinku and Raiku. Chino never seemed to change, which for Raiku seemed to be a relief. It's probably the only reason that Raiku allowed Chino to date with out a major degree of whining, complaining, commanding, or annoying her. Unfortunately, Miku knew that her chances were not as high.

Raiku was not happy that she had to go to the hospital again, but she wanted to check on Miku before the mind-jitsu user was sent home and seeing her became more difficult for a while. Raiku was horrible with directions, so using an underground Maze was not her favorite option. In fact, she'd once gotten lost in those tunnels for eight hours before she was rescued by a small group of Anbu members. Needless to say it was rather embarrassing and she still hadn't heard the end of teasing over that situation. But that was a problem for a different time, today she felt that there was another issue that she would be forced to deal with.

Tentatively knocking on the window, Raiku entered Miku's hospital room as soon as the mind-jitsu user nodded to her in amusement. Raiku slipped into the room and fidgeted nervously, making sure that the window remained open in case she needed to make a quick escape. Miku grinned slightly as she recognized Raiku's behavior for what it was. Now that there was less to do, Raiku had returned to her normal hospital behavior, the leader in Raiku had directed her mere days ago, but today it was Raiku the person rather than the ninja or leader.

Generally Raiku only acted like her true self when she was in her comfort zone, so basically in the Amazon village and only around friends and certain family members. Miku could count on her hand the number of people that Raiku trusted to see her fear and vulnerability. Even then Raiku still held some things back, but at least those closest to her got to see a little of her human side, once in a while.

Raiku, not paying attention due to nerves, slightly banged her knee against the end of the bed and scowled, making a face. Miku kept quiet as the leader of her team rubbed her knee and then decidedly settled herself in a position leaning against the wall right next to Miku's bed. The minute she had found a basically comfortable position Raiku began the conversation,

"So how are you feeling? Almost back to normal I hope."

Miku nodded as she turned her body to face Raiku,

"I'm fine now, thank you for asking Raiku-hime. I can't wait to leave the hospital and try to help fix at least some of the damage that I made to the village. I've already created this apology letter to give to the Shrine Maidens and I'm prepared to make a speech." Miku said as she handed Raiku the note from the bedside table.

Raiku took it and grinned,

"Always a classy Kunoichi Miku, I'm sure they will appreciate this, even though they know you well enough to understand that you meant no disrespect. We are only ninja after all. But as for a speech that is really not necessary."

"Still sending at least a note of apology is the right thing to do. I'll meet them and the council in person as soon as I leave. I've already sent an apology letter to the council to cover my apology to the Amazon Village…do you think I should send one to the Feudal Lord of Fire Country too for this grievous act?" Miku asked seriously.

"I…really don't think that's necessary. Besides he's never going to know that it happened, wouldn't want this kind of thing getting out there. I assume not so deep down you feel the same way." Raiku said knowingly.

Miku smiled with a side glance since she would actually prefer not to advertise this…episode. Raiku had made a good point about how the village would prefer it that way anyway, and Miku knew this was logical even though it was also in her favor.

"I suppose…" she conceded slightly, since she had bigger fish to fry. Speaking of which, "speaking of dealing with difficult problems what did the council say about Konoha's request?"

Miku looked directly into Raiku's eyes as her leader sighed and looked up at the ceiling uncomfortably. Raiku knew that there was no way that Miku didn't know what the verdict was. Miku knew practically everything and so Raiku recognized this as the beginning of a very uncomfortable conversation for her. The Senju really, really didn't want to go back, but it was going to be difficult to ignore the wants of her three teammates. Still Raiku wasn't going to lie in order to get out of it,

"My mother decided to leave it up to me to decide." She left out the _'as if you didn't know._'

"And what are you planning on doing?" Miku said, not wanting to corner Raiku in fear of a direct, automatic 'No', but at least she could gauge from this just how against going back Raiku really was.

Raiku paused for a long moment before saying,

"I really don't want to go back."

Miku watched in fascination as Raiku had answered with what sounded like pleading, apparently her leader really did want to include their opinions into her decision, but it still seemed that she was trying to avoid going back. Miku also stored this information to talk to the girls later about. Clearly, Raiku was nervous about having to go back, only furthering the rest of the groups' suspicions that Raiku might not be as anti-Neji as she liked to pretend.

"Well I can't exactly say that I am surprised by your answer, but I have to tell you that I think it's best that we return and I'm sure the other girls feel the same way. We all want to go back Raiku-hime, to make things right again and to fulfill our mission at the very least. But I will admit there are other reasons to want to return, perhaps for one of the same reasons that you don't want to go back." Miku pressed watching closely.

Raiku didn't bother to correct her, she recognized that somehow that would make the situation worse, but she wouldn't concede that easily,

"I recognize that you three wish to return for multiple reasons, but one of those reasons are what is actually holding me back from caving in. We returned here because you had your heart broken and I don't want to see you go through that again, or for any of the others to feel that way either…not even Rinku." She teased at the end but she was truthful about the main reason she didn't want to go back.

Miku sighed slightly,

"I appreciate your feelings on this Raiku-hime, but we are grown adults who have to make our own decisions, be they right or wrong, and we have to experience things and live our own lives. We respect your feelings and opinions, but in the end we think and act for ourselves in these situations. Keeping us here is not going to stop us from feeling the same way or from being hurt, we'll just end up hurt sooner or in other ways. Understand?"

Raiku considered this for a moment before moving from against the wall to stand up straight,

"Yes, I understand your feelings on the issue and I will take this under consideration towards my final decision, but just so you know, while I understand what you are saying and that your decisions are your own, I don't have to be part of what I consider a bad decision, nor do I have to facilitate these relationships by making them more accessible. Now Rest up and feel better," She said handing Miku back her apology letter, "and keep this to hand over yourself when you get out, since you are insisting on apologizing to them directly. I'll be seeing you soon and don't worry I know I'm going to have to make a decision soon, but I am going to think it over clearly and as level headedly as I'm able to…still don't hold your breath." She commented, the last sentence practically mumbled as she made her escape out the window again.

Miku opened her mouth to comment, but by the time she was able to process what had just happened Raiku was far in the distance. Impressive for someone who was not very fast for a ninja. Miku shook her head and laid back feeling tired. She was thankful that she only had one more day at the hospital before being able to be discharged, if nothing went wrong. And when that happened she would be able to get help in convincing Raiku to return to Konoha, because clearly the only way to get Raiku to consider returning, would be through a group effort. If there was anyway to do it at all.

Meanwhile, Miku's counterpart was having problems of his own. Rock Lee had never been a very patient person by nature. Even after his super deluxe, ultra training with Guy-sensei on the matter, he had oddly not been able to get past this particular weakness. But now he needed to overcome this battle so that he could follow his ninja way by keeping his promise to Miku.

His suddenly current girlfriend had asked him to be discreet as a test of his faithfulness of love, he assumed, and so he would honor it, but she had given him a small opening to use wisely as he saw fit. He could not make a mistake in his choosing of a person for this golden jewel of a secret. If he choose wrongly, chances were that he would no longer have a girlfriend. And while Lee loved breaking records, he did not want 'Shortest Dating Relationship' as one of them.

Lee was practically bouncing out of his seat as he tried to think about this situation rationally and choose who best to guard his secret with him. Luckily, everyone from Konoha, minus Naruto and Hinata who were at Raiku's place, was in the main room. This is because unlike Konoha, the Amazon Village, had various types of guest quarters, and this one was specifically set up for small envoys, groups, and visiting dignitaries, which meant that there was more space. To be specific there were four separate rooms, three of which had three beds, and the fourth one master bedroom for the team leader or superior. Then there was a small kitchen, a decent sized dinning room, three bathrooms, and this room, the main room with plenty of space for all.

Speaking of all, Lee really had to consider his options, and this was the best time and place to do it. He decided to do it by age order to make it more structured…or at least basically by age order since once it trickled down to the Naruto-aged group he had no idea which person came first in age. For now Jiraiya was the clear first choice as oldest.

Currently Jiraiya was setting out a scroll in front of him with enough room so that whatever or whoever he wanted to summon would be able to fit in the area comfortably and be away from too much danger from the kids, some of which were messing around behind him, mostly Kiba and Akamaru. A toad popped out of the scroll and whispered to the sannin,

"We should speak in private Jiraiya my boy."

Jiraiya nodded gravely at the toad, before rising, bringing his scroll, and serving as a taxi for the elder toad as he entered the master bedroom and closed the door.

Lee considered the older Sannin and figured that he would be good at keeping a secret probably…but then he thought about how close Jiraiya was to Tsunade and shook his head. The older man would probably tell their Hokage over drinks if he was amused by it and once Tsunade knew there would be no telling how far the gossip might spread.

Ruling out Jiraiya, Lee turned his attention to Guy-sensei's eternal rival, Kakashi. This man was quickly ruled out, even as Lee watched him converse with one of his many dogs secretively in the corner. He could not hear what they were saying, but it was the very mysterious nature of Kakashi that caused Lee to believe that the man was not one to quickly trust others, and generally a person who does not trust others, should not be whole heartedly trusted themselves. Besides, Lee could not do something like that and hurt his poor sensei by telling something to his rival and not saying it to him.

And as much as Lee loved and respected his sensei, he knew he could not tell him this secret. His sensei would have a harder inner turmoil at holding a huge secret like this than even Lee himself! And the young ninja knew it. He looked over at Guy who was across from Kakashi, desperately trying to get his rivals competitive spirit going, by balancing five spoons on top of his nose, one on top of the other. Kakashi wasn't even glancing his way.

Moving down the line Lee looked over at Neji, who looked to be in deep concentration as he read some book that Lee could not see the cover of because it was facing the wall. In fact, Neji was reading the book from the exact opposite corner of the room, through a rough housing Kiba and a playing dead Shikamaru. Lee's eternal rival was using his Byakugan in order to read, every time he needed to change the page he began a controlled version of rotation, from his upright position. Clearly the Hyuga genius was training as a ninja, blowing off steam, and reading at the same time. It was when Lee saw Neji acting like this that he wondered how anyone could believe that the Hyuga was not as dedicated as Guy-sensei and he himself were, in fact that was not true, Neji cared a lot, he was just very good at hiding those parts of himself…in most cases.

Unfortunately Lee had to rule out his best friend, teammate and rival, because Neji had too much invested in the situation. His Hyuga friend would probably not even make the promise not to tell so that he would be sure not to break his promise. Anyway Neji would probably consider the information useful to him in his own pursuit of Raiku-hime. So Lee could not confide in him for once, though once again it pained him not to be able to tell the people closest to him. Still, he was not stupid.

Kiba was the next person who caught his attention, mostly because he was play fighting with Akamaru in the center of the room, sometimes on top of and over Shikamaru who was laying in the middle of the floor like a dead body. Lee didn't think that it would be wise to tell either Kiba or Shikamaru. Kiba was a loud mouth no matter how you looked at it. While Lee respected the Inuzuka's zest and youthfulness, he had noticed that the boy was a tad bit on the immature side, loud, and a huge tease. Lee couldn't allow Kiba to have this situation to add to his arsenal against others.

As for Shikamaru, Lee was quick to decide against him. Shikamaru was a genius and Lee was sure that he could keep a secret, but even though he had not had a lot of interaction with the boy genius, he did know that Shikamaru hated extra work. And that he would find having to keep this kind of secret rather 'Troublesome,' especially considering the fact that Rinku had her sites on him. Lee was not exactly sure what was going on there, but whatever it was it was Shikamaru's business, unless Shikamaru asked him for help or to lend an ear, Lee would stay out if it.

Lee sighed as he was finding this task impossible. Who could he tell? Who was even left that he could tell immediately? Sakura? Absolutely not! It would be hard enough to look at her for the next couple of months without feeling awkward. Naruto? Might as well shout it from the rooftops himself if he had that intention. Hinata? The girl would probably faint and hit her head on something completely forgetting what he'd told her and leaving him to try to make up with Neji without telling him what happened and why she fainted. Yeah that would go over well…

Lee growled to himself causing Shikamaru to raise an eyebrow, but not move or form words to ask what was up, being to lazy for such things. So the shadow user closed his eyes again and tried to sleep despite Akamaru jumping over him as if he were a fence.

Lee couldn't believe that out of all the people who had come on the mission with him he couldn't find one who would be unburdened by the information and discreet about it, and he was dealing with ninja's here, technically he should have his pick. The young taijitsu user was feeling that he might quite literally burst if he couldn't figure out who to tell about this. It wasn't like he could tell any of Miku's friends about this. Certainly neither of the Senju's…but maybe Chino, the bird girl that Lee knew to be formidable, still he didn't really see himself being able to speak to her alone much in the following weeks, possibly months and years that he'd have to wait to unleash it to everyone. If only there was someone, someone from his village along that would be the perfect person. Someone who didn't talk much, perhaps someone who generally could or would blend into the scenery…he could always wait to get back to Konoha he supposed and tell Sai…

It was just at that moment that a movement caught Lee's eye, and suddenly there he was, the answer to Lee's big question, and the young ninja would not even have to wait until he returned to tell someone, nor would he have to suck it up and tell an Amazonian. He had found the perfect person to unveil his secret too discretely. The figure that had been so still and whose outfit had somehow allowed him to blend into the wall behind him. A true ninja if Lee had ever seen one.

Jumping up from his place suddenly Lee rushed up to Shino and practically pulled the Aburame into the room that Lee and Neji were currently sharing due to room assignments. Shino was confused by this behavior, and so allowed himself to be pulled if only because of curiosity…and because Chino was very busy today, so he was told he would not be able to see her, and if he tried to look for her his bugs would all be eaten by the birds of the Kusannagi clan. So he had wisely chosen to stay in for the day. This was why Lee was able to corner him and this was why Shino listened as Lee began,

"My esteemed comrade Shino! I have the most wonderful news of my young life and I need someone to share it with! But it is a secret that only you, I, and Miku can know for now!" Lee practically screamed, before jumping at his own yelling, putting his finger over his mouth as if Shino had been the one being loud, as he closed the door and locked it.

In a quieter voice, Lee motioned for them both to move to the corner of the room furthest away from the door,

"Will you keep my secret if I tell it to do? Shinobi's promise?" he asked as Shino considered this.

"Will I be able to tell my girlfriend? I don't want to keep secrets from her unless absolutely necessary to her or my survival." Shino answered quietly as Lee furrowed his brows in thought and then shrugged,

"I suppose it's alright as long as she stays discreet about it, she has to promise not to tell as well, although I assume if Miku tells anyone it will be her as well. I suppose it will be a couple secret either way." Lee answered.

"The I will keep this secret as long as it is not against Konoha, my family, our comrades, myself, or my girlfriend." Shino said making sure to be specific with his promise.

Lee quickly considered the word choices he was using and then nodded to himself repeatedly before saying suddenly, in the quietest voice he could muster,

"The amazing and intelligent Miku-chan and I are now officially dating as of yesterday!"

Lee felt elated and relieved that he got to tell someone at least about this amazing news, it had been such a hard task keeping it quiet for this long and now at least someone knew besides themselves. Better yet he was sure that an honorable ninja such as Shino would never tell.

Shino paused before nodding, looking somewhat grave as he put his hand out to shake Lee's,

"Congratulations and welcome to the world of dating Lee-san. Is this your first time as well?"

Lee beamed and nodded a half a dozen times, as he practically tore Shino's hand off as he shook it,

"Yes, Miku-chan is officially my first girlfriend ever!" Then he gasped, even though he had not said it particularly loudly, "and may I say that it is amazing to be able to truly use that word! I cannot wait to be able to shout it from the roof tops! Although I shall sadly have to."

"Why's that?"

"Miku-chan has said that it would be detrimental to our relationship and the mission to return the girls to Konoha if Raiku-hime finds out that we are an item. Raiku-hime does not seem to be able to deal with new relationships well, especially of a romantic kind. My poor comrade and rival Neji is certainly going to have a rough time wooing her in that case." Lee said, truly upset for his team member.

"We must all fight hard for love in one way or another Lee-san," Shino commented sagely, "but you need not worry about me telling your secret, I shall keep this secret at all costs until you are ready to tell others."

Lee nodded thankfully just as he heard the door handle twisting and then an annoyed voice from the other side,

"How dare you lock me out of my own room Rock Lee and Shino Aburame."

Lee jumped at the voice and the cold tone being used as he sent one last pleading look at Shino and then opened to door to find a still Byakugan wielding Neji Hyuga seemingly glaring at both of them at once. Damn those eyes were good at that. Lee began to sweat he was so nervous. Shino didn't even bother to look at the Hyuga as he exited the room at a relaxed pace. Neji didn't bother turning his head to follow the Aburame's movements as he could see from all angles except one. That damn blind spot. But seeing as he didn't particularly care what the Aburame did, except that the boy had been in his room doing something odd in the corner with Lee…which the Hyuga probably didn't want to know about anyway he turned his attention back to Lee to admonish him for locking him out of his current shared room.

"WHAT DID YOU HEAR?" Lee yelled quite suddenly and frantically and a now wide eyed Hyuga as the Taijitsu specialist grabbed Neji's shoulders and shook, "IT'S NOT TRUE I TELL YOU!"

Neji slowly backed away looking at Lee like an insane person, but so use to Guy-sensei and Lee, that quite frankly very little surprised him anymore. He had decided long ago that he was working with mental patients as an exercise in patience, and who more suited to learning patience than a Hyuga? However, that didn't mean that he was going to sit around and endure everything the two of them did, not to mention Tenten's constant whining about what they were doing.

"Lee once again I have no idea what you are talking about and quite frankly I do not care what it is you were saying or doing with Shino in the corner of our room after locking the door. Although I do feel that I am obligated as a team mate to mention that Chino is a very formidable opponent in all aspects I believe, and I will not be going against any Amazonians for you now or in the future as I am trying to court one. Additionally, if you do harbor any feelings for the same gender I do not want to know about it. Ever. Just keep away from me, because if Raiku can use that against me because of you I will actually kill you. Swiftly and Literally." Neji said as he put his book away and grabbed another one and headed back into the living room, leaving a confused and dumbfounded Lee, who was trying to process everything that Neji was saying to him.

After a minute he decided that Neji was just hiding his feelings of hurt that Lee was talking with Shino instead of him, and feeling neglectful and bad about that he tiptoed his way out of his room and down the hall to go make the Hyuga feel better. However on his way he did hear a few interesting things.

In the first room, the one past Neji and Lee's was only a buzzing sound since two of it's inhabitants were still in the living room, or three rather if you included Akamaru. Shino had apparently went directly to the room after their close call and Lee wasn't going to push his luck with either Shino or Neji by sneaking into that room and getting a further conformation that Shino wouldn't tell anyone about his dating relationship with Miku. So he went past that room only to hear whispering.

Seeing as his beloved Guy-sensei was not prone to speaking that quietly unless on a mission where that was necessary, Lee assumed that it was Kakashi-sensei and his dog friend, who had merely moved to the room for more privacy. Lee decided to honor their privacy, as he had minutes ago wanted his own privacy, but still somehow managed to hear the two discussing something apparently comical about Iruka-sensei. While Lee would have been interested in knowing what was so funny, he decided to do the right thing so that he wouldn't feel morally burdened.

He passed the third and last room then, where Jiraiya was, though he had left the door slightly ajar and so Lee took this as a sign that whatever was happening was not completely private. Still Lee silently peeked his head in to see Jiraiya sitting up on the master bed, Indian-style, talking with the toad involving something about the Hokage and the village.

"I see so it's gotten that bad has it?"

The toad nodded gravely as Jiraiya sighed,

"Maybe I shouldn't have left. I understand I was necessary to get in, but I should have gone straight back. I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Tsunade while I'm gone."

"She's a tough cookie that girl. Don't you go giving up on her yet Jiraiya my boy. Women have a way of surprising you." The toad replied as Lee's eyes widened.

Jiraiya nodded with a sardonic smile. Hadn't he seen and felt that first hand?

"She's coming here first though correct? Well in that case it shouldn't be too bad, I'll just follow her once she gets here and make sure that she's safe. She may be a hell of a fighter still, but she forgets her age."

The elder toad grinned,

"So do you Jiraiya my boy. So do you. It's about time we all retire, eh? We should leave these problems to the young and able."

Jiraiya laughed,

"They aren't quite ready for that yet, besides don't count me out yet, I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. And I can still save a beautiful lady or two yet." He let out with a wink.

The elder shook his head,

"Any other questions you'd like answered or should I leave so that you can admire yourself?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment before asking,

"How is Konoha doing without Tsunade? Has her absence caused a panic?"

The toad smirked and shook his head,

"They don't even know she's gone yet."

Jiraiya's eyes widened,

"How can that be? She's a Hokage, surrounded by ninjas and no one suspects? What about Shizune?"

"It's all because of Iruka and Shizune is in on it. I don't have time to go over the details with you now, but needless to say it's taken care of for the moment. Now if you don't mind I have other things to do and if you don't let me take care of them, you can explain to my wife why I don't make it home for dinner."

Jiraiya grimaced at the thought and shook his head,

"No, no I am not yet suicidal, despite my job. Thank you as always for the information, you take care and say hello to the misses for me."

"I will Jiraiya my boy. I will."

With that the toad disappeared and suddenly laughter could be heard from Kakashi in the other room. Lee jumped about eight feet in the air as he heard it before remembering what his goal had been and shaking himself from the information that he had just found out but knew innately not to talk about. Keeping secrets, Lee thought, was the worst and hardest part about being a ninja. But for now Lee had a distraction in trying to appease his most likely hurt team member.

Re-entering the room, the first thing he heard was the middle of Kiba's sentence,

"-boring and stifling, why don't I ever get to share a bedroom with Hinata?"

Lee blinked wondering what this conversation was about as Shikamaru groaned and commented,

"Naruto and Hinata aren't even staying here at the moment. They are at Raiku's place and Sakura is at the hospital, I for one am glad that most of the troublesome people are not here at the moment. Now give it a rest, ever since you've hit puberty Kurenai-sensei and Hinata have taken a separate room from you and Shino, it's just what's done, in your case obviously with good reason."

"Yes with very good reason," Neji added as he looked at Kiba suddenly with the piercing eyes of the Hyuga glare, "with the reason that if you so much as touch my cousin I will personally cut off the gates to your most prized physical feature permanently, before slowly killing you Inuzuka. Don't take your hormones out on my cousin."

Kiba glared back at Neji, even though his legs were slightly shaky,

"You've been hanging out with Raiku too long if you are able to say that as a guy without crossing your own legs." Kiba retorted as he crossed his own. But though he tried to glare back at the Hyuga his was no match for Neji's, so he looked away and played it off like it never happened.

Neji's eyes had narrowed further at Kiba's nonchalant use of Raiku's name,

"You will speak respectfully of Raiku-chan, you aren't close enough to her to call her solely by her name. Figure out the honorific you should use or suffer the consequences mongrel."

Akamaru began to growl as Kiba tensed and then looked back and the older boy harder,

"I'll call anyone whatever the hell I want." The Inuzuka snapped at him, which is when Guy and Lee decided it would be a good time to get involved, and when Shikamaru dragged his body off the floor and headed to the room to hopefully get away from the whole mess. With any luck Shino would be doing something less annoying than Kiba and Neji.

Guy stood in front of Kiba and patted his shoulder in a friendly manner,

"Now, now no need for that. Everyone just has to be respectful and polite to each other and then none of this will be necessary. Understanding is the key to peace after all. Why don't you just put yourself in Neji's shoes for a second. Imagine with me that you cannot get the girl of your dreams no matter how hard you try, but you keep striving, even though it seems to everyone else that it's an impossible goal, because you believe that one day, even if it takes a million years, eight lifetimes, eventually you will wear her down-" Guy began dramatically, and as the sensei tried to help, he managed to calm down a now slightly pitying Kiba, but caused a large vein in Neji's neck to throb, and the Hyuga's eyes to see a vision of blood.

"That's it forget the Inuzuka, I'm killing Guy first." Neji said lunging as Lee threw himself in front of the Hyuga, in between his teammate and his teacher.

Neji tried to shoo him away with his hands, but Lee grabbed his comrade by the waist and hauled him back a few feet, while Guy-sensei backed up himself. Then since Neji wasn't letting up, Lee opened his arms wide and tackled Neji into a hug, which caused the Hyuga to freeze in confusion and protest, as Guy-sensei made his escape and Kiba, not wanting to see any of this headed to the room as well to take a nap and preferably dream of a certain blue haired beauty.

Lee meanwhile decided to take this opportunity to apologize to Neji,

"I AM SORRY MY COMRADE THAT I CANNOT TELL YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT MYSELF RIGHT NOW! I KNOW THAT THIS HURTS YOU, BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH IT AND UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND AND I WANT NOTHING TO COME BETWEEN US. IT IS DUE TO A PROMISE THAT I CANNOT TELL YOU WHAT I HAVE TOLD SHINO, BUT HAVE PATIENCE BECAUSE AS SOON AS MY PROMISE IS FULFILLED I SHALL TELL YOU EVERYTHING AND ALL WILL BE WELL AGAIN WITH THE WORLD! KNOW THAT I DO THIS FOR YOU AS WELL!"

Neji had no idea what Lee was talking about, nor did he care as he was prying himself out of Lee's clutches,

"You get stranger and stranger as time passes Rock Lee, truly you do. I have no idea what you are trying to say, but I also don't care. I truly don't even want to know what's going on here. In fact, I will make you a deal, I won't pry into your business as long as you stop touching me. Got it?" he asked.

Lee nodded repeatedly, backing up to give Neji his space,

"Yes that seems fair. I vow for as long as I have to keep this secret from you I shall not touch you, except during a spar as that is inevitable. So you have my word, but I look forward to the day that we can be open with each other again and that we may embrace each other as comrades and team mates again!"

Neji stared blankly and confused at Lee for a long moment before he said,

"I believe I'm okay with the first part of what you said, but as for embracing I feel that I couldn't have been clearer on my decision on that kind of thing before. Just listen to me when I say that I do not want to be touched at all. So remember that. No touching Neji."

Lee nodded vigorously,

"For as long as this secret must be kept I agree to these terms. I hope by fulfilling them you will see how dedicated I am to this friendship. Outside of spars, missions, and competitions I shall not touch you."

Neji frowned finding some fault with that statement but not being able to do much about it since it was all that Lee was conceding to so far. But understanding that this was probably his best chance, he accepted.

"I'm glad we have an agreement then. Now if you'll excuse me I have my own problems to deal with. Please refrain from using our room for the next hour while I brood and plan." Neji said, gracefully walking away and closing the door to their room behind him.

Lee let out a sigh, just glad that he had gotten past having to explain things to Neji for a while. But since he had so much energy and excitement left over from recent events, Lee decided to go for a run around the entire inner Amazon Village.

Neji on the other hand did take a few moments to sit and brood, but the more he thought about it, the angrier this situation made him. In his entire life he had not had this much of a problem with anyone, let alone a woman. Of course he had considered himself rather asexual before Raiku's arrival, with the exception of noting beauty in women. But quite often he had found that despite beauty some of the others were lacking in other major areas.

Ino had been beautiful, but overbearing and gossipy, Sakura had been too annoying and brightly colored; he remembered being appalled also by the fact that had he married her he might have ended up with a boy, or any heir with pink hair, which to the Hyuga was unacceptable. Tenten's hairstyle had always annoyed the boy as well as her whining and random change in mood swings or opinions, so even though she was a good friend and a necessary break up of Guy and Lee's nonsense, he had never thought of her as anything but a friend and occasionally a sister-type of person. The rest were either related to him, too old for him, were fan girls, or were too ordinary.

Raiku was different because she was funny and entertaining. She came from an amazing bloodline and her fighting spirit was a thing to behold. He had loved making such a proud woman blush and freak out. No one else had ever really been able to make him do that. But of course the one woman he wanted just had to be difficult. Well he would see about that!

"What am I doing here? This is not the time to be weak. If I am a Hyuga I must think like a Hyuga. So if something is not going my way as a Hyuga I should…consult with my clan who will make everything work out as long as they agree. I haven't exactly brought the Senju situation out in the open quite yet, but I know that my family generally likes her and that she comes from a very good line. So if I want any real help from my family on the matter then I'm going to have to talk to the Elders of the family and see if there is anything they can and will do for me about this. There has to be some strings we can pull."

Neji walked back and forth while he thought on these things and then nodded to himself as he solidified his decision. He then smirked as he set out a scroll, ink, and a calligraphy pen. Then he sat down and begun to write a letter. It was a simple and cordial letter that gave away almost nothing. Neji knew he'd do better if he formally brought it to them, than if he discourteously and foolishly discussed Hyuga-related issues, especially problems, and they were read by enemies or allies, he would be in big trouble. So instead he handsomely wrote,

Dear Elders of the Hyuga Clan,

There is an important matter I wish to discuss upon my return from the Amazon Village. Please begin making the preparations for such a talk. I should be back within the month at this rate, if all goes basically well.

Sincerely,

Neji Hyuga

Neji continued to smirk at his handiwork as he called out to a messenger bird who was waiting outside of the window. He recognized the Kusannagi symbol from many of them, and then pinpointed one bird that the male working for the Hyuga household owned. Not daring to believe his good luck he called to the bird and when it came near, gave it a reward by stroking its feathers for a minute before attaching the small piece of scroll and ordering it to return home. The bird listened, cocked its head to the side, and then took out, supposedly to return home.

Neji watched it go, before leaning out of the window and feeling the breeze on his skin and through his hair. Soon things were going to be good, he chanted inside his own head, because now even if Raiku put up a fight, as long as the Hyuga Elders agree with his plan, which any who had suspected so far did, then he would have massive connections and help in achieving his goal. Only then would Neji truly have a chance at catching the heart of that elusive Senju. At least now he had more hope to that end, and you know what they say about hope, _'__Hope__is__the__thing__with__feathers__. That perches in __the__ soul, and sings __the__ tune __with__out __the__ words, and never stops at all.'_


	63. Chapter 63: Secrets

**Chapter 63: Secrets**

Deep underground, in the recesses far under a graveyard, three figures huddled close together, conspiratorially shadowed due to lack of any natural or human-made light. It was suspicious by the kindest of opinions, but the three had their reasons for being as whisper-quiet as they had been taught to be on a mission back in the days of their ninja academy classes. This was because they were plotting, plotting against a powerful foe that resided in the Amazon Village. A foe that threatened their most diabolical plan, and who had power over the entire village. Yes, this team of three, had ambitions of defeating Raiku Senju.

Cold, droplets of rain from a day past had only now managed to break through the mostly enclosed ground that lead down from the above graveyard. One member shivered as their too short, too tight outfit clung to them and did not cover all of the vital parts of their body. But they were use to dark, damp places and did not bother complaining about them. This member of the trio was the one, who spoke first,

"I think you both know why I summoned you to join me here. We have a problem that won't be solved with inaction. I just need to know how far you two are willing to go in order to make our goal…nay our dreams into reality."

Another member of the "circle" held perfectly still with their face covered by not only dark shadows, but also a mask. The voice sounded hollow as this member spoke up,

"We must do something and I've realized that for this particular case I cannot handle this alone. I will not be cornered into doing anything that is against my ideals and tastes, but I recognize that extreme measures may need to be taken. I am committed to helping in any way I can that doesn't severely damage my idea of morality and reputation."

The first member nodded, looking to the entire world that might have caught a glint of the activities here, as if they had known what the second member might have said all along. Instead of commenting on the second member's conformation, the first figure turned an almost hidden gaze to the third and final member. The third member had a shadow slightly askew to the outsiders gaze as it was disproportioned, this was not in fact due to a deformity with the third member, but rather because of a rather large "accessory" one might say that clicked against their basically armored back. It was the third member who took the longest time in answering, despite the first figures anticipation and impatience. But after a long pause the third did finally decide to speak,

"I understand that we all have the same goal, but we do need to clearly state the consequences of our actions. If we go through with any plan that affects the young princess, we will immediately be a target for her ruthless determination. I think we've all witnessed the effects of said princess's temper enough to know that it is not something that one does lightly. Are you both prepared to face the consequences of these actions?"

The first members answer was a quick and firm 'Yes', while the second figure was far slower to decide. Finally after a few minutes of silent and uninterrupted thought, the masked figure gave a slow, but definitive nod. The third sighed as they made a brief clicking sound, then continued,

"That does tell me something about your resolve, but I would still like to try to make peace first. It would not hurt to at least attempt to convince the princess to join in our cause, or at the very least accept its inevitably."

The first figure quirked a brow, impressively enough so that had an outsider tried and managed to hide in the wall itself without being caught, even they would have seen it. The figure crossed their arms, but gave a curt nod as the other figure nodded a number of times, to prove that they too would prefer a peaceful ending to this troubling situation. But the first, though agreeable to this situation, clearly was doubtful as they said,

"I will agree to your terms of an attempt at an alliance or peace, as that would best serve our purpose, however, if things should not turn out as we wish them to be due to these diplomatic talks, I want your permission to help my own back up plan."

Having said this the figure pulled out a seemingly perfect notebook, from which came pages, or nearly freshly inked figures and words set up in a basic organizational pattern that was all too familiar to the members present. The second figure gasped as they touched and glimpsed over the pages, expression however, unreadable due to the mask against her face,

"This is…but this can't be…how did you…when did you?" The amazed figure two asked as their hand recoiled from the pages.

Figure one seemed to find this amusing, chuckling before waving the first page of Plan B, before them,

"I've had a lot of time on my hands in this last week, despite my duties, and we all know that it doesn't take me very long to formulate this kind of work. But the important thing isn't how, or when, or even that this work of mine is more fabricated then real, it still begs the question of if you both are willing to do behind the scenes work on this plan. I don't need much known help, but I do need to know that neither of you are going to turn on me because of this method. I know that some people believe my methods to be needlessly cruel, but I assure you, nothing else will equally move the little princess as this. I think I know enough about her to nearly guarantee that if we have this in our arsenal, there is not much she can do against us. The girl's weakness is obvious, she is too concerned with her reputation and that ultimately will be her downfall in this situation at least."

The second figure shook their head fervently not wanting to be involved, but the third merely nodded before saying,

"If my method does not work then we will need to use something with impact. Therefore, I personally will aid you and you can leave this one out of it," The third member smirked a little as she added, "but then you must have know that our friend here would never agree, and that I personally am a bit of a fan of 'by any means necessary.' Still, you need my help more because of this kind of plan. At least I'll be entertained either way. But for now don't mention anything and keep that work on hand. It just may be necessary."

At this the third figure stood up and covered both their 'accessory' and their own body with an overlarge cape before teleporting out of the disclosed location. The second figure turned their head to glance at the papers one more time considering whether to attempt to dispose of them or not before shaking their head and instead deciding to get out of there. Pretty soon figure two was gone as well. But figure one waited a long time after collecting all of their things, scheming the correct way to go about their plan if figure three's was not successful, and slightly evilly, hoping that the third's plan did not work, because they for one would enjoy the look of horror on the princesses face, should she ever see the diabolical plot unfold before her. After all figure one thought that the princess needed to be taken down a peg or two, and who better than this shadowed figure to do the honors?

Way above and far across from the meeting place of the mysterious trio, who held their secret rendezvous, Raiku Senju was just about to enter the place that seemed to make her feel the most happy and tranquil in her entire village, even above her own home. The Waterfall of Purity rippled down in torrents of gushing, clean water that led straight downwards into a wide blue-green transparent lake. Many of the Amazonians believed that the waters had magical properties, and that the pure of heart and spirit could find favor in these waters, which was certainly true for Raiku, who always felt better after a swim, and who enjoyed the sparkling white of the water that announced her arrival.

It was true that the waters themselves, although clear and blue-green while on it's own changed colors generally depending on the state of the persons heart and spirit, and it was commonly believed physical condition. Therefore, people of the Amazon Village generally believed that those who had not been touched by the opposite gender in a sensual way were those who caused the lake to shine and sparkle while inside, while those who were not quite as chaste caused the water to darken, even to a black state when fully tainted.

There was no definitive proof whether this was the case or so, as when suggested, Rinku had declined to enter any body of water that was called the Waterfall of Purity, and as her sister, Raiku had not forced the matter, deeming it better that no one know what color the water turned where her sister was involved. But this rumor was one of Raiku's favorite about herself, seldom did she enjoy rumors in which she starred. Mostly because those her village and people favored dealt with her love life, which Raiku couldn't for the life of her make them understand was null and void. Either that or rumors circulated about her fighting abilities and Raiku had always been someone who preferred taking people by surprise on that matter. She was a firm believer that going into a battle with a blank slate was better than either being over or under-estimated.

While she did have some rather legendary moves she was not ready to be a legendary heroine. It was her experience that people, even great ninja's, and thus their friends and family members became easy targets to outsiders that way and generally they ended up dead or their close ones did.

Raiku didn't want to be a reason for anyone's deaths, other than the bad guys of course, and that was why when it came to fighting she didn't automatically give out her name or answer questions. If a person wanted to find her weaknesses they'd have to do their own ninja work, and considering the jitsu's around herself, the other Amazonians, and the rest of the village they'd have their work cut out for them. This was one area that Raiku didn't let her pride rule, but of course as with most of these situations, this was because it had before been a factor in the fall of a comrade when she was younger. But this certainly wasn't the time to be thinking about that person. Raiku had to think in the present.

Speaking of which, Raiku concentrated on climbing to the very top of the waterfall and began to cross to the middle of the towering waterway. She was happy that no one seemed to be around as she was wearing a bathing suit, still, obviously it was a one piece, so it wouldn't have been too bad if one did. Her friends who frequented the waterfall of purity had seen her in one plenty of times, but it was not them who she was concerned about.

She closed her eyes at the very center of the very top as she took out her braid and let her hair out of the confines of her long braid. Once her hair was out and flowing, she put her palms together in a gesture of thanks. Then smiling, she opened her arms wide, in a flying stance and jumped as high as her knees and feet would allow. Her body began falling, alarmingly quickly to a non-ninja, but to Raiku it was exhilarating. For the first time in months she felt unburdened and free, of obligations, of opinions, of pride, and most importantly of Konoha and any of its inhabitants. She let out a sigh of contentment as she felt the press of chakra within herself, urging her as a ninja, to be cautious and do something to stop the impossibly speed, giggling, actually giggling, Raiku unleashed her wind-natured chakra so that it instantly slowed down her dive. Now the wind rocked her backwards and forwards as if she were in an invisible hammock. That was until Raiku decided to have a little fun with it.

Feeling suddenly uninhibited, Raiku leaned her body forwards and flipped in the air. Then she balanced herself again before contorting her body backwards. Truly she was no Rinku, who could do nearly impossibly moves due to an insanely trained, flexible body. But though she was not ridiculously flexibly, she was able to angle her body into flips and twirls, using the wind chakra and her incredible sense of balance.

She had the movements of a feline. Of course that's not very farfetched considering she had spent many summers of her younger years training with various feline summonings. In fact, she had managed to make a couple of Taijitsu moves for herself based on her feline friends. But they didn't generally do well in the air, or in water for that matter, so Raiku had to make her own adjustments to make it work.

She let go of her wind-chakra concentration and allowed her body to be free again. Because of that she hit the water pretty hard, but Raiku was use to it. When she was younger withstanding the pain from hitting the water had been one of her exercises for enduring torture. But now it was just a familiar hit as she took to the water like a mermaid, pushing her body forward, and down into the water, rather than jumping up from the somewhat painful impact of the initial dive. As she held her breath, enjoying the healing properties of her favorite waterway and the feel of her long hair whirling wildly around her face, Raiku smiled.

She was once again amused by the fact that Water was not one of the elements that she could wield, at least not yet, not naturally. But it was the same for Fire, neither one of these elements that people assumed that she would be associated with worked naturally for her. Sure her temper was fiery, and she felt at one with water, but it was wind and earth that allowed themselves to be wielded by her chakra at this point. Raiku let go of her chakra obstinacy issues as she felt the need for air. She hit the bottom and pushed upwards causing her to shoot up like a rocket, up out of the water, where she was able to breathe.

For a second she gasped, having taken just a tad too long to get back to the surface, which was probably because she had been thinking too much while under the water. She coughed for a second, making sure that the left over water escaped her lungs. She felt a slight burn and took a few seconds to rid herself of the feeling that she was loosing oxygen. Soon her breathing came back properly and she grinned to herself as she lay backwards in the water, allowing her body to float on top of it.

Lazily, she moved her arms through the water, unaware and uncaring of her foes, and what plans they may or may not be coming up with. These were some of the only moments she got to be like this. To cast off her reputation and position, and just be what Raiku might have been had she not been born into the family that she had, or had she not had such natural ninja talents. But the elation didn't last very long this time, since she had heavier burdens then normal weighing her down.

She sighed as the decisions that she had to make flooded to the forefront of her mind. She saw clips of all of the reasoning for her friends and herself, frowning as she remembered exactly how happy the rest of her team had looked in Konoha. It was unsettling to recall that the other girls had been happier then she had ever seen them. Of course not all of this necessarily had to do with the Konoha boys, but she would have been unrealistic in the least if she didn't begrudgingly add their influence.

Chino, for example, could have been happier because in Konoha she was away from the pressures of the Kusannagi family and leadership. Chino actually liked being her own version of a follower, because it meant she had less pressure and that she could be more free to interpret things in her own way. It was fun to mess with her leaders, but she didn't want to be the leader who was being messed with.

Miku, could have also been interested in further developing and testing her techniques in new environments. And the girl never did get to test her jitsu against the Yamanaka's or another high level mind user, like Kakashi, or highly intelligent shinobi like Shikamaru. That might have been one of the prospects that made her smile that much brighter, other than the one major problem that had been caused.

Even Rinku had been happy and slightly more tamed seeming, maybe because she wasn't as stifled in Konoha as she was in the Amazon Village. It might have been that by acting on her impulses it left a much calmer, cooler, and happier Rinku.

But no matter how much these things might be true, she knew that it was the presence of the boys that tipped the edge in Konoha's favor with her team. But it was the same factor of the boys being the main reasoning for not wanting to return. She didn't want her team hurt, she didn't want them distracted, she feared what it meant for their future as Kunoichi, friends, and ninjas. Men spelled trouble for Kunoichi's. Sometimes death on the battlefield, regardless if the men could be trusted or not. They were weakness. Raiku had seen even fierce Amazonian women turn to mush when a man was involved and she hated that. She would do whatever it took to keep it from happening again, to her friends at least, and to herself certainly.

"I've got to decide something," She whispered to herself, "something fair, but not damning."

She sighed wishing that she was the kind of person who could just make the first decision that popped into her head. But while that was generally a problem, in Raiku's case it was probably the reason so many people of her village respected her.

Still though she mulled over reasons for returning or not returning to Konoha, Raiku refused to put forward the true fact and answer of why she did and did not want to return. She wasn't ready for that and she still had time. Besides, even though she was in her most calming place, it was an outdoor area and suddenly she had the feeling that she was exposed, possibly being watched. Raiku closed her eyes for a minute and concentrated searching for foreign chakras. She could sense chakra, but it wasn't one that alarmed her. In her current, somewhat euphoric state, all she knew was that it wasn't someone who she mistrusted. So they must have been someone trust worthy. Still, even at that thought she knew it was time to go. She needed to think this over in a more guarded and private area. It was time that she returned home.

Raiku swam over to shallower water and then began the climb out into the beach like area. Her hair was heavy, as it usually was when wet, but she did smile when she saw her reflection in the water. When her hair was out like this she truly did feel like a princess, not that she'd let anyone know that she ever admired her own looks in fear that it might make her look vain or weak. Abandoning her reflection she moved rhythmically towards home as she thought about her decision. She let her hair stay out, enjoying the feeling of the wind through her hair, a feeling that she wasn't able to have often, mostly afraid that the minute she let her guard down in anything she would be attacked. But in her own village it was less than likely, unless Rinku was around or unless she herself started it. So she was able to let her hair air dry as she once again was plagued by the decision she would soon be forced to make.

Neji Hyuga was not nosy. In fact, anyone who really knew Neji would tell you that more often then not Neji would go out of his way to avoid knowing things, rather than to look into them. In fact, it was nearly legendary how uncaring about others business he really was. For example, on one mission Neji and Kakashi had been sent on, Kakashi had actually had the masks on his face ripped down the middle at the end of a messy skirmish. Neji hadn't even bothered to so much as glance at the man, preferring to go directly back to their benefactor and square off accounts so that they could both return home quickly. Neji hadn't even mentioned that this had happened, in fact, Kakashi had been so baffled by it that he regaled the mission's room with the story, which Neji also hadn't listened to in favor of handing in a well written and detailed report.

That had been the beginning of a legend. After that Neji had been oddly present, but detached from a number of amazing secret moments, none of which had he paid any attention to, despite the fact that he could have easily seen every possible one of these moments with or without his Byakugan. Some of these moments which included: Genma accidentally stabbing himself with his own senbon, Ibiki hugging a stuffed animal, Tenten and Lee playing barbies together, Shino with his sunglasses off, Kiba in a suit, Hinata dancing half naked across a lake, Ko making out with Hana Inuzuka in the Hyuga compound, Sasuke in drag, Shikamaru exercising…the list went on and on. But none of these had gotten Neji's attention, unless they were part of a mission of some kind, or he literally couldn't avoid it. Like Guy-sensei trying to get him to join in on some dumb team-work building high five or huddle, or some nonsense. Though he had tried to avoid those before, but the sounds were annoying and he wasn't patient enough yet to really go against Guy in a battle of wills. Neji knew for a fact that whatever anyone thought of Guy-sensei, the man could last at doing anything for days. Neji would have to train for at least a bit longer to surpass Guy in that.

Whatever the case, there was something about Raiku that seemed to break through all of Neji's walls and perfections. She, so far, had proven to be the exception for many of his rules. And since she had managed such a task Neji and other Hyuga's had taken notice. After all if rules are everything to a Hyuga, how much more would the person who overshadows those rules be?

Speaking of said person, that brought Neji back to his original point. He was not nosy, but what does anyone do if they happen across the object of their current affection? Of course he would watch her, especially when it wasn't entirely inappropriate, because she was dressed and not doing anything too private and also because she looked so different on her own without other people around her. To his chagrin he realized that he was included with those people.

He watched entranced as she stood on top of the waterfall and took her hair out of his braid. Neji Hyuga, a man who had seen and ignored, many amazing moments couldn't ignore this one. He watched in dreamlike fascination as she put her hands together and smiled. When she smiled, with her hair down, and that look of utter freedom he nearly forgot to breathe. Raiku had never shown him that side of herself, still had not willingly showed him that part of herself yet, but he was sure that if he continued to pursue her, eventually she would understand his true intentions, and then maybe she would willingly show him this softer, happier side of herself.

He was instantly shocked when she jumped. His heart beat wildly in his chest for a moment thinking that she was trying to end her life. He had heard of some ninja's ending their life this way, though he had expected she would have picked a more dramatic or traditional way to kill herself if that was her intention. His body had lurched forward of its own accord before he saw her slow down in the air. So she had done this on purpose? After watching a few more seconds the Hyuga realized that she had control of this jump. Wind Chakra was not very common in Konoha, so he had been surprised when she began floating downward instead of crashing. He watched fascinated as she did some kind of aquatic dance in midair, her hair a force in itself.

Then it seemed as if she had lost control of the air. Neji was pretty sure that his heart stopped when she hit the water and went down, then stayed down for an impossibly long time. Neji had frozen unable to think for a full minute, before, from his mostly hidden position, he began to take off his shirt and any part of his outfit that might hold him down in the water, including his forehead protector, which caused him a little pain considering the mentally and psychologically upsetting symbol on his forehead. That itself caused him a stab of pain as he tried to get past the damnation. Did he really want her to see that yet? Would she judge him when his being a branch member was in the forefront of her mind?

That was why when he saw her emerge of her own accord from under the water he was relieved in a number of ways. Apparently he had not gotten over all of his hang ups quite yet. There still was more to do to improve himself. But for now everything had worked out. Raiku was okay, after a little bit of coughing, Neji hadn't been caught nosing around, and he had gotten to see a side of her that he imagined very few people were able to see.

As Raiku left, her hair swaying in the air, Neji leaned back against a tree behind him and just watched her leave. Long after she was gone he replayed her movements in his head and saw the same scene. He would remember her like that for a long time to come, just as she was when he had first seen her truly free and happy.

It was in those moments that Neji decided that he would do nearly anything to see Raiku act like that around him with full knowledge that he was there. He vowed to make her happy. So truly happy that not even she could deny that he had done it. And that was also the day that Neji stopped thinking of Raiku in terms of position and amusement, and started truly seeing her as a woman and as the possible love of his life, rather than a means to an end.

Before he had liked her, but now he was beginning to believe that it was more than that. Could it be that this Ninja princess had melted the cold heart of the Hyuga? Neji had known that she was different and an exception from the beginning, but now there was absolutely no turning back. Neji had never wanted any other girl.

Neji Hyuga had managed to find a flaw in every female he knew, including the random fan girls that he knew only a little about. But with Raiku, though logically, he knew there had to be faults with her, he just couldn't objectively view her faults as faults. It was confusing to him, but even her faults mostly seemed somehow cute. The only one he wished to change was the part where she refused to be with him. But he was confident that he could wear her down eventually. It would just take patience. And what would the Hyuga's have ever had if not for patience?

After all the harder you work for something the more its worth in the end. Neji Hyuga had a feeling that this would be his hardest mission ever, but that it would also reap the greatest reward of all. And so Neji truly began his mission, with a resolve that would make even the toughest of his ancestors proud.


	64. Chapter 64: Confrontation

**Authors Note:**** Hey there, hope you guys are enjoying this story. I just wanted to let you guys know that Team 17 is making their official debut in fanfic author and personal friend ****Chino Kusannagi****'s Fanfiction, "Konoha is an Interesting Place: Chino's Story"****which is exactly what it says it is. Tsunade's Secret Weapons, from Chino in this Stories Point of View. ****So if you are ever bored or dying of an update from me you can go read hers, it's really funny and seeing the story from different angles is always fun. Team 17 as a whole should be entering it very soon, Chino tells me no later than Tuesday! I'm excited for it how about you? Additionally this comes at a great time because I'm going on a mini trip so I probably won't get to post more in the next week or so. So if you are interested Check out: .net/u/2243929/Chino_Kusannagi or go check out the reviews for this story and click on her name when it's blue. Okay well that's all for now, thanks for your continued readership, you guys are awesome and clearly you are kick-butt if you read this story. Chow for now. ****  
**

**Chapter 64: Confrontation**

Tsunade could not believe how out of shape she was. Apparently she had been one hundred percent right in that sitting at a desk all day and doing paperwork in between working at the hospital was not enough to keep ones stamina up. This was probably how most of the Kage's of any village ended up dead, and she was very happy that she had decided to go on some missions to 'stretch her legs again' as it were. If she hadn't she would have missed the fact that she could no longer run like she was once able to. Then again this mission had come at a time when she had pulled a number of all nighters and so was not quite at the top of her game coming in.

Despite her amazing, and still in tact, jitsu that made her look younger, she felt like the old lady that under her façade she was. Though of course she never would admit it, especially not to someone like Jiraiya. Speaking of which, the elder Senju just realized that her oldest friend and companion might somehow find a way to turn this situation around to make others, especially from the Amazon Village, believe that she had come for him. Kami knows she didn't want to end up in a battle over Jiraiya of all people!

Although Jiraiya had been at the forefront of her mind, she mused to herself as she leaned against a tree for support, lungs burning from lack of oxygen as she had run most of the way to this spot. Jiraiya. Just thinking about that man brought mixed and confusing feelings to the forefront of Tsunade's thoughts.

Since she had left Iruka in charge Tsunade's mask of leadership was gone and in its place was Tsunade, the woman. One thing that she had liked about her job as Hokage was that it kept her mind busy. With her mind and energy zapped, drinking was the only vice that she had left, and she felt that especially with the type of job that she had and the burdens that she had to bare, a little drinking was a small price to pay for the sanity of the Hokage. She hadn't gambled in ages and hadn't thought of herself as a woman for longer. Ever since Dan died being a woman just didn't seem to matter, but for some reason on this journey, traitorous thoughts had entered her mind and snuck in to the newly opened spaces provided by fresh air and the semblance of freedom. Sure she had thought about what she had to do considering the Amazon Village, but she also kept remembering her past. Kept having flashbacks, of her brother, Naruto, Dan, and Jiraiya. The last of which made her nervous.

As Hokage and as his friend, it had been easy to deal with Jiraiya. In the chair of her ancestors was enough to keep the idea of Hokage alive and enforced her very interaction with the man, and Jiraiya had always had a soft spot for her. She didn't need to act flirtatious or give him anything in order for him to serve her and the Land of Fire. All she needed to do was command him and he would do her bidding. Tsunade smirked to herself, in that area she supposed he was the perfect boyfriend. But she felt she was too old travel that road again, in the same way that this journey had proven to be a bit too much already, with both it would only get harder from here.

The Hokage chuckled to herself, amused at the idea of falling for Jiraiya at this age and stage of her life. All she needed was to fall for Jiraiya, the little pipsqueak pervert who she still imagined as the white haired boy tied to a wooden post. That would sure do wonders for her reputation. Tsunade could feel herself being undermined by even pre-Genin if she allowed that. No it was too late for such things and besides, with all of the attacks and stress on the Konoha Village, she wouldn't have time for such things even if she had wanted to at this point.

Letting go of that thought process as soon as she could, Tsunade faced the entrance of the Amazon Village, memories of this place flooding back to her as she walked forward towards two male guards. Bin was looking somewhat serious as he frowned down at the book in front of him, reading with all the intensity that he was not putting into his work, while Michi hummed to himself, with one leg thrown over the table in front of them and the other over the chair that he was lounging across, his eyes focused on the sky as if ninja might happen upon them from above rather than all around them. Tsunade had the briefest glimmer of what it might have been like in Konoha if she had put Kakashi and Shikamaru on Gate Duty…it was not a pretty thought. And at their lack of attention brought the quick tempered Hokage to her point of annoyance. The Hokage, annoyed at having to wait for any amount of time after traveling for what she felt was quite far, though most ninja would disagree, slammed her hands down against the table causing it to collapse in front of her.

Both shinobi jumped and stood at attention, half expecting that it was Raiku-hime who had somehow managed to sneak out of the village without being detected just to test them, as some of the sealing team had been dealing it for the weak,

"OUR SUSPENSION WAS OVERRULED BY YOUR MOTHER, WE HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Bin yelled as his book flew high into the air.

"WE KNEW YOU WERE THERE THE WHOLE TIME WE SWEAR!" Michi said as he tried to quickly dig out the equipment in the ruins of the table.

Tsunade's anger evaporated as amusement took over. She waited for both boys to rise and look at her in a blank stare. Until finally Tsunade smirked at them and asked,

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

The inside of the Amazon Village was exactly like Tsunade remembered it. An impressive fortress of a village, with an amazingly organized structure, as only the sister of her grandfather and grand uncle could have created. Tsunade only wished that her grandfather had consulted or copied his sister's plan for Konoha. Then maybe outsiders might not have been able to get into and destroy parts of Konoha so quickly, or rouge-nins either for that matter. And of course it was just as she was thinking about these things that she came face to face with someone that she had not seen in a while, one of her toughest rivals.

Tsunade braced her hands on her hips as she stood at her tallest height and positioned her feet into a power stance. The wind gently blew around her, causing her low pigtails to sway in the breeze, but despite this she still managed to send a piercing look straight into the eyes of the woman who was exactly parallel to her.

Tsunade's rival did not bother with a power stance of any kind, but rather went a different route by standing languidly across from the newcomer with a somewhat relaxed stance. Her eyes held the distinct impression of mischief as a somewhat dark smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth. Irreverently the rival moved towards Tsunade with a cat-like grace than many had found to be predatory by nature. She widened her arms as if in welcome before circling the Hokage, eyes taking in everything about Tsunade's features and countenance, including the baggy eyes, signs of exhaustion, and heaving breaths, that even Tsunade's infamous jitsu couldn't even mask. Then most disarmingly of all the rival smiled,

"Normally I would comment on how a person looks, but seeing as that's not your real face anymore I'll just pass on giving compliments. Although I will say that you certainly could do with some beauty sleep. What's the matter dearest cousin, can't keep a handle on your village without the group I sent?" the woman said smugly as she finished her full rotation and stood face to face with Tsunade.

"And normally I have to be stone drunk before I can deal with your antics cousin, but unfortunately you got to me before I got to the sake. And as for my village that is what I am here to discuss, preferably with your older daughter. But I would like to know when you lost control over your own children. It's not like you to allow for mistakes in your outfit. Seems like I'm not the only one getting up there in years…though I don't advertise it like you do." Tsunade retorted as her cousin's smile widened.

"It really has been too long." The woman commented before pulling Tsunade into a handshake that lead to a hug.

Tsunade smiled back as she shook hands and hugged her cousin,

"Yes Sunako, it has been. It's not like this opportunity comes around very often. We should celebrate with some Sake and some stories." Tsunade challenged as Sunako shooed two very confused Gate duty guards back to their posts and clapped Tsuande on the back.

"We shall do it at my place. Raiku is currently out, but she should be back home shortly and in the meanwhile we can drink a little to get you prepared for your goal and we can reminisce about old times. That is unless you'd rather visit Jiraiya." Sunako practically sang that last part causing Tsunade to scowl at her.

"Sake or Jiraiya? I think we both know which way I'm going. Anyway assuming I'd ever search out Jiraiya you can bet that the Sake would have come first. Speaking of which, wasn't that how you ended up married to Jiraiya's mini-me in the first place?"

Sunako rolled her eyes,

"I get it, I get it. No talking about the bad decisions in our lives. Time for some good ones. You're still a gambler right?" Sunako said with a glint in her eye.

Tsunade laughed,

"Do you see Shizune anywhere?"

Sunako peeked behind them both and strained her neck to see if she could detect the guard-woman,

"Nope, can't say that I do."

"Then I'm a betting girl." Tsunade teased as she headed towards the house, where Konoha's debt was about to get just a little bit steeper.

Raiku made her way into the house exactly a half hour after Tsunade had arrived. Though the younger Senju had no idea that her Aunt was actually there when she first walked in the door, straight from the waterfall of purity. Had she been more in her right mind the girl might have noticed the strong smell of sake wafting in the air or the stagnant smell of defeat, mixed in with the earthy feel of victory. Although, had she even noticed this past the nagging feeling that she had been watched by a somewhat comforting presence and her own thoughts about what decision she would come to that was both morally right and not likely to come back and bite her in the butt, she would probably have just thought that it was her father. That was why she nearly had a heart attack when she was about to pass her mother and who she had assumed was either her father or a henchman or woman of her mothers, and Tsunade stood up suddenly facing her. Before Raiku could stop herself she stupidly said,

"Aunt Tsunade what are you doing here?"

The question however stupid was soon answered,

"I've come to get you, Team 17, and Chino back."

Sunako, apparently a fan of drama, or maybe just a fan of keeping her furniture, began to move the furniture out of Raiku and Tsunade's way. Both Tsunade and Raiku unconsciously squared off. To anyone watching, including the soon amused Sunako, it appeared as if two tigers, or due to hair coloring, lionesses were about to fight.

While Tsunade and her niece squared off, engaged in a power play or glaring contest, as far as an outsider might see it, as Sunako gleefully put herself in what she would refer to as "courtside seats" which was actually a sofa seat that she had faced towards the two others. Internally, the Senju-heir's mother was placing her on bets on how this scene would pan out. It was kind of fun for once not knowing the outcome of a particular skirmish and in this case Sunako didn't even know of what form this battle might take.

Raiku decided to speak up this time since clearly the ball was in her court, but she planned to serve it right back to her Aunt,

"As I recall you also tried to keep Team 17 and Chino in Konoha. So, dearest Aunt, what makes you think I've changed my mind or my decision? And what in the Land of Fire are you doing here anyway? Did you give up your position as Hokage just to get me back? Not a smart move considering I'm certainly not going to go back to that flea-bitten place if anyone else is ruling Konoha. Following your orders were bad enough, but a non-Senju telling me what to do? Might as well ask my mother to stop playing games. Not likely." As Raiku said this she had started to move, the vision of a lioness circling her prey.

Tsunade however, was no elk or deer to be caught by this tactic. She was a lioness in her own right and so she defended her position, step for step,

"You ask an awful lot of questions for someone who supposedly doesn't care. But if it will set your mind at ease I guess there's nothing doing but to answer you. I don't think you've changed your mind yet, but I hope you will because if not my coming here will have been a waste of time. I've come here because I need you back in Konoha with at the very least the rest of the group that left. I've been getting a lot of requests in very recently for missions that require one or two of you, besides my own ninja. I am still Hokage, I've just taken a different tactic than most of my predecessors on what exactly my role is. Besides I've got my position temporarily covered, I believe." Tsunade said with a smirk as Raiku eyed her suspiciously.

"If you think that you making the effort to come here guarantees my help then prepare to be surprised. I would like to help you and even Konoha itself, except that I don't like all of the members in Konoha. Your ninja are weak, flawed, and affecting mine. Like a bad seed the male members of your community have already clearly destroyed the majority of the other females of the lot over there. Sakura, your alleged student, taken down by a mere Uchiha I hear, Ino clearly unable to focus the generally impressive Yamanaka jitsu's and abilities because her mind is focused on boys and flowers, Hinata as it turns out might have been held down because of her cloistered Hyuga upbringing in combination with the fact that a certain spy of my people at Konoha claims that her own cousin Neji tried to kill her in the Chunin exams. I'm not surprised that man is a nut. And Tenten has spent so much time training with a man who clearly doesn't care that she exists, or what she has to say about her own training regimen, that she seems to have become bi-polar, one minute despising the weak and the next all mushy over them. This is clearly an epidemic in the younger generation and I'm not having it spread over to my girls. So unless you have an antidote to this, you're not going to have a lot of bargaining room, understand?" Raiku snapped, causing Tsunade to prepare to defend unnecessarily by lurching her body forward in a test of her Aunt's reaction time now that she was a bit older then the last time they fought.

Tsunade probably should have tried to listen to the entirety of what her niece was saying, but in truth she was use to tuning out rambling, though there was definitely one thing that stuck out in the long rant spoken to her,

"Did you just say that you have a spy at Konoha?"

Raiku looked up at the ceiling for about ten seconds before looking back at her Aunt and saying, slightly unconvincingly,

"Don't change the subject! Are you trying to convince me to return, or are we playing 21 questions? You decide."

Tsunade made a vow to herself to look for possibly Amazonian spies in Konoha sometime after her return, but silently agreed that getting Team 17 and Chino back with her needed to take precedence. Especially with the sudden influx of outside missions that required specialties outside the Konoha ninja's field,

"Fine, if you want to play it that way it's okay by me. Then let me make my peace while I have the chance, because honestly I don't have the time to sit here and argue with you, nor the man power to take you out of here, kicking and screaming back to Konoha, certainly not single handedly in this village. But I will leave you with this. I understand your reasoning for leaving, however I assure you that I can and will give you more missions outside of Konoha. Recently an influx of them came in and I'm stretched beyond my and Konoha's limits, so badly that I have to recall all of my people from here directly after speaking with you, and I am personally taking on missions of my own. I don't want to resort to dirty tactics here, but since you won't listen to reason I have to. If you don't return to Konoha within a week's time I am going to believe all of the following: One, that you as a Senju are perfectly willing to allow your ancestor's pride and joy, the village that cements the Senju name in known history, to turn to dust without your help. Two, that Amazon women are so weak-willed that their very own ninja princess does not trust them to remain strong when mere men are involved. Three, that a nearly legendary Senju princess turns into a cowardly little girl over a Hyuga. Neji Hyuga to be exact. And if you think that these facts won't get around let me assure you I can have a hell of a big mouth when I want rumors to spread. And if those don't piss you off enough to come back remember this as well, if Konoha falls I go down with it. And if there aren't four strong extra Kunoichi there to give us enough people-power to stop the Akatsuki or anyone else who dares attack Konoha village, then may my death and the collapse of Konoha be on your head."

Raiku sucked in her breath angrily, half wanting to literally attack her Aunt for such blasphemous words. Had Tsunade said this in public, or at a public forum, Raiku would have without a doubt, challenged her Aunt to a duel. But in the sanctity of her own home, where only she and her mother were at the moment, she spared her Aunt that much. That didn't mean she liked what her Aunt had to say, apart from the fact that Raiku could have sworn that her Aunt claimed to be taking the Konoha boys back with her right away. The Senju princess weighed that against her anger and it was enough not to physically assault her honorable, at times, Aunt. But she was still angry,

"How dare you accuse me of such cowardice? Or claim that it is my sole responsibility and power to take care of _YOUR_ ninja village! If anything happens to Konoha, Kami forbid, it will be because of the decisions of all the Hokage's that have spiraled to these events, and more importantly to the villains who would see the village destroyed. Would that it was only a simple war that you need us for! I wish it were so, because then I'd have no problem setting off, right now, even and ending it with my own two hands or at the edge of my sword! But no, nothing is ever that simple. Should I make all of my decisions based on 'Maybe's'? Hmm? Maybe Orochimaru will attack tomorrow. Maybe he won't attack for twenty years or more! Shall I then wait dutifully away from my home until, or if ever, Konoha returns to times of peace and prosperity? We are women who help to govern ninja villages, there will never be peace for us! Our comrades and families face danger everyday! There isn't enough of me to protect every single person and village I favor from harm! How dare you have the audacity to blame me for anything then? You came a long time ago and brought some people from your village, before you were Hokage to train myself and other select members of this village, and I thank you for that. I feel I've paid part of the debt by helping you in your time of need, and there is a chance that I will still come to your aid to fully settle the score of favors, and then some if necessary, but I will not be bullied into it. I love and respect you Aunt Tsunade, but the minute you think to bully me into a corner you had best remember what type of beast I summon, and as such, consider just what may happen if you try! Now kindly take your 'ninjas' from my village before they wear out their stay! And I will get back to you when it is convenient for me to do so, and when my heart is set one way or another, and be thankful that though my emotions yearn that I make a rash decision to just say no to Konoha, my mind begs that I put better and more rational thought into such a decision."

Tsunade and Raiku, both feeling rather emotional, but the former aged long enough to understand that youths are sensitive and have a tendency to be bold and passionate, decided to let it go at that. It was a good sign, to her at least, that Raiku was so adamant on the downfalls of returning, yet couldn't quite seem to get her tantrum up high enough to refuse adamantly. Tsunade had known from the beginning that the words that she had selected to use against her niece would not have a positive immediate effect. She had chosen her statements and said them so bluntly, because she knew they were words that would haunt Raiku in the next few days to come at least. Words that just might tip the edge in Konoha's favor if Raiku got steamed up enough about them in her alone time to have them take effect. Raiku was someone who found her pride and reputation to be important. And above all, being branded a coward in any aspect, in the Amazon village would be a travesty, especially as a ninja princess, someone who might one day rule the entirety of the village. But Tsunade knew she didn't need to go so far as to cause a ruckus by claiming that Raiku was a coward in front of the entire village. She was smart and close enough to Raiku to know that Raiku would not stand for being a coward, whether it be in the public spectrum or even in private, it would not do. Tsunade was banking on this.

"Well there isn't much else I can do to convince you, so I shall do as you ask in hopes that you'll do the same soon enough." Tsunade commented wryly, desperately feeling the need for sake as she could feel the beginnings of a headache beating at her temples.

As she said this, Kyohei entered the house with Hinata and Naruto in tow, all of them holding plastic bags clearly from a local restaurant. Not reading the atmosphere, or noticing that Tsunade was there, Sunako's husband launched into conversation,

"It's so good to have visitors around the house. Especially these two! You wouldn't believe the jitsu Naruto here has, he calls it his Sexy no Jitsu, and he got us two extra servings from the guy behind the counter with it. It's really impressive, I bet Rinku would love to have a jitsu like that in her arsenal. It's probably not what you think it is hon." He babbled, causing Sunako to be noticed, she let out a sigh as she stood up and clapped her hands together once.

"Well it looks like my fun is over for the time being. But yes dear, I understand he has a very funny power that turns him into an attractive looking girl. You must have been especially impressed," Sunako said with an overly sweet smile as she walked over to him and pressed her pointer finger into the dip in his shoulder causing Kyohei to drop his share of the bags and fall to his knees. The Amazon ninja queen then tutted as she added to Tsunade and the rest of the group, "As a young woman I just had to have a challenge. I do apologize that he's not entirely tamed, but what's the fun in that?"

Hinata's mouth had gone from begin as wide as a fish at the abruptness of the takedown, to a thin line of worry, considering whether or not she should run into her guest room to protect the scarecrow. Soon she deemed this unnecessary as Sunako let go over her hold and Kyohei merely coughed for a second before grinning wider and starting to kiss Sunako's arm. She wrinkled her nose finding such behavior inappropriate for the moment. Raiku, glad to have the group's attention on something other than herself merely turned to the stunned Hinata with a shrug and said,

"Well now you can see who Rinku got most of her personality traits from I suppose. Certainly the masochism is dad's domain. At least on the receiving end of pain."

Naruto, use to such oddities among those that he respected, ignored most of this in order to open up his freshly bought food from the restaurant and wolf it down, attempting at the same time to speak about something that he seemed to find exciting, but that no one there could determine past the mounds of food in his mouth. He must have found himself amusing though as he had hacked out a few noodles at more than one point in his story. That is until he spotted Tsunade, which caused ramen noodles to be so misplaced in his swallow that an actual, nearly full noodle, was trying to come out of his nose of all places.

Tsunade could feel her headache escalading as she considered the fact that he was the supposed future of Konoha. Suddenly, she felt the need for more confidence in his abilities. The minute Yamato returned to the village, after she did of course, Tsunade planned to send Naruto with him on a mission to once again prove to herself that leaving the village in his hands was not as crazy of a move as it seemed like it was.

Hinata, who had just realized that her Hokage was present and so bowed politely, before attempting to hide behind Naruto, since she was feeling rather jittery and nervous. She placed the restaurant bag on the table slowly, from behind a confused Naruto. He wasn't quite sure what she was up to, but then again he never understood Hinata. By nature, quiet people often confused him.

"What are you doing here Ba-chan?" He asked as soon as he was able to speak without slobbering.

Tsunade strode over to where Naruto and Hinata were, she grabbed the remaining broth from Naruto's food, dumped it down the adjacent kitchen sink and then yanked him on his feet,

"That doesn't matter now, we are leaving. Go grab your gear or leave it here. That goes for you too Hinata. Hop to it, all will be revealed in due time. You two have to lead me to the rest of our group so that I can tell you all at once. I'm not wasting time so I'm going to count to twenty and then I'll drag you out of this house either way. 1…2…3…" she began as she let go of Naruto.

Fearful that what few possessions and weapons he owned would be left here without him, Naruto ran to his guest room, no more questions asked, and used his chakra to speed re-pack. Hinata, too followed to her own guest room, quickly packing her own things, though since she was more graceful than Naruto she did not need superhuman speed to pack. She simply used her own version of a hand related jitsu to get her things in order.

Kyohei merely pouted, upset about Jiraiya's impending departure; after all it was more fun enjoying the beauty of women and the taste of alcohol with someone else who appreciated both.

By the time Tsunade was up to, "18…" Naruto and Hinata were both next to him, one out of breath, the other clutching her scarecrow as if the Hokage would want to take it for any reason.

"Well we are out of here. Don't forget what I said. Kyohei it was good…watching you be put in your place as usual, and Sunako, I can honestly say that it was less destructive seeing you this time around. So I hope to see at least some of you soon." She looked pointedly at Raiku when she said this, as Raiku pointedly ignored her.

Soon Tsunade, Naruto, and Hinata had left the Senju Estate, and headed to the guest area of the Amazon Village to talk to her ninjas and get at least some of the people in this place to return to Konoha. Even if it was only her own group.

By the time that Naruto had led Tsunade to the guest house that the Konoha ninja had been designated to stay at, Tsunade's present shinobi all looked like a mess. Judging from Kiba, Akamaru, Guy, Lee, Shino, and Kakashi's disheveled appearances, one would normally assume as Hokage that her shinobi's had been imprisoned rather than welcomed at this village, but Tsunade knew better than that. These were her shinobi alright, and they were also clearly Kami's curse for wrongdoing in her past life, she was sure of it. Deciding not to ask, because truthfully she didn't want to know what mischief had a group of her ninja's fighting the minute she walked in. Though clearly they were all being playful, because the walls and…most of the furniture were intact anyway. She ignored the immediate question, instead calling out, as soon as she walked fully into the room,

"Ninja's of Konoha, report front and center immediately, your Hokage is here!"

At this announcement Tsunade practically flung Naruto and his things inside the door as Hinata and Sakura, who the Hokage had practically kidnapped away from the hospital rushed in so that they wouldn't have to be manhandled. Kiba, Akamaru, Guy, and Lee immediately rushed forward and formed a line across. Kakashi and Shino also obeyed though they didn't jump to as the others had. Jiraiya suddenly stood in the doorframe of the hallway, leaning against the wall to separate himself from the 'children' and in the hopes that Tsunade might think that he looked cool. Neji walked past the male sannin in order to take his place in line, though he stood less awkwardly then the rest of the group, his natural grace even allowing standing to look more natural. Shikamaru still hadn't emerged, which caused Tsunade some annoyance.

"Where is the lazy brat?" she demanded of her subordinates, most of whom shook their heads no, to demonstrate the fact that they had no idea where the Shadow possession user was.

"Maybe the freaky one stole him." Kiba offered, unhelpfully as Tsunade frowned.

"Never mind, I don't really have the time to care at the moment. You lot will do for now. I've come to tell you all that Konoha is swamped and I don't have time to allow you all to sit here begging for help when you could be out on missions relieving ninjas who've had to do multiple back to back missions in the last couple of days," she under exaggerated, focusing on her own missions, "we are spread so thin that we are nearly in a state of emergency. That's why I've come to give you some missions that are around this area. It's gotten so bad that I'm going on missions myself. So pack your bags and take care of these."

As she said this Tsunade began handing out S and A ranked missions to the group, all except for Naruto, who would need Yamato with him, Sakura, who was just recovering from injury, and Jiraiya, who Tsunade couldn't tell if he technically was under him or not. Though I'm sure if she had asked him he probably would have commented that he would be under her if she wanted him to be, since that was his style. But currently Jiraiya was not in the mood for jokes, since he had seen Tsunade's face and could tell that she was overexerting herself. He couldn't believe that she was about to head off to a mission in her condition. She looked like she hadn't slept for days, and that was even with Tsunade's jitsu that kept her looking young in place. Clearly it was slipping as she grew weaker. Needless to say Jiraiya was not happy about this and he was not keeping quiet about it either.

"Nonsense you're the Hokage, you don't need to fulfill any missions. Go home, go rest, and then continue working to make get the village back on track and I'll take care of your mission." Jiraiya said moving over to her and away from his post against the hall door, putting his hand out and waiting for her to hand it over. As if she would.

Tsunade scowled at him before narrowing her eyes dangerously at him, ignoring Naruto who was complaining about not being given a mission in the background. Truthfully, she felt the need to deal with the Jiriaya situation was more pressing than arguing with Naruto about missions, after all that particular ritual was getting old.

"That's not your decision to make, and anyway I have to take care of these missions personally, since they are important. If you'd like another one though I'd be more than happy to hand one over to you. Konoha would be grateful for the help I'm sure. I'm leaving right after I get something to eat. Both of my missions are in the vicinity of the Amazon Village luckily. I was only going to do one, but with Shikamaru missing in action, I don't have to leisure to ignore a mission, or the reward for its completion." She said directly, attempting to stare him down.

Jiraiya frowned eyeing her rather intensely as Hinata and Sakura sucked in their breath, nervous that a fight between the Sannin was going to break out. Kiba meanwhile made a bet with Naruto that Tsunade would win. And Naruto, still feeling stung at not getting a mission, let alone and important one, took the bet.

"Clearly you're getting senile Tsunade, if you think you can handle two higher level missions, without rest, and directly after traveling, I assume straightway, rather far on foot for a day's journey, and having most likely very limited sleep for days. Not to mention your age. If your goal is to throw away your life, because of a silly few ryo and a gossipy or unsatisfied client, then by all means do go rushing half-dead already to the grave." He said angrily, ignoring the fact that he was being watched by the others quite closely.

Tsunade continued glaring at him until her eyes wavered as they felt quite heavy from being open for so long. Her legs also felt a bit shaky, but she refused to show it, instead locking them in place so that if she didn't move then technically they should be just fine. She certainly couldn't give Jiraiya any more room to criticize her decisions or claim that she was becoming weak with age. The hell she was! If Jiraiya and Orochimaru weren't declining in health then neither was she, and actually as a female it was likely that she would outlive them! So there!

"I will be perfectly fine! And if I want to go marching to the grave then it's my decision to do so. I am the Hokage and I outrank you so don't think that you can order me to stay or go anywhere!"

"Outrank? You do remember that they came to me first and I turned down the job right?" Jiraiya commented, hoping to delay her journey by arguing with her until she either passed out or was distracted enough to forget her plans to leave.

"No, but I remember when you begged me to consider the position because you couldn't deal with the pressure. Besides the only reason you were first picked is because you were in the vicinity. If Orochimaru hadn't gone rouge he'd probably have ended up Hokage."

"Are you trying to imply that Orochimaru is better than me? Or are you just whining because if he had been made Hokage you wouldn't have ended up needing to do paperwork?" Jiraiya snapped back, moving closer and closer into her personal space.

Tsunade, who couldn't move back due to her legs, smacked Jiraiya in the face when he got to close as a defense mechanism, more than a punishment for what he was saying. After all she did whine quite often about the paperwork.

The minute the smack landed Kakashi and Guy appeared in between the two, attempting to break up the fight. Guy pushed back Jiraiya a few feet as Kakashi did the same to Tsunade, though Kakashi's job was harder due to obvious obstructions.

"Now, now you two, no fighting, what kind of example are you setting for the children." Kakashi said with his infamous silly smile as he pointed at the younger age group, who were rapt with attention.

Neji however nearly deterred Kakashi's plans to calm the two down when he said,

"Actually I'm learning a lot from this fight. Please continue I want to see how to deal with a strong Kunoichi when she's being stubborn."

Guy-sensei broke whatever statement Tsunade would have made to the young Hyuga as he said, "Lady Hokage and Jiraiya-san, far be it from me to stop a friendly, youthful competition of words with your rival, but this is not a favorable time for fun and games. One of our ninja has gone missing in this village, maybe he is just out for a day on the town, but considering the ninja in question that seems very doubtful. We need to figure out what to do about Shikamaru and then prepare for our missions. How quickly do we have to set out for our missions? Today, right now, or tomorrow."

Stunned out of her anger by Guy's sudden and logical statement, Tsunade decided to focus on the reason that she came, rather than wasting her energy on anger, which since Guy snapped her out of her bad mood, Tsunade was starting to believe was Jiraiya's plan. Figuring out that Jiraiya's plan had been foiled was enough to knock Tsunade completely out of her bad mood, despite Naruto's rude interrupting commentary of,

"I really don't think youthful applies to Ba-chan and Pervy Sage…"

Tsunade ignored this, for the time being, in order to address Guy's comment,

"You're right Guy, and thank you I needed that. I don't want you lot getting as run down as the rest of us are so everyone rest up tonight and then you can leave in the morning. Your missions should be clear to you when you read them, as they were painstakingly summarized, if you-"

"Lady Hokage mine just says, 'Get dead guy.'" Kiba complained as he pointed to his supposed synopsis.

Tsunade scowled at him, "Like I was saying, if you don't understand your summary, or the rest of the mission specifications, take it up with the client when you arrive or ask me what you want to know before I leave, which will be around lunch time. And Inuzuka if you have a problem with the way your Hokage summarizes a mission, then you take over that job when we get back to Konoha, got it?"

Kiba blinked, "So when you say ask you before you leave, then does that mean now, because I really do need to know what this means. Why am I getting a dead guy? Is he like an Anbu who didn't destroy his own body in time or is he a ghost I'm supposed to expel, I don't get it."

"TAKE IT UP WITH THE CLIENT!" Tsunade snapped at him aggravated, before pointing at Sakura, "or see if my student can figure it out. She's known me long enough to be able to tell what I'm trying to get across to others most of the time."

Sakura nodded as she took Kiba's note and tried to decipher it. Pleased with Sakura's willingness to comply, Tsunade made sure to face the majority of the group as she said,

"As for Shikamaru I really don't have the resources to-"

"I will find him." Neji announced insistently, to which Lee and Shino also nodded quite fervently.

"Me too!" Lee had yelled at the same time that Shino had added,

"I also feel it is my duty to find my comrade."

"I don't need three ninjas to track down one shinobi. Shikamaru is not _that_ important." Tsunade commented, suspicious at their behavior, even though Neji's face was rather convincing.

"Not that important? Lady Hokage pardon me when I ask this but have you been hitting the sake since you've been here? Shikamaru is a genius, lazy but a genius." Neji reasoned, using the best Hyuga's-are-always-right face. Having made a good point he did feel the need to add, "but you may take back Lee if you'd like. Shino should prove effective as back up and I don't really want to allow Lee the chance to destroy the mission."

Lee pouted,

"Are you still mad at me even though I promised to stop touching you?"

Tsunade's eyebrow rose as she looked at Neji at that comment. Neji glared at Lee, but otherwise refrained from commenting in case it might incriminate him further.

"Three ninja's are still too much, especially since all of you have missions and are high level."

"You let five of us go after Sasuke just because Naruto was crying about it, why not three for Shikamaru who led that mission and got us all back safely? Am I expected to cry for that privilege, because I have to say that I'll need to make Lee my stand in, in that case. I'm fairly sure that Hyuga's don't have tear glands…" Neji said, falling easily into debate mode against the Hokage, probably mostly because he had done so much arguing with Raiku, who was technically higher in rank than he was.

Still, even he was surprised that he hadn't acquiesced to Tsunade's request without argument. Clearly love did change people. Though he had to admit that he had been more resistant to authority figures since he'd become a Jonin. Though why that was the case, Neji may never know. Either way Raiku had helped pave the way for this argument, whether she had meant to do it or not.

"Hey! Leave me and Sasuke out of this!" Naruto commented, not happy with the recently circulating rumors about him and his rival.

Just then the definitely ninja, but obviously not Amazonian, SasuNaru fangirl DID NOT show up! However, a Kusannagi bird delivered a message to Tsunade in the middle of the meeting, which she quickly read aloud to save time, expecting it to be an important message from Konoha,

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**It is good to know that you are sticking up for your love. Don't let anyone drag **_

_**question your bond! Sasuke and Naruto Forever!**_

_**Sincerely, A Devoted Ninja Fangirl**_

_**PS. Security in this village is impressive, and that's coming from me!**_

"This is unbelievable." Tsunade said rolling her eyes and crumpling the paper, not in the mood for the antics of her own people, let alone an outsider's.

"No, it's possible. She probably tried to get in through the girls side." Kiba commented, imagining women who acted like his mother and sister guarding the gate and he shuttered.

"Either that or since she's clearly the sneaky type she probably tried to get in on her own." Shino added 'helpfully.'

"Now that is impossible. This is the best secured village outside of the hidden village of the Waterfall." Jiraiya added.

"Well it's either she couldn't get in or she didn't put a lot of effort in considering that if she's _that_ type of fangirl she wouldn't get too much enjoyment in this village," Sakura added, causing everyone to stare at her suspiciously for a minute, until she asked, "what?"

But Tsunade didn't care to listen anymore so she said, mainly to Neji,

"Enough, we don't have time for this. As I was saying Konoha is being overwhelmed and we do not have the manpower to go on a goose chase looking for Shikamaru. Once things have settle down, if he has not returned, then maybe. But for now I really don't think I can spare you three. I've already got you and Shino on solo missions. Besides that if Lee ends up staying here than who will be paired with Hinata on the mission that I'm sending them on together?"

Neji stared at his Hokage as he said,

"For both our sakes I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that last part."

Tsunade shook her head, wishing that Neji would just give up and go with her plan. She wondered if her sensei the Third Hokage had dealt with such insane and whiny ninjas in his day, as she commented,

"I did say I was desperate. Even enough to incur Hiashi and the rest of the Hyuga's wrath. As long as nothing happens to Hinata they will get over it I'm sure."

Neji had his doubts about that, but now he had a plan to stop both situations, so he ignored the immediate response.

"Again let me say this, Shikamaru is a genius, and…have you seen the 'next generation' grouping? There are only three genius types in our decade. One of which is now working for Orochimaru, the other has disappeared, and that leaves me. Then outside of that the only semi-intelligent non-emotional shinobi you have left is Shino. So trust me you do need Shikamaru. If he's turned rouge then we might as well stop trying to rebuild Konoha because it's going down. And on that note I take back what I said before, Lee too will be needed." Neji pressed, "All I ask is for a little more time of three of your ninja's, including myself. I don't think that's too much to ask considering the alternative. As soon as we are done here we will do our given missions and then return to Konoha immediately."

Tsunade paused to think this over, begrudging the fact that it did seem like a good plan, and if she let them have their own way then they'd still get done the necessary work and wouldn't take measures to defy her. She was not young and naïve, so she was not fooled for a second to believe that this was all about Shikamaru. She knew why the boys really wanted to stay, but she couldn't let this whole situation spiral even more out of control than it already had. But before Tsunade could make up her mind Neji added,

"Besides you need someone to take Sakura home while she's injured and at this rate it's not going to be you and I'm guessing you'll need Guy-sensei for a solo mission. Why not have Hinata take Sakura and Naruto home, she's wonderful defensively, and when we are done here Lee can complete the mission himself." Neji said, cementing Tsunade's decision, because the poor Hokage had been so stressed and tired, that she had completely forgotten that someone would be needed to help Sakura and drag Naruto home.

Lee meanwhile had not picked up on the real hint or meaning of Neji's words, finding himself rather overcome with emotion because of Neji's statement, manly tears of joy began to stream down his face as he exclaimed,

"Neji! I did not know that you believed in my abilities so much that you'd recommend to the mighty Hokage that I go on a solo mission! My first ever solo mission! You clearly have accepted me as a worthy rival! I wish that I could embrace you in thanks for your support and kind words, but as promised I will not touch you until I am ready to confess all of my secrets to you!"

Neji's left eye twitched as Kiba's jaw dropped and Naruto snickered.

"Recommend you? I was merely expressing to the Hokage that you would be the most expendable of those I've been discussing." Neji retorted as Guy clapped a hand on each student's shoulder, crying himself.

"Don't go all shy on us Neji, you have said some admirable things here about your rival and companion. Yes, you have kindly acknowledged Lee because of all of his hard work and determination, but still you are trying to act cool despite this respect you hold for your teammate. You remind me of another cool acting ninja right now, isn't that right," and here he stopped crying long enough to wink at Kakashi, "Kakashi."

"Maa, sorry Guy, but you aren't really my type." Kakashi deadpanned as Neji bristled and said,

"Guy-sensei if that's your way of letting me know that you're going to start combing out of nowhere, or bushes on the Hyuga compound, and challenging me to fights I would like to remind you that I am at least ten years your junior, and I am not interested in anything that you have in mind."

Use to Neji's 'cool' behavior, Guy and Lee gave up for the moment on trying to get him involved and instead hugged each other, until they both stopped crying fully and stood next to each other sniffling and attempting to get themselves back to normal.

Kakashi just shook his head and continued reading from his 'Sensei book, while humming a little tune since the mission he had been given didn't seem like it would be too long, and he for one actually wanted to return home, which is why he headed into his room and grabbed his bag, that he never fully unpacked in case he ever had to escape quickly.

"Alright, Alright you guys win, well most of you anyway," Tsunade said finally, glaring at Jiraiya to prove that he hadn't won anything, "We'll do things as Neji said we would and it should be alright. The rest of you go immediately to your mission's tomorrow morning. Neji, Shino, Lee. You three find Shikamaru, send him home, and then take care of the other missions and return yourself. I expect you lot to be home within a few days of my return got it?"

Those three nodded.

"Good. Jiraiya, since you're so concerned and you offered, here. Now we each have one." She added cheekily as she handed him Shikamaru's mission.

Jiraiya just continued to frown at her as she turned away from him.

"Alright you all have your assignments, don't forget them. You are all dismissed. Get some sleep, then get to work. And on that note I've got things to do."

Tsunade turned around to give Jiraiya one last gloating smirk for the road, before getting some food, and getting back on track with the other mission she'd had to complete aside from this one, but just as she did two of Jiraiya's fingers had come zooming down and stuck themselves into pressure points into a dip in both shoulders. She grunted as she began to lose consciousness, not having been able to defend herself due to much slower reflexes than usual. Jiraiya, very calmly, picked her up and headed towards his room, placing her on the bed,

"Not tonight you're not. Rest up Tsunade you can save the world another day." He commented fondly at the now sleeping figure before him.

He headed back out to the rest of the group, who were all looking at him with various expressions, none good. Then Naruto yelled,

"HEY PERVY SAGE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BA-CHAN?"

Jiraiya held in a sigh, deciding to chuckle instead so that he could tease the boy a little before fessing up,

"Why Naruto you've finally become a man, look at you wanting details. Meanwhile, you've never put this kind of enthusiasm before when reading my…instructional novels. Finally interested in having the talk are you?"

Naruto glared clenching his hands into fists,

"If you even think about taking advantage of my Ba-chan so help me-"

Jiraiya let out a laugh at that and clapped Naruto's shoulder,

"Relax I'm not the kind of guy who likes unresponsive chicks, so unconscious girls aren't really my style even if Tsunade is," he said before gesturing to Sakura and Hinata, "my bed is the biggest so you girls share my room and I'll take the couch tonight. That only seems fitting given the circumstances, isn't that right Naruto?" he teased as his student blushed in embarrassment for thinking the worst of his sense, but was still stubborn that his guess had not been that farfetched, given his sensei's proclivities.

Hinata and Sakura took him up on the offer, one because she was sick, and the other because she was generally an early riser so she went to bed early when she got the chance.

"Never mind the couch, take my bed, it's smaller than the one you had, but better than a couch. I'm heading out on my mission now," Kakashi told Jiraiya, his steps light, "no time like the present and I'm plenty rested thanks to the last couple of days. It's been something like a vacation here, except no entertainment like I have at home. So I plan to get this mission over with and get home. You lot be safe." And with that Kakashi was gone.

Jiraiya shook his head. He'd never understand that boy if he lived for another hundred years,

"I'll be heading out tomorrow with Tsunade. I know I can't stop her from taking care of her mission, but if we team up we should be able to handle both of these missions in record time, then I can return her to Konoha and hopefully she won't try this type of thing again. I'll need my sleep immediately if I plan to wake up earlier than her to make sure she doesn't leave me behind. If she gets up and you're up remember to tell me alright kids? Good." And with that Jiraiya took Kakashi up on his offer.

Guy was too wide awake to accept sleep as an answer, so he set out to run around the village until 'he was so tired that sleep slapped him in the face.'

While Guy headed out for a run, Naruto and Kiba headed towards Kiba's guest room arguing over who technically won out of Tsunade and Jiraiya, since there had been no clear winner of the argument, which would be proven further tomorrow.

And Neji headed to his own room to devise a plan that would bring back Raiku to Konoha once and for all…conveniently forgetting his actual mission to try to find Shikamaru. Because despite his argument Neji didn't really care as much about finding their comrade as he did about losing Raiku, Lee and Shino, who felt the same about Shikamaru vs. their own relationships, followed him in hopes of a brilliant, and fool proof plan.

Meanwhile, somewhere a few miles from Konoha was a lone ninja who some believed to be possibly be kidnapped. In fact, hours earlier he had received intel that his Hokage had entered the village. This Intel was received through the very guards who had let her in, who he happened to overhear at the takeout place that he had been picking up the groups food from. Quickly Shikamaru, the ninja in question, had returned to the guest house and distracted the general group with food and apparently, some kind of epic fight about which food and portion was whose. That he had narrowly avoided in time to grab his stuff and high-tail it out of the guest house.

Picking up a few supplies at the grocery store closest to the guest quarters, the young genius had escaped from the village, which was a lot easier than attempting to sneak in. Though he did have to be blindfolded by some female guards in order to get past the outer most building. He was however impressed that they hadn't giggled at him because of this predicament. Apparently they were more mature than the girls in Konoha.

Once he was outside of the gate he passed a masked girl with a listening device, a bird, a scroll, and a writing utensil well away from the main gate and the guards. He ignored this though since it had nothing to do with him. He also had seen a wild looking male-like creature who was being chased back into the village by three tough Amazon women with spears. This hardly seemed necessary to the mysterious 'Escape' since the boy seemed like a bit of a wimp despite his haggard look.

Still, not wanting to take any chances, Shikamaru sped up. Never had anyone seen Shikamaru moving so quickly, and no one would have believed their own eyes had they seen. But Shikamaru had decided that he was not going to be dragged back to the Amazon Village at spear point if he could help it. Which he might have been if Rinku figured out he was gone.

All Shikamaru wanted to do was get home, rest, and look at some clouds. When he had heard about the Hokage's visit the village he had known that she would have probably interfered with that wish by giving him some troublesome mission right after this one he'd been forced on to. But at least her arrival had given him an alibi for later. If Tsunade ever asked he would inform her that when he heard that she'd shown up, he'd assumed that the mission was over.

Besides Shikamaru had a few missions of his own making that he had to plan for before he could concentrate on other things. One involving grievances imposed on him by Neji Hyuga a while back, and the other a way in which to get Rinku off his back that included a Kunoichi who was very like the Amazon's, only this one was one that Shikamaru wouldn't have to run from…at least not most of the time. And so the young genius returned home, but his triumph over that was short lived, because the minute he had set foot in Konoha, the same Hokage that he had been assured was in the Amazon Village, handed him a missions scroll, gave him a look that was eerily similar to one he had received often in grade school, and walked away telling him to stop trying to shirk his responsibilities because others had it far worse than he did.

It seemed revenge and protection would have to wait for another day. Shikamaru sighed and begrudgingly headed off to his new mission, but you can be sure that he didn't move as quickly getting to his mission, as he had in getting home.


	65. Chapter 65: Raiku's Feelings

**Chapter 65: Raiku's Feelings**

As soon as Tsunade had walked out with Naruto and Hinata, Raiku's anger evaporated into an overly large sigh as she dropped into the couch chair that her mother had set up behind her as soon as the others were gone. Her father paused to shoot Raiku one last look of sympathy, before abandoning food, and his daughter, so that he could run off and spy on the Konoha group, or as it really happened, get distracted by a group of overly drunken friends and gossip for the next hour.

Sunako rearranged the furniture, having started with the chair Raiku was currently sitting on, before sitting across from her daughter and staring at her patiently. Not angrily, or judgingly, or even comfortingly, just blankly, strategically waiting for her daughter to decide whether to speak or not. She watched as Raiku bit her lip in concentration. Her daughter could be a very good actress when she needed to be, but when the girls guard was down her face could literally be read like a book.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Raiku shouted in frustration, before groaning, grabbing a couch pillow, and half attempting to smother herself with it, before putting the pillow down and staring at her mother nearly desperately, "Mom what do I do? You've given me the task of deciding, but I don't want that responsibility. Can't you just choose yourself so that I don't give myself a coronary deciding between what I want and what everyone else does?"

Raiku gave her mother her best pout, but Sunako laughed at her daughter's childishness. It seemed that the book of Raiku expressions just went audio.

"That wouldn't teach you anything, so no. You're the one who wants to be a leader so badly. If that is true you ought to experience all areas of leadership, the good, and the bad." Sunako explained sagely.

Raiku groaned as she squeezed the pillow in front of her,

"Oh no, this has to be a dream if mom's making sense."

"Hardy Har Har." Sunako teased rolling her eyes, "You always pull some form of denial when I'm giving you good advice."

"Clearly it doesn't happen often." Raiku commented as her mother looked amused.

"Oh please, if denial really was represented by bodies of water, yours would be an ocean." Sunako teased back.

"Mom this really isn't the time for your corny jokes. All I'm asking from you is one little decision that I can blame on you if anything goes wrong or if someone tries to tease me about it."

"Does that mean that you really would like to return, but are afraid that you will be judged and teased about it?"

"What it means is if I have to go back, I don't want to be the one to make that call. Personally, I'd much rather stay here and forget all about that place, but in all honesty returning is probably better for the Feudal Lord and the Fire Country itself. Still, I am 50/50 on whether it would be a good thing for the girls. I grudgingly admit that for Rinku at least _that place_ does seem to make her less likely to run around breaking things and destroying buildings. For Miku, I don't think it's very good since it already has caused her pain. And with Chino, well I may never know if it was good or bad for her."

Sunako leaned languidly back as she surveyed her daughter, her mouth tilting towards a smirk since she was in all honesty proud of her daughter for even lasting this long without making the decision Sunako knew that she wanted to make. It was impressive, though since Sunako was training her daughter to be a leader, rather than attempting to coddle her daughter, she refused to admit it to the girl. Instead she decided to silently support her daughter and to test her by any methods that she deemed necessary, which brought her to her next method,

"Well think about both sides then? What's the worst thing that could happen if you don't return, and what's the worst thing that could happen if you do?"

Raiku looked up at the ceiling, as she often did when she was trying to solve a particular problem…or avoid being attacked from above. She took a few minutes to think before saying,

"If we don't return, Konoha could be destroyed and it might literally be the end of the Senju name and slightly less importantly the Fire Country Nation. But if we do return we might end up trapped there forever and we will not be happy ever again in our entire lives…and by we I clearly mean Team 17 and the Amazon Village, minus Rinku, obviously."

Sunako stayed silent staring at her daughter somewhat hard until Raiku growled and said,

"Well the second one is important to me anyway! Besides there's no real telling if Team 17 would make that last difference."

Sunako continued to stare at her, but her eyebrow rose at that,

"Uh huh."

"STOP JUDGING ME!"

Sunako shook her head,

"All I'm doing is helping you figure out your options; you're the one judging yourself. The truth is you already know what answer you want to give, but you're fighting it. Then again what else is new? It is an important decision so debate with oneself is important. I'm not going to attempt to persuade you either way really. This is your decision. But since I'm sure many people are attempting to persuade you to one side, I can play devil's advocate, after all sometimes a leader has to take her people's advice and sometimes she has to go against the entire world to do the right thing for her people. This is good practice for the future."

Having said that Sunako took a deep breath before playing devils advocate,

"Even if you don't return there are other people to send, we are certainly not going to just not help since we've already decided it. Some of our people may even fit in better with the people and not be as likely to cause drama, leaving more room for actual work to get done. Additionally, it is not like you can't help from the Amazon Village. There are plenty of ways to prevent an invasion and even if you work from over here, or if you go on your own mission straight to Orochimaru's Lair or The Akatsuki's current location, after a bit of Intel. Technically if you do that you don't have to work with Tsunade. Plus there is plenty of work to be done here."

Despite her mother playing Devil's Advocate, Raiku was still confused. Her mother had said all things that she already knew, and arguments that she had made to others since then, but surprisingly her mother's reasoning did not strengthen her resolve to choose to stay in the Amazon Village, but actually pushed towards the opposite. Raiku had often felt justified in any decision that she made, especially when someone questioned her on it. It was probably due to her stubborn streak and her hate for being wrong, or for being considered wrong by others. If others were in agreement on a controversial issue that she had to deal with, it lessoned her ire to prove herself right since she didn't have to. Raiku was sure that her mother knew that.

Looking suspiciously at her mother, Raiku figured out that Sunako was attempting to test her. She wasn't really in the mood for her mother's mind games, however, there wasn't anything she could say that would make her mother stop testing her, but that was going to be the end of asking her mother for advice on this topic. She was only going to make things more difficult.

Just as Raiku was about to throw her hands up into the air in defeat, a loud thumping sound could be heard from the laundry room, Raiku's eyebrow rose as she headed into the room, looked into the second washer, undid some heavy traps, and watched as Chino emerged from it. Arms folded in front of her, Raiku could not help but be slightly amused by her friend's entrance,

"You do realize that we have a front door right?"

"Yeah but what's the point of having secret passage ways if you are not going to use them?" Chino asked, as she stood up, Raiku resetting the traps as she went.

"Technically, they are more for my mother's minions than mine, but eh…mom probably doesn't care since you know due to your family position in the Kusannagi hierarchy."

Chino nodded with a grin,

"I also know five other ones in this building, though my Aunt refuses to tell me the last one for some odd reason."

Raiku stood very still at that,

"You really don't want to know." She deadpanned.

Chino rose an eyebrow, but restrained herself from commenting, since she had bigger situations to deal with,

"I think you know why I'm here."

"A social call?" Raiku commented sarcastically.

"This would go a lot easier on both of us if we could get straight to the point." Chino pressed, her face becoming more serious as she said this.

Raiku sighed, the fun clearly over as she clenched and unclenched her fists in preparation. She wondered why Chino seemed to always be the one selected or the only one willing, to give Raiku a lecture or call her out on something that she might be doing wrong. Out of her friends anyway. Even Rinku avoided such tasks, choosing rather to stay hidden away from Raiku's radar for as long as humanly possible. The only time she dealt with her sister was on missions, and the only way she'd be caught trying to seriously reason with her sister would be the times when she had serious blackmail to use against her, or when she was in a particularly big mood for wrestling. Otherwise, Rinku had her part of the village and Raiku tended to stay away, probably having given up on attempting to tame her sister sometime between her sisters shift from PG-13 to Triple X, and after one too many attempts of blackmail as well. Decent blackmail.

Raiku was just happy that generally when she did give in because of blackmail, her sister didn't bring the same piece of blackmail up again. Her sister was good that way. At least she was so far. But that was a problem for a different…year, Raiku wouldn't be able to handle both things this close to each other.

Now it was time to talk to Chino, and sadly she knew exactly what about. She could pretend not to know, but that would only prolong the "talk" and seeing as she had already had at least five conversations about this topic already, Raiku really didn't want to prolong this one for longer than necessary. She was very close to telling them all to do whatever the hell they wanted, but she knew that was not an option, because that would not be a well thought out decision, that would merely be permission to rebel against her consistently. Whatever decision she would end up making would have to be firm and absolute. If she decided to go back to Konoha she would have to stay this time until the job was finally done, otherwise by that point she would be considered wishy-washy, cowardly, lazy, unreliable, none worthy of an Amazon Warrior, let alone a leader.

As it was, bad things about her were probably circulating around the village even now, but it was nothing compared to that 2nd time. Raiku would rather Seppuku herself, or as some knew it perform hara-kiri, than deal with that much dishonor. Staying would be a bit more lenient in that she could certainly do missions outside of the village still. It was at this point that Raiku decided that she should probably be having the conversation out loud so that she wouldn't have to repeat herself later.

"Alright let's get to the point then. I understand both sides well, and yet I have not come to a decision yet. Frankly, I don't know if there is possibly any other reasons than ones I've already heard from others. I am getting a little tired of having this conversation so make your point quickly and efficiently, and leave out any romance/dating related reasoning as it will certainly subtract from your overall goal. So now be my guest and try to convince me."

Chino was rather happy that Raiku was at least attempting to listen to other peoples perspectives on this, which was surprising because so many people had already been annoying her about it that Chino was sure Raiku would try to resist even listening. But the only indication of Raiku's annoyance was her flexing fists. So Chino decided to be upfront and to the point about it…basically, and if all else failed she would at least be able to give Raiku a warning or a hint as to what might happen if she says no to going back to Konoha. Her leader deserved it for trying so hard, she thought,

"I'm going to skip passed the whole fact that by not going back, your Aunt, Konoha, and any possible other people that you might have liked from there could be destroyed, thus endangering the Land of Fire in general. I'm also not going to mention the fact that if we don't go back the guys who are into us are probably going to attempt to visit here very often, changing the dynamic of the Amazon Village itself, and who knows if they'll bring friends who might fall for other Amazon women? Some might even move in. I refuse to sink so low as to tell you that if you don't make the decision to return, people from our village might assume that you didn't trust us or couldn't handle the job yourself. And lastly I will NOT under any form of torture even from you, point out that ultimately, Neji will have won if you take the safe route, because everyone will think that the only reason you left was because you were afraid of him. Because no matter what you say you know how it is in the village-" Chino said pointedly.

"Well I for one am quite thankful that you are going to refrain from saying all that." Raiku deadpanned.

"-but what I am going to say-"

"Is there seriously more?"

"Is that if you don't bring us back to Konoha you will be _very_ sorry." Chino hinted causing Raiku's eyes to narrow.

"Chino…are you threatening me?"

"Not today." Chino stated shaking her head in exasperation as she tried to figure out how to let Raiku know about the evil scheme Rinku had thought up without giving it away and ending up having to do some serious hiding in order to not incur Rinku's wrath. Between Raiku's wrath and Rinku's wrath, Chino was feeling that being in the middle was a suicidal path at best.

"Well?" Raiku snapped exasperatedly, waiting for Chino to tell her what she clearly wanted to.

Chino paused before proceeding,

"Well you see it's like this. You know the kind of thing that Rinku likes to do in order to get you to do the thing that she wants you to do? Well this time it's like that only its not because it's more of an original project and if you don't do what she wants you to do then your reputation is going to take a major hit because it's going to show you doing things that you have never done as far as I know and even if you had you would still hate this thing because it will ruin your reputation as you know it. AND THAT'S THE BEST I CAN GIVE YOU WITHOUT ENDING UP ON ONE OF RINKU'S LISTS SO PLEASE JUST SEND US BACK TO KONOHA WITHOUT A PROBLEM!" Chino said, her voice raising somewhat as if in panic, only since Raiku had never seen Chino panic, she didn't believe it would be over something like this…whatever this was.

"Chino, I have no idea what you are trying to say, could you try again in a language that I can understand?" Raiku said feeling rather frustrated by her friends supposed attempts to warn her about something involving Rinku.

"I am trying to warn you that if you do the thing you think you want to do you just might find out that you don't want to do what you think you want to do because if you do or do not do that it may affect the things that you want not to happen, and it could negatively affect you, your reputation, and your very word especially if this thing was publicized in any way, which would affect many things and could perhaps be a domino effect that one day might destroy the world."

Raiku stared for a moment in suspicion, before saying,

"Are you trying to confuse me into going back to Konoha, because if that's so then I don't know how well your plan is going to work out, but the method is certainly original and I am thoroughly confused."

Sunako, who had been waiting for one of her 'minions' to find her had gotten tired of waiting and walked into the room to figure out what was going on. She happened to walk in on Chino's latest ramble and had found it quite amusing,

"Oh are we playing agame? Clearly it's a message of some type. My first guess is that Rinku is up to no good. Let me hear the clues better this time."

Chino, nodding as this was more amusing to her, decided to slow down her process, after all if Raiku or her mother guessed it that might not be too bad…though she'd just not confirm exactly just in case,

"Okay the opposite of the waterfall of purity." Chino pressed.

"Rinku's cave?" Raiku guessed as Sunako answered,

"The Fire of Lust?"

Chino shook her head,

"Not Rinku's cave, but something she might do, but as for the Fire of Lust, is that a thing? Because it sounds interesting, but I've never heard of it."

"What wouldn't Rinku do?" Raiku asked baffled.

"No it's not a real thing I just thought this game had to do with word associations and that would literally be the opposite of Purity Water, Lusty Fire." Sunako answered.

"Look at it this way, if Raiku goes against Rinku than Raiku is going to regret it big time, because something that she probably fears above all else will be unleashed unto the masses." Chino said slowly.

Sunako grinned,

"Oh I think I see, a publication of sorts?"

Chino nodded hard up and down but verbally said,

"I can neither CONFIRM, nor deny that."

Raiku, who lived in denial of her sisters other profession, could not grasp the situation as Chino and her mother seemed to be communicating through some kind of lunatic method. Either way it seemed that Chino had said her peace and Raiku was done talking about this, at least with humans. She figured she was going to have to get a different perspective on this one. And so she cleared her throat and said,

"As lovely as this was, I'm not really interested in figuring out Rinku's latest blackmail scheme quite yet. I've let you speak your peace now please exit the house so that I can go to my room and talk to some sane beings, namely felines."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Chino said walking calmly into the kitchen with Raiku following her to make sure that Chino really did exit so that she could go think.

"Aw, does she have to go already? It was just getting fun and you are so ruining the game. Being a sore loser is not cool, dearest." Sunako commented as she also headed to the kitchen, while she was there she began to make tea, just in case.

"I'm not being a sore loser, I understand the basic situation and now I just need time to think without everyone telling me what I should do." Raiku said, watching with arms folded in front of her as she watched Chino opening up all of the upper cabinets searching for the proper one.

Finally she found one that held bags of teas and herbs, and other non-breakable objects. She moved these down from the counter and began to climb so that she was standing in front of it. She felt the back of the cabinet and unleashed a small golden lock from the side before pulling open the trap door in the back. Sunako watched amused as Chino began to climb inside while saying,

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Thank you for the information, but as a leader I can't allow personal harms to effect my decisions. I will go and consider this with my summonings, and then make the decision on my own, without interference. You have a nice day now." Raiku said as she closed the trap door on Chino as she had turned around to face her once in the trap door. Then Raiku locked the door, put away all of the teas and mumbled,

"Why couldn't she have gone out the same trap door that she came in through."

"Oh speaking of which," Sunako hummed, going back to the laundry room and re-setting her own traps, "I still think it was fun, but I won't interfere, so I'll leave you alone to think." Having said that her mother finished up what she was doing, before heading out on her own adventure, to stir up trouble as usual.

Raiku merely let out a sigh, went to her room, got into her pajamas to make herself more comfortable for a long conversation, and summoned two of her most used felines- Taiyou (the Queen Lioness) and Kurohyou (the King Panther).

After about an hour of a practically one sided conversation, or rather explanation of the situation, Raiku began to wonder why she had even attempted to bring in felines for help for her problems, especially when it came to these two. Taiyou was opinionated and often those opinions were somehow opposite of Raiku, coming from a wild-animal nature. Kurohyou on the other hand was as unhelpful as Taiyou in his own way, this one in that he mostly did not speak, even to give advice, but rather choose to lay around or stare hard at the speaker as if attempting to pull out answers from deep within themselves rather than giving basic answers. But she had called them, even knowing this, so at the moment she was wondering just how desperate for a way out of having to make her own decision, without having someone to blame for the decision, she was. So here she was, having to deal with this,

"I don't see how this is a question at all cub, you have to go back so you can protect the full pride and be with your mate. The season is almost upon you."

Kurohyou merely sat up like an Egyptian cat statue and stared straight forward. Clearly helpful the both of them.

"Taiyou for the last time the Hyuga is not my mate, and I am far away from a mating season, if I ever even have a mating season. Though you do have a point about the pride. What do you think Kurohyou?"

The panther in question lifted his paw and rested it on Raiku's shoulder, but then just stared giving her nothing to work with.

"Your support is wanted, but you really would be more constructive if you spoke."

Her request denied Raiku frowned at him as Taiyou said,

"If he spoke you wouldn't listen to him unless he said what you wanted to hear anyway. I have been telling you for quite some time what you ought to be doing and it's not affected anything."

"You would be more helpful if you'd stop speaking, or at the very least started speaking sense." Raiku deadpanned as Taiyou let out a growl.

"Well either way you don't need me here anymore since you've heard my opinion and you now know what I think you ought to do. Now that I have been insulted by a mere cub, I have better things to do than sit around your cave repeating myself. Today is the day of the hunt and I have to protect my mate since mating season is almost upon us. Keeping a dominant male from straying or collecting other females is in itself a full-time job. So make the right decision and I suspect I will be seeing you again in Konoha." With that the lioness disappeared to her own dimension.

Raiku groaned before turning back to the panther,

"I suppose you have better things to do as well?"

Kurohyou merely laid his head down as if to half rest.

Taking this as a sign that he did not have anything better to do Raiku pouted, and then laid down snuggling up to the overly large panther, pressing her face into his fur, before confessing,

"I really do what to help Kuro, but if I accept on my own to go back then they will make fun of me for an eternity. It's hard enough being the leader in an Amazon group without added problems, or showing weakness. And everyone is going to think that it has to do with that stupid Hyuga. How come people always blame me for his emotions and opinions? Do I have to like him just because he's interested? No. But I'm teased, because he doesn't know how to handle his own feelings or keep them to himself. And boys are just stupid so why do I have to be around them?"

Raiku continued hugging the panther as he silently began trying to comfort her by nuzzling her fur, er…hair rather. But again he said nothing.

"Why couldn't you be a human? I bet you would be the best male ever. You are strong and powerful, not likely to die from stupid small things, your kind and sweet, and quiet. Why you are the perfect male! Except that you are an animal. I would gladly have given over one of my friends to a male with those qualities. But what do they pick? Lazy ones, perverts, loud-mouthed psychos, and bug-infested awkward boys, and they wish to put me with a chauvinistic pretty boy who is more fond of titles than people! That's what we have to look forward to in Konoha."

Raiku whined,

"No decision is a good one in this case! I might as well pick at random, because both lead to pain and destruction. At least if I choose to go back everyone else will be happy, for a time. But me? I won't be happy either way…I have to do it though don't I Kurohyou? Isn't it right to try to help people, even if it's an inconvenience to myself?"

The same searching eyes stared back at her as Raiku nodded one last time,

"I must do what is right, even if I don't like it. I must return to Konoha." She said out loud as she drifted off to sleep, Kurohyou watching over her as always as she slept.


	66. Chapter 66: Stand Off

**Chapter 66: Stand Off**

While Raiku was getting a well-deserved rest with a certain very comfortable panther friend, three Konohonians were, shall we say, putting off their departure time. That had not been an easy task for some, considering the fact that when Gai-sensei had left, to catch up in the challenge for who could finish his mission first against Kakashi, he asked his student, and former student, to join him. Neji had been more than happy, nay nearly giddy to decline. Lee on the other hand, had been in tears while declining, though Gai-sensei had not been offended in the least, preferring to give Kakashi a fair run and taking it as another sign that Lee was growing up. He left in good spirits, though perhaps his heart did pang slightly since his last and most devoted student might soon leaving him for the world of adulthood, and once again Gai would be left alone until he picked up some new students. Perhaps this was why he was so obsessed with youthfulness, because students still needed him in their youth and because youth itself was rather exciting.

Nevertheless, Gai spent a very short amount of time on those thoughts since he had a competition to consider, so he wished them both well and ran off to meet his next challenge. Neji, quite disgusted at Lee's actions, scoffed at him before setting himself down to mediate until the majority of the others were gone. Shino, had expected something of protest at his staying from at least Kiba and Hinata, but was somewhat disappointed, and justified in his original decision, when Sakura left. This was because the minute that Sakura left Naruto followed, Hinata followed Naruto, and finally Kiba followed Hinata. Shino just hoped that they each ended up on their own proper missions, because at this rate it didn't seem very likely. Shino had once again been forgotten, though normally he supposed he would have just followed Kiba, or gone on his own solo mission. Today this was not to be, he was going to follow Chino instead.

So, at the end of the day, only 3 of the Konoha ninja were left, albeit the three that Raiku had most wanted to leave, but these men were stubborn to their very core, if in different ways and none of them had ever taken no for an answer, and they weren't about to start now.

Neji sat poised in meditation as Shino stared thoughtfully at the wall and Lee paced the room at an alarming speed, until suddenly, Neji opened his eyes, and the other two whirled their heads towards his direction.

"We are running out of time, Gentlemen. We need a plan and to act quickly so that we can fulfill our missions and thus not soon be counted as rouges."

Shino frowned, "But if we were counted as rouges wouldn't that mean that we could stay here?"

"Technically speaking, this is still the Land of Fire, so the Amazons would merely hand us over." Neji explained.

"Besides we could not have such a stain upon our names!" Lee protested as Neji nodded, for once in agreement with his teammate.

"My name, and even my pride, doesn't matter to me without love." Shino remarked quite seriously.

"That's because you don't have many options considering your…gift," Neji assumed before turning to take a look at Lee and saying, "actually neither of you really have a choice in this matter do you?"

Lee looked puzzled as Shino's eyes narrowed, not that anyone could tell behind the sunglasses, "That's an interesting perspective coming from a man who looks like a blind girl." Shino stated.

"A supposed man who looks 'like a blind girl,' with a fan club of girls you mean." Neji countered.

Lee shook his head and then stood firmly in between the two. Although neither had risen, he knew just how quickly a fight could break out between ninjas.

"Come now comrades, there is no need to fight. We are all on the same team in this situation and we are all striving towards the same goal, to be with our lady loves. So let us hurry and think of a solution to get them to return with us."

For a moment Neji looked almost shamefaced as he let out a sigh,

"I abhor admitting this Lee, but you are right, and I apologize for my deplorable behavior, I am rather on the edge at the moment."

Shino nodded, "I also should not have commented so rudely on your appearance, I too feel rather on edge because of all this."

"Good, now that we are all back to being friends, what can we do to make the girls come back?" Lee asked concentration on the task at hand.

"Well I don't know how, but we do know that only one of them has expressed a refusal to return, so she is the one that we have to convince." Shino said starting at Neji as Lee also looked at him.

Neji sighed, "No need to be evasive, we all know that it's Raiku. She is the most difficult one in the group and I figure that sadly, and surprisingly, that might be one of the main things that I like about her. Apparently, I enjoy playing with fire."

"Air technically." Lee put in. Neji stared at him hard, before Lee added, "What? She has a wind chakra nature."

Shino ignored this line of conversation as he continued the main topic, "So our target is Raiku. Is there any way that you could seduce her?" he asked Neji bluntly.

Neji looked as if he was considering this before saying,

"Not in a short amount of time I can't, although I do believe I will wear her down with time. We need a more immediate way to get on with our missions however."

"Indeed, but if that's the case we are going to have to pick more immediate methods. Perhaps something public, that would force her hand." Shino commented, while Lee watched them go back and forth, his head moving as if this was a tennis match.

"Wait, that gives me an idea," Neji said looking off to the side in thought, "we could stage a sit in outside of the council building…or better yet her house. If she really is upset by us specifically she might cave if she has to see us 24/7 until she agrees. We could demand action and she'd have to do something about it since it is going to be public. We'll claim that we won't leave until our demand is met." Neji said triumphantly as Shino nodded,

"That does seem to be the best course of action for right now, in this case. Quickly then, let us proceed and hope that this does not get back to Konoha before we do." And with that the three Konoha shinobi grabbed their things and went out in search of Intel that would tell them where Raiku's house was located so that they could fulfill the plan.

Raiku had just been woken up from a very comfortable nap by some kind of a commotion going on outside of her manor house, so she extracted herself from her giant panther friend to check it out. Quickly, she checked that she was presentable enough to go outside, which she deemed she was despite the fact that she was in pajama's at the moment. To be honest she wasn't in the mood to change into her regular clothes and she figured that she could fight in these just as well since they were loose enough to move, but not so loose that it would hinder a punch or a kick. Though she wasn't entirely happy that this particular set had kittens on it and would soon be seen by whoever it was outside of the door, but stress won over embarrassment. At least at the moment.

She looked in the mirror to see a rather frizzy braid with hair attempting to escape at nearly every angle. She shrugged at her mirror self and decided to open the door anyway. Though she probably should have known something was up when her mother had ignored it rather than answered it herself, especially since the Amazon leader was lounging on the couch with a smirk on her face and making odd humming noises.

Raiku rolled her eyes at her mother as she opened the door and stared straight into the face of someone she had assumed was long gone. Her eyes widened a fraction as she met his disconcerting eyes and she instinctively tried to hide her pajama pattern from him, which was a stupid plan considering the man's power. To the surprise of his comrades the first thing he did was look her up and down and say, in a way that proved that he himself was shocked at his own words,

"Kawai."

Dumbfounded and currently turning bright red, Raiku felt that she really needed a distraction and an excuse for her actions, especially since behind Neji and his two Konoha cronies, a rather large group of Amazon's were forming, having noticed the boys suicidally heading this way. She turned to shoot her mother a glare, supposing that she had seen who it was and trapped her own daughter by not answering the door herself, Sunako merely smiled and gave her a little wave as Raiku looked back to the problem that she had at hand. She turned back to the Hyuga, instantly decided that he had not in anyway called her cute, and snapped out the first words she could think of,

"What are you doing here I thought I banished you? And don't look at me like that!"

Neji, who was not quite sure what he was looking at her like, decided this was not the time to fall apart and so braced himself to return to the normal Hyuga personality. Politely he decided to try to ignore her rather adorable sleepwear in order to deal with pressing matters,

"I – we," he corrected waving casually at Shino and Lee behind him, "have decided that we aren't leaving until you girls come with us. I recognize that you have a tough time giving in, but we figured that if you had to see us, or deal with us 24 hours a day you'd eventually give up and come back. Otherwise we aren't budging from your property."

"Oh?" Raiku said her voice changing dangerously as she began to crack her knuckles, a sadistic smile slowly crawling on to her face, "Is that a threat? Because there are a number of reasons that I can think of that would hinder your wishes. For one thing you won't last long without food and water, not to mention needing to relieve yourselves, and if you think that I will help you with any of that you are sadly mistaken. In fact, I believe I can deal with seeing your faces for a couple of days if it means finding your dead carcasses on my doorstep; really it is a rather thoughtful gift. But before that, what makes you think that I won't just send you to hell myself right now. There are only three of you, and quite frankly the three I most want to get rid of, at the moment anyway."

"Well now Raiku that's not very polite," Sunako said slowly pushing her daughter forward towards the Hyuga, who didn't budge, and so Raiku ended up awkwardly against him briefly, before bringing back her arm and hitting him hard directly at the center of his body, causing his body to skid backwards and thus it took Shino and Lee bracing themselves to stop them all from ending up in a heap a few feet from the doorstep, "if you boys are hungry or thirsty your welcome to food here, I can bring you a snack now and I'll have my husband bring something out to you when he gets home, and of course feel free to use our bathroom."

"They are not entering our house," Raiku ordered her mom who merely chuckled, before the young Senju looked back at Neji and groped at her waist for her katana and then scowled when she realized that it wasn't there, nevertheless she looked back up and answered how she would have had she had it as well, "you three will enter my house now only over my dead body."

"Well then we will have to decline relieving ourselves inside, because I'm not particularly fond of the thought of your body being dead," Neji commented, "but besides that we are going to settle ourselves down right here and we aren't budging. And I know that you won't kill us because you are a woman of honor. You won't hit us unless we make the first move or mistake."

Having said that, Neji sat down, petition style and prepared for a long stay, even though it clearly was not the most comfortable position, for most people anyway, though to a Hyuga it was the basic seated position. Shino and Lee followed his move by sitting behind Neji but off to the left and right, Raiku might have laughed had she been in such a mood, since they looked like lackeys to Neji's yakuza heir. But since he was petitioning her with that move that made her the queen of the yakuza and truly his life was in her hands.

"You presume to know too much about me," Raiku growled dangerously as her mother disappeared back inside still humming, which disturbed Raiku, but she had bigger things to deal with, "luckily for you I didn't bring out my Katana, and I'm not really in the mood to touch dirty Konoha men, even with a fist. So I'll just leave you to rot then shall I?" Raiku said with a strained smirk.

But of course that was when her mom ruined the statement by coming out with a plate of cookies in the shape of cute animals like bunnies and kittens,

"Here you go boys," Sunako said setting the platter down in front of Neji, "my husband made them, I do hope you like them." Her eyes flashed dangerously however when she added, "But don't worry if you don't like them he will be punished."

Shino nodded behind Neji as he commented, likely to himself,

"I see so this is where Raiku-hime and Rinku-san get their sadistic streak."

Lee was already having a hard time staying still, even though it had just begun, but had decided to focus on his muscles to distract himself. Still, he did manage a nod at that. Neji merely ignored this comment as he had come to that conclusion by himself, not that he was going to point that out to them.

Sunako, rather than being offended merely nodded and smiled,

"Yes that is true, though it's more obvious with Rinku, Raiku does have my temperament, basically anyway, I was a bit more hot headed in my youth, but my darling Rai has always had an even shorter fuse than I ever did. It really is rather adorable."

Raiku growled, "If one more person uses degrading or patronizing words when talking about me, one of you is getting punched. Care to guess who I'm likely to choose?" she pressed as Kurohyou slowly made his entrance from his spot in the house and leaned against Raiku's leg in support. This instantly seemed to transform Raiku's mood as she patted his head and said nearly to herself, "dependable and by my side."

Neji wasn't sure why but suddenly he was a bit jealous of the panther. He turned slightly to glare at the creature, whose face and emotions remained indiscernible. Though he knew it was beneath him to be jealous of an animal it did not stop the feeling that this panther got more of Raiku's good attention then Neji did. But soon Neji looked away from the creature, not wanting to be caught doing anything childish…or ludicrous. Especially since that would only somehow prove that perhaps he had always been meant to be put on Gai-sensei's team. A shutter went through the young Hyuga as he shook his head. That simply wasn't true. The only reason he ended up with Gai-sensei was because Lee and Tenten were the only other ones in his year who were worthy to go further and Gai had been the only Jonin teacher available. Yes, that had to be it.

Raiku eyed the odd motions of the Hyuga warily, "You are creeping me out more than usual Hyuga. Whatever the case you three really should leave, you are causing a disturbance on my property for no reason. No one wants you here and I'm positive that your Hokage ordered you home. Aunt Tsunade ought to have trained you better than this, shall I send word that you've decided to disobey her during a time of crisis in Konoha? Then at least I'd get to see how she'd torture you."

All three ninja's tensed but none broke, Raiku might have been more impressed by this fact, had she not been soon distracted from this, "I wouldn't say that no one wants them here," A voice commented coming from above, Raiku looked up to see her sister crouched on top of a tree branch, "I can even think of a couple of your team mates who'd prefer to return with them."

Raiku glared up at her sister, "Shouldn't you be haunting a graveyard or better yet and insane asylum little sis?"

"Maybe tomorrow Nii-san, today I have more pressing plans," she looked at the remainder of the Konoha boys and pouted, "awe but I suppose there won't be any pressing today, these three are claimed and my boy-toy didn't stay for me. He's such a tease. No one plays hard to get with Rinku."

"Rinku-san don't you think that you are getting a bit off topic." Miku commented as she walked through a crowd of Amazons from the back of it, the crowd parting to make way for her as she in turn nodded her greetings and thanks to the moving crowd. On her face one could see slight twitch as she spoke to Rinku, her finger resting gently against her temple as she spoke. When she made it to where Raiku stood before bowing slightly in respect, but making care to look over at Lee inconspicuously as her head was lowered, thankful that it seemed they hadn't gotten into a physical spat…yet. When she raised her head to her regular position her cheeks were pink with excitement at having seen Lee. He was looking particularly determined today and Miku found that rather adorable of him.

Raiku saw the red tint and scowled, she really needed to get rid of these Konoha men. Kurohyou purred in sympathy causing Raiku to relax a little, but she was still on guard.

"Actually for her that was pretty on topic," a voice from behind Raiku said, Raiku whirled around to find Chino coming out from…her house, of course, Chino grinned brightly as she said, "hello Raiku-sama."

Rinku took this moment to jump down from the tree she had been perched on. Shino visibly shifted when his girlfriend had arrived, he was dying to just go over there and whisk her away from all of this craziness just to be together again, but he knew that Chino would not appreciate such behavior, and likely if he had tried to kidnap her not only would he be attacked by the Amazon Village itself, but also by his girlfriend herself. He couldn't take that chance, which is why he was here now.

Chino looked over at Shino and looked him directly in his eyes conveying the message, 'Trust me I can handle this' through her eyes. Shino nodded deciding to leave their relationship in her hands, so that he at least had a chance to maintain his quirky relationship.

Lee also normally a man of action relaxed as Miku smiled at him reassuringly. He too trusted her to return to Konoha, and Miku was grateful for that trust and wanted to be worthy of his loving and trusting gaze.

Neji held no such illusions of his loved one, if anything he looked at her as an obstacle to be overcome rather than someone who was working for maintaining the relationship. Creepily her sister would be more of an ally then she would in this case.

Raiku ignored all of the boys and the now loudly whispering Amazon Crowd. Instead she looked at her team and quirked her finger,

"You three inside, we have matters to discuss."

The other three nodded and headed inside for the final conversation that would determine the fate of Konoha and the Amazon girl's relationships. They had all known this was coming so they all looked determined and prepared as if for battle. The men instinctually sat properly in their place faces forward towards the door, preparing to await the final decision.

"Oh am I not invited? Then I guess I can always stay out here and tell Neji and the boys all about my cute little Raiku-chan when she was a baby. I'm sure they'll be interested. When Raiku was three her favorite color was-"

"Mother, you get inside too." Raiku said practically steaming from her ears.

"If you insist darling, see you boys later." Sunako winked, before smirking and entering the house.

Raiku walked inside, but not before asking Kurohyou to guard the house and bite any man who tried to enter it. He complied, causing what seemed to be a stare down between Neji and a panther. Not that Raiku noticed, since she slammed the door hard after one last glare at the Konoha men who had complicated her once simple life. She turned around and walked into the living room as her mom surveyed the others who had sat down on the couch. Raiku let out a long sigh, wishing that she could have Kurohyou next to her for comfort for this conversation. Still, she squared her shoulders as she looked at the group,

"I'm glad you're all here, because I have already come to a decision on what to do about Konoha."

"Not so quick Sis," Rinku said surprising her sister as she raised a manila folder and waved it enticingly in front of her, "I believe I have your decision right here."

Raiku's eyes narrowed as she eyed the folder. Though she did not know what was in it, something about the folder made her want it burned. Slightly intrigued however she could not stop herself from saying, "We'll see about that," as she braced herself as if for a blow and Rinku slowly pulled out the contents of the folder.


	67. Chapter 67: Rinku's Ultimatum

**Chapter 67: Rinku's Ultimatum**

Books were not things that Amazon women were generally afraid of, of course there had been one or two incidents of ancient books that had unleashed curses and unlocked forbidden jitsu's that had caused somewhat of a panic before they were broken or taken down by a powerful Kunoichi, but the book that Rinku had just unleashed caused Raiku's blood to run cold for a whole different reason. A shudder ran through her whole body as she winced and gaped like a fish at the same time. Raiku could literally not believe her sister's audacity. No one, besides maybe her mother, had ever shown this much disrespect to her position. Even in the past Rinku had not gone quite this far to annoy or persuade her sister. But in front of Raiku was the disgusting and traumatizing proof that Rinku must have lost her will to live.

Miku turned bright red as she quickly pulled out her Anbu mask and placed it on her face to hide her embarrassment, she certainly wasn't going to be taking any part in this plan. It was dishonorable to say the least.

Chino merely shook her head before attempting to stop Rinku from making a fool of herself,

"Rinku-san."

Rinku ignored her as she began to unleash the explanation of her evil plot,

"Did you really think that I was just going to sit around and wait for you to make the clearly wrong decision on whether or not to return to Konoha?"

"Rinku-sama-" Chino tried more persistently as Raiku's face was changing back and forth between disgust, shock, and anger.

"No, I needed to make my own personal back up plan for when you try to make us stay here with nothing and no one to do. So I created this!" She slammed a book down in front of Raiku dramatically.

Raiku's hands began to shake, with terror and rage as she opened the book, it was tough going since the majority of her mind was telling her that she didn't want to look, but seeing as a copy of this could be being mass-produced somewhere as they spoke, she knew she had to see just how bad it was.

"Rinku-chan!" Chino said her voice becoming more annoyed as she was being ignored.

"This is my ultimatum."

"Rinku."

"If you don't agree to return to Konoha this will be my next series of 'books.'" Rinku finished triumphantly, as Raiku's shoulders began to shake with rage as she turned each page, and Chino snapped,

"Baka! I was trying to tell you that she had already decided to return before your ultimatum. If you would have just listened to me you could have used this for the next time she wasn't listening. Now all you've done is add unnecessary drama…and trauma."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GARBAGE?" Raiku yelled, slamming the book so hard at the wall that it went through it and landed in the bathroom.

Raiku swooped out of the room and returned in seconds, Katana in hand. The long blade glinting with the polished shine of a well taken care of weapon, scratches from plenty of use, criss crossing so much that it looked almost like a design. Then again Raiku was rather fond of cutting things. Miku and Chino quickly got out of the way as Rinku sat dumbfounded, not even focusing on the threat of the weapon before her as she considered,

"She was going to let us go back? How is that possible?"

Raiku yelled and raced forward slamming the katana in a downward motion at her sister, who instinctively dodged it. Rinku was rather lucky that she was so slippery and able to dodge close hits. Otherwise she probably wouldn't have gotten past that thirteenth birthday a while back. This certainly was one of the moments to be grateful for her talents.

"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING THIS TRASH?" Raiku yelled, hacking up the manila envelope as if the book was still inside. By the time she was done with it, it looked like confetti.

"You know Raiku-hime your powers of denial are actually quite impressive. I mean to be able to block out all conversations and evidence of all of the books that she's ever written, despite the number of talks about them that have occurred, is actually amazing when you really think about it." Chino commented, though Raiku was not listening to her whatsoever.

Miku sighed wishing that she had no part in any of this. She decided to ignore the rest of them for awhile, choosing to meditate instead. Rinku noticed this briefly before waving her hands in front of her,

"Well it's no big deal now right sis? What's the point in getting all angry and out of shape when you already agreed to my terms before the threat was even made? I won't publish it as long as we go back to Konoha." Rinku stated.

"YOU WON'T PUBLISH IT EVER NO MATTER WHAT!" Raiku said advancing on her sister, who jumped up on to the top of the couch instantly at the threat.

"Well never say never Raiku, it's actually a very good story line. Honestly I know it's not really your thing, but you wound me by not even giving it a chance. It's very realistic, but then again when isn't my work?" Rinku commented, unable to stop teasing her sister even in this escalading environment.

Raiku let out a growl as she charged and jumped up on to the couch, her fist preceding her. Rinku crouched down and then jumped as high into the air as the ceiling would let her, missing Raiku's punch, which was soon damaging the wall. Sunako tutted as she realized that she'd have to get someone to fix that spot, and that the Amazon Village seemed to have to deal with more damage since the return of her daughters, then they had when the girls were in Konoha. Not feeling particularly worried about the fight between her daughters, since she'd been watching them from about five years after Rinku was born, Sunako decided that she was curious about the book her youngest had written. So she retrieved the book from the bathroom and settled down on the opposite side of the couch from where Raiku was currently launching off of in an attempt to catch her sister.

"How many more copies do you have and where are they?" Raiku said, moving as fast as she was able to towards her sister, who was doing a good job of evading Raiku, a survival skill that she was lucky to have.

Rinku batted her lashes at her sister,

"Well you know me, I made a few just in case. Some are in this house, one or two are at 'the cave', a couple are scattered around the village in various hiding places, and some are being held by protectors and publishers."

Raiku's face turned bright red,

"Other people have seen this? I always knew you were a masochist, but clearly you are also highly suicidal Rinku. You may be quicker than me, but we both know that I never give up once I have my mind set on something. If you don't get every copy back and here in front of me, for mass burning, I will bury you alive in the coldest land in the ninja world so far down that even if you manage to claw your way up to about an inch from the surface, you will die from lack of oxygen without ever meeting your goal." Raiku said, eyes flashing dangerously, so much so that Rinku even shivered slightly before retorting,

"Harsh. Don't tease if you're not going to deliver on your threat Bro. But I will give you the majority of the copies to destroy, at least one will be saved though just incase you renege on your promise and try to get us back here before our job is officially done."

"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME ULTIMATUMS!"

As Raiku was chasing her sister around with a Katana, Sunako had decided to read certain passages out loud, from her spot on the couch,

"_Raiku pretended to be against his advances, though secretly she yearned for them. No man on equal or lower level to her had ever dared to go against her. The confident smirk on his face was sensuous and tantalizing, his long hair cascading down his back until the very end where a tight string fastened around it and seemed to be begging to be ripped out. He was the kind of guy that Raiku imagined would be a target of aggressive types, male or female. The man seemed in equal parts like a prince and also like a princess. Either way these aspects called out to her, for Raiku was a Knight, and a woman of honor_."

Raiku's efforts redoubled at that,

"YOU USED MY REAL NAME AND WROTE THAT I WANTED THAT- THAT HYUGA? AT LEAST MAKE IT REALISTIC!"

"Did you want to be the Uke?" Rinku defended herself, deciding to wise up and take a hostage, she grabbed Taka from his perch on Chino's shoulder and waved it in front of her to make Raiku hesitate, "because this is more of a power play novel so you do have a fair amount of Uke moments, especially because so far in the novel you're to stubborn to admit that he's more than just a job."

"Well at least she put you as a Knight right? She could have made your character much weaker and you could have been the damsel in distress princess. That's got to make it somewhat better, right?" Chino commented as Taka attempted to peck Rinku's hand off for his undignified and traitorous position as some hostage/weapon to the crazy, novel writing Senju. Chino, though somewhat miffed and annoyed by the fact that Rinku didn't ask her for permission to use Taka as a hostage weapon, decided to let Taka and Rinku work it out for themselves unless it began to look dangerous.

Miku continued her meditation, delving further into her own mind as the conversation continued, although her ears did perk up once or twice when Sunako was reading. Not that she was 100% okay with the entirety of the novel, but at least it seemed to be somewhat well-written, and Lady Sunako didn't seem to be reading any _very _bad parts.

Raiku however, was still stuck on her sister's commentary,

"I have no idea what an Uke is, but somehow I'm still offended by it being tied in with my name," Raiku said practically cackling as she managed to stab into her sister's over coat and pin her briefly to the rug, "and by the way taking a bird as a hostage is stupid, because I could have cut your arm clean off with so little of an obstruction."

Rinku threw the bird at her sister as a distraction, before ripping the overcoat off of her in order to make an escape, this time she forced chakra into her hands and feet and crawled up the wall,

"Silly Sis, you'll have to pierce flesh if you want to keep me around for long, and anyway I'm shocked that you don't know what an Uke is when you are so drawn to them."

"Weaklings." Sunako offered.

"Submissives." Chino further explained.

"Basically any guy that you don't feel the need to castrate."

"Jun."

"I get it already, Thank you!" Raiku snapped as she noticed Chino and her mother were perhaps taking too much of an interest in the subject, "in that case I'm even more offended than before! I have no submissive moments whatsoever. I'm clearly the other one if anything."

"A Seme?" Rinku questioned looking doubtful, "I don't think so, while your domineering personality could easily be suited to a Seme position, typically Seme's are the aggressors of the relationship."

"Which means that they take what they want." Sunako said pointedly.

"Or who they want." Chino broadened.

"So basically they are the ones who semi-force the Uke into a physical relationship."

"You're more like an Uke that tops."

Raiku rubbed her temple with one hand as clearly a headache was pending, "I really don't want to have this conversation."

Miku, who had decided that she didn't have to be here for this conversation, stood up and snuck out of the house. The three Konoha boys outside looked at her expectantly, but she ignored them, deciding to sit behind Neji and the other two in the back. Yes, this was a much better place for meditation. The boys were puzzled, but then shrugged, assuming that Miku was attempting to make a stand with them in hopes that this would sway Raiku.

Chino, who was somewhat amused by the conversation, but was beginning to get fidgety also got up and stuck her head outside of the door, before apparently going on a short fieldtrip outside the building. Raiku might normally have been bothered by this, but currently she had more pressing issues. Like her sister writing a Jiraiya-style novel about her and Neji, and her mother continuously reading it aloud. Raiku was half worried that her mother would keep a copy and attempt to read them to the council for a laugh, she wouldn't put it past her mother.

With these thoughts in mind Raiku attempted to snatch the novel away from her mother, but her mother was too quick for her, as she smiled and moved backwards, still reading, though this time not aloud. Had Naruto and crew been present inside the house, they would have found her actions rather Kakashi-like actually. Sunako was surely enjoying herself, she did seem to enjoy the torment of others for some reason, something both her daughters had inherited to a degree. At least Sunako didn't want to cause anyone important unnecessary damage. She'd never physically harm Raiku, partially due to the fact that the girl was her only way to retirement, but perhaps this exact reason was why Sunako chose psychological and emotional torture for her eldest child.

Raiku however was not going to lay down and take this, she had other, very annoying and cruel things to take care of, after getting this copy of the hated novel torn to shreds. Deciding to hold off on taking it, Raiku halted, focusing hard on her sword until the sword began to glow and her hair began to lift into the air due to wind chakra. She smiled savagely as she swiped her sword out in front of her, the impact of the wind force surprising even her mother as the book that had been in front of her was broken in two just from the force of the blade.

Sunako pouted at the loss as Raiku began to chuckle darkly before moving her sword in a flurry of slashes that reduced the copy her mother had been holding into ashes. Feeling elated as adrenaline pulsed through her veins Raiku turned to look back at her sister Rinku, who was eyeing her warily.

"Get rid of the others or you'll end up just like that book did. In ashes. I don't want to tell you twice. I'll stick to my end of the bargain as annoying as it is, but if anyone else sees this trash you are dead. No wait, that would be too easy and you'd probably enjoy it. Very well, you won't be dead, but I will use your weaknesses to my advantage and create your own personal hell, a solitary one. So think twice about crossing me next time. Now while you get every last one of those manga and burn them, I'm going to outside to get rid of the other unpleasant things that I'd like to destroy. Though the peace won't last very long considering we are going to be returning to that damn village. Really, I am ashamed the Senju name is tainted by such association." She grumbled as she headed towards the door, putting her sword back in its sheath.

Just then a giant scream was heard, Raiku rushed to the door in alarm only to find… Kurohyou gnawing on her Father. Raiku let out a little laugh at that, before making her way outside and patting the panther's head. Later she would give him a big hug and perhaps a treat for listening to her orders, but at the moment she was in public so she didn't even entertain the notion.

"Good boy." She grinned petting his head a little more, before asking him to release her Father.

"You're praising him for attempting to eat me?" Kyohei growled.

"He was not trying to eat you he was following my orders not to let any men in the house. It would have been stranger for you had he allowed you in. Be grateful that he recognizes you as a male and move on." Raiku suggested as she straightened up fully, preparing for her next move.

"He was probably just trying to get to the meat!" her Father snapped irritably as he shifted the grocery bags in his hands.

"Serves you right for going out to gossip if you ask me, the groceries were just an excuse, I saw beef and chicken in our fridge already. Kurohyou knows what he's doing." Raiku claimed wanting to get things moving so that she could get some rest.

Sunako watched these proceedings before casually walking over to her husband, playfully tapping him, and saying,

"Now, now go on in and make dinner, us girls have some business out here to take care of before we'll be ready. If you're good I'll buy you something tomorrow on the way home from the council."

"Really?" he asked excitedly, shaking his head up and down, "okay then, leave it to me…but I guess I should ask…there isn't going to be like a lioness and leopard and such in there waiting for me right?"

"Nope there was just Kuro, this time." Raiku put in.

"Oh good, then I guess I'll see the rest of you later." Kyohei said, completely not noticing the crowds of people around his house, or the petitioning Konoha supporters either as he hummed and went about preparing dinner.

The crowd hushed as Raiku surveyed them, moving closer to the interlopers as she went, her mother and Rinku following, curious to see if Raiku was going to attempt to get out of it somehow. Raiku knew there was no such way or else she would not be here right now. She stood straight and tall either way, not wanting anyone to believe that she made this decision due to weakness, as Kurohyou pressed himself against her leg for support. It was noted and happily accepted as Raiku began,

"Citizens of the Amazon Village I have an important announcement!" Raiku shouted so that all of the members present could hear her, "It has come to my attention that I have not been the perfect example of a true Amazonian Woman as you all have come to expect and respect."

The Amazonians began to whisper confused as Raiku slammed her fist into the outside of the house causing it to dent and crack.

Sunako sighed and mumbled,

"One day the repair-nins are going to own this village."

"This is because I have done the unthinkable. Something that I would never allow another citizen to do and so I cannot have such a stain upon my record. And so in order to prove to you all that an Amazon Kunoichi does not give up, I am returning to Konoha! But fear not I will only be gone long enough to finish the basic mission, to stay until Konoha is not a target anymore. I, and my team, will strike fear into the hearts of Men! Especially, into the hearts of those from other countries who seek to bully the Senju name and the Land of Fire itself! So if you want your princess to return to Konoha and prove to you all that we, the Amazon people, never give up and that the Land of Fire is not to be messed with, let me hear you say, Hai!" Raiku said as if rallying the troops, which to a degree she was.

"Hai!" Came back a strong reply as the Amazon Village got wrapped up in the revelry, though surely a few of them had said yes merely in the hopes of future gossip.

The Konoha men were the strongest of the callers, though Raiku ignored them completely,

"Very well! My team and I will prepare ourselves immediately and head back, I hope to see all of you as soon as possible. Until then do your missions swiftly and efficiently, work on a better Amazon Village for tomorrow, and know that I, the heiress of the Village of Amazons, will always come when called. I will do my duty to both my Aunt, my Mother, and my Village! Until my return remain safe, take care of each other, and as always protect the Land of Fire!" Raiku finished, inciting another loud chorus of screams and cheers as she waved to them all, before determinedly walking inside.

The minute she and Kurohyou reached her room she closed the door hard and sank against it feeling panicky,

"Oh Kami what have I said? What have I done? There's no turning back now." She covered her face as it began to turn red, and as Kurohyou nudged his way past her hands, and she through her arms around him. She certainly needed the support.

Meanwhile outside Chino was praising the crowd for its help,

"You were all very convincing, please adhere to Raiku-hime's request and go on about your everyday business at this juncture." She called, as Neji smirked somewhat evilly from his corner,

"I see." He said keeping his eyes forward as Lee stood up in triumph before tilting his head at his teammates comment.

"What do you see?" Lee asked curiously as Shino merely looked on fascinated, but more happy about his own girlfriend returning than necessarily interested in the other's conversation.

"I have solved the puzzle that is Raiku-hime." Neji said, as he stood fluidly in one motion, "I now understand why she has been treating me with such animosity."

Lee's eyes widened,

"And why is that?"

"It is just because she is shy." He answered, brilliantly if he did say so himself.

"Huh?" Lee questioned with wide-eyes.

"Yes, that must be it. Her delicate feminine nature is hidden behind her tough, rough outer exterior, but inside, though she may be strong and powerful, she is also a growing girl. By fighting she is mostly able to suppress her urges, and this is why she wants to fight me all of the time. I must intrigue her, but she is too scared and shy to show it in the proper fashion. That is why I must move forward in pursuing her myself if we are to get anywhere in this relationship. I did manage to get her to change her mind and return to Konoha, so there must be some feelings. It's just as a maiden she has fears." Neji reasoned, mostly monologue rather than actually answering Lee.

"Either that or she just hates you." Kenji commented, having been watching from the front row for the majority of this spectacle.

Neji did not let this pest dampen his mood,

"Is that any way to speak to your Father?"

Kenji turned red in anger before puffing out his cheeks and then yelling,

"You are not my Father!" before walking away in a huff.

"I feel that you are not ingratiating yourself in with your future wife's people very well." Shino pointed out as he began walking back to their room.

"Wait Shino-san, where are you going?" Lee questioned as he ran to catch up.

"The sooner we get our things and head out, the sooner we will see the love of our lives back in Konoha." He stated, as he disappeared from view.

"Yes we will all see each other very soon. Until then we shall take our leave. We have missions to complete." Neji said bowing formally to those still around before catching up with the others, while managing to appear to be moving at his own place.

Soon Neji and Lee had left on their missions, while Shino who had been supposedly all set to leave, spent hours clinging to the main exit of the Amazon Village, devastated at the thought of leaving Chino behind for any amount of time, even after all of his tough words about being able to see her quicker if he completed his mission. It got to be so problematic that the three female guards set the pre-genin on him, until even those energetic kids gave up and Bin and Michi, finally able to put some creativity in the job, managed to lure him out of the village with a Chino plushie. Though why they even had a Chino plushie no one may ever know. Either way it was successful, and Shino acquired said life-sized plushie, taking it on his mission with him to the bafflement of both male guards.

Back at the Senju estate, Chino chuckled to herself before looking at Miku,

"We should get our things settled around the village, now that we know it's for a long run."

Miku nodded her agreement as they both transported themselves away to make preparations for their return to Konoha. Rinku was already packed and ready, though she knew that she was going to have to wait for her sister, but they all knew Raiku could not put it off for long having made the kind of speech that she had made to the Amazonian people. Raiku knew it herself, and that is why she began to prepare as soon as she was finished freaking out about her decision and why she might have made a decision like that in the first place. Kurohyou was decidedly a great help. Her Father's "Farewell" dinner complete with random supposedly eligible bachelors from the Amazon Village was not.


	68. Chapter 68: Hokage Iruka?

**Chapter 68: Hokage Iruka?**

Tsunade was feeling somewhat elated despite the uncertain circumstances with her village and that of the Amazons, and despite the fact that Jiraiya was still following her. This was all due to the fact that she had succeeded in her missions and was still feeling physically fine, walking exhaustion not withstanding. She was even looking and feeling better than Jiraiya, of course, that may have been due to the fact that she'd wielded Jiraiya as a weapon at some point in her last battle of the day, so that she didn't deplete her chakra too much. She grinned as she noticed that they were only a few miles from the village, slowing down as she intended to henge before reaching it.

Shizune had sent word that Iruka had henged as Tsunade in order to maintain the usual level of chaos in the village instead of adding to it. Tsunade had thought that it was a great idea and so had decided to henge as Iruka for her re-entry, to work towards the same goal. Then when the two met in her office they could make the switch, no harm, no foul.

Pausing for a second, Tsunade thought it would be best to turn now, while she was thinking about it. So she quickly henged into Iruka before trying to figure out who Jiraiya should henge into so that they wouldn't look suspicious. At first she wanted to say Anko, but quickly dismissed it due to the fact that henging into any girl would no doubt give Jiraiya ideas if he passed as one, mainly ideas of hitting the women's side of the sauna. Having effectively checked off all female kind, Tsunade put her thoughts to the guys.

Kotetsu and Izumo were constantly in public site, Kakashi and Gai were probably already home or on their way home at the moment, Genma? Maybe that would work, she knew she sent him on a mission and he was slow as hell.

"Jiraiya, what do you think about henging as Genma?" she asked, standing as she usually did, but looking somewhat sillier considering she was in Iruka's form.

"Um I don't mind doing that, but if we are going to role-play here I'd rather it be just me. Iruka is not my type, too tomboy and flat-chested. I'd prefer if I'm going to be able to have you, that I actually have you."

Tsunade took this moment to punch him on his head, like a hammer, straight into the ground.

"In your dreams Jiraiya, clearly we are doing this because Iruka has henged as me so that no one panics."

"Will _he_ let me grope you?"

"Cha!" she yelled, before kicking him where it hurts and watching him crumble to the ground, she loomed over him menacingly, "Does that give you your answer?"

Jiraiya nodded making a strained noise as he slowly stood up, taking the next 15 minutes to remember how to breathe again.

"I don't have time for this. If you are coming with me henge, if not go about your own business."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and then sighed as he formed the hand signs to henge into Genma.

"I feel cheap." He announced sourly as Tsunade-Iruka said,

"Suck it up."

Reaching the village shortly after, Kotetsu and Izumo were on gate duty as usual, and were deep in conversation as Tsunade and Jiraiya or rather "Iruka" and "Genma" walked past the gate, but they stopped quickly smirking at them enough that Tsunade wanted to punch them in the face for some reason. Then Izumo spoke,

"Why Iruka, were you on a date with Genma?" he teased as Kotetsu tisked,

"Cheating on Kakashi while he's away on a mission is not a smart move 'Ruka. And Genma, Kakashi has already warned you."

Tsunade-Iruka raised an eyebrow at them while Jiraiya-Genma decided to play along, coming up behind Tsunade and wrapping his arms around her waist,

"I'm not afraid of Kakashi, not when this little hottie is involved."

"Oooo!" Kotetsu and Izumo let out clapping at the audacity.

Tsunade was trying to decide whether she should be amused or offended by this treatment considering it wasn't really her they were teasing. Let's face it who would dare?

"Really?" A dangerous voice uttered as the group turned to see Kakashi sauntering up to them, Gai-sensei bounding up behind him, "Genma I didn't know that you were suicidal."

Kakashi spoke calmly, but Kotetsu and Izumo still shivered because Kakashi's aura was practically coating the entire area.

"Iruka-sensei I had no idea of how popular you were. To think you have the attention of my esteemed rival and Yugao's boyfriend as well, you must be the essence of youth!" Gai-sensei announced.

"Don't get any ideas." Kakashi commented as he grabbed Genma and pulled him away from Iruka, once 'Genma' was detached, Kakashi hugged 'Iruka' himself, he paused for a second as he asked, "Has your chest grown? Nevermind that. It must have been hard without me. It's okay, Genma can easily be killed, I'm sorry he touched you. When we get home you can show me on the doll of me that you have, where. But for now, where are the Ninkin that I left with you? They need to be punished for defying me."

Tsunade-Iruka stepped on Kakashi's foot hard,

"Get off of me Brat."

"Ow ice princess!" Kotetsu commented.

"And Kakashi was being so nice about the cheating." Izumo put in.

Kakashi frowned and examined 'Iruka' closely before letting go of 'him' and brushing himself off. Then he looked directly into Tsunade-Iruka's eyes and said,

"Who are you and what have you done with Iruka? Keep in mind your life may depend on your answer."

Tsunade narrowed her on eyes, before nodding, grabbing Kakashi's wrist and dragging him with her,

"We can't talk here, but if you come with me we'll discuss it in private."

Jiraiya-Genma followed as Kotetsu, Izumo, and Gai watched in fascination.

"Wow maybe Kakashi is wearing Iruka down."

"He did drag him off for a 'private' conversation."

"This must mean that the rumors were true, Iruka has the heart of a maiden! His purity in the face of my eternally hip rival is an amazing feat."

"Maybe he wears a chastity belt."

"Nah, Kakashi would weld it off."

"Iruka is a force to be reckoned with."

While Kotetsu, Izumo, and Gai were speculating on the amazingness of Iruka, Tsunade had dragged Kakashi into a quiet alley to speak,

"Alright listen up brat, I don't know how you can tell that I'm not Iruka, but since you can, focus on this. I'm your Hokage and I only henged as Iruka because he's henged as me. How do you think I managed to talk to you in the Amazon village without mass chaos here?"

"Hmm I see…" Kakashi said with a nod, "it was still a dirty trick. Imagine someone your age tricking me into hugging you. I know I'm quite attractive to women, especially the older ones, but my heart belongs to another." Having said that he looked down at his hand, "how am I going to face my sweet, innocent Iruka after having touched another woman."

Tsunade-Iruka's vein throbbed. It had been pumping steadily from the moment Kakashi opened his mouth in the first place, nearly popped at his audacity. Channeling chakra into her fist she prepared to kill him, but just as she let her hand fly, Jiraiya-Genma grabbed said fist and braced himself,

"Don't do it Tsunade, Kakashi may be a tease, but he is a very important ninja, one of the few truly competent, non-complaining ones."

That last part was just enough to keep Kakashi from an early grave. Tsunade really couldn't stand whinners, which sadly was the majority of her village. Kakashi was quick, efficient, and dutiful. She just wished he was also mute.

While Tsunade was trying her best not to kill Kakashi, Iruka had his own problems to deal with. Namely the whining and complaining of all ninja awake enough to do so. Because of the previously mentioned influx of missions, mainly of higher levels, many ninja, retired or not, had been forced into mission after mission, to their breaking points apparently, and though Iruka could certainly understand their complaints about being overworked, there wasn't anything that he could do about it.

It had gotten so bad that many of the ninja were protesting, claiming that any more missions that they went on without rest should be classified as suicidal since a tired ninja makes mistakes. Personally, Iruka would have preferred to go on their missions for them rather than hear all of the complaints or deal with sleep-deprived and thus crazed Jonin. The complaints had gone from grumbles to roars, and a few Jonin had barged into the Hokages office, through the door, and nearly attacked Iruka-Tsunade, but were stopped by the heroic and ferocious attacks from Kakashi's ninkin. Iruka grudgingly was thankful for his guards for once, because he had never expected anyone who wanted to live to attack Tsunade.

Still, as nervous as crazed Jonin made him, Iruka was getting tired of having to deal with grown up ninjas, acting as if they were children. So he decided that he was done feeling sorry for them the moment they attempted to hurt him…or his Hokage rather, and since they were acting like children, he was going to treat them like children.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Iruka-Tsunade yelled, power striding forward as the Ninkin dropped the ninjas they were biting in order to surround the ninja protectively.

The worn out ninja's all looked at him-her immediately, freezing in place of what they were doing.

"KONOHA IS IN TROUBLE RIGHT NOW AND ALL YOU NINJA CAN DO IS COMPLAIN! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE OVERWORKED RIGHT NOW, BUT SO IS EVERYONE ELSE! LADY TSU- I MEAN…IRUKA IS OUT THERE RIGHT NOW TRYING TO TALK THE VILLAGE OF AMAZONS BACK INTO HELPING US, SO REINFORCEMENTS MAY SOON BE ARRIVING, BUT UNTIL THEN IT IS OUR DUTY TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE. IF OTHER VILLAGES FIND OUT THAT WE ARE VULNERABLE THEN WE ARE ALL SCREWED, SO DO YOUR DUTY AND STOP WHINING LIKE A BUNCH OF THREE YEAR OLDS! PRE-GENIN AND GENIN WOULD LITERALLY DIE FOR A CHANCE TO DO ONE OF THE MISSIONS YOU'VE BEEN GIVEN. AREN'T YOU ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES? SPECIFICALLY IF YOU HAVE CHILDREN OR SIBLINGS? SHOULD I SEND MESSAGES TO YOUR WIVES AND HUSBANDS, THOSE OF YOU WHO AREN'T SINGLE AND TELL THEM HOW HORRIBLE YOUR BEHAVING? AND THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE SINGLE, PERHAPS IT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE COMPLAINERS, MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE A LIST OF COWARDS AND DESERTERS AND POST IT UP ALL OVER KONOHA TO WARN THE MEN AND WOMEN, WHOM THEY SHOULD AVOID DATING, HMMM?" The Chunin-Hokage ranted, causing everyone's jaw to drop.

One ninja mumbled,

"Doesn't Tsunade usually just break a table or something and keep these comments to herself?"

"Maybe she's on her perio-" Another began as he was interrupted by an excited voice saying,

"I'd know that sexy logic anywhere!"

Iruka tensed as Jiraiya as Genma, Tsunade as Iruka, and one of the very few ninjas that Iruka did not want to see on an everyday basis showed up. Iruka's eyebrow quirked as he folded his arms and glared at the speaker hard. Still, not wanting to make a fuss and perhaps ruin Tsunade's reputation forcing her to ruin his in return, caused him to hail the group over and glare at the other ninja to get back to work as he said,

"My office now."

The group quickly obeyed, Jiraiya-Genma making sure to cover up and lock the door, as well as create a barrier around it, in case any unclassified ninja had the idea to listen in on their conversation. Iruka happily broke his henge, standing as himself once again as Tsunade and Jiraiya also released their techniques. Kakashi's dogs, who had managed to slip in with the rest of the group jumped up and down, yipping and barking at Kakashi in excitement as Iruka let out a,

"Thank Kami your back, that was hell."

Kakashi threw his arms out as Pakkun, who had not joined the younger dogs in their enthusiastic welcome home, snorted in amusement as Iruka ignored Kakashi's hands and was looking directly at Tsunade, not that Kakashi didn't try to take credit.

"Oh Ruru you did miss me!"

"Not you, Lady Tsunade. I thought my job was hard, but it's nothing compared to yours my Lady." Iruka said, practically shinning with admiration, as he looked at Tsunade in a new light.

"I have a hard job too." Kakashi pouted, beginning to be tired of Iruka ignoring his return. He wondered if he was going to have to teach Iruka a lesson because of it.

"Sorry I had to leave you with this mess, but it was necessary. I've said my peace at the Amazon Village, and now it's up to fate to decide what happens. At the very least I took care of some higher level missions. Now I just have to figure out how to give the ninjas a break. Jiraiya, hand me the rest of the missions that still need to be completed by order of level. Stack them up in front of me while Iruka gives me an oral missions report of what happened in my absence. I need to figure out what to do about these long-term missions, a lot of them require more ninjas than I can spare I'll bet. Kakashi send all of the ninjas home for the day…make that two days. Tell them to rest up while they can. I can't keep the customers waiting for very long, but I'll be damned if my ninja get killed because some prissy man with a pocket full of gold is getting antsy. Besides I don't have ninja to spare at the moment." Tsunade said as she created a new stack for long-term missions in order of easiest, but most time consuming, to how the hell is anyone supposed to do that in S ranked missions.

Jiraiya had done her bidding as quickly as she'd said his name, so she was able to get straight to work while Iruka began a long conversation about idiot, whining ninja turned crazed by extra work, Shikamaru attempting to shirk his responsibilities, having to let Kotetsu and Izumo both back on guard duty because they threatened to kill themselves, the ninkin refusing to go out again once they killed the wild boar, and a whole lot of insufficient missions reports, that were bugging him, but that he'd had to accept because Tsunade had allowed them to 'keep it brief.' Kakashi went out and not-so-kindly told all of the ninjas that they were fired for the night, so they should rest up, in case the Hokage forgave them and re-hired their sorry behinds in two days, they should be so lucky. The now fearful ninjas scurried home to rest and reflect, hoping that Kakashi was kidding, because once you've killed a person it's pretty hard to change to being a waiter or a delivery man really.

By the time Kakashi got back, Iruka was reading aloud examples of Missions reports that he found to be less than suitable, even in a dire situation,

" 'Stick in eye worked. 12 bad ninja dead. Your welcome.' ~ Anko. 'Jelly-pus disgusting. Only one cut. Documents retrieved. 3 Run aways. 7 Bites. 9 Ninja's defeated. 2 brought back for interrogation' ~ Yugao. ' –Paw Print' ~ Bull. 'An Ode to My Former life-.' ~ Inoichi. 'Almost died. You don't care. Bite me.' ~ Izumo. 'Accomplished goal. No speaking necessary. Can I have more missions without Gai-sensei and Lee now?' ~ Tenten. 'I am awesome. Dead guy, dead.' ~ Kiba. 'I want compensation for being slapped on my behind. Still managed to finish the job since Hyuga's are perfect.' ~ Hiashi. 'THE POWER OF YOUTH WINS AGAIN! PLEASE TELL NEJI MY ETERNAL RIVAL THAT-' Blah Blah Blah, ~ Lee. Who I still don't understand how he accomplished his mission so quickly since I was sent a message that he was still there for at least a day after you left. Oh which reminds me, I got a letter from the Amazon village just before you arrived."

Iruka handed the letter over and Tsunade stopped everything that she was doing in order to take it. She opened it up and instantly recognized the handwriting as Sunakos. She read quickly, her mouth quirking with every word. The other stared at her, waiting for her to finish and explain. When she was done she folded the paper and put it in her top drawer,

"Well, it looks like we don't have to worry for much longer. Team 17 will be returning.

"And Chino?" Kakashi asked as Tsunade smiled harder and nodded her head.

"Yes, but it's time for a different strategy. When they come back here things will be handled in a way that's more suited to my niece's abilities." The Hokage said patting her new stack of papers absentmindedly.

"Um…whatever you say, but you still owe me for the hell that you put me through. Don't think that just because I fear having your job, doesn't mean that I forgive you for leaving me to deal with everything. So if I am not compensated for this injustice soon, than I will have to seek out revenge. I'm definitely getting revenge on Kakashi already, so it won't be hard to add you in." Iruka threatened as Tsunade shooed her hands at the three.

"That's all I need from you lot, go away. I have things to handle before Team 17 arrives. I have to make a list of chores, I mean missions for them. Take the rest of the day off like the others, but be back here in two days for further orders. Jiraiya go away." Tsunade ordered, now really not paying attention to the lot.

Deciding that Tsunade wasn't going to do anything fun for a while, Jiraiya shrugged, henged back into Genma for the time being, in case the outside of the building was being spied on, and headed out to do some…research. Kakashi stood behind Iruka and ushered the chunin out like a sheepdog herds sheep. Iruka subconsciously followed his herding simply because he was trying to get away from being touched by him. Pakkun was ordered to give a breakdown of what happened since Kakashi left the village, even though Kakashi already knew the majority of the information since he'd been getting reports in the Amazon Village. As Iruka listened he was digging more and more of an imaginary grave for Kakashi. Echoes of things like, 'THAT DOLL IS NARUTO'S NOT MINE!' 'THE SUBSTITUTE AND STUDENT WERE DOGS? YOUR DOGS!' 'DAMN IT KAKASHI JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' 'I DIDN'T CARE THAT YOU WERE GONE, IT WOULD HAVE MADE ME HAPPY IF YOU'D HAVE LEFT NO TRACE OF YOURSELF.' Came from Iruka, while Kakashi's responses were more calm and smoothed as they bounced off of the walls, 'Naruto's doll? I'd rather believe it was yours as the alternate disturbs me.' 'Of course they were dogs, if you were a Jonin you'd have at least suspected as much.' 'I will never leave you alone rest assured.' 'Don't lie to yourself Ruru, you'd lead such a boring life without me.'

As Iruka and Kakashi left, Shizune ran into the Hokage's office and began her usual panic driven rampage, before nearly having a heart attack at the site of Tsunade doing work. For the next fifteen minutes Tsunade had to subdue Shizune, who had believed that Tsunade had somehow been kidnapped and an enemy ninja had henged into her in order to gain information on Konoha. Sadly, Tsunade couldn't fault that logic as it was actually more likely than her suddenly gaining an interest in paperwork, but the responsibility she felt to the village's safety was forcing her to do something that she never thought she'd have to do again since the last war…actual work.


	69. Chapter 69: A Change of Tactics

Author's Note: You must have the luck of the Irish today, because I'm actually posting another Chapter. I hope that you enjoy it . Please Read and Review lol, particularly because it keeps me writing. Everyone have a wonderful St. Patrick's Day. Until next time I post, here is a blessing from The Land of Eire, "May your heart be warm and happy, With the lilt of Irish laughter. Every day in every way, forever and ever after." Erin go Bragh!

**Chapter 69: A Change of Tactics**

Chino, Rinku, and Miku had been ready for the return to Konoha, about five minutes after being told that they would be going back. Of course, none of them had unpacked from their first visit, hoping that somehow Raiku would change her mind, or the rest of the Council would change it for her. Raiku however, had what seemed to be tons of things to do before leaving. Of course, she did have more responsibilities within the Amazon Village, than the others, but the rest of Team 17 was beginning to think that she might be dragging her feet on things.

Little did they know, that even though Raiku was not 100% happy about returning, the real reason for the slow-pace of the return was that she had promised a number of people to do things before she left. For one thing she had promised Ry-chan and Earu-chan that she would teach them a new technique and pick them up from school as well. It happened to be that they were in the same class as a couple of other younger ninja that she was sensei-like associated with, so she ended up taking Five of the students with her for the day and training them all. Three boys, and two girls. All of which were vying for Raiku's attention. She was more than happy to drop them off at their houses afterward, glad that she had decided on a defensive technique rather than an offensive technique since she wanted the village to still be standing when she came back.

After that she had to deal with her adopted child, Kenji, who was miffed that she was leaving him again, it took her hours to get him to give up and except that she wasn't going to be around for a while. But she had conceded to listen to all his girl-woahs, most of which centered around the fact that he and Jade were really, truly, and officially over, and he wasn't use to not having a girlfriend. By the time he'd gotten to the tenth girl that he'd met on a mission to other countries, and thus had to mournfully give up as yet another star-crossed lover, Raiku was actually looking forward to leaving for Konoha. She left him with the advice of perhaps choosing someone within the village, or at least in a neighboring village, or perhaps turning to men since his taste in women sucked, before running away as fast as possible, which as you may have noticed before was not very fast, but at the moment was adequate since Kenji was too busy pouting to notice.

Having finished dealing with that, Raiku then had to go to a council meeting, part of which included the question of what to do with Bin and Michi, who obviously were not cut out to be Gate Guards. Since they had allowed multiple unauthorized people into the village, Raiku decided that they had to be punished in someway, so she suggested the for the next month or so they should be substitute sensei's at the academy, and afterward they could be used as errand boys around the village. The council was satisfied with this option and so Bin and Michi, were dragged kicking and screaming to pre-chunin classes, until Raiku mentioned that she could easily have made them punching bags for Jonin for the month, to which they immediately rescinded their protests and shut up, meekly being lead away.

That being done Raiku had to visit various people, including all of the ones that had visited at the restaurant, her own group at the Waterfall of Purity, which she couldn't resist a last dip in, she really was going to miss that place. So much so that she laid a transportation jitsu, Senju protected, to a spot right beside the water, in case she needed to make a quick break for it once she was in Konoha. Next she had to visit all of the prominent families of the Village so that they would not forget her in her absence and so that they understood that they were important members of society. She had to stop at the residence of a former teammate, which was always daunting and emotionally draining for her, but she managed it. Then she visited the orphanage, checked over the entire village and the run of it, specifically with weapons and security checks in mind. She talked to various people for updates on the village, and it seemed that all was well enough to function without her, which actually depressed the Senju princess more than she'd ever admit. Though a part of her was happy that she wouldn't have to worry much for her village, she liked it when the village needed her. Deciding that it was better to be protected than for Raiku to be able to boast that she made it run, Raiku left it in good hands, as she made her final visit back to her parents to say her last goodbyes.

By the time she returned home Rinku had long since said her goodbye's and Raiku half wondered if her sister had dared to go ahead of her in order to get back to the village where men were. Raiku ignored this factor as she grudgingly hugged her father, and then faced her mother.

"Well I'm going, the village is back in your capable hands." She said grudgingly as Sunako leaned down and hugged her daughter affectionately.

"You will be fine, just like we will. Don't worry about anything here, just focus on your life there."

"My life is here." Raiku said tensing at her mother's statement.

"You know what I mean. Do your job and everything will work out. This is not the last time that you'll be here, so stop acting like it's a funeral. Work is work, and when you are done you will come back here and take your rightful place officially."

"You mean…" Raiku's eyes widened as her mother nodded.

"Yes, the council and I have decided that your mission at Konoha will be your leadership test."

Raiku sucked in breath, surprised and suddenly nervous,

"But why? Surely there should be a test of strength, not of…whatever going and helping Aunt Tsunade is considered."

"No it is perfect," Sunako said resting her hand on Raiku's shoulder and looking her daughter in the eyes, "a test of strength would be redundant and too easy, everyone knows that you are the physical strongest in the village, but your true power and potential has not been unleashed quite yet, and brute force is not enough to rule a village, even one like ours. Helping Konoha will be long and trying, you will be far from your comfort Zone on many missions there I'd expect, it is my opinion that Konoha is the place you will truly grow in. So Konoha is your test. If you can survive it, I'm sure it will try your patience and force you to grow despite yourself."

Raiku was still taken aback and she felt a weight on her shoulder suddenly at the now more important mission. What her mother was saying, was that if she could manage to get through this long period of time at Konoha, then she'd be named the undisputed leader of the Amazon Village, and her mother would officially retire as leader and become an elder and advisor. It meant that if she could pull through and not abandon the mission this time, she would be able to control the village and thus not have to be sent out again. It also meant that she could add to the Amazon Council and do things her way. It was a lot to process at the moment, since it was almost unbelievable.

"I don't know what to say." She breathed, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not.

"You have plenty of time to get your acceptance speech together. For now work on honing your skills and becoming a leader. Remember that your Aunt is your leader for now, and never forget what you feel and want as a follower. You need to know what it's like to be a follower, before you can be a true leader. As usually you are still the leader of your team and anyone else that ends up in Konoha from the Amazon Village, for whatever reason, except for me should I show up. Unleash the true magnitude of your power and do everything to improve yourself before your time in Konoha ends, because when you return, if you have passed your test, you will need every skill you have ever learned to be an effective leader."

Raiku was still not processing things a hundred percent as she hugged her mother and carried her bags through the village. Before heading to the gate, she rerouted herself to the cemetery. She stood in front of a particular grave and stared at it for a while in silence. When she was done and she was able to think she pressed her fingers to the top of the grave, forming a kind of x with two fingers as she said,

"Please give me strength, and help me to remember what I promised to you when you died."

She then turned to another grave, walking over to it and saying,

"And you as well, be the reminder of what happens when you give in to temptation."

This headstone she leaned her cheek against for a moment, before standing up bold, straight, and strong.

"It's time." She said to herself, and this time, chin high she made her way to the gate where the rest of her team was waiting for her.

Rinku, Miku, and Chino looked at her as she walked past them and then stopped, her focus forward, not looking back at the village,

"Let's do this." She fixed her arm guards, tied up her hair once again, and the group of them headed to Konoha.

The minute the group reached Konoha, there were no questions or stopping, instead they headed straight to Tsunade's Office, there were no scuffles or fights, just determination on each of the groups faces. Tsunade sat in her office hands folded in front of her looking serious as well. As Raiku opened the door she wondered if her Aunt had known and had been waiting, as if in answer to this Tsunade nodded, no smile or joke playing on her lips this time as she said,

"Good, your back. I'm glad that you came straight to me. I recognize that last time was a bit of a waste of your skills even though you did this village much good with teaching, but I was remiss in not breaking up your work here with missions elsewhere. That will be rectified now. A large number of missions have come in, some of which are somewhat long term, while you were gone we've been spread thin, so this time you'll be spending more time outside of the village then in. Though there will most likely be some missions here at Konoha that I will need you for, and also some obligatory events. You'll be staying where you were, we've kept it the same in hopes that you'd return. All I can say is that I hope your vacation was fun, because at the look of things you've got a lot of work ahead of you this time around."

Raiku eyed her Aunt as if in Challenge as Rinku smirked, Miku nodded seriously, and Chino…looked pained, but resolved.

"Bring it on." Raiku said seriously, ready to take on any challenge that her Aunt could come up with.

Tsunade nodded then pulled out a missions report slamming it dramatically on to her desk as she smiled somewhat sadistically,

"You have three days to get settled in, then I'm unleashing you on the Ninja World."

"Better hope they are ready for us." Raiku commented as she picked up the mission and handed it to Miku.

"I don't think anyone could ever be ready for you girls, but we'll see."

Gruffly Raiku and her Aunt shook hands, reforming the bond that had been somewhat frayed by the mess last time. And suddenly it was as if nothing had happened. It was a new start and both Senju's were ready for it. But it would only be a matter of time before they'd see if the rest of the world was ready for it as well. Because now Team 17, Tsunade's Secret Weapons, were about to be Unleashed.


	70. Chapter 70: Omake The Claiming

_**Important Author's Note**_: This is not the last chapter of the Tsunade's Secret Weapon Story, this is merely the end of book one. I decided because this story is so long (currently 350 Pages single spaced in word), I want to break it down into two or three or maybe even 4 books. It works out anyway since after this chapter the story will change as far as there will be much more action and fighting scenes, plus a lot of the things that I hinted at in this book and set up here, will be explained in the next book where it has more room to be explained and where it's not so collective.

Plus in the next book I am planning something that will grant the readers more participation within my story so if you are interested look forward to that. The next book will be more about adventure and relationships of the characters, and will get the characters out of their comfort zones, particularly Raiku. I hope you liked it so far and will continue to read it after I finish up a couple of projects and begin making Book 2: _Tsunade's Secret Weapons Unleashed_! Until then, thank you and I hope you enjoy this special Omake I made for you.

**Chapter 70: Omake: The Claiming**

The day after Tsunade claimed a mini-holiday for the ninjas, all of the ninjas felt well rested and somewhat happy. Last night most of them had actually managed sleep, and so when the single ninja males of Konoha received rather official looking envelopes about a meeting at the Hyuga compound, they were somewhat happy to oblige, of course considering the clan throwing it, many decided to bring their own drinks, afraid that a Hyuga party might not include 'base' things like alcohol or you know fun. But seeing as Hyuga's didn't invite anyone over often, try hardly ever, they decided to see what the occasion was about.

And so at the allotted time, for most, the single men of Konoha filed into the compound, lead to the proper building, to a party room that didn't seem to have been used for quite a while, by numerous members of the Hyuga clan, all obvious because of their eyes. Kotetsu and Izumo, who had arrived together, talked in low tones, wondering about the building and why they were there,

"Maybe they use this room for like Hyuga-cotillions or coming out parties or whatnot." Kotetsu suggested as Genma poked his head over the ninja's shoulder causing Kotetsu to frown and push him away.

"Who's coming out? This better not be why they invited all the single men here." Genma commented glaring at Ko, who quirked an eyebrow at him since he couldn't hear what the Ninja was saying, since Hyuga's are known for eyesight not hearing.

Izumo slapped him in the head as he said,

"What do you care if it was true, everyone knows you swing both ways…or rather that you'd go for anything that moves."

"Lies." Genma commented as Gai-sensei and Lee, zoomed past them, apparently having a race to see who could reach the middle of the room quickest.

"We've all seen you hit on Iruka before Genma." Asuma said putting out his cigarette as one of the lesser known Hyuga's glared through him.

"That doesn't count, I'm almost 80% sure that Iruka is not a man." Genma pressed as Shikamaru passed them, looking harried, then again he was being carried like luggage over Choji's shoulder, not that Choji was paying much attention to his team mate, focusing on this chips in the other hand and how to eat them without use of extra limbs.

"That's not been proven!" Izumo said, trying and failing to properly stick up for his friend.

"Yeah 'Zumo that's telling him." Kotetsu said amused as he ducked an ink-blot hawk of Sai's, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRAWING!"

"Yeah that wasn't an odd statement." Izumo reassured his friend, patting his arm as he stepped back, straight into someone that he hadn't noticed was behind him.

Shino merely glared as the older ninja apologized,

"Sorry didn't see you there."

To which Shino's bugs started reacting to whatever ominous aura their controller was giving off, and Izumo got so nervous that he shooed his friends to the opposite side of the room just in case.

While the older group was trying to get settled and the younger group was running, dragging, drawing, fighting, and doing nearly everything in a rambunctious manner, Neji and the elders, Hiashi specifically, stood before the entire group. Neji held in his hand a manila folder as he made his way up to the podium, above the lot of rough male ninjas, who were, in the Hyuga's eyes, acting juvenile and ridiculous. Neji could have cared less what asinine things his generation and older were doing, including Naruto, Choji, and Kiba who were actively searching for food when perfectly good Tofu hors d'oeuvres were being served. All Neji cared about was getting across the point that he needed to in order to send the deranged ninjas home, specifically with food for thought. The Hyuga's would not allow any room for foul play.

"Thank you all for joining us." Neji began, but the majority of the ninjas ignored him, too wrapped up in their own actions and conversations. Still, this level of disrespect made the young Hyuga displeased, and in fact all the Hyuga's present, except Ko, frowned at the behavior of those they considered (mostly against their will) neighbors and colleagues. But the Hyuga speaking wanted to give the group at least one last chance before he began to make a 'Re-cycling List' the Hyuga version of a hit-list in which those killed ended up as fertilizer for a hopefully, more necessary organism, "In my hands I hold a very important document." He lifted it up as evidence and though it wasn't exactly shinny, it was enough to get a couple of listeners.

The majority of the Hyuga's frowned harder, further displeased by the animal like behavior of the ninjas before them, then again it wasn't like any of the guys had a girl at the party to impress or to badger them into good behavior. Not that this should have been used as an excuse. Ko watched as Neji continued to attempt to draw attention to the envelope in front of him, frustrated by the poor boys determination to remain a perfect Hyuga and maintain order of crazy Chunin and Jonin, Ko decided to act, but not until Neji had his say.

"I said I have an envelope…An envelope men…Isn't anyone concerned with what might possibly be in this envelope that is so important that we would invite Plebeians to our residence, as well as Aristocrats…or rather Konoha's equivalents of aristocrats, which quite frankly are more clans of convenience, because let's face it some of your families powers are disgusting and/or primitive. Never the less I put up with it because as a branch member, who is perfect for taking over this clan but has no chance due to idiocy, I don't have much of a place to ridicule others families…but that is besides the point, this is important and if you don't listen then we will kick you out, as painfully as possible you bunch of rowdy ingrates, or should I say inmates-" Neji monologued, figuring this would be the best time for public venting, since very few ninja's were actually listening to him.

Finally, whether it was because he was tired of the disrespect shown his family or Neji rambling about his destiny and fate and essentially tearing the ninjas of Konoha a new one, Ko yelled,

"Hey, listen up or the Hyuga's are going to use X-ray vision to picture you in your underwear so we don't get nervous while being ignored over here!"

At that the entire room hushed, looking up at Neji who had to pause his rant by this point to get out what he had actually been trying to say before, stopping only secondarily, in order to glare at Ko,

"Thank you Ko…for what I'm not sure though seeing as how you disgraced yourself and our clan and made it seem as if we could quite quickly become a clan of deviant perverts, but at least everyone is now listening, like the good class of Kindergarten-attention span having men that I know you are. Now please focus for three minutes so that I can make my peace and kick you all out of this once clean and unsullied party room, you animals." Neji said as Kakashi arrived, and surprised by the quiet at a party, looked up to see what was going on.

The rest of the room stared at Neji in silence for a while as Neji got to the point.

"This folder contains with in it important information such as DNA tests, Family Bloodline Traits, personal information, and everything I have needed to make an informed decision on the person that I would potentially be spending the rest of my lifetime with and also be passing my genes on with. I have chosen and my clan has agreed that for better or worse, I am to do my best to secure the hand of Raiku Senju. So I have brought you altogether here to claim Raiku Senju as my own and to warn anyone who would seek to take her away from me, that I will personally destroy you, and if by some miracle I fail, the entire Hyuga clan will declare war on you," Neji finished dramatically before ending with, "That is all you may stay for a little while or leave, whatever the case this discussion is done as far as I'm concerned. This meeting was simply to claim Raiku as my own."

With that Neji got off the podium and went about ignoring the rest of the members of the party.

"I think he's gotten more talkative since that Senju girl showed up." Kotetsu commented as Kakashi walked up to the podium that Neji had just left, causing the majority of the Hyuga's to tense at the impropriety, and one in particular to nearly faint.

Things just weren't done this way in the Hyuga Complex.

"And more social." Izumo joked as Neji attempted to look straight through Lee as his teammate was going on and on about something involving youth. Neji just wanted to get to the door behind him.

Kakashi cleared his throat, though it was unnecessary, because everyone was looking at him oddly anyway,

"Since this is a claiming ceremony I thought I should take this time to claim Iruka for myself. So mine, this means you Genma."

At that he calmly got back off of the stage while one Hyuga elder was trying not to hyperventilate at the joke…or possibly serious statement about two men being together. Since Kakashi had made it open to all, for the rest of the party, men came up and claimed their girlfriends or would be girlfriends, though for some reason Kiba refused to claim his. Ko had no problem calling out Hana, at which point Kiba attempted to attack him. It was a bit hypocritical of him to do so, but Kiba was anything but logical.

Neji, who was blamed by his clan for starting this, even though everyone had told him to claim Raiku before the others got the drop on him, was forced to sit through countless ninja proclaiming their loves. When two men picked the same girl for some reason there were ninja level fights, stopped only by the quick witted Hyuga's, and the somewhat protesting efforts of Shikamaru's Shadow Clone Jitsu. Needless to say it was a long and loud night, that left the Hyuga clan with one hell of a mess to clean and migranes for days afterward. The elder who had nearly fainted had also refused to leave the house when he seemed to need medical treatment for his nerves, so Tsunade had to make a Hyuga house two days later. And Hyuga's weren't exactly her favorite patients. But many of the girls ended up claimed officially by the end of the night, and Neji had done what he needed to do. Now there were no excuses left to be patient, finally the biggest battle of his life had begun and he had a plan that would rival Shikamaru's strategies. Then again he needed it, because he had picked the hardest girl in the Ninja world to get, then again when had anything ever been easy for Neji, at least his tough childhood had been good for something. Maybe it had been destiny and fate, maybe Raiku was both.

While the men 'played', you can be assured that the women of Konoha were not to be left out, single or not, they made their way to Tsunade's office, invited by none other than Raiku Senju. Tsunade had wanted to meet back at the bar, but seeing as Anko had been banished from it for the week due to a dango-alcohol related issue, that was not currently possible. Still, Yugao and Anko brought enough booze from the store, and home possibly, to make a herd of elephants drunk, so those two and Tsunade, started up drinking games in the corner as Iruka stood, once again in the middle of a girls only event, glaring at everyone who passed him,

"This is getting redundant. I was told to come here through a message from Tsunade about a Konoha emergency, and yet this is what I find." Iruka chastised as Rinku lifted a practice note and waved it in the air.

"You mean like this? You never learn do you I-ru-ka-chan?" She snickered as Raiku hit her in the back of her head.

"Respect Iruka-sensei properly and stop being mean to the poor dear." Raiku commented as Iruka sighed.

"I didn't know you were back yet, so I assumed it was real, which actually I always have to do, because one neglected message could mean the ruin of our village, specifically since recently I had to take care of it." He snapped as Rinku made a clicking noise with her mouth.

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy, you should be honored that I tricked you into coming. If you were really a man and straight, you'd be happy to be surrounded by women, hmm? Isn't that true?" Rinku purred sidling up to him.

"Not when you and Kami knows how many other females here, if not all, count me as a woman. At this rate I'm going to have to try to find a woman who is a civilian or outside of this village to be taken seriously in a relationship." Iruka commented pushing Rinku away since she was the same age as most of his students, which made it very creepy that she might be potentially hitting on him.

"Or you could just give up the straight act and try it with Kakashi. He seems interested." Rinku slurred, having apparently had a little too much to drink before the party even started, and since Raiku had made her one comment and then went across the room to get ready for her announcement, there was no one to save Iruka from Rinku. That was until Anko got up from her spot at the drinkers table and demanded to fight Rinku with the stipulation that if she won the young author had to make her a book for Christmas about her and Ibiki. Rinku was up for it, though she had planned on making that book for her role model anyway, so it really was more of a win-win for her than a loss in any way.

Iruka thankfully was saved from having to retort to such a disturbing bit of advice, and decided to get a drink himself, when Rinku ran over to the Hokage's desk and began drinking with the best of them to the tune of, "Chug, Chug, Chug."

Miku meanwhile was attempting to hide the majority of the alcohol from the room, specifically the four currently having the drinking competition, but she was having a hard time of it because as much as she hated drunkenness, she also disliked waste, so she was going back and forth from the Hokage's office to the closest closet, storing what she could with the hopes that the girls drinking would assume that they had drunk more than they thought, rather than that someone was taking them away. Specifically because she was sure that if that was the known case the four heavy drinkers would have had a very interesting and embarrassing liquor hunt while drunk.

Chino for her part was helping Miku in the hopes that the drinkers would go searching for liquor and so that she could play pranks on them while they were drunk and looking that they wouldn't remember, or that they would mistake for their own foolishness due to searching while intoxicated.

Raiku noticed none of these things as she finished up her preparations and stood on the Hokages desk, clearing her throat to get the groups attention as Miku and Chino paused their plot to find out what their somewhat unpredictable leader was up to now.

"Alright settle down!" she called, which some of the girls heard and others could not because they were so concentrated on their own conversations, Raiku frowned and called again, "I SAID OKAY SETTLE DOWN!"

Still the drunkards and the gossips were going on strong, but by this point Raiku was so annoyed that she pulled out one of her lesser ninja scrolls and threw shuriken at the offenders. That got the drunkards attention and all of them dodged, then glared at the sender, trying their utmost to reason as to why an ally was attacking them. Well they did until Rinku hiccupped, then the girls there started laughing hysterically, but never the less did look back at Raiku in case she had more artillery.

The gossips, which included Ino, Sakura, and oddly Choji's mom, had a harder time of it. Sakura managed to duck it, but not very gracefully, so she ended up tripping over Ino who had actually gotten nicked by it, since she'd spent more time as a cashier in the flower store than practicing in either of the ninja fields that she was supposed to be working on. Since Ino began to freak out at seeing the cut in her arm she had not noticed Sakura attempting to duck, so Sakura had collided with her as she had stepped back to look for something to clean and bandage the cut up with. Choji's mom managed to escape entirely without incident, since she was use to having to duck and grab due to the intense meals that often occurred at the Akamichi Residence.

Raiku ignored the two girls protests and yelling, deciding to talk over them, which worked because when they realized they weren't being paid attention to they stuck to muttering and murmuring to themselves. Which was fine by Raiku, since she was too busy attempting to make a declaration of war to worry about what those two were up to,

"Yes, like I said, listen up. I have called you all here to settle an important matter, or rather in an attempt to influence the future of this village. I have noticed quite a number of unsettling things since coming here, so though generally I would keep my opinion to myself-"

Here Chino snorted, but when faced with Raiku's stern look, changed it to a cough which Miku first raised a brow at, then changed her mind on that approach, just in case Chino really was coughing and quickly searched the room for water.

Raiku, who wasn't particularly fooled, but who appreciated that the girl had attempted to cover it up with coughing, continued, "As I was saying, I would keep it to myself, but considering the work that my ancestors put into this village, and the fact that my Aunt is running it now, not to mention that I am forced to be here for the unforeseeable future, I have decided to speak up now, rather than being frustrated later. To be quite frank a war is brewing below the surface of this village."

"WAR! WITH WHO?" Yoshino demanded, ready to go home and shake the truth out of her husband who hadn't mentioned anything about war being considered to her.

"I don't care who it is, if they mess with my village or my family they are going down, courtesy of this Inuzuka." Tsume growled, jumping up on a table with a dagger suddenly in her hands as proof of her quick reaction time.

Raiku nodded hard, liking the strong and angry responses,

"Yes and the war that is brewing is a battle of the sexes. The women of this village have to rise up and take their rightful places alongside, or above the men. Some of you naturally are awesome, dominate, and independent, and that is perfect, but many of you, particularly in the younger generation, have a long way to go, before you can be on equal level or above with the men of your generation."

Here Raiku focused in on the four of Naruto's generation,

"As women it is important to respect yourselves, live your life in a determined, goal-oriented manner, and not allow the opposite gender to affect it, at least not negatively. We are naturally nurturers, creators of the future, and as such we should be respected and we should protect the people and ideals dearest to us, by all means necessary and often despite men. Not to call anyone out, but since we are all ninjas it's not like these will come as a surprise when I say that all of the girls in Naruto's age group from the village of Konoha are way too concerned and changed by men."

Raiku jumped off of the Hokage's desk and turned to look at the four girls, who were now standing next to each other, she began,

"Ino, you spend most of the time that I have actually been around you talking about guys and rating them, and not by ninja skill, by level of hotness. This might be the reason that you don't seem to have an exact goal for life and are instead floating from one occupation to another to a relationship. You have a decent amount of chakra control when you are able to focus and you are the only girl of the four of you who has natural leadership qualities and took the reigns apparently when you were on a time with Shikamaru and Choji, clearly you have potential."

Ino looked overly pleased with herself, despite the fact that before Raiku had given her an injury, she smugly mouthed to Sakura,

'Natural Leadership Qualities.'

Raiku took a deep breath before facing Hinata, using as soft of a voice as she could while pointing out her situation,

"Hinata you literally faint when you are interested in a guy or when someone says something you feel you can't deal with, at least I think that's the other reasoning. You're shy, and seemingly insecure. However, you are more brave than people give you credit for. The fact that you haven't folded on certain matters to your overbearing family is amazing. Just the fact that you are so opinionated, despite your appearance of being weak, showcases the fact that you are an independent thinker. You are too humble, and you down play your abilities constantly, not to mention that I'm a bit nervous for you due to your sacrificial nature. But If you could get past a few things, than I'm sure you'd make a formidable opponent to enemy nations and a great ninja, more than worthy of becoming the Hyuga Heiress."

Hinata looked shocked at the comments at first and then slowly she smiled, she was not very use to compliments so her cheeks tinged pink and she shifted nervously, but she was pleased. Raiku nodded once more at her before turning her attention to Tenten,

"You act like you are two different people. One tough, one weak. I think this is directly because of your attraction to Neji. Just so you know, you don't have to be or act weak in order to get a guy, specifically the one you are interested in. Judging from his supposed type, he either likes tough women or he's just into physical pain, while that disturbs me on whole levels I'm not getting into, it also means that if you act as your true self, a strong, independent weapons specialist, he might respect you more and you might have a chance. Though I'd not be too happy if that was your only reasoning to be yourself, but that would help making you more fun to be around, and less creepy."

Tenten glared, slightly complimented or not, she was not to into hearing someone she barely knew telling her what to do, however, she had to admit that her own approach with Neji hadn't worked well, so perhaps a change up would be nice. And she had to admit to herself if no one else that she was tired of changing her personality and opinions to match what she thought Neji might want, specifically because no matter what she said he didn't seem to care.

Finally Raiku reached the last girl, Sakura who looked wary,

"You," Raiku began before sighing, "I have a list somewhere of things I want to talk to you about, but since I don't have it on me I'll stick to some main points. You are obsessed with an Uchiha, a rouge nin who would probably not care if you died. Not only are you obsessed with a guy who is clearly no good, for a number of reasons, you don't even have the decency to deal with it yourself, instead you push Naruto to handle everything, and that's insensitive as well as cowardly. You have literally the strongest Kunoichi that probably ever lived at your disposal and yet, you've only learned like three moves from her. Quite frankly considering your group is considered this generations Sanin, it disturbs me that you are so far behind the two male members, specifically because you are meant to replace my Aunt, who is stronger than her male counterparts. But you are strong and medically you excel, which is something I personally respect since I don't know many ninja that can heal others well."

Raiku finished her examples and moved back to the Hokage's desk, jumping back up rather quickly,

"They aren't the only ones who could be commented on, we all have strengths and weaknesses, including me. Some of us just hide it better, or have weaknesses that are generally unrelated to battle. But as Kunoichi it is our duty to overcome the ones that we need to in order to do our work properly. So having said this I urge each and every one of you to change for the better, as I also plan to do. We must wage war against sexism and the limitations that we put on ourselves and that others try to put on us. Let's all band together and take back Konoha for women. Let's teach those men who the boss really is!"

Raiku smiled as her words had been taken seriously and seemed to have the intended affect. She listened to a bunch of the individual comments,

"I already rule my household." Yoshino boasted to Tsume and company as Tsume added,

"I kicked out the problem in mine years ago."

"I think I will try a new approach since the other one isn't working." Tenten let out optimistic about trying.

"I am a natural born leader Billboard Brow." Ino teased.

"I told them…I proved-ed to them that women are best, 'cause I'm Hokage and the Hokage es de best person ever, stronger." Tsunade blabbered drunkenly.

Dozens of women cheered with Raiku as she lifted her arm into the air in a punch and called,

"To the true rulers of Konoha! The kunoichi that make it function and run!"

The rest of them called,

"Kunoichi!"

Everyone was amped and ready to handle business, which made Raiku feel accomplished and that maybe she would be able to make a good difference in Konoha this time. Before she knew it the women of the room were all partying and being completely free and wild. Raiku beamed, excited to begin her new work and purpose in Konoha. She just hoped that that the women of Konoha would actually work towards a change once they were all sober again, because at the moment Raiku wasn't sure if their cheering was for her or because they were easily susceptible at the moment.

Either way Raiku was happy, because no matter what else happened, Team 17, Tsunade's Secret Weapon, was about to be _UNLEASHED_.

**THE END OF BOOK I**

**To Be Continued in Book II:**

**Team 17: Tsunade's Secret Weapons _Unleashed_!**

**I will update this story when the first chapter of Book 2 is prepared.**


	71. Interactive Mission Requests

**Interactive Mission Reports**:

Some of you may have been wondering at my comment in the author's note from the last chapter in which I mentioned some possible audience interaction you might say. Well this was my idea. I am going to play Tsunade, which means if you wish to; you may send me mission's reports for the next book. I have plenty of ideas for missions myself, but I thought it would be fun and interesting to challenge myself and help get more reader responses to see who's really interested in this story or who might want to see something else occur to the characters.

Those of you who send me a report or two, I will read them, review them and if I think I can fit them into the story, or they are so good I cannot pass them up, then I will include them in the next book when I can, if I can. This does not mean that I will accept and do all of the missions, because sometimes people get excited and want far-fetched things to happen that I don't see as being plausible (even as cooky as my stuff can get), and since it's ultimately my story I will have the final say. But I do want to see all of the interesting and good ideas for missions and figure out if I can accomplish some of them, while staying true to the story and its plots and subplots.

I think it will be fun for everyone this way, and if I choose your mission I will be sure to give you a shout out in that chapter or arc for the idea. Otherwise, if no shout out is mentioned than it's all from my own, or Chino's imaginations. I have spectacular ideas already. Lol I hope there isn't too much overlapping of ideas, since I have a billion of them myself and some of them I want to take full credit for and shall, however if someone else has come up with an idea that I already have I will write it in the note that we think alike ^^.

So if you are interested in sending a missions report read the following excerpt below from Naruto: The Official Fanbook pg. 114 about what constitutes an S through D mission, then view the template, fill it out, and send it to me in a private message.

Mission Break down: (From Naruto: The Official Fanbook pg. 114)

S Ranked Mission: Mission relates to national secrets (ex. Requests from other countries to join war, VIP assassination or transport of secret documents, etc…) Payment: Generally, More than one million Ryo. [Generally Jonin]

A Ranked Mission: Mission relates to village and country interests (ex. Request from other Countries to join/help in war, VIP guard duty, subdue a ninja squad, etc…) Payment: Generally 150,000-1,000,000 Ryo. [Generally Jonin]

B Ranked Mission: Mission expected to involve battle with other ninja. (ex. Bodyguard for private individual, spy work, assassination of lesser ninja, etc…) Payment: About 80,000-200,000 Ryo. [Generally Chunin]

C Ranked Mission: Mission expected to injure ninja involved. (Guard private individual, behavior investigation, capture/kill wild animals, etc…) Payment: 30,000-100,000 Ryo. [Generally Chunin or Genin]

D Ranked Mission: Mission involves no direct battle or risk of death. (ex. Searching for mission pets, help harvesting potatoes, babysitting, etc…) Payment: 5,000 to 50,000 Ryo. [Generally Genin]

Mission Request Template with examples:

(Optional) Title of Mission: [Insert basic title for the mission given, example, Operation Get the Girl. I'm good at titles, generally so if you can't think of one I'll take care of it.]

Person Requesting Mission: [Either a character from Naruto, or one you made up, but it needs to have a Japanese name, if the name doesn't fit the Naruto-universe in my mind, then I will make a new one up if the mission gets chosen]

Land Requesting the Mission: [Earth, Lightening, Mist, etc… Any land of the Naruto Universe]

Land the Mission will be taking place in: [see Land requesting the mission for examples]

Rank: [S, A, B, C, D]

(Optional) Ninja's Requested for the Mission: [The ninja's you would like to see on this mission, warning: this is subject to change if I'm inspired, but I will do my best to keep at least one of those requested in, star your favorite for increased chances that they'll be in it. Put their names and how many are necessary. If you can't think of the Ninja's that you might want to send I will handle it for you.]

(Optional) Ninja's Roles: [Put the names of the ninja's requested with a – (dash) with what you'd like to see them as. Example, if you picked Raiku. Raiku- Bodyguard. If you'd like to be surprised or don't know who to cast leave it to me.]

The Mission: [Summarize the mission that you would like to see. Example, Ninjas to be deployed to the Land of Earth in order to stop a shipment of poisons, scheduled to be unleashed on the unsuspecting public in three days, (or whatever the case.) Since these missions are going through me you can add them like story ideas if you'd like, so a mission could be stopping Chino from a sugar high or whatnot as well]

Payment: Place how much the person is paying for the mission.

(Optional) Other: [If the job comes with any stipulations, if there is any information you the reader would like to add or ideas on a part, please feel free to do so here, however that does not necessarily mean I will be following it to a T, if it is chosen. But I will do my best]

Mission Request Template without examples:

(Optional) Title of Mission:

Person Requesting Mission:

Land Requesting the Mission:

Land the Mission will be taking place in:

Rank:

(Optional) Ninja's Requested for the Mission:

(Optional) Ninja's Roles:

The Mission:

Payment:

(Optional) Other:

In case you are still reading this, or our still interested to know, some missions I have prepared for next book are a geisha mission (some members cross dressing), poisoning in the land of tea, kidnapping of a princess and others, infiltration of a cult, possible crossing of dimensions, and many more hilarious missions that you will have to keep reading to find out. Chow for now, see you soon in book 2 hopefully!

I will add a new chapter in this story titled Author's note when the first chapter of Tsunades Secret Weapons Unleashed is on . Until then feel free to send me missions requests and to read and review as always. TTYT.


End file.
